


Des sentiments inconvenants

by Meneaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Anxiety, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 78,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneaaa/pseuds/Meneaaa
Summary: Draco était dans un sacré pétrin : La mission que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait le rendre fou mais il devait le faire, éviter à sa famille et lui une mort certaine. Et comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça des sentiments inconvenants impliquant Ron Weasley ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête froide..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Premier merdier inconvenant

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous présente ma première fiction basé sur le monde d'Harry Potter : Des sentiments inconvenants. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction basée sur ce thème. J'ai écrit cette fiction durant mes nuits d'insomnies, j'ai presque terminé de l'écrire, j'écris actuellement le dernier chapitre.
> 
> Auteur : Menea
> 
> Raiting : M. Cette fiction est un slash, donc réservé aux amateurs.
> 
> Disclaimer : À travers mon imagination je m'imagine une histoire d'amour entre Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley dans le monde fantastique créé par J.K Rowling. Il y aura des scènes qui ne figurent PAS DU TOUT dans la véritable histoire. 
> 
> Alors pourquoi un Draco x Ron ? C'est un duo qui n'est pas assez mit en avant et j'en avais marre de lire des fictions où l'on fait un bashing Ron pour mettre en avant un pairing, ce bashing est surtout utilisé dans les Dramione (non je ne déteste pas les Dramione au contraire !). Surtout que j'aime bien ce personnage. Le personnage de Draco m'a toujours intéressé, j'ai toujours voulu écrire une fiction sur lui. 
> 
> Note n°1 : Pour certains personnages j'ai utilisé leurs noms originaux, du coup Severus Rogue redevient Severus Snape, et le nom des Malefoy redevient Malfoy. Voilà je pense que vous avoir tout dit.
> 
> Je publierai chaque nouveau chapitre les samedis soirs, au plus tard lundi.

On avait inculqué à Draco Malfoy depuis son plus jeune âge que l'image qu'il renvoyait était la chose la plus importante. Avec l'image venait la fortune, avec la fortune venait le pouvoir, et avec le pouvoir venait la puissance. Les Malfoy était l'une des familles au Sang-Purs les plus puissantes et respectées du monde sorciers mais leur réputation avait terni depuis l'emprisonnement de son père, Lucius Malfoy. Et les choses avaient encore plus empiré depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le monde entier savait que son père était un mangemort, et était l'un des partisans les plus fidèles du Mage Noir. Il n'avait pas essayé de le nier, il y avait des tas de preuves contre lui. En revanche ce qui l'énervait fut que l'on l'associait automatiquement à son père. En même temps il en avait rajouté, et n'avait rien fait pour sauver un peu son cas : Il s'était amusé à dire durant ses jeunes années à Poudlard que le mage Noir reviendrait pour tuer les sangs-de-bourbes et que sa famille serait encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Maintenant ce n'était plus du tout drôle de plaisanter sur ça.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était que haine, folie et méchanceté. Il était impitoyable : il torturait juste pour le plaisir, et malheureusement Draco en avait été témoin cet été. Il se souvint encore de la manière dont le corps de madame Burbage avait été donné comme goûter de quatre heures à l'horrible animal de compagnie du Mage Noir, Nagini. Et le Lord Noir séjournait chez lui, et s'asseyait à table, à la place du maître de maison, à la place de son père... Entourés de ses fidèles qui sacrifieraient leurs vies pour lui. Draco avait toujours admiré son père, il avait été fier d'être un Malfoy, mais plus maintenant. Cette image qu'il avait de son père s'était brisée. Il n'était pas le grand, puissant et fier homme qu'il pensait, il n'était que le pantin d'un homme fou.

Confortablement installé dans son immense baignoire remplie d'eau savonneuse et les bras reposant sur les rebord de celle-ci, Draco ria nerveusement en rejetant la tête en arrière. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était drôle, ou triste, selon le point de vue.

C'était actuellement les vacances de la Toussaint, sa rentrée à Poudlard était demain. Au commencement de sa sixième année, le Maître des Ténèbres lui avait donné comme mission de tuer Dumbledore car son père était tombé en semi-disgrâce auprès du mage Noir. C'était son rôle en tant qu'héritier de le faire, de sauver l'honneur de la famille Malfoy.

Draco ria encore plus fort en repensant à toute cette situation. On lui demandait de tuer l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et aliéné du monde. S'il ne le faisait pas il tuerait ses parents et lui. S'il fuyait il le retrouverait, et tuerait ses parents et lui. Il était inenvisageable de demander de l'aide, ou même de retourner sa veste et de se battre du côté de Saint-Potter.

Alors il se contenta de rire nerveusement car il savait qu'il était foutu, et qu'il allait devenir fou d'ici la fin de l'année. Il sortit de son immense baignoire. À chaque fois qu'il prenait un bain il tentait de se noyer dedans mais il n'y arrivait pas. Une fois il avait failli réussir, mais son corps avait agit de lui-même par survit et était remonté à la surface. Même pour se donner la mort il manquait de courage.

Draco enfila rapidement un caleçon puis se tourna face à l'immense miroir de sa salle de bain. Son sourire fou se fana rapidement lorsqu'il vit son reflet, et il détestait ce qu'il y voyait. Son reflet était le reflet de la peur et du dégout. Il y avait un temps où il avait été obsédé par sa beauté, il avait vraiment été narcissique. Autrefois sa seule peur dans la vie était de vieillir, de devenir flétri et laid. Mais cette peur absurde était tellement lointaine maintenant, il était apeuré et avait juste peur de mourir. Malheureusement cela se voyait sur son visage et sur son corps. Il avait des cernes à faire blêmir un cadavre, son teint était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Il se mit de côté, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu un peu de masse musculaire. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment musclé de base, mais il put voir une nette différence. Il perdait du poids sans le vouloir.

Ah ça oui Draco était dans un sacrée merdier qui l'emmenait doucement jusqu'à la mort et tout cela lui donna la nausée. Il accourut pour vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes.

* * *

Draco marcha à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, droit et fier comme on lui avait toujours apprit. Il ne lui restait que ça, que son apparence pour sauver les mœurs. Sa nouvelle année à Poudlard avait mal débuté, le seul point positif fut qu'il était loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses folies. Ces derniers temps tout le monde semblait détester Draco, et il leur rendait bien. Beaucoup de Serpentards lui en voulaient d'avoir abandonné son poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et pour le reste, c'était juste à cause de son nom. Son nom attisait la haine des autres. Même si la réputation des Malfoy avait terni, il ne laisserait personne lui marcher dessus. De toute façon il avait d'autres choses à penser. Une idée lui vint en tête pour la première partie de sa mission : utiliser l'armoire à disparaître qui se situait dans la Salle sur Demande pour faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. Le problème ? L'armoire était dans un état déplorable, presque en ruine. Il travaillait sur la réparation de l'armoire depuis trois mois, et il n'avait pas vraiment avancé. Il passait tout son temps libre à la réparation de cette armoire.

Aujourd'hui ne fut pas exception à la règle. Il venait de sortir de la salle sur Demande à l'instant, il marchait en direction de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas faim, c'était une perte de temps pour lui de manger. Mais afin d'éveiller les soupçons de personne il devait agir comme un élève tout à fait normal, qui avait des problèmes tout à fait normaux.

Il entra dans la salle et s'assit avec les gens de son cercle. Blaise parlait avec Théo et un autre Serpentard dont il avait oublié le prénom sur un devoir qu'il devait rendre en potion. Vincent et Gregory mangeaient comme des porcs, le répugnant encore plus. Juste en les voyant manger il avait envie de faire demi-tour. Pansy ricanait à une moquerie qu'avait sorti Daphnée sur une Gryffondor.. Bref, rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il s'assit à la seule place de libre qui était malheureusement à côté de Vincent.

« C'est bon ? » Demanda Vincent la bouche pleine.

« Ferme-là. » Lui répondit froidement Draco en piochant dans son assiette, ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard.

Draco sentit un regard pesant sur sa personne et releva la tête. Son regard tomba sur le Golden Trio qu'il appelait avec tant d'ironie. Potter bafouillait et rougissait telle une pucelle devant Weasley fille, Granger était plongé dans un livre aussi épais qu'une encyclopédie. Par Morgane cette fille ne savait-elle pas s'amuser ? Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Weasley. Il avait été tellement occupé et déprimé ces derniers temps qu'il ne cherchait même plus à les provoquer, et pourtant c'était l'un de ses petits plaisirs quotidien préférés. Il se souvint encore de sa petite chanson _Weasley est notre roi,_ ce qui le fit intérieurement sourire. Mais ce qui interpellait le blond était la manière dont Weasley le regardait : il n'y perçut aucune haine, rien qui ne s'y en rapprochait en tout cas. Il le dévisageait comme s'il voulait découvrir ses secrets les plus profonds à travers son regard. Il grimaça puis détourna son regard sur son assiette, le traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

* * *

Draco avait très peu dormi, mais il avait un peu plus dormi que d'habitude. Des cauchemars le hantaient chaque nuit, le plus répétitif était que le Lord Noir lançait un _Avada Kedavra_ sur ses parents, puis que Nagini mangeait leurs corps sans vie avant de le tuer lui.

Ce matin il était en retard pour son cours de potion. Il toqua à la porte et entra dans la pièce de manière nonchalante. Il s'excusa vaguement sans réellement le penser de son retard et son professeur lui lança une pique, puis le pria d'aller s'asseoir. Il se retint de soupirer et de lui d'aller se faire voir. Cette année il ne devait ni s'attirer d'ennuis ni être collé. Draco pouvait même entendre le bruit incessant des secondes d'un réveil qui s'écoulaient dans sa tête, _tic-tac-tic-tac._ Chaque minute de la journée avait son importance, sauf pour ce cours. Voilà ce qu'il pensait : Slughorn était un bon à rien, ajoutant à cela le fait qu'il était le premier fan de Potty. Il faisait tout pour être dans les bonnes grâces de Potter. Tout ceci faisait que Draco exécrait son professeur. Les Serpentards étaient méprisés dans ce cours car la plupart des élèves étaient des enfants de mangemorts. Il n'assistait pas à un cours de potion, mais assister à un cours sur comment cirer les pompes de Potter. Il ne s'extasiait que sur les potions de Potter, qui ne faisait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, ou de Granger. Pourtant Theodore et lui étaient doués en potion, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu ne serait-ce un compliment, jusque un regard appuyé qui voulait dire « ah ces enfants de mangemorts savent faire une potion, c'est bien. ». Et puis l'idée de son club était ridicule, et non il ne disait pas cela parce qu'il n'avait pas été convié. De toute façon il n'y serait jamais allé s'il y avait été invité.

Tout le monde était attablé et les regards étaient tournés vers sa personne. Cependant ce fut le regard accusateur de Potter qu'il remarqua en premier, puis celui de Weasley qui le scrutait toujours avec ce même regard insistant. Il leur lança un regard dédaigneux bien placée avec un rictus moqueur puis il s'assit à sa place. Ces derniers temps ces imbéciles le scrutaient constamment. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus était le regard de Weasley. Pourquoi le dévisageait-il de la sorte ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se décida à ne plus y penser, ce benêt de rouquin qui manquait de bon sens et d'honneur ne méritait pas d'avoir son attention.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Les Serpentards sortirent à la hâte de la salle de classe s'ensuit des Gryffondors qui avaient l'air assez satisfaits du cours d'aujourd'hui, sortant de la salle en traînant des pieds. Il aperçut au loin Weasley embrasser à pleine bouche Lavander Brown. Il retint une mine de dégoût. Weasley ne pensait et n'agissait qu'avec instinct comme un vulgaire primate, il était avec elle juste pour coucher avec et rendre jalouse Granger, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Tout ce que Weasley avait à faire pour être comblé dans la vie était de manger, baiser Brown, suivre Potter et dormir. Draco se demanda si cette vie de simplet valait mieux être vécu que la sienne actuellement. Peut-être, le roux au moins était heureux et libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il tourna la tête et s'en alla.

**[…]**

Est-ce que sa journée allait se terminer un jour ? Ses cours d'aujourd'hui était d'un ennui, il avait eu tout les professeurs incompétents de Poudlard en une matinée. Son père aurait vraiment dû insister davantage face à sa mère pour qu'il aille à Durmstrang.

Mais il y avait un seul cours dont Draco voudrait bien se passer, c'était les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ces cours étaient donnés par Severus Snape. Il faisait parti des rares personnes à être au courant de la mission suicidaire que lui avait donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et faisait également parti de ces personnes qui le pensaient incapable de réussir. Il avait cette horrible impression qu'il le surveillait et le jugeait constamment à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Cela l'attrista car avant il avait été proche de Snape, il avait même fait parti des rares adultes que Draco estimait et respectait. Mais plus maintenant.

Draco fut de nouveau en retard à un cours. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps durant ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Il se documentait sur l'armoire à disparaître dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Lorsqu'il entra en classe, Snape lui ordonna d'attendre la fin du cours car il avait à lui parler. Draco n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment de quoi ils allaient parler et c'était de tout sauf du cours. En passant à côté de la table du Trio d'Or il entendit un bout de phrase chuchoté par Potter :

« … pour discuter entre mangemorts. ».

Cela l'agaça davantage d'entendre ça. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils en savaient ? On ne lui avait même pas laissé le choix, on le lui avait imposé sans qu'il n'y mette vraiment de la résistance. Mais Draco décida de ne pas réagir et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il ne devait pas paraître encore plus suspect qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors il s'assit à côté de Blaise, qui lui demanda du regard s'il allait bien. Il ne voulait pas en parler, donc il lui répondit en secouant la main comme pour se débarrasser d'une poussière qu'il avait face à lui. Il remercia intérieurement son ami de ne pas insister puis il pria pour que le cours se passe vite.

Sa prière fut exaucée. Le cours était passé assez rapidement, même si le blond serait incapable de dire de quoi avait parlé ce cours. Il avait besoin d'un plan afin tuer Dumbledore sans se salir les mains, de manière indirecte et rusé. Et en bon Serpentard qu'il était il sut qu'il trouverait un plan, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Draco attendit que tout ses camarades sortent de la salle avant de se lever de sa chaise et de se mettre face au bureau de son professeur, qui lui s'assit sur son siège. Ce dernier lança un sort de verrouillage et un _assurdiato_ afin d'éviter que les oreilles indiscrètes écoutent aux portes. Il pouvait parier tout son héritage que l'Orphelin-Qui-A-Survécu essayerait d'écouter leur conversation.

« Comment avance ta mission ?

\- Elle suit son cours. » Répondit Draco dans le vague.

Devant son mutisme Severus soupira puis posa une nouvelle question :

« Comment vas-tu Draco ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu arrives souvent en retard en classe, tu t'isoles de tout le monde et c'est un miracle que tu arrives à maintenir ta moyenne.. Est-ce que tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Est-ce que cet entretien est terminé ou souhaitez-vous me demander autre chose ?

\- Tu peux t'en aller. » Dit son professeur, défaitiste.

Draco ne se fit pas prier, il prit son sac en bandoulière et partit précipitamment de la salle. Les mangemorts étaient des vampires affamés, prêts à tout pour avoir du sang. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour se faire bien voir auprès du Mage Noir et augmenter en grade. Snape était comme tout les autres : il avait juste soif de gloire et voulait maintenir sa place de favori auprès du Lord Noir. Draco se refusait d'être le pion d'une autre personne, et il refusait de se faire évincer par Snape. Échouer n'était pas une option pour lui.

Alors qu'il était trop absorbé par ses pensées au point de ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, il ne remarqua pas une personne appuyé contre un mur qui semblait l'attendre.

« Alors Malfoy, la petite réunion entre mangemorts s'est mal passée ? »

Il releva la tête, lançant un regard furieux à Weasley. Provocation pure, simple et gratuite, normalement c'était son rôle à lui de faire ça.

« Toi, sale raclure... Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce m'adresser la parole ? Tiens c'est étonnant ça, où sont les autres membres de la fine équipe composée du balafré et de la sang-de-bourbe ? Ont-il enfin comprit ton inutilité dans la Dream Team ? » Répliqua-t-il de manière cinglante.

Weasley plaqua Draco contre un mur, qui lui ferma les yeux sous la surprise. Weasley le maintenait contre le mur à l'aide de son avant-bras appuyé contre son cou.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Weasley brandit son poing mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Et il tomba sur un regard d'un bleu si profond qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Il fut trop surprit par sa contemplation pour tenter de masquer sa gêne. La colère du garçon en face sembla s'évaporer dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il rougissait légèrement. Son visage était trop proche du sien. Il prit conscience de quelque chose, qui parût important à souligner à ce moment là : C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le visage du roux d'aussi près et il n'était pas si moche que ça. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, se jaugeant du regard. Le regard de Weasley glissa pendant deux secondes sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ils entendirent du bruit et cela fit bondir Weasley d'au moins trois mètres, l'éloignant de lui. Draco se sentait à la fois soulagé que ce moment se soit interrompu mais aussi.. Déçu. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi il avait été déçu de la suite des évènements et s'en alla à grande enjambée, bousculant de l'épaule le roux. Quelque chose d'interdit et de surréaliste venait de se passer, et il se refusait d'y penser.

* * *

Draco pensait son plan infaillible et ingénieuse.

Utiliser le sortilège de l'impérium sur une élève choisie au hasard afin qu'elle remette ce collier maudit acheté chez _Barjow et Beurk_ à Dumbledore pour le tuer avait été un plan ingénieux. Mais cela avait été un échec. Il se sentait même un peu désolée pour cette fille qui allait passer des mois à St-Mangouste. Cet échec lui avait ruiné le moral, donc il se décida de ne rien tenter de nouveau le temps que cette histoire se tasse.

Tout Poudlard ne parlait que de cela, surtout du côté des Gryffondors. Après tout c'était une tentative d'assassinat. Rien ne le reliait à cette histoire, il connaissait à peine cette fille et n'avait jamais interagi avec elle. Il n'avait éveillé les soupçons de personne sauf de Potter bien évidemment. Le pseudo sauveur de ce monde pathétique n'arrêtait pas de le suivre du regard, d'examiner ses moindres faits-et-gestes. Il le scrutait toujours de manière accusatoire, son regard hurlait _« je sais ce que tu as fait Malfoy et tu vas le payer. »_. C'était vraiment horripilant. Mais ce qui exaspérait le plus Draco était la manière dont le fixait Weasley. Il le fixait constamment comme un elfe battu, et parfois lorsqu'il captait son regard il y perçut de l'inquiétude. Il ignorait pourquoi il le regardait ainsi, et il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose. La dernière altercation qu'il avait eu avec le roux ce fut l'épisode dans le couloir où celui-ci avait failli l'embrasser. Parce que non lui ne voulait pas l'embrasser, à ce moment là il avait été surprit. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucune mauvaise foi en affirmant cela.

Draco soupira bruyamment puis but dans sa bouteille de jus de citrouille, remplacé par du FireWhisky* qu'il avait volé à Slughorn. Cela lui brûla la gorge mais au moins ça l'aidait à oublier un peu ses problèmes. Il était tombé bien bas, à se bourrer dans les cuisines de Poudlard tard dans la nuit alors que tout le monde dormait. Il se jura que ça serait la première et la dernière fois qu'il ferait ça. Mais là il avait vraiment besoin d'oublier cette rude semaine.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer bruyamment. Décidément il ne pouvait jamais être seul dans ses pensées dans cette foutue école. Il ne releva même pas la tête pour savoir qui était là, sachant c'était un élève. Les professeurs avaient leurs propres elfes de maison donc ils ne se déplaceraient pas jusqu'à là. Cela ne l'intéressait aucunement de savoir qui était entré, et cette personne si elle était ne serait-ce constitué d'un peu de neurones fonctionnels ne viendrait ni lui adresser la parole et encore moins s'asseoir face à lui.

Sauf que la personne en question fit tout le contraire de ce que Draco espérait. La personne s'assit face à lui, posant une assiette où reposait un énorme gâteau au chocolat puis dit d'une voix grave :

« Malfoy. »

Ron Weasley. Ce dernier coupa en plusieurs parts le gâteau au chocolat décorée de copeaux de chocolat qu'il avait en face de lui, ignorant le regard noir que lui adressait le blond. Il n'allait quand même pas manger tout ce gâteau en entier n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement si à la manière dont Weasley mangea, c'en était écoeurant à regarder. Weasley venait d'une famille pauvre mais tout de même.. C'était un véritable glouton sans aucune manière à table. Son mouvement de mâchoire pour mastiquer, puis à chaque part entamée il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin d'y enlever les miettes de chocolat collées dessus. C'en était limite érotique là. Il se figea : Venait-il de penser que Weasley avait quelque chose de.. Érotique ? Ne dormir que trois heures par nuit ne lui réussissait pas.

« Quchoi ? » Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

« Fais preuve d'un peu de savoir vivre et ne parle pas la bouche pleine c'est répugnant. »

Weasley avala sa part, passant de nouveau sa langue sur les lèvres. Cela eut le don d'irriter Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Weasmoche ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'ai faim donc je mange.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir faim avec tout ce que tu engloutis à chaque repas ?

\- Je fais beaucoup de choses dans la journée, et je suis aussi contrarié donc ça me donne faim. Je mange pour oublier.

\- Parce que bouffer les amygdales de Brown toutes les dix minutes te prend autant d'énergie ? Ou est-ce le fait de suivre Potter comme un chien en laisse qui te donne du soucis à retordre ? » Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil, ironique.

« Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur à répondre à tes méchancetés.

\- Quel dommage. » Draco roula des yeux.

« T'as une mine à faire peur. Le chocolat ne résout pas tout au contraire cela rend ton visage tout bouffi.

\- Et toi alors ? Est-ce que tu t'es vu récemment ? Tu ressembles à un macchabée. »

Cette phrase blessa Draco plus qu'il n'y pensait. Et malheureusement pour lui cela se vit sur son visage, il devenait trop expressif à cause de l'alcool. Weasley le remarqua et fit des yeux de chien perdu.

« J'suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui ai commencé les hostilités c'est juste un retournement des choses.

\- J'accepte aussi tes excuses.

\- Mais je ne me suis pas excusé.

\- Si tu le dis. Dis tu veux une part ?

\- Non merci. Je ne me console pas avec du gâteau mais avec ça. » Déclara-t-il en prenant sa bouteille en main. Weasley haussa un sourcil, le prenant sûrement pour un idiot.

« Du jus de citrouille ?

\- Non, du FireWhisky.

\- Je n'en ai jamais bu.

\- Donc est-ce à ce moment là que je te propose un verre ?

\- Oui, question de politesse et de savoir-vivre. »

Draco soupira puis dit dans un souffle, tenant sa baguette à la main lança un accio pour récupérer un verre. Il prit le verre en main puis versa l'alcool dans le verre, le remplissant. Wealsey en fit de même en lançant un accio pour avoir une assiette et des couverts. Weasley plaça et l'assiette face à lui, puis il lui servit deux parts de gâteau. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'en veux pas.

\- Encore une fois : Question de politesse de savoir-vivre. Après à toi de voir si tu veux en manger ou non. Moi je te le recommande, il est vraiment délicieux. »

Draco soupira de nouveau puis scruta les parts de gâteaux. C'était vrai que ça avait l'air vraiment appétissant, il avait fixé ces parts un peu plus longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac. Il ne se rappelait plus quand fut la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé ne serait-ce par simple gourmandise. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Weasley grimacer. Cet abruti avait but coup sec son énorme verre.

« C'est super fort ton truc !

\- Petite nature. » Pouffa Draco, moqueur.

« Reserre-moi un autre verre ! Je vais te montrer qui est la petite nature ! »

Le blond fit un rictus moqueur, assez amusé, puis le servit un autre verre. Weasley but de nouveau et lui il le servit encore, et encore. Draco but à la même cadence que le roux et se servit également. La situation était irréaliste, il avait beaucoup bu et Weasley sembla aussi bourré. Peut-être réussirait-il à lui faire faire des choses idiotes pour se moquer de lui un peu plus tard.

« Tu devrais vraiment en manger, au moins cette part de gâteau.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je risque de la vomir dans moins d'une heure.

\- T'es anorexique ?

\- Non idiot de péquenaud. Tu ne dois sans doute pas connaître cette sensation vu que tu es heureux dans ta vie.. C'est lorsque tu as tellement de problèmes que t'en perds l'appétit.

\- Si, j'connais. Et puis pourquoi penses-tu que j'suis heureux et que je n'ai aucun problème ?

\- Tu viens d'une grande famille, t'as des amis, t'as même réussi à te dégoter une copine.. D'ailleurs on avait tous pensé que tu sortirais avec Granger d'ici la fin de la cinquième année.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi Malfoy. »

Ledit Malfoy eut l'impression que sa réflexion avait contrarié le roux. Ce dernier se remit à manger sa part de gâteau, furibond. Puis il but une gorgée de son verre alcoolisé avant de reprendre.

« Je suis bien plus que ça ! Tout le monde pense que j'suis qu'un stupide glouton sur patte qui ne fait rien d'autre que seconder Harry !

\- C'est l'image que tu renvoies, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on invente..

\- Peut-être... Mais même ma famille et mes amis le pensent aussi. »

Il but une nouvelle gorgée puis révéla :

« Mes parents ont toujours eu des problèmes financiers, je suis le sixième d'une fratrie de sept enfants. Je n'ai jamais rien possédé qui n'a uniquement appartenu qu'à moi. Parmi tout mes frères je n'ai rien fait de spécial, rien fait de nouveau ou bien de remarquable, et comme Ginny est la seule fille et qu'elle est née juste une année après moi j'ai toujours été invisible. Et avoir Harry et Hermione comme amis n'aident pas. Je les adore mais.. J'ai été jaloux de Harry car j'avais l'impression que ma mère l'aimait plus que moi, qu'elle aurait voulu l'avoir comme fils à ma place. Hermione n'arrête pas de me faire rappeler que je suis stupide. Par exemple elle pense que je ne mérite pas d'être préfet, que Harry est plus légitime de l'être que moi. Lui ne m'a même pas félicité lorsque j'ai été nommé préfet, il a juste été déçu de ne pas avoir été nommé et tout le monde l'a consolé. Moi.. Personne n'a été fier de moi, personne ne m'a félicité. Les jumeaux me rabaissent constamment pour tout et n'importe quoi, on ne me demande jamais mon avis pour quoi que ce soit car _« Ron est trop stupide pour réfléchir par lui-même »_! Dans le trio c'est moi l'idiot, je suis celui qui est là pour amuser la galerie, qui manque de profondeur et de réflexion ! Eh bien j'en ai assez de ces conneries ! »

Draco ne dit rien, sirotant sa boisson, très curieux de la suite. Weasley but de nouveau une gorgée d'alcool puis continua :

« Hermione me fait la tête depuis que je sors avec Lavander. Elle réagit comme si je la trompais et tout le monde la défend ! On me répète sans cesse à longueur de journée d'aller m'excuser mais je n'ai rien fait de mal ! J'avoue que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Lavander pour la faire réagir mais bon sang, si elle veut sortir avec moi elle n'a qu'à me le demander ! Je ne suis pas sa propriété je ne vais pas l'attendre éternellement ! »

Drago ne répondit rien, buvant toujours à petite gorgée sa boisson. Il ne masqua pas son étonnement face au monologue de Weasley, qui avait l'air même soulagé de s'être ouvert ainsi, comme s'il retenait cela depuis trop longtemps en lui. D'une certaine façon, il.. Compatissait.. Une émotion qu'il ressentait très rarement.

« Ont-ils raison de penser tout cela ?

\- Non ! Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je venais de dire ?

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les remettre à leurs places ? Il n'y a que comme ça que les choses changeront pour toi. Tu subis les critiques que ce soit de tes amis ou même des autres sans même te défendre ou t'exprimer.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte, après tout c'est un peu de ma faute..

\- Si tu veux rester dans ton rôle de soumis simplet, c'est ton problème. Cela leur convient puisque comme tu le dis si bien ils ne semblent pas s'en rendre compte. Mais il ne faut pas se plaindre après vu tu ne fais rien pour changer cette situation. »

Draco soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, n'en revenant pas que cette phrase sorte de sa bouche.

« Tu es prêt à tout donner pour tes proches même à t'écraser, comme tu es en train de le faire actuellement. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je te croyais que t'étais un abruti fini. Mais cette qualité fait de toi quelqu'un d'honorable, même moi je ne peux pas cracher dessus. Tu devrais arrêter de sortir avec Brown juste pour attirer l'attention de Granger parce que ça, c'est stupide et que j'en ai marre de vous voir vous bécoter à chaque fois que je tourne la tête. Cela ne m'aide pas à avoir de l'appétit. »

Il marqua un temps de pause. Weasley était trop hébété par ce qu'il venait de lui dire pour répondre. Il reprit rapidement pour mettre fin à cette conversation, parce que l'alcool le rendait un peu trop amicale et compatissant. Il devait partir immédiatement.

« Je te laisse méditer sur mes paroles Weasley, en te souhaitant bien du courage. Bonne nuit. » Conclut-t-il en se levant, n'attendant pas que le roux lui réponde. Il prit la bouteille avec lui et quitta la pièce.

Draco parcourut de manière nonchalante les couloirs, ça avait du bon d'être préfet en chef. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu une discussion civilisée avec Weasley, il l'avait même complimenté. Décidément l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau de sa chambre puis s'y engouffra. Il n'avait plus d'énergie, il se changea rapidement puis se glissa sous ses draps.

* * *

Depuis ce jour son regard sur Weasley avait changé, pourtant leur échange n'avait pas été transcendant. Et Weasley était resté fidèle à lui-même : rouquin, toujours débraillé et avait toujours ce même déshonneur familiale qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Ce qui le chiffonnait c'était qu'il ne le voyait plus ainsi, et il n'aimait pas ça. Plus il le regardait, et moins il le détestait.

Il avait remarqué que Granger et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole, soit il le croisait en compagnie de Potter soit avec Londubat, et pas sûr que ça soit judicieux vu que le cerveau de ce dernier était aussi vide que le coffre Gringotts des Weasley. Et il avait arrêté d'avaler les amygdales de Brown à tout va pour le plus grand plaisir de sa vue.

Passant par la grande cours, il aperçut Weasley au loin, entouré de toute son équipe de Quidditch et des élèves de sa maison. Les Gryffondors avaient remportés le match du jour contre les Serdaigles. Les gens le félicitaient, l'acclamaient, lui donnant des petites tapes dans le dos. Weasley souriait et riait, il avait l'air vraiment heureux. Draco ne trouva aucune remarque cinglante à dire pour le démoraliser. Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la foule, il avait des problèmes plus importants à penser.

* * *

Draco avait de nouvelles habitudes : Il allait à la bibliothèque durant sa pause déjeuner ou dès qu'il avait un trou entre deux cours pour faire des recherches sur les enchantements qui pourrait l'aider à réparer cette armoire. Après la fin des cours il s'enfermait dans la Salle sur Demande pour réparer l'armoire jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ses journées n'étaient plus si insupportables qu'avant, il se tenait suffisamment occupé pour éviter de penser. La réparation de l'armoire lui prenait beaucoup de son temps, même trop de son temps mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il faisait en sorte de s'y rendre tous les jours après les cours avec ses acolytes Vincent et Gregory.

Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande, fermant la porte où renfermait l'un de ses plus grands secrets sous les plaintes de Vincent qui en avait marre de prendre les traits d'une jeune fille pour monter la garde. Tout ce que ces deux gros bêtas avaient à faire était de prendre du polynectar en se faisant passer pour des filles, et de monter la garde devant l'entrée de la salle sur Demande le temps que Draco répare cette foutue armoire. Il avait volé du polynectar à cet incompétent de Slughorn et il était même sûr que ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à organiser ces dîners. Même pour cela Vincent arrivait quand même à se plaindre. Il lui promettait tous les jours à chaque fois d'en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qu'il ne fera jamais, et que sa collaboration sera fortement recomposée. Parce que même si c'était un idiot de bougre, pas intelligent pour deux noises, il avait besoin de lui. Potter le surveillait comme un criminel en liberté conditionnelle, il devait donc ruser pour détourner un peu son attention.

« T'en as encore pour combien de temps ? » Aboya Vincent de sa voix féminine.

Il avait prit l'apparence d'une fille de treize ans de pouffsouffle, rousse et très fine, un énorme contraste à sa véritable apparence. Gregory, qui avait également prit l'apparence d'une pouffsouffle de treize ans, resta silencieux. Lui au moins la fermait et ne posait aucune question. Il savait où était sa place, il l'acceptait et subissait en silence. Il était beaucoup plus lucide que son « ami » qui se tenait à sa droite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là dedans ?

\- Je te le répète encore une fois : je ne peux pas t'en parler car c'est un secret entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi-même, mais sache que ton aide sera récompensée. Maintenant allez vous cacher et attendez que les effets du polynectar se dissipe avant de vous pointer dans la Grande Salle. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Vincent de répondre qu'il s'éclipsa.

C'était épuisant, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour s'en aller loin, très loin de l'Angleterre. Dans les Bahamas par exemple, ou pourquoi pas les Maldives. Il n'aimait pas les destinations chaudes, mais lorsque le soleil brillait de ses plus beaux éclats* le monde paraissait plus beau et un peu moins merdique. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de préférer largement l'hiver à l'été. Mais il préférait recevoir des coups de soleil sur la peau que subir la colère du Lord Noir.

Draco entra dans la Grande Salle en traînant des pieds avec nonchalance et élégance. Il s'assit à côté de son ami Blaise. Il anticipa la question que son ami allait lui poser.

« Non Blaise, je ne veux pas en parler. »

Blaise était ce qu'il considérait le plus comme un ami. Contrairement aux autres personnes de sa maison il ne le traitait pas différemment, il ne l'admirait pas du tout et n'avait pas peur de se montrer honnête envers lui. Très souvent ils avaient des divergences d'opinions mais il appréciait Blaise, et il ne voulait pas le mêler à ça.

Pansy et d'autres de ses copines faisaient des commérages et critiquaient tout ce qu'elles voyaient, comme à leur habitude. Elles remarquèrent l'entrée de Thomas et de Finnigan dans la Grande Salle.

« Qui est au dessus à votre avis ? » Demanda Daphnée, moqueuse.

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent. Draco n'écoutait que d'une oreille cette conversation.

Dans les familles de Sang-Purs l'homosexualité était un sujet à éviter. Ce n'était pas aussi condamnable que d'épouser un sang-mêlé ou pire encore, un moldu. Mais beaucoup pensaient que les homosexuels étaient des dégénérés qui condamnaient la descendance de leur noble lignée, et qu'il suffisait de balancer un endoloris ou deux pour remettre les neurones en place. Et lui aussi l'avait pensé, avant de se masturber en pensant à Terence Higgs à poil dans les vestiaires durant toute sa deuxième année. Il pensait que ce n'était juste qu'un petit égard de conduite de sa part car Terence Higgs était mignon et avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Mais même après le départ de Terence Higgs de Poudlard ses pensées érotiques tournaient toujours autour d'un homme qui le touchait et le caressait.. Il ne fantasmait jamais sur une femme lorsqu'il se masturbait, cela le répugnait même d'y penser. Lorsqu'il faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, qu'est-ce qu'il avait vraiment détesté devoir se changer dans les vestiaires avec ses coéquipiers. À chaque fois il devait fournir un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas que son regard se glisse un peu plus bas lorsque ses coéquipiers se changeaient, ou venaient lui parler le pénis à l'air. Malheureusement quelques fois sa concentration vacillait, et il se dégoûtait car il se sentait esclave de ses pulsions.

Le dégoût s'était transformé en peur, et la peur en résignation. Ce n'était qu'en cinquième année qu'il avait pleinement prit conscience qu'il était gay, que non il ne ressentait pas juste des désirs homosexuels. Et il en avait réellement pleuré. Toutes ces règles qu'on lui avait inculpé depuis qu'il avait l'âge de comprendre qu'il était une personne à part entière se balayaient et s'effondraient une à une. Il perdait petit à petit tout ses repères, son identité.

Alors entendre les gens de son cercle critiquer les homosexuels ne le ravit pas. Une remarque de Millicent Bulstrode, assise face à lui, l'irrita fortement, même s'il le masqua parfaitement. Cette fille qui ressemblait à un licheur en surpoids lui demanda son avis, voulant qu'il rit à sa blague. Alors il répondit :

« Ferme-là Bulstrode et réfléchis à un régime drastique efficace à faire au lieu de me postillonner au visage. »

Certains ricanèrent. Sa remarque la calma aussitôt, puis se tut de gêne. Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet de conversation. Oui c'était bas de l'attaquer sur son physique, de toute façon il avait déjà dit pire dans le passé, mais elle l'avait mérité.

* * *

Ce matin il avait reçu une lettre venant de son père. Ce dernier lui expliquait que le Mage Noir s'impatientait, que sa mère avait tenté de le défendre mais qu'elle s'était reçu un endoloris par sa faute. Oui, c'était de sa faute. Sa plus grande peur dans ce monde était qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa mère, il ne s'en remettrait jamais si sa mère mourrait. Imaginer cette scène où sa mère recevait un sort impardonnable ne faisait rien pour atténuer son anxiété.

Draco avait enfin terminé sa ronde, il avait retiré des points à une Gryffondor et à un Poufsouffle qui se bouffaient les lèvres dans le détour d'un couloir. Sa marque des Ténèbres l'avait brûlé toute la journée, lui faisant rappeler ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se planter. Tout ce qu'il voulait là tout de suite était de rentrer dans sa chambre et de se souhaiter une mort naturelle pas trop pénible, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se souhaiter à l'heure actuelle.

Il voulut monter les escaliers qui le menait à sa chambre lorsqu'il croisa la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir cette nuit : Ron Weasley. Ce dernier était par la fenêtre, scrutant la lune. Ses cheveux roux brillaient légèrement à cause de la Lune. Il tourna sa tête face à lui, lui adressant un petit sourire. Ces derniers temps il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver Weasley laid. Il n'arrivait plus à voir ses défauts qu'il aimait tant critiquer à une époque qui paraissait maintenant si lointaine.

« Malfoy.

\- Weasley.

\- J'ai écouté tes conseils.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. » lui répondit le blond en roulant des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu es venu de nouveau te plaindre à moi sur les tracas de ta misérable vie ? Dois-je te rappeler sur je ne suis pas psychomage ?

\- Non, je suis là pour écouter les tracas de ta vie.

\- Et en quoi cela te regarde ? »

Weasley sembla mal à l'aise tout d'un coup face à sa question. C'était vrai après tout : De quoi se mêlait-il ? Et puis il répéterait tout à Potter. Cela l'agaça encore plus car c'était peut-être Saint-Potter qui l'avait envoyé lui parler.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous mais je le vois que tu ne vas pas bien et-

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, et tu serais la dernière personne à qui je parlerai de mes problèmes. » L'interrompit Draco, passant devant lui pour monter les escaliers.

Puis il s'arrêta en plein milieu, la colère l'emporta sur son bon sens. Il était le premier à admettre que ouais sa vie en ce moment était déprimante et merdique, et la qualifier ainsi était un doux euphémisme, mais il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne, surtout pas celle de Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? Qu'après notre discussion dans les cuisines je te confierai tout mes problèmes et tout mes secrets ? Ouais j'ai des problèmes, mais ne te pense pas meilleur que moi parce que je vais mal. Alors va te faire foutre et fous-moi la paix ! » Hurla Draco dans le couloir.

Il était essoufflé, il reprit petit à petit sa respiration. Était-ce lui qui venait de hurler tout ça ? Il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa colère, et heureusement que ce n'était pas un couloir très fréquenté. Weasley lui adressa un petit sourire puis se rapprocha de lui. Il voulut bouger mais ses jambes étaient cloués au sol. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement comme si on lui avait envoyé un _stupéflix_ alors qu'il voulait fuir. La proximité entre leurs visages perturba Draco, il ne put que susurrer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te console. » Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se figea à ce contact, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Cet idiot de Weasley était en train de l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Weasley remuèrent contre les siennes, il les entrouvrit. Il gémit lorsque la langue du roux taquina la sienne. Il sentit Weasley sourire contre ses lèvres. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était dorénavant plaqué contre un mur. Le corps de Weasley se pressa contre le sien. Et ce fut réconfortant pour lui de sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien. Une main glissa derrière sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser. Ses mains se glissèrent dans la chevelure rousse qui était doux au toucher.

Ce baiser lui fit tout oublier : Sa vie, les convictions qu'on lui avait inculpé, son nom, son sang, la guerre.. Absolument tout. Il se laissa complètement porter.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils mirent fin à leur baiser, manquant tout les deux d'oxygène. Les lèvres de Weasley étaient gonflées et légèrement entrouvertes, lui donnant encore envie de l'embrasser. Ils étaient essoufflés autant l'un que l'autre. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir ou même penser à quoi que ce soit. Tout ce dont il était certain fut qu'il avait besoin de plus, là tout de suite. Il avait besoin de beaucoup plus.

« Fais-moi oublier.. » ne put dire Draco, le souffle court. Il ondula son bassin contre celui du roux qui en frémit.

« Fais-moi oublier cette vie où je n'ai jamais eu le choix sur rien.. »

Weasley lui attrapa le bras, l'attira dans une pièce vide qui semblait être une salle de classe mais il n'en était pas sûr et s'en fichait. Il verrouilla la porte, plaqua son corps contre celle-ci puis l'embrassa de nouveau, pressant de nouveau son corps contre le sien.

Sa raison s'était fait la malle, Weasley embrassait un peu trop bien pour son bien-être. Le roux déboutonna sa chemise, dévoilant son torse. Ses doigts frôlèrent son torse d'une petite caresse. Il frissonna à ce toucher. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché de la sorte. Il en avait entendu des rumeurs loufoques au sujet de sa vie sexuelle et il avait laissé faire. Grâce à ces rumeurs les gens le trouvaient encore plus séduisant, inaccessible et charismatique. La vérité était que Draco Malfoy, le Prince de Serpentard et unique héritier de la famille Malfoy, était vierge.

Les mains de Weasley caressait ses flans, remontant jusqu'à son torse. La bouche de Weasley quitta ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe avant de descendre lentement avec sa langue sur son cou. Il pinça l'un de ses tétons, le faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Draco agrippa d'une main ses cheveux. Weasley lécha lentement l'un de ses tétons, puis sa langue roula autour de l'un deux. Il le lécha, le mordilla doucement, le taquinant. Avec une autre main il lui pinça l'autre téton, puis il alterna : s'attaquant à l'autre avec ses lèvres. Draco sentit l'érection de Weasley contre sa cuisse, et cela l'excita encore plus. Il mordit sa main pour n'en faire sortir aucun bruit, il ne voulait pas s'entendre gémir comme un imbécile.

« Ne te retiens pas.. »

Weasley lui retira sa main de sa bouche puis embrassa tendrement celle-ci, le faisant rougir de gêne. Ses mains passèrent sous ses fesses, le soulevant. Il gémit en sentant l'érection du roux contre la sienne. Son dos reposa contre le sol froid. Weasley voulut lui enlever sa chemise mais Draco l'en empêcha. Il ne devait pas lui révéler ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer cette marque hideuse, il ne voulait pas le dégoûter, pas maintenant. Pour détourner son attention il déboutonna la chemise du roux puis la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était étonné, Weasley était plus musclé que ce qu'il pensait. Il caressa de ses doigts ses épaules fermes, puis il descendit plus bas en pinçant ses tétons. Le sentir haleter sous ses caresses lui procura une grande satisfaction. Ses doigts retracèrent ses abdominaux développés grâce au Quidditch. Ses mains descendirent encore plus bas, massant la bosse qui se formait sous le pantalon. Il défit la braguette et avec sa main massa l'érection de Weasley, portant toujours son boxer. Il entama un long mouvement de va-et-vient, provoquant chez le roux de nombreux soupirs. Il voulut se redresser pour le toucher davantage mais une main ferme le fit reculer, l'allongeant de nouveau sur le sol. Il lui embrassa la tempe et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Ne fais rien et laisse-moi te consoler.. »

Cette phrase le fit frémir de tout son être. Puis Weasley s'attaqua à sa braguette, la déboutonnant. Il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes puis le jeta loin d'eux. Sa main malaxa son érection, le faisant davantage gémir. Il lui enleva son boxer, libérant ainsi son érection douloureuse. Il attrapa lentement son membre durci, Draco se cambra à ce contact. Il entama un va-et-vient, appuyant parfois sur son gland. Sa langue descendit de plus en plus bas : sur ses tétons, son nombril, et enfin il sentit sa langue sur son membre. Une langue chaude lécha toute la longueur. Il remonta la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau. Draco grogna de frustration, amusant Weasley. Il lui sourit tendrement puis mordilla de nouveau son oreille, continuant toujours à taquiner sa virilité d'une main.

« Jusqu'où veux-tu aller ?

\- Tout.. Donne-moi tout.. »

Weasley se pourlécha les lèvres puis descendit directement jusqu'à son érection. Draco éjecta sa tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement plus fort, Weasley venait sans plus de cérémonie de prendre son membre en bouche, le suçant, l'avalant. Draco lui tint fermement les cheveux, c'était tellement bon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Cette bouche, cette langue.. Il n'avait pas conscience de bouger ses hanches au rythme des va-et-vient de la bouche de Weasley. Il gémissait de plus en plus, scandant son nom. Son cœur battait tellement vite, il allait exploser.

« Weasley je.. Je vais..Ah.. »

Le roux le pompa avec plus d'ardeur. Il tenta de l'arrêter en lui tirant légèrement les cheveux mais il continua, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour s'arrêter. Il tremblait et avait l'impression de convulser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Draco pour jouir, scandant le nom de Weasley. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur une paire de yeux le scrutant avec gourmandise, avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il murmura un sort dont Draco ne prit pas conscience tout de suite. Il sentit un liquide un peu visqueux en lui et sur mon entrée. Un doigt caressa et titilla son entrée, étalant le lubrifiant. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il enfonça doucement un doigt en lui, faisant des petits mouvements de va-et-vient. Cette sensation était différente de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire à plusieurs reprises, c'était mieux, enfin il n'en était pas sûr. Un deuxième doigt entra.

« Dis-le moi si je te fais mal.

\- Je vais.. Bien.. »

Draco n'arrivait même pas à articuler correctement, il se sentit vraiment ridicule. Les doigts entrèrent plus profondément en lui, puis se courbèrent. Les doigts touchèrent un point en Draco qui le fit gémir encore plus fort. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment là mais il en voulait plus.

« Encore.. » Ne put dire ce dernier.

Puis aussitôt un troisième doigt entra, il ressentit une gêne mais elle fit vite place au plaisir. Il banda de nouveau très rapidement grâce aux doigts qui cognaient contre sa prostate. Weasley le prit de nouveau en bouche. Il n'était que gémissements et supplications. Il allait de nouveau jouir s'il continuait.

« Viens.. Maintenant.. » L'implora-t-il.

Il retira ses doigts, il gémit légèrement de frustration. Weasley formula un sort de lubrification tandis que Draco écarta ses jambes, l'incitant à aller plus loin. Weasley lui attrapa les fesses, les écartant. Il sentit son sexe devant son entrée et commença à s'enfoncer lentement en lui. Le blond en eut le souffle coupé. Il sentit Weasley entrer en lui centimètre par centimètre et merde c'était vraiment douloureux, mais un Malfoy ne se plaignait jamais de la douleur et cela rendit la chose encore plus réelle. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour n'en sortir aucun son qui pouvait témoigner de sa douleur. Weasley soupira de plaisir, entrant doucement en lui. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, s'enfonçant encore plus en lui. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, Weasley resta immobile. Lorsque Draco rouvrit les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue. Weasley essuya la larme de son pouce.

« Désolé. » S'excusa Weasley. « Est-ce-que ça va ? »

S'il n'y avait pas la verge du roux à l'intérieur de lui il l'aurait traité d'imbécile, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Weasley se redressa légèrement, le faisant gémir, et observa son corps d'un regard appréciateur. Il regardait son corps comme s'il était parfait. Il en fut gêné mais aussi touché. Il pouvait voir tout le désir qu'il avait pour lui, sur ce même corps qui le dégoutait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il secoua légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas y penser. Il souffla puis bougea ses hanches, faisant haleter le roux mais également lui-même.

« Bouge Weasley..

\- T'en es sûr ?

\- Oui ! Vas-y.. »

Alors il bougea, donnant un premier coup de rein. Eh Merlin ! Que c'était bon ! Il augmenta la cadence pour son plus grand plaisir. Si au début il avait ressentit de la douleur, il ne ressentait dorénavant que du plaisir, et il en quémanda plus, criant, scandant son nom, gémissant des phrases comme « plus vite », « plus fort », « encore » et d'autres choses moins compréhensibles tandis que Weasley grognait et gémissait. Les coups de reins de Weasley le firent pleurer de plaisir. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent, se mouvèrent parfaitement ensemble. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Weasley cessa tout mouvement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit, prêt à le frapper pour s'être arrêté en si bon chemin.

« Merde Weasley.. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Tu pleures..

\- Je ne pleure pas parce que j'ai mal idiot.. Bien au contraire.. »

Draco ondula son bassin, l'incitant à continuer. Weasley sembla comprendre le message car il souleva son bassin, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui. Cela le fit hoqueter de plaisir. Il augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins devenus des coups de butoir. Draco s'accrocha à ses épaules, le griffant et hurlant. Le roux attrapa son membre délaissé et dans un dernier va-et-vient il atteignit l'orgasme. Weasley donna un dernier coup de rein, il laissa échapper un râle avant de jouir à l'intérieur de lui. Il se retira puis s'écroula sur lui. Il reprit petit à petit ses esprits, cela lui prit plusieurs minutes à faire de nouveau refonctionner ses neurones, parce que clairement au moment où Weasley l'avait embrassé ils n'étaient plus fonctionnels. La première question qui lui venait à l'esprit fut : Par Morgane que venait-il de se passer ?

« Pousse-toi, tu m'écrases.. » Grogna le blond.

Docile, Weasley se roula sur le côté. Il avait besoin de respirer et l'avoir contre sa poitrine n'aidait en rien. Il reprit petit à petit sa respiration, scrutant le plafond.

Draco était sans doute un aimant à problème, il ne voyait que cela. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça il venait de coucher avec Weasley. Il avait perdu sa virginité avec Ronald Weasley ! Non il ne faisait pas parti de ces personnes sottes qui pensaient que la virginité était un cadeau pour l'être aimé. La preuve : il n'aimait pas Weasley et il venait de coucher avec lui, sur le sol crade d'une salle de classe. Lui qui aimait se vanter de ses exploits, là il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Il s'était fait sodomiser par Ronald Weasley. Le pire dans cette situation, était qu'il avait aimé cela au point d'en avoir pleuré et qu'il en redemandait encore. Et encore.

Il ria, faisant sursauter Weasley. Ce dernier redressa la tête, fixant le blond rire aux éclats. Cette situation était comique, il voulut se pincer pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar sans queue ni tête mais la douleur qu'il ressentait à son anus était bien réelle.

« Tu perds la tête ?

\- Non.. Mais admets que cette situation est insolite. »

Weasley pouffa, lui cessa doucement de rire. Le silence de la pièce fut reposant, il serait même capable de s'endormir. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes, une douleur aux bas des reins se manifesta, le faisant crisper de douleur. Sa chemise collait contre son torse, il passa ses doigts dessus. Il examina la texture et sut que c'était des éclaboussures de son propre sperme qui avait tâché sa chemise. En se redressant davantage il sentit un truc dégoulinant un peu plus en bas. Il se sentait vraiment sale. Il grogna de nouveau puis attrapa sa baguette, et se lança un sort de nettoyage à lui-même et à la salle.

Weasley se redressa lui aussi et l'embrassa sur la tempe, s'attirant un regard furieux. Draco lança un accio et Weasley en fit de même pour récupérer ses vêtements. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement en silence. Lorsque Draco se releva complètement, il grimaça de douleur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Weasley. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été déchiré de l'intérieur. Maudit Weasley. Ce dernier le souleva par les fesses, le portant. Par réflexe il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'évitant une chute certaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu ne peux pas marcher alors je te porte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour marcher !

\- Bon sang Malfoy tais-toi et laisse-toi faire ! »

Il resserra davantage sa prise dans ses bras. Il insulta Weasley de tout les noms de mammifères qu'il avait en tête, ce dernier soupira sans répondre. La porte s'ouvrit sur eux puis ils quittèrent la salle.

« Ta chambre est par où ? »

Draco se contenta de lui montrer du doigt les escaliers, ne voulant plus lui adresser la parole. Ils montèrent les escaliers puis Draco brisa le silence, toujours agacé.

« Imagine que quelqu'un nous surprenne ? Je t'ai dit que je pouvais marcher !

\- Prie Merlin pour que personne ne nous voit alors, parce que je ne compte pas te poser au sol tout de suite. »

Draco posa sa tête sur son épaule, lasse. C'était dur à admettre mais il se sentit bien dans ses bras, et il ne fallait pas qu'il s'y habitue. Ils montèrent puis tournèrent dans une petite allée. Ils firent face au tableau qui servait d'entrée à la chambre de Draco. Weasley le posa délicatement au sol. Les pieds au sol, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévisager. À cet instant il n'arriva même pas le détester ou même être en colère contre lui. Weasley s'approcha de lui, il lui embrassa la tempe.

« Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

Puis il s'en alla. Lui resta scotché devant sa porte le regardant partir, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Cela lui donna probablement un air idiot au visage. Il dit le mot de passe puis s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Encore une fois il se demanda qu'est-ce-qu'il venait de se passer ?

* * *

Draco avait un nouveau plan et celui-ci promettait beaucoup plus de réussite que le précédent. Grâce à ces crétins de Gryffondors nommés Potter et Granger il avait apprit que Rusard ne contrôlait pas l'alcool qui entrait dans l'école. Il avait envoyé une bouteille à Slughorn pour que celui-ci l'offre au directeur. Lorsqu'il avait pensé à l'éventualité que son professeur de potion boive cet alcool, il avait simplement haussé les épaules.

Draco aurait dû être de bonne humeur, et se complimentait en se qualifiant de génie, mais il était encore plus irritable que d'habitude et tout cela à cause de Weasley. Souvent il sentait le regard de ce dernier sur sa personne, mais lui l'ignorait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir couché avec lui. Il était censé ne plus y penser mais il ne pensait qu'à cela, à son regard, à ses petits sourires, à ses mains baladeuses sur son corps... Il secoua la tête, rageur. Il l'avait imploré pour du sexe, c'était honteux. Depuis ce jour il évitait ne serait-ce que le regarder parce que cela lui ferait rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait, et aussi parce qu'à chaque qu'il y pensait il frémissait d'excitation.. Malheureusement pour lui.

« Dragounet qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ? T'es encore plus irritable que d'habitude.

\- Lâche mon bras Pansy. »

Pansy Parkinson était une personne vraiment collante, bête et trop bruyante. Mais il trouvait qu'elle était spontanée, et amusante parfois. S'il avait commencé à lui parler c'était uniquement parce que son père le lui avait ordonné. C'était important qu'il soit ami avec elle afin de maintenir les bons rapports entre leurs familles. S'entourer et s'allier à des familles de sang-purs augmenteraient son pouvoir et son influence en tant que futur Lord, en tant qu'héritier c'était son devoir. Mais avec le temps il l'appréciait réellement malgré ses très nombreux défauts.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, Pansy toujours accroché à son bras. Ils avaient une réunion de préfet. Que c'était barbant ces réunions.

Il n'eut pas le choix que d'accepter ce rôle de préfet-en-chef, son père l'avait été avant lui donc il était inenvisageable de ne pas accepter. Au moins il privilégiait de certains avantages, comme par exemple le fait qu'il ait sa propre chambre et qu'il pouvait se défouler sur les élèves qu'il croisait durant ses rondes. De base, il devait partager ses appartements avec la deuxième préfet-en-chef qui était cette angoissée d'Hannah Abbot mais à cause de Granger, qui fut scandalisé que seuls les préfet-en-chef pouvaient bénéficier d'une bibliothèque privé et d'une salle d'étude, ils avaient uniquement le droit à leurs propres chambres séparés près des dortoirs de leurs maisons respectifs. Il voulait presque la remercier pour ça, il n'était pas fait pour vivre en colocation.

Pansy et lui s'assirent au fond de la classe. Le professeur McGonagall parlait, il l'écouta que d'une oreille. Elle parla de Katie Bell, oui il avait fini par apprendre son nom. Mais également que certaines salles des classes avaient été vandalisé. Bon cela était aussi un peu de sa faute, d'ailleurs il fallait qu'il vole encore du polynectar à Slughorn dans la semaine. McGonagall avait prit la décision qu'à partir de maintenant plus aucun préfet ne patrouillerait seul la nuit. Alors qu'elle citait les noms et les binômes, il entendit le sien.

« Monsieur Malfoy vous patrouillerez avec monsieur Weasley à compter de ce soir. »

L'interpellé manqua de sursauter. Là tout de suite il voulait tout simplement hurler d'horreur.

**[….]**

Weasley et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant la fontaine à eau à vingt-deux heures. Draco l'attendait en tapant du pied. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, il détestait attendre et détestait encore plus les retardataires. Il aperçut le rouquin accourir vers lui.

« Tu es en retard.

\- Désolé ! Lavander m'a retenu et-

\- Je m'en fiche. Que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir. » le coupa-t-il froidement avant de lui tourner le dos.

Ils commencèrent leurs rondes en silence. Draco masqua parfaitement son irritation. Ah, donc ses devoirs de préfets passait après la langue de Brown ? Il commença à se dire que Granger avait raison, il ne prenait pas son rôle de préfet très au sérieux. Lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble il pensait qu'il avait rompu avec cette greluche. Non, il ne faisait pas une stupide crise de jalousie ou quoi que ce soit de ce type, mais juste que cela manquait de moralité, surtout venant du roux. C'était décevant.

« Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi. J'ai rompu avec elle mais elle s'accroche à moi.

\- Encore une fois je m'en fiche.

\- Mais pas moi. C'est important pour moi d'éclaircir ce point avec toi. » Puis ils continuèrent leur ronde en silence, Draco voulait en finir au plus vite.

Deux heures plus tard le supplice de Draco prit fin. Ils passèrent devant la porte d'une salle de classe, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il se retint de rougir en se rappelant de la dernière fois où ils y étaient ensemble, tout les deux. Weasley était toujours derrière lui à le suivre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma chambre ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille et je peux me débrouiller tout seul, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

\- Je le sais mais je n'en ai pas envie. »

Draco soupira rageusement puis l'ignora, commençant à monter les marches. Lui avait finit sa ronde, ce que ferait le roux de son temps libre après cela n'était pas son problème. Ils tournèrent puis firent rapidement face au tableau de sa chambre. Il était sur le point de donner le mot de passe lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un torse se coller contre son dos.

« Lâche-moi !

\- Tu m'as manqué.. » Lui avoua le roux en déposant un baiser au creux de sa nuque, ce qui le fit légèrement gémir.

Draco se défit de son emprise puis se tourna face à lui. Malheureusement toute colère s'évapora comme on soufflait le feu d'une bougie lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Weasley se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui ferma les yeux, appréciant ce baiser. Weasley enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches, le pressant contre lui. Il lui mordilla doucement la lèvre intérieur et, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, Draco entrouvrit ses lèvres. La langue de Weasley se mouvaient parfaitement avec la sienne et cela fit progressivement augmenter la température de son corps. Weasley glissa sa cuisse entre ses deux jambes et appuya doucement contre son début d'érection, il gémit contre les lèvres de Weasley. Merde, ne put penser Draco avant de rompre le baiser. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il murmura le mot de passe puis l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chambre. Le tableau se refermait derrière eux, eux qui s'embrassaient de manière passionnée.

Oui, Draco s'était foutu dans un sacré merdier, encore une fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Je préfère dire FireWhisky plutôt que Whisky pure feu, je trouve que cela sonne mieux en anglais  
> * Petit clin d'oeil à la chanson d'Amel Bent – Tu n'es plus là


	2. Jalousie inconvenante

Draco n'avait jamais été du matin et avait horreur qu'on le réveille. Ses anciens camarades de chambre l'avaient bien comprit -sauf Blaise mais ça c'était un autre problème- alors ils n'osaient pas le réveiller même s'il était en retard, ce qui arrivait très rarement. Alors putain de merde qui lui caressait le dos d'une manière aussi sensuelle ? Furibond, il tourna la tête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur ce regard qui lui faisait perdre le sens de la raison à chaque fois : Ron Weasley.

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il couchait presque tous les soirs avec celui-ci. Non il ne sortait pas avec, et juste s'imaginer lui en couple avec quelqu'un lui donnait le haut-le-coeur. Il baisait avec juste pour relâcher la pression du quotidien. C'était cru comme façon de qualifier leur relation mais c'était la vérité. Draco ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, et cela même sous la torture, mais il aimait être passif. La société était vraiment patriarcale, il ne voulait pas être stigmatisé et que l'on pense qu'il jouait le rôle de la « femme » durant le sexe. Il se sentait totalement en confiance dans sa masculinité, et il aimait être en dessous. C'était tout.

Il voyait le sexe avec Weasley comme un acte libérateur. Toute cette pression, sa frustration, ces refoulements.. Ils les extériorisaient avec Weasley. Pour une fois qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle, qu'il ne pensait à rien et qu'il n'avait pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire, à la manière dont il devait agir.. Garder constamment ce masque était fatiguant. Parfois Weasley était tellement doux et tendre avec lui qu'il pourrait en pleurer, parce que dans ces moments là il se sentait désiré, et que c'était bon de se sentir désiré par quelqu'un. Et parfois il le prenait brutalement, de manière quasi-animal et sauvage. Mais ils avaient ce type de rapport seulement lorsque l'un des deux passaient une mauvaise journée. Lui avait trop de fierté pour demander, mais Weasley savait anticiper. Mais la plupart du temps ce n'était ni trop doux, ni trop brutal. En bref, qu'importe le type de rapport qu'ils avaient, c'était toujours intense.

Il arrivait à Weasley de dormir dans sa chambre après le sexe, comme ce matin là. Cela n'arrivait qu'occasionnellement parce qu'il devait rentrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pour ne pas attirer les soupçons mais aussi parce que Draco ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il dorme ici. Parfois ils se voyaient juste, discutant de tout et de rien. Il se surprit même à aimer leurs discussions.

En ce moment Weasley l'agaçait, il devenait trop familier avec lui. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux il l'appelait par son prénom. Oh non il ne lui avait pas autorisé à le faire mais selon Weasley vu les activités très physiques qu'ils faisaient ensemble ils pouvaient au moins s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Et puis il avait cette manie à toujours l'embrasser sur le front ou sur la tempe, et il l'enlaçait aussi très souvent comme si c'était une petite créature fragile à couver. Cela ne le dérangeait pas il pouvait le supporter, tant qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. En public il lui adressait souvent des clins d'œils lorsque leurs regards se croisaient dans les couloirs ou en classe.. Idiot de Gryffondor.

Sa journée de la veille avait été à la fois merdique mais aussi jouissif. Il s'était senti accablé par ses problèmes alors dans un moment de faiblesse il avait envoyé une lettre à Weasley qui avait immédiatement répondu présent.

_Il lança un incendio au message qu'il avait reçu de son père tôt dans la matinée. Il n'en recevait très rarement de sa part, c'était risqué pour lui vu qu'il était un fugitif activement recherché. Draco faisait de son mieux, ce n'était pas la peine de le harceler et de lui faire rappeler ce qui l'attendait s'il l'échouait. Lorsque le message brûla entièrement, sa marque le brûla aussitôt. Il en hurla de douleur._

_Draco avait développés certains mécanismes de défense pour faire face à la réalité lorsque celle-ci devenait trop difficile à supporter. Draco avait apprit dès le plus jeune âge à s'échapper par la pensée. Il s'imagina que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui gesticulait de douleur sur ce grand lit, que ce n'était pas lui qui hurlait à s'en casser la voix car il souffrait, que ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait en espérant que la douleur s'accentue, que cette personne n'était tout simplement pas lui. Rien que tout cela était réel et que même si ça l'était cela n'avait aucune importance puisque ce n'était pas lui, tout simplement._

_Sa marque avait arrêté de le brûler, et la douleur avait finit par s'estomper, mais malgré ça il avait continué à pleurer comme un enfant prit en faute. Il n'avait pas bougé de son lit, et avait été incapable d'aller en classe, et pour tout dire il n'avait pas envie d'y aller._

_Au début de l'après-midi dans un moment de détresse, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas de nouveau se faire submerger par ses pensées obsessionnelles, il avait envoyé un hibou à Weasley lui demandant de venir dès qu'il le pouvait. Une quart-d'heure plus tard quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il fut très étonné de faire face à Weasley, barbouillé, rougit par l'effort et essoufflé. Il avait accourut pour venir jusqu'ici et cela le toucha plus qu'il ne le voudrait._

_« Excuse-moi j'ai fait au plus vite ! J'étais avec Harry et Hermione, on devait aller- »_

_Puis Draco l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il l'avait envoyé ce mot à la va-vite, sincèrement il ne pensait pas que Weasley allait se pointer dans l'immédiat, encore moins planter Potter et Granger pour lui._

_« Entre. »_

_Il se recula puis le fit entrer. Il le tira vers lui et s'allongea sur le lit, Weasley à califourchon sur lui. Il lui caressa lentement les joues, inquiet. Draco se souvint qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer son visage, cela devait sans doute se voir qu'il avait pleuré un peu plus tôt._

_« Tu n'es pas venu en classe aujourd'hui.. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »_

_Draco secoua la tête, non il ne voulait pas en parler. Weasley l'embrassa avec douceur pour lui apporter du réconfort. Il lui mordilla le creux du cou, lui faisant un suçon. Le roux avait prit goût à lui faire des suçons, même s'il lui répétait d'arrêter il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais au fond il ne les détestait pas, lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir il n'était plus autant dégoûté par son reflet. Ses suçons lui faisaient rappeler que son corps avait été désiré par quelqu'un, que sa personne avait été désiré. Il déboutonna sa chemise de nuit. Weasley voulut l'enlever entièrement pour dévoiler sa nudité, ce qui était impossible car ça serait lui révéler sa marque. Draco lui attrapa ses mains pour qu'il s'arrête dans ses mouvements. Weasley haussa un sourcil._

_« On n'a toujours pas dépassé le stade de la pudeur toi et moi ?_

_\- Je ne veux pas montrer mes bras.._

_\- Pourquoi ? »_

_Le silence ne suffirait pas cette fois-ci. Un jour Weasley en aurait marre de son silence, marre qu'à chaque question qu'il lui posait, il ne lui répondait jamais._

_« J'ai des marques.._

_\- Tu te mutiles ? » Lui demanda-t-il, paniqué et réellement inquiet._

_« Auparavant oui.. »_

_Il ne méritait pas ce regard. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait coupable de mentir ouvertement à quelqu'un. Mais grâce à ce mensonge il n'insisterait plus pour le déshabiller entièrement._

_« Ne pleurniche pas, je t'ai dit que j'avais arrêté._

_\- Tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi. »_

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était très rare que l'on s'inquiétait pour lui. Il y avait sa mère, mais là c'était différent. Il se redressa puis inversa leurs positions. Il lui enleva sa chemise de manière pressante. Draco lui adressa un sourire charmeur, puis ondula son bassin contre le sien, pressant son début d'érection contre la sienne. Le roux soupira de plaisir. Il était d'humeur à lui donner du plaisir._

_« Weasley.. Laisse-moi te faire du bien. »_

Le roux lui embrassa le front, puis la tempe. Toute cette douceur qu'il lui donnait lui faisait un peu oublier ce temps de guerre. Ron l'enserra dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire Draco se sentait bien dans ce monde. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne dise :

« On va devoir se voir moins souvent. Les autres commencent à se poser des questions, et avec les suçons que tu me fais et les griffures que j'ai sur le dos.. C'est assez difficile à justifier.

\- Surtout que tu ne sais pas mentir..

\- Hn, habituellement je ne cache jamais rien à mes amis.

\- Et tu ne pourras pas leur cacher ce que je vais te faire.. »

Draco se redressa en s'appuyant sur son torse, il lécha le creux de son cou puis le mordilla, le faisant haleter. Il se redressa, touchant du bout des doigts le suçon qu'il vint de lui faire, puis toucha celui qu'il lui avait fait à la clavicule la veille, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres. Lui aussi avait prit goût à lui faire des suçons, surtout sur son torse.

« J'arriverai à survivre sans te voir tu sais.

\- T'en es vraiment sûr ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en caressant son flanc, descendant plus bas sans quitter des yeux Draco qui en frissonna d'anticipation, puis il caressa la bosse qui commençait à gonfler sous son boxer.

« Espèce d'obsédé.

\- Mais cela ne te déplaît pas. » Puis Weasley l'embrassa.

* * *

Les seuls moments où Weasley et lui se voyaient s'étaient lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs rondes ensemble, parfois cela leur arrivaient de s'envoyer rapidement en l'air après leurs rondes dans un petit placard à balai. Le roux s'excusait constamment, lui répétant qu'il lui manquait. Cela exaspérait Draco, il n'était pas un Poufsouffle il allait bien. Il se doutait que Weasley magouillait un plan pas net avec Potter. Leurs joutes d'insultes reprirent de nouveau, était-ce pathétique de dire que ces échanges étaient l'un des rares moments de bonheur de ses journées ? En y réfléchissant oui, c'était vraiment pathétique. La reconstruction de l'armoire avançait et cela plus rapidement depuis qu'il ne couchait plus avec Weasley de manière régulière, donc il avait beaucoup plus de temps à dépenser à la réparation de cette stupide armoire.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vu le roux de toute la journée, non pas que cela l'inquiétait mais c'était étrange car il ne quittait presque jamais Potter, à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer pendant au moins deux heures ces deux-là. Peut-être était-il malade, mais si c'était le cas Weasley lui aurait envoyé un hibou pour le prévenir, pensant bêtement que Draco était le genre de personne à s'inquiéter et à paniquer pour un rien.

C'était l'heure du dîner, mais toujours aucune trace de Weasley. Il ne manquait jamais un repas, surtout le dîner qui pour le roux le repas le plus important de sa journée. Il lui avait révélé que dîner était une belle consolation pour conclure une journée, depuis il disait que c'était le fait de venir le voir lui qui était devenu sa belle consolation de sa journée.

Granger, Weasley fille et Potter avaient mangé à la va-vite puis quittèrent précipitamment la Grande Salle. Lui piochait dans son assiette, se forçant à manger.

« Vous êtes au courant ? » Demanda Pansy en s'asseyant avec eux, puis elle enchaîna.

« Notre roi Weasley est à l'infirmerie ! »

Draco releva la tête un peu trop rapidement et il espérait que personne ne l'ait remarqué.

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire Pansy ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Ces stupides Gryffondors sont tout le temps à l'infirmerie. » Poursuivit Draco de manière détachée.

« Il a été empoisonné ! Il était chez Slughorn avec Potter hier parce qu'il aurait bu un philtre d'amour, d'ailleurs la personne qui lui a donné ce filtre doit être sacrément désespéré.. Il y a vraiment des gens qui sont attirés par Weasley ? » Pouffa-t-elle.

Oui, lui. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui ils coucheraient ensemble tous les jours et toute la journée pendant plusieurs heures. Pansy n'y connaissait rien, de toute façon elle était incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit.

« Continue Pansy ! » La pressa Daphnée, avide de connaître tout les potins de cette école.

« Et doooooonc. » Dit-elle avant de continuer.

« Il aurait bu de l'hydromel dans lequel il y avait du poison, ils l'ont sauvé juste à temps. Je me demande qui en voudrait à Weasley au point de vouloir l'empoisonner.. Je veux dire, la seule chose que Weasley faisait de mieux est de suivre Potter comme un chien. » Commenta Pansy, réfléchissant sincèrement à la question. Blaise répondit :

« Moi je pense que c'était Slughorn qui était visé, Weasley est juste un dommage collatéral.

\- Peut-être.. » Intervint Millicent.

« Si Slughorn était visé, bah l'assassin n'est vraiment pas doué alors puisqu'il a loupé son coup.

\- Mais attendez.. Cela veut dire que c'est la deuxième tentative d'assassinat cette année.. » Surenchérit Daphnée. Pansy plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, choqué.

« Il y a un assassin à Poudlard.. »

Puis Draco arrêta de les écouter, se concentrant de nouveau sur son assiette. _« L'assassin n'est vraiment pas doué alors puisqu'il a loupé son coup »._ Merde, jamais il penserait un jour donner raison à Pansy. Il n'avait plus d'appétit et voulait s'en aller sur le champ.

[…]

Draco n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait failli tuer Weasley qui était devenu son.. Amant. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment de déterminer quel rôle avait Weasley dans sa vie. Mais ça serait de mauvaise foi de dire qu'il ne comptait pas un temps soit peu pour lui vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait la première chose qu'il voulait faire c'était de l'embrasser.

Il n'était pas du tout fatigué et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, donc il s'était décidé à aller à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, il était deux heures du matin. S'il tombait sur quelqu'un il ferait semblant d'être somnambule. Il se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur. L'infirmerie était éclairée par la pleine lune. Plus il s'avançait dans la pièce plus son cœur s'affolait, les battements de son cœur l'assourdissaient. Son souffle se fit saccader, anxieux. Puis il fit face au pied du lit de Weasley et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia : Le teint de Weasley était pâle, ses cheveux roux semblaient avoir perdu de son éclat. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un cadavre. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'approcher davantage de lui.

Tout ça.. C'était de sa faute, il l'avait envoyé dans le couloir de la mort. Tout était de sa faute. C'était le symbole de son erreur et de son incompétence. Il s'enfuit de l'infirmerie. Il marcha très rapidement à travers les couloirs. Il voulait aller loin de ça, loin de son erreur. Tout était de sa faute.

Il entra dans les toilettes puis vomit son dîner dans la première cuvette qu'il lui tomba dessus. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à vomir, il tira la chasse puis alla dans l'évier pour se rincer la bouche. Il scruta son reflet, mais il ne discerna pas grand chose car ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes. Il se tint à l'évier pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Les larmes qu'il tentait vainement de retenir tombaient goutte par goutte dans le lavabo.

« C'est de ma faute.. »

Son masque d'indifférence tombait en miette. Son cerveau tournait en boucle cette phrase. Aucun de ces mécanismes ne l'aidaient à digérer cette information, rien ne l'aidait et le consolait. Weasley avait failli mourir par sa faute, par sa lâcheté car il était faible. Et d'autres pensées qu'il avait terré au plus profond de lui revinrent en pleine face. Il se retint de hurler de frustration, alors il pleurait, tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et que la morve coulait le long de son nez. Parce que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de pleurer.

« Tout est de ma faute..

\- Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? » Demanda une voix, l'interrompant dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

Draco sursauta et leva la tête, reniflant. À qui appartenait cette voix aiguë ? Qui était la grognasse qui l'avait surprit en train de pleurer ? Il retourna, serrant sa baguette dans la main. Un fantôme. Il ne manquait plus que cela, il attirait même la pitié d'un fantôme.

« Je m'appelle Mimi Geignarde, qu'est-ce-qui est de ta faute ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. » Lui répondit froidement le blond.

« Allez raconte-moi, je m'ennuie dans ces toilettes.. Tu connais Harry Potter ? Il m'avait promit de venir me voir mais il n'est jamais venu..

\- Même les morts me saoulent avec lui.. » Grogna dans sa barbe Draco, mais le fantôme face à lui ne sembla pas entendre sa remarque.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Fous-moi la paix et va hanter Potter.

\- Je veux seulement t'aider-

\- Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Ma simple présence te divertis. Cela fait combien de temps que tu es morte hein ? À errer et pleurer seule dans ces toilettes crades ? C'est tellement pathétique. C'est moi qui ait pitié de toi.

\- Tu es aussi horrible que cet affreux rouquin qui traîne avec Harry ! Moi qui voulait être simplement gentille avec toooooooooi ! » S'écria-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Elle avait mentionné Weasley, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux et ne voulait même pas en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Au bout d'un moment elle se calma, voyant que lui ne réagissait pas. En vrai il était plus agacé qu'autre chose.

« T'as fini de pleurer ?

\- Je vais oublier que tu as été méchant avec moi car tu as l'air vraiment triste..

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Qu'est-ce-que t'en sais de ce que je ressens ?

\- Je sais reconnaître le désespoir.. Si tu as besoin de parler tu peux revenir ici, et c'est un endroit tranquille pour pleurer.. »

Puis elle disparut en ravalant ses larmes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il resta seul un moment, méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer. Quelqu'un était prêt à l'écouter sans rien attendre en retour, oui certes c'était un fantôme mais ses aptitudes sociales n'étaient vraiment pas excellentes. C'était rassurant, mais était-il assez désespéré pour se confier à elle ? Sûrement, oui. Il renifla de nouveau, se rinça le visage pour enlever la preuve de sa culpabilité puis quitta les toilettes pour regagner sa chambre.

* * *

Draco n'avait plus osé remettre les pieds à l'infirmerie. L'image de Weasley mourant sur le lit de l'infirmerie le hantait à chaque nuit, donc il ne dormait encore moins bien qu'avant. Son moral était au plus bas, lui qui au début de l'année pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber encore plus bas... Et il avait aussi comprit quelque chose d'important : le sort de Weasley ne le laissait pas si indifférent que cela. Il ne savait pas s'il ressentait ça à cause de la culpabilité ou à cause d'une autre chose, et il espérait sincèrement que c'était dû à la culpabilité.

Draco pensait sans cesse à Weasley, ayant constamment cette boule à l'estomac qu'il voulait vomir à tout prix. Il avait entendu la veille qu'il s'était réveillé mais qu'il était encore trop faible pour pouvoir revenir en classe. Il ne savait rien de plus et personne n'allait rien lui dire au sujet de son état de santé puisqu'ils étaient censés se haïr. Même si Weasley allait bien cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal. Il ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de personne qui buvait à l'excès pour oublier ses problèmes mais sincèrement, il avait besoin de boire de l'alcool. Il ne pouvait même plus piquer de l'alcool à Slughorn car ce dernier avait jeté toutes ses autres bouteilles suite à l'incident. Peut-être devrait-il en demander à Severus ? D'ailleurs ce dernier était face à lui, le regardant d'un air réprobateur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Draco est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? » L'appela son professeur qui avait l'air d'attendre une réponse de sa part.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, lasse.

« Vous avez failli tuer deux élèves, cela fait déjà beaucoup.

\- Je le sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter tous les jours. » Il subissait déjà assez avec sa conscience donc il ne pouvait pas oublier.

« Acceptez mon aide à présent, vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul.

\- Pour que vous vous récoltez toute la réussite et que de ce fait cela condamnera ma famille ? Hors de question !

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous êtes aussi borné que Potter lorsque vous vous y mettez. » Puis Severus se lança dans un monologue qu'il n'écouta à peine. Il parlait trop vite et son cerveau était trop à la traîne pour suivre quoi que ce soit. Ces derniers mois il avait quelques soucis d'attention et de concentration. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait cessé de parler il répondit :

« Si vous voulez réellement m'aider ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire, c'est ma mission ! Puis-je m'en aller à présent ? » Demanda-t-il, s'impatientant.

« Sachez que je n'en resterai pas là. »

Et d'un mouvement de baguette il ouvrit la porte. Draco prit son sac qu'il jeta négligemment sur son épaule puis quitta la salle. Il fulminait et marchait précipitamment à travers les couloirs. Snape l'avait convoqué pour la sixième fois dans la semaine pour lui faire un discours moralisateur. Cela en devenait du harcèlement. Severus était devenu l'un de ses bourreaux, au même titre que son père.

Draco releva la tête, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait marché jusqu'au couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Il perçut Potter, Weasley fille et Granger en sortir. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un mur, et put entendre un bout de leur conversation.

« Tu vois Hermione ? Je te l'avais bien dit. » Commença Potter.

« C'est une question de temps avant que vous ne vous mettiez ensemble. » Renchérit Weasley fille.

Granger rougit légèrement à sa remarque puis sourit, ce même sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle donnait une bonne réponse en classe. Il se retint de pouffer de rire, la trouvant stupide et niaise. Il ne put en entendre davantage qu'ils s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposé. Une élève de serdaigle le devança, courut à la hâte jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis s'écria à l'entrée :

« Madame ! Celiana fait une nouvelle crise !

\- Encore ?! J'arrive tout de suite ! » S'alarma l'infirmière en suivant à la hâte l'élève.

Eh bien, c'était sa chance, il pourrait entrer à l'infirmerie sans problème. Il ouvrit doucement la porte puis la referma derrière lui. Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'au pied du lit de Weasley. Ce dernier avait reprit des couleurs, il semblait même dormir puisqu'il l'entendit marmonner. Il se rapprocha de lui puis lui caressa les cheveux avant de tirer légèrement dessus.

« Weasley. » Chuchota Draco.

Ledit Weasley se réveilla en ouvrant doucement les yeux, puis lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Hey Draco..

\- Imbécile, je me retiens vraiment de te frapper.

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété..

\- Ne t'excuse pas. »

Ça serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pensa-t-il.

Sa main ne voulait pas quitter ses cheveux si doux au toucher, continuant ses caresses. Il était réellement soulagé de le voir en vie, et réveiller. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Les habitudes ont la peau dure. »

On n'avait jamais donné de la tendresse à Draco, donc il ne savait pas comment en donner à Weasley. Alors il lui embrassa le front, la tempe et la joue comme Weasley avait l'habitude de le faire pour lui. Il méritait un peu de tendresse de sa part après ce qu'il avait traversé par sa faute.

« J'ai vraiment envie de te rouler une pelle et de te prendre sur ce lit.

\- Tu manques vraiment de délicatesse dans ta manière de dire les choses. »

Lui aussi avait envie de lui rouler une pelle et de lui faire d'autres gâteries sauf qu'il n'avait pas la même honnêteté que Weasley pour le dire à voix haute, ce mec n'avait vraiment aucun tact. Il soupira, s'assit au bord du lit puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'embrasser l'avait manqué. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, Weasley passa une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser tandis que Draco posa ses mains sur ses joues. Ils cessèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations, posant son front contre le sien.

« Je savais que je t'avais manqué. » Ne put dire Weasley, reprenant sa respiration.

« Ferme-là Weas.. Ron. » Se reprit-il.

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom à voix haute. Draco retira le drap, puis sa main se fit baladeuse, glissant jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il commença à la caresser à travers sa robe de chambre. La respiration de Ron commença à se saccader.

« Draco.. On ne devrait pas-

\- Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire. »

Il releva sa robe de chambre puis abaissa son boxer. Draco referma sa main autour de la virilité de Ron qui commençait à durcir et gonfler. Il commença à le masturber à un rythme soutenu, entamant un va-et-vient avec sa main tandis qu'avec l'autre caressait ses testicules. La respiration de Ron s'accéléra alors qu'il le stimulait de plus en plus vite. Après cette petite torture et surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire durer le plaisir vu que Pomfresh pouvait revenir à tout moment, il donna quelques petits coups de langues sur son gland avant de le prendre en bouche, attrapant la base de son érection de sa main droite. Il continua également de malaxer ses testicules. La main de Ron était logé dans sa chevelure blonde, la caressant, lui donnant le rythme et tirant parfois dessus. Ses cheveux seraient en désordre après cela, heureusement qu'il avait arrêté de mettre du gel depuis sa quatrième année sinon il aurait sans doute éclater de rage. Lorsqu'il sentit le liquide séminal contre sa langue, il prit presque entièrement sa verge en bouche car c'était impossible pour lui de tout prendre en bouche, c'était trop grand, trop gros.. Il pouvait sentir le gland buter contre son palet. Ron gémit fortement sous le coup du plaisir et de la surprise, le blond lui pinça la cuisse pour l'inciter à faire moins de bruit. Il allait de plus en plus vite, son gland frappant à chaque fois son palet et sa langue ne resta pas inactive non plus, suçotant et s'enroulant autour de son érection.

« Merde Draco.. Je vais.. »

Il ne fallut que deux-trois va-et-vient puis il se libéra dans sa bouche. Il s'efforça d'avaler entièrement, ne laissant aucune goûte, même si à un moment il faillit s'étouffer. Il se redressa pour lui faire face, Weasley affichait un stupide sourire de bien-heureux.

« C'est la meilleure pipe que j'ai eu de ma vie, si j'avais su qu'il me suffisait de frôler la mort pour ça.

\- Reviens de nouveau blessé à l'infirmerie et je te la coupe. »

Il lui pinça la cuisse puis lui remit son boxer et sa robe de chambre correctement, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre ces murs. Draco remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, même si ce fut compliqué à faire sans miroir.

« Approche. »

Draco obéit. Weasley tendit le bras pour essuyer avec son pouce une éclaboussure de son sperme qui était collé en dessous de ses lèvres.

« Approche-toi encore.. »

Il approcha son visage du sien puis l'embrassa chastement les lèvres. La main de Weasley se faufila sous sa robe de sorcier, touchant son érection. Il gémit doucement. Il commença à masser le renflement grossissant à travers son pantalon lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. Il reconnut la voix de Potter résonner au loin. Il continua quand même de la masser, pressant doucement dessus, ce qui fit gémir Draco. Il posa sa tête contre le creux du Ron. Ses mains s'appuyaient sur ses épaules, soupirant et gémissant doucement.

« On est toujours interrompu dans les meilleurs moments.. Je me rattraperai pour ça.

\- Tu pourras te rattraper en venant dans ma chambre lorsque tu te sentiras mieux et que ah- »

Sa phrase s'interrompit par un gémissement, Ron allait de plus en plus vite dans ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas juste qu'ils soient interrompus maintenant. Merde.

« Et que tu n'auras ni Potter ni Granger derrière toi.. Le mot de passe pour hmmm.. le tableau est _Geminorum,_ tâche de ne pas l'oublier. »

Il enleva la main de Weasley de son entrejambe vu qu'il ne s'était pas décidé à le faire de lui-même, décidé à le taquiner jusqu'au bout. Il remit correctement sa robe afin que son érection ne se voit pas. Sa respiration était erratique, alors il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Weasley fit une mine boudeuse puis répondit avec un sourire :

« Je n'oublierai pas. »

Draco lui adressa un dernier sourire en coin puis se recula de lui. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard furieux de Potter qui brandissait déjà sa baguette. Il s'approcha de lui de manière menaçante, Weasley fille tenta de le retenir et Granger accourut vers Weasley, lui tenant la main pour s'assurer s'il allait bien. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, comme Draco l'avait fait pour lui un peu plus tôt. Weasley lui fit arrêter son geste en attrapant sa main, sentant sûrement le regard menaçant du blond sur sa personne. Sa colère commença à se refléter sur son visage, son érection était bien vite redescendue.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici Malfoy ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde, Potter ? » Cracha-t-il.

Il était en colère, et ce n'était pas le moment de le provoquer car il serait capable de lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Alors il se décida à l'ignorer. Il passa devant lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Reviens ici tout de suite la fouine, on n'en a pas terminé !

\- Arrête il ne m'a rien fait. » Intervint Weasley.

Cette phrase calma Potter, qui se tourna aussitôt face à son ami, confus, lui demandant du regard de s'expliquer. Ce dernier semblait même paniqué, il était vraiment un piètre menteur. Draco se retint de sourire face au visage si expressif du roux.

« Il cherchait juste Pomfresh et il allait repartir lorsque vous êtes arrivés. »

Draco avait cette soudaine envie d'embrasser Weasley juste pour leur faire fermer leurs clapets et pour leur mettre le choc de leur vie. Il avait toujours adoré ébranler le monde par ses actions ou ses paroles, tant qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent la personne face à lui il était gagnant. Il s'imagina Potter s'évanouir, Granger pleurer en reniflant péniblement la morve qui menaçait de couler de son nez et Weasley fille.. Bah il s'en fichait un peu de sa réaction à elle. Et juste ce petit moment d'imagination le fit légèrement sourire, ce qui agaça Potter. Il lança un dernier regard moqueur à Potter et Granger avant de s'adresser à Ron.

« Bon rétablissement Weasley, on se reverra prochainement. Tâche de ne pas m'oublier. » Dit-il dans une dernière provocation avec un sourire énigmatique puis il quitta l'infirmerie.

Cependant son sourire disparut bien vite, et sa colère revint au galop. En bas des escaliers il croisa Blaise, assit sur une marche. Ce dernier abordait un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Blaise se releva lorsqu'il l'aperçut à son tour, et son sourire s'accentua. Draco haïssait ce sourire, et ce sourire avait même un nom : le sourire de l'enfoiré moqueur. Blaise souriait ainsi lorsqu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'embarrassant sur une personne et qu'il était prêt à jouer avec les nerfs de la victime. Blaise était une personne sadique, sans doute pire que lui.

Draco le contourna et se rendit aux toilettes des hommes, suivit par Blaise qui resta silencieux, mais affichait toujours son sourire d'enfoiré moqueur. Le fait de savoir que Granger était avec Ron, qu'elle devait sans doute le toucher en ce moment même le fit de nouveau entrer dans une colère noire. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y ait personne dans les toilettes puis fit exploser sa colère en donnant un coup de poing dans l'un des miroirs, le brisant.

Blaise n'eut aucune réaction, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait s'emporter de la sorte.

Draco arrivait parfaitement à gérer ses émotions sauf une seule : la colère. Mais pas n'importe quelle colère. Le type de colère qui faisait perdre totalement le contrôle de la lucidité, où la seule chose qui se dessinait dans l'esprit était le désir d'attaquer, de détruire et de faire mal. Et vu qu'il avait des problèmes à gérer ce type de colère il s'emportait soit en cassant des premiers objets à porter de main soit en donnant des coups de poings à des miroirs ou à des murs. Sauf que les objets ne rendaient pas les coups, il se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose dans ces moments là. Heureusement que cela n'arrivait que très rarement.

Il prit une grande inspiration, il pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de ses phalanges. Il tendit sa main vers son ami car il n'aimait pas la vue du sang, en particulier celle de son propre sang.

« Tu m'aides ? »

\- Sérieusement Draco, pour la énième fois je ne suis pas infirmière. »

Malheureusement pour Blaise c'était souvent à lui de le soigner lorsqu'il s'emportait de la sorte. Il jeta un premier sort pour enlever les morceaux de verres incrustés dans son poing puis un autre pour arrêter les saignements.

« C'est tout ce que je puisse faire.

\- Et c'est déjà pas mal, même si j'ai un peu mal en serrant le poing.

\- Du coup ce n'est pas le moment pour te demander comment va Weasley ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que j'en saurais ?

\- Draco, pas à moi. Lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie tu étais encore plus à cran que d'habitude, dès que tu entendais son nom tu relevais aussitôt la tête. J'ai aussi remarqué comment tu le regardais parfois lorsque tu penses que personne ne fait attention, au moins tu es discret mais lui... C'est à la limite s'il ne te bouffe pas du regard ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je suis préoccupé par beaucoup de choses.. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin soit que tout le monde sache que je suis gay et que je couche avec Ron.

\- Oh.. Ron hein ? » Dit son ami, très amusé. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais jugé sur ça.. Moi je m'en fous moi avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air, si tu prends ton pied c'est cool pour toi. »

La phrase pourrait paraître cru, mais pour Draco se fut la plus belle déclaration d'amitié qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

« Si j'étais un poufsouffle je t'aurais enlacé.

\- Garde tes gestes de tendresse pour ton rouquin.

\- La ferme Blaise. »

* * *

Weasley était sorti de l'infirmerie onze jours plus tard. Il avait prit la décision de ne plus jamais l'appeler Ron.

Pour commencer, le lendemain de sa visite à l'infirmerie il avait été convoqué par cette vieille mégère de McGonagall. Une source anonyme, pas si anonyme que ça, lui avait rapporté qu'il aurait menacé Weasley durant sa convalescence. Si elle savait ce qu'il lui avait réellement fait sur ce lit elle en perdrait tout ses cheveux gris. À cause de cette histoire les binômes pour les rondes avaient dû être de nouveau changé. Weasley faisait ses rondes avec Granger et lui devait se coltiner ce sentimental fleur bleue de Ernie Macmillan. Ces derniers temps ses opinions, ses jugements et sa vision sur ce monde merdique changeaient, mais son opinion sur les Poufsouffles ne changerait jamais.

Les rumeurs entre Granger et Weasley fusèrent de partout, à croire que les gens ne pouvaient pas parler d'autre chose dans cette foutue école. Tout le monde avait remarqué que le roux était constamment avec cette sang-de-bourbe, et elle le collait de partout. Lui avait bien remarqué les regards, les tentatives de séduction de Granger pour toucher et se rapprocher de Weasley, mais lui était trop idiot pour s'en rendre compte.

Et tout le monde -ou presque- se réjouissait de leur rapprochement. Il en avait entendu des rumeurs comme par exemple lorsque Weasley était inconscient il aurait murmuré à plusieurs reprises le prénom de Granger. Brown avait prit bien soin de dire à qui le voulait entendre que Weasley l'avait trompé avec elle, qu'elle les avait vu s'embrasser et qu'en plus de cela il le narguait en ne cachant à peine ses suçons.. Bon les suçons s'étaient son œuvre donc il ne croyait pas trop à ces rumeurs là mais Weasley ne faisait rien pour démentir ces rumeurs. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'ils ne pourraient ni se voir ni se contacter durant une période indéterminée, et que ça serait Weasley qui le contacterait en premier. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis neuf jours.

Plus les jours passaient plus sa colère et sa frustration s'accentuaient. Frapper et jeter des objets à tout va dans la Salle sur Demande n'avaient plus suffit à calmer ses nerfs. Vu qu'il ne pouvait plus évacuer la pression du quotidien en couchant avec Weasley par la faute de Granger et qu'il lui fallait un nouveau exutoire, il s'acharnait sur elle. Oh il provoquait un peu les autres Gryffondors également, mais il était beaucoup plus cinglant avec elle comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Dès qu'il la voyait il lui balançait les pires atrocités, la rabaissant et disant les pires crasses sur sa personne, et les Serpentards avaient commencé à l'imiter.

Draco avait toujours eu le don d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal, de trouver et d'exploiter les faiblesses d'une personne. Pour les gens cela faisait de lui un salaud, et beaucoup le détestaient pour ça. Mais lui voyait ça comme une qualité héréditaire, et il restait toujours politiquement correct dans ces propos.. Enfin la majorité du temps. Il savait qu'il ne changerait jamais et de toute façon il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

Mais cet acharnement n'amusait pas Blaise, à son plus grand étonnement. Blaise était un sadique, en surplus un enfoiré et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'appréciait. Il lui répétait constamment d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas en agissant de la sorte que Weasley reviendrait vers lui bien au contraire. Est-ce qu'il voulait que Weasley revienne vers lui ? Non. Il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Quatre jours auparavant, en allant voir Blaise et Théodore dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il avait surprit Granger pleurer dans un couloir isolé non loin des cachots après une énième altercation. Draco lui avait simplement dit qu'elle avait beau avoir les meilleures notes elle ne resterait qu'une sang-de-bourbe de bas étage, que ce n'était pas ses notes qui allaient y changer quoi que ce soit et qu'elle ne serait jamais considérée comme une vraie sorcière dans leur société actuelle, provoquant l'hilarité chez les Serpentards. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire fut que Snape, qui avait été témoin de la scène, retira cinquante points à Gryffondors pour bruitage dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu, il lui avait dit pire dans la semaine et elle s'en était plutôt bien remit. Normalement il aurait jubilé de la voir pleurer, mais c'était Weasley qui l'avait consolé en la berçant dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne et sur la tempe. Cela le rendit encore plus furieux.

Aujourd'hui en début de matinée Pansy s'était battue avec elle. Il n'avait pas assisté au début de leur dispute, de toute façon il savait que c'était Pansy qui avait ouvert les hostilités, c'était toujours elle qui commençait. Mais il avait été aux premières loges lorsque Granger avait donné le premier coup, puis Pansy s'était tout naturellement défendue. Il ne s'était pas empêché de sourire face à ce spectacle. Une bagarre à la moldu c'était rare dans cette école de sorciers. C'était tellement jouissif de voir ça, et cela aurait dû être le moment le plus drôle de sa semaine si dans un premier temps Weasley et Blaise ne s'étaient pas interposés et si deuxièmement, Weasley ne lui avait pas lancé ce regard rempli de haine et de déception. Le regard que lui avait lancé Weasley l'avait hanté toute la journée. C'était à lui de lui lancer ce regard, lui qui avait été ignoré et négligé. Et il se promit de se venger de cet affront, sinon il ne s'appellerait pas Draco Malfoy.

Ce fut de mauvaise humeur qu'il fit le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre après le dîner. Il formula le mot de passe afin d'entrer dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il entra jeta négligemment son sac à l'entrée. Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Weasley, planter là face à lui, croisant les bras. O _ups_ il avait l'air vraiment en colère. Son visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, d'ailleurs ses cheveux semblaient s'hérisser. Dans d'autres circonstances il se serait moqué de lui mais là il avait tout sauf l'envie de rire. Il lui adressa un sourire cynique.

« Tiens tiens tiens.. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Je te pensais trop _occupé_ pour que l'on se voit.

\- Ne commence pas.

\- Je n'ai encore rien commencé, je t'ai simplement posé une question mais puisque tu ne la comprends pas je vais la réitérer : Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il froidement, sa patience avait des limites très très basses ces derniers temps.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes cet acharnement envers Hermione. »

Ah. Donc ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il était là mais pour _elle_. Il tiqua, il lui fallut beaucoup d'effort pour masquer sa colère qui commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez.

« Mon comportement envers elle n'a pas changé. Si ta _copine_.. » Commença-t-il en crachant sur le mot copine avant de reprendre.

« .. ne sait ni gérer la pression ni les remarques, elle n'a qu'à aller voir un psychomage ou même quitter cette école. J'organiserai personnellement la fête de départ.

\- Tu t'acharnes encore plus sur elle que d'habitude et les autres serpentards suivent le mouvement ! Cette après-midi Parkinson et Bulstrode lui ont tendu un guet-apens dans les toilettes des filles et l'ont frappé ! Elle a des bleus sur les avant-bras et sur les poignets ! Si Ginny et Demelza ne les avaient pas surprit elles seraient allées beaucoup plus loin ! »

Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Pansy avait toujours détesté Granger, c'était son némésis. Du coup lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la manière donc il s'acharnait sur elle, Pansy ne s'était pas gênée pour faire la même chose, voir en faire encore plus que lui. Il avait réveillé un monstre, et sa proie était Granger. Mais il ne voulait pas que cet acharnement devienne physique. Cela pourrait en étonner plus d'un mais il détestait la violence. Pour lui les gens violents étaient des personnes dénuées de bon sens qui ne savaient pas dialoguer.. Bon là il faisait un peu la description de Pansy.

« Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir _moi_ au lieu de la consoler _elle_?

\- Car tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu t'arrêtes tes serpents le feront également !

\- Tu n'abuses pas un peu là ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été blessé au point d'être envoyé à l'infirmerie. Et puis je ne leur ai rien demandé de faire moi, ils sont libres de faire ce qu'il veulent.

\- Je suis en train de te dire qu'elle a des bleus par ta faute et tu en as l'air de t'en foutre royalement !

\- Parce que je m'en fous royalement. Les petits désagréments de la vie quotidienne de Granger sont le cadet de mes soucis.

\- Tu manques vraiment de compassion.. Tu es aussi cruel et malveillant que ton père ! »

Wow. Draco ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. La dernière chose dont il voulait entendre parler était de son père, alors le comparer à lui... Pourquoi était-il autant blessé ? Qui plus était blessé par une phrase de Weasley ? Alors ça c'était la meilleure. Il se refusait de lui montrer qu'il était blessé, il préférait recevoir un _Avada Kedavra_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres que ça. Il ravala sa salive, reprenant un peu de constance. Il voulait que cette conversation se termine très vite, qu'il s'en aille tout de suite. Alors il céda, puisque c'était uniquement pour cela que Weasley était venu le voir.

« Je vais arrêter de m'acharner sur Granger et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, tes louanges sur ma personne ont bien été comprit et entendu _._ Est-ce-que tu as fini ou tu as d'autres requêtes à me formuler ? Ou d'autres choses à me reprocher ? »

Un silence tendu plana. Weasley resta immobile comme s'il se rendit compte de la connerie qu'il venait de dire un peu plus tôt. Cela l'énerva encore plus.

« Tu n'as plus rien d'autres à dire ? Alors sors de cette chambre !

\- Je suis dé-

\- DÉGAGE ! » Hurla-t-il.

Cela avait semblé éveillé le roux qui s'en alla en claquant la porte le laissant seul, lui et sa colère.

* * *

Au début de l'année Draco pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait plus aucune once d'influence dans cette école, il s'était même surnommé avec beaucoup de mélancolie le Prince déchu de Serpentard. Et il s'était lourdement trompé. Le lendemain de sa dispute avec Weasley il avait tout simplement ignoré cette sang-de-bourbe, et les autres en avaient fait de même petit à petit. Il avait dû calmer Pansy, et maintenant elle lui en voulait, elle refusait même de lui adresser la parole. Sa constante présence à ses côtés lui manquait presque. Elle lui avait révélé que oui elle avait tendu un guet-apens à Granger, mais en aucun cas elles avaient levé la main sur elle en précisant bien que c'était parce qu'elles avaient été interrompu, sinon elles l'auraient fait. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, à vrai dire il s'en foutait.

Le sentiment d'amertume remplaça rapidement la colère. Sa mission n'avançait pas. Il voulait foutre le feu à cette armoire dysfonctionnelle qui avait de nouveau tué un oiseau aujourd'hui. Tout cela le rendit taciturne. Et particulièrement aujourd'hui car sa marque l'avait brûlé tôt ce matin.

_Un Malfoy ne demande jamais de l'aide._

Il ne demandait pas de l'aide, mais il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Alors il se confiait à sa nouvelle amie des toilettes : le fantôme Mimi Geignarde. Il était revenu la voir quatre jours après avoir vomi dans les toilettes. Au bout de sa quatrième visite la glace entre eux s'était brisée. Il y venait parfois pour parler de ses problèmes qu'il ne pouvait confier à personne ou même pour se plaindre de sa vie en générale. Mimi était très pleurnicharde, mais gentille. Elle l'écoutait toujours d'une oreille attentive, elle lui donnait des conseils et l'incitait à aller demander de l'aide, ce qu'il ne fera jamais bien évidemment.

Ce fut un soir comme un autre, une semaine après sa dispute avec Weasley. Il avait terminé sa ronde et s'était directement réfugié dans les toilettes. Il était tombé vraiment bas : L'année dernière à cette même période de l'année il avait été un jeune homme puissant, avec des rêves, des convictions, rempli de fierté et craint. Il avait aussi confiance en lui et en sa prise de décision.

Mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais prit de décision par lui-même, il ne subissait jamais les répercussions de ses actions puisqu'il se cachait derrière son père à chaque fois. Là, il ne pouvait se cacher derrière personne. Il était seul, lassé et fatigué de sa vie. Quoi qu'il se décide à faire cela le menait à une seule et même fin : la mort. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela après tout ? Son père en avait rien à faire de lui, c'était à peine s'il le regardait. Sa mère.. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, et il ne voulait pas que sa mère souffre par sa faute.

« Je n'avance pas dans cette mission.. »

Draco souffla doucement, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Il passa sa tête sous le jet d'eau de l'évier, l'eau froide lui rafraîchissait un peu la tête et l'esprit. Il resta ainsi ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes, se calmant les nerfs. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se sécher. Ses cheveux mouillés trempaient légèrement sa chemise. Mimi pleurait en hurlant, elle pleurait pour deux. Lui n'arrivait même pas à pleurer.

« Arrête de pleurer, je ne m'entends même plus penser.

\- Tom m'a tué et il est en train de te tuer aussi petit à petit ! » Sanglota-t-elle, essayant de se calmer.

« Tu n'es pas seul ! Reviens me voir s'il te plaît.. »

Il hocha simplement la tête puis il quitta les toilettes. Il se décida à ne penser à rien, s'échapper par la pensée.. Il voulait aller se coucher. Lorsqu'il arriva au petit couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il vit une forme assise face au tableau de sa chambre, appuyé contre le mur. La forme se releva dès qu'il le vit s'approcher. Il soupira, lasse. N'aura-t-il jamais la paix ?

« Si tu es encore venu pour m'engueuler fais-le rapidement, mais sache que je n'ai pas l'énergie nécéssaire pour te répondre.

\- Draco.. Où est-ce que tu étais ? On dirait que tu as pleuré. » S'alarma Weasley, il prit son visage entre ses mains. Le contraste entre sa peau glacée et les paumes chaudes de Weasley posées sur ses joues le fit sursauter. Il se recula, coupant ce contact.

« Ne me touche pas. Et puis un Malfoy ça ne pleure pas.

\- Raconte-moi !

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Contrairement à Granger moi je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé, encore moins d'être consolé par toi. »

Draco prononça le mot de passe et entra dans sa chambre. Sauf que Weasley était vraiment quelqu'un de têtu donc il le suivit, entrant également sans gêne dans sa chambre. Draco enleva sa cravate puis se tourna face à Weasley. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter d'autres remarques, pas aujourd'hui..

« Où est-ce-que tu étais ? Je t'attends devant ce tableau depuis des heures et-

\- Tiens tu ne m'attends plus dans ma chambre pour me tendre une embuscade ? » Demanda-t-il en le coupant, ironique.

« Je sais que j'ai eu tort d'avoir envahi ton intimité en entrant dans ta chambre sans y avoir été invité.

\- Et c'est grâce à Granger que tu as comprit ça ?

\- Je peux réfléchir par moi-même et sans l'aide de Hermione.

\- Super pour toi.

\- Je reconnais mes torts, mais j'étais hyper en colère ! Je déteste que l'on s'attaque à mes amis. »

Draco se contenta de le regarder avec dédain et lassitude. Il en avait rien à foutre de ses valeurs gryffondoriens à deux gallions. Il se passa une main sur ses cheveux mouillés, les ramenant en arrière.

« Mais cela n'explique pas où tu étais passé ? Et pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?

\- Et pourquoi cela t'intéresse tant ? Pourquoi viens-tu me voir après tout ce temps ? Cela fait plus de deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vu et il s'en passe des choses en deux semaines.

\- Et comme quoi par exemple ?

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour me consoler voilà tout, et j'étais avec cette personne durant tout ce temps. »

Il ne mentait pas vraiment après tout, il était avec Mimi et il trouvait un certain réconfort à aller la voir. Sa phrase pouvait porter à confusion. Et au regard que lui lançait Weasley, il comprit tout de travers comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui lancer ce regard blessé, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer pendant plus de deux semaines et revenir comme une fleur. Il le scrutait comme s'il avait avoué l'avoir trompé avec un amant caché, sauf qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble. En vérité il ne savait même pas lui-même quel nom mettre à sa relation avec Weasley.

Son regard changea, il était désormais en colère.

« Avec qui ? » Demanda-t-il en contenant sa voix, Draco pouvait sentir qu'il se contenait pour lui hurler dessus.

« Quoi avec qui ?

\- Avec qui tu m'as trompé ?! »

\- Trompé ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je te parle du fait que je viens d'apprendre que mon petit-ami m'ait trompé alors je veux savoir avec qui ?! » Hurla-t-il la dernière phrase.

« Quoi ? » Répondit très intelligemment Draco.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il venait de dire ? Qui sortait avec qui ? La conversation prenait une tournure.. Inattendue. Il avait été déprimé il y a moins d'une heure car il se pensait seul au monde et là il vint d'apprendre qu'il avait un.. Petit-ami. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce mot franchement. Sa réaction décontenança un peu Weasley.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as l'air si étonné ?

\- Et Granger ?

\- Quoi Hermione ?

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et toi normalement d'elle.

\- Non puisque c'est toi mon petit-ami en ce moment.

\- T'es vraiment idiot hein ? Depuis quand sort-on ensemble ? On passe du temps ensemble juste pour se réconforter mutuellement de nos vies pitoyables.. Et puis on n'a jamais défini notre relation.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, après tout elle a commencé de manière zarbi.. » Commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, détournant le regard, semblant être perdu dans ses pensées et gêné. Au bout de quelques secondes, il continua en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais je pensais qu'il était évidement pour toi comme pour moi que l'on était dans une relation exclusive mais je vois que je me suis trompé.. Je ne suis pas un jouet sexuel que tu peux utiliser quand tu le souhaites et je ne vais pas te supplier. Je préfère m'en aller maintenant avant de te hurler des choses que je ne pense pas. »

Weasley prit une grande inspiration, ne cachant ni sa colère ni sa déception puis se retourna pour partir. Draco sut que s'il franchissait cette porte cela mettrait définitivement un terme à leur relation. La question qu'il se posa était est-ce-qu'il voulait y mettre fin ? C'était le moment idéal pour que tout cela prenne fin car une guerre se préparait dehors et qu'ils étaient dans deux camps opposés. Ils étaient censés être ennemis, se détester, combattre l'un contre l'autre. Mais la peur irrationnelle de le perdre et d'être seul prenait le dessus sur sa raison et sa logique.

« Tu es vraiment le pire petit-ami que quelqu'un puisse avoir ! » S'écria Drago alors que le roux ouvrit la porte pour s'apprêter à partir. Weasley se tourna.

« Je ne t'ai pas.. Trompé. J'ai menti, tu m'as ignoré pendant plus de deux semaines. »

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il lui parle de sa nouvelle amitié, s'il pouvait appeler cela comme ça, avec Mimi. Ou qu'il lui dise que son absence l'avait blessé, il lui restait quand même un peu de fierté. Ou qu'il n'allait pas bien ce soir et qu'il avait besoin que l'on l'enlace.. Non, Weasley n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Le roux ferma la porte derrière lui et se rapprocha de lui.

« Je n'ai pas assuré alors que je pensais faire au mieux pour tout le monde.. »

Weasley passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux puis il reprit.

« Si je ne pouvais pas te voir ces jours-ci c'est parce que mes amis te surveillent et que j'essaie de les tenir loin de toi, déjà qu'ils sont partis voir McGonagall pour leur dire que tu t'en étais prit à moi à l'infirmerie alors que tu m'as fait tout sauf du mal sur ce lit. D'ailleurs c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé cette année.. »

Draco se retint de soupirer et de l'insulter face à cette phrase lourdes de sous-entendus, attendant la suite.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie, et j'espère qu'un jour tu auras assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. En m'éloignant je voulais simplement t'éviter des problèmes supplémentaires. Et pour Hermione.. Elle s'inquiète simplement pour moi, surtout qu'avant que je boive ce poison on ne s'adressait plus la parole. Elle a encore des remords par rapport à ça. »

Weasley était comme ça, il agissait toujours de manière maladroite mais pas à mal. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant ou même de fourbe, juste qu'il lui arrivait d'agir de manière stupide. Cela arrivait un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs. Le roux s'approcha davantage de lui puis l'enlaça, le serrant très fort contre lui. Il posa son front contre le creux de son cou, lui chatouillant légèrement le nez avec ses cheveux. Il ne parvint pas retenir son sourire, il se le permit vu que Weasley ne pouvait pas le voir. Cela lui avait manqué, il se sentait tout simplement bien lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Et il comprit à ce moment là que Weasley n'était pas juste un simple lot de consolation, mais était bien plus que cela. Il se recula de lui et fit son regard de chien perdu que Draco détestait tant.

« Je te demande pardon, pardon pour mon comportement et pour tout ce que je t'ai dit.. Je ne le pensais pas. »

Parce que Draco ne savait pas comment réagir et qu'il n'aimait pas dévoiler ses émotions, il enroula simplement ses bras autour de la taille de Weasley, l'enlaçant.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, se ressemblant toutes aux yeux de Draco. Le temps était son pire ennemi. Le temps passait, filait trop rapidement, et lui était à la traîne. L'année scolaire prendrait bientôt fin, il pouvait entendre résonner dans sa tête _tic-tac-tic-tac_ de manière encore plus persistante que d'habitude. Parce qu'il pouvait encore prétendre et se comporter comme un garçon de son âge il s'était plu dans ce rôle. Un guerre se préparait dehors, et c'était lui qui lancerait le premier signal. Sa mission avançait trop lentement, on pouvait même dire qu'elle se rapprochait plus d'un échec qu'autre chose et il avait failli tuer deux Gryffondors, une qu'il ne connaissait à peine et Ron. Son père et Snape lui mettaient la pression, et il avait cette impression que la prochaine fois qu'il ferait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres il le tuerait sans sourciller.

Les seuls moments où le temps semblait se figer et qu'il appréciait, c'était les moments qu'il passait avec Ron. Ce dernier et lui ne se voyaient que deux fois par semaine, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se voir plus souvent. Il se rappela d'un moment où ils s'étaient confiés :

_Draco était allongé sur son lit, lasse. Il avait passé plus de deux heures dans la Salle sur Demande, et c'était agaçant de voir à quel point il n'avançait pas rapidement. Il devait approfondir ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Il enleva sa cravate puis s'allongea sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Ron avait enlevé ses chaussures et s'était tout naturellement allongé sur Draco, reposant sa tête sur son torse._

_« On n'était pas censé se voir aujourd'hui._

_\- Je sais, mais j'ai passé une mauvaise journée et tu me manquais donc.. »_

_Il détestait les imprévues, mais il n'avait même pas l'énergie de le mettre à la porte. Et puis lui aussi avait eu une mauvaise journée. Il se contenta simplement de caresser ces cheveux roux. Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, Draco pensait même que le roux s'était endormi._

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire après Poudlard ? » Lui demanda Ron en brisant le silence._

_Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Depuis qu'il avait cette marque il avait signé son arrêt de mort, il pouvait mourir à tout moment donc il ne se projetait pas dans l'avenir. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Cela serait plus douloureux pour lui de s'imaginer un futur qui n'existerait jamais. Il n'aimait pas se donner de faux espoirs._

_« Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à me projeter dans l'avenir.. Et toi ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Au début je voulais être un joueur de Quidditch professionnel mais ce rêve s'est vite fané.. J'aimerais être auror, tout le monde s'attend à ce que je le sois vu que je suis le grand ami de Harry Potter, l'élu. Mais je ne pense pas être assez courageux pour faire face à toutes les horreurs de cette guerre._

_\- Tu es courageux Ron, n'en doute jamais. Être auror c'est combattre et risquer sa vie tous les jours, c'est légitime d'avoir peur._

_\- Parfois j'aimerais m'enfuir loin de cette guerre.. M'enfuir avec toi dans un endroit lointain où personne ne nous retrouverait._

_\- Moi aussi.. » Dévoila Draco en le serrant un peu plus contre lui._

_Mais Draco savait que s'il lui demandait de s'enfuir avec lui loin d'ici il refuserait. Ron était une personne courageuse, il ne laisserait jamais les gens qu'il aime derrière lui et n'abandonnerait jamais le combat. Lui n'était qu'un lâche. Il n'était qu'un lâche qui n'avait aucun avenir, il n'était même pas sûr d'être encore en vie demain._

Et le voilà, il avait fini par craquer. Il ne voulait pas accourir dans les bras de Ron telle une demoiselle en détresse alors il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes de Mimi pour y pleurer de tout son soûl. Face au miroir crade et s'appuyant sur les lavabos pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes au sol. Il hoquetait, il n'arrivait même pas à respirer correctement. Les traits de son visage qui d'habitude ne laissait paraître aucune émotion étaient déformés par la peur, la tristesse et la fatigue. Mimi essaya de le consoler mais ce fut un dialogue de sourds, il était perdu dans ses pensées les plus obscures et il n'arrivait pas à dire des phrases cohérentes.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..

\- Personne ne peut m'aider.. Je n'y arriverai jamais.. »

Ce fut la première fois qu'il disait ces phrases de vive voix, cela rendait la chose encore plus réelle. Il se rendit réellement compte qu'il n'y arriverait jamais et qu'il était seul. La vérité était qu'il n'était qu'un enfant gâté qui toute sa vie s'était caché derrière son père. Là il ne pouvait se cacher derrière personne. Il était seul. Et allait mourir seul.

Puis il entendit du mouvement derrière lui, il releva la tête et vu se refléter sur le miroir le reflet de la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment et surtout dans cet état : Harry Potter.

Draco attaqua en premier par réflexe, mais Potter répliqua et fut plus rapide que lui. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut _Sectumsempra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco ne sait ni comment gérer ses émotions, ni même sa jalousie. C'est quelqu'un de dramatique, c'est le genre de personne à voir soit tout en noir soit tout en blanc.


	3. Culpabilité inconvenante

Draco Malfoy avait été forcé d'accompagner son père à Grignotts. Son père lui avait demandé, non plutôt ordonné, de l'attendre assit sur ce siège et de ne pas y bouger. Le petit blond âgé de huit ans depuis avant-hier l'attendait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il s'ennuyait fermement, balançant légèrement ses pieds dans le vide. Mais il ne devait montrer son ennui sous aucun prétexte sinon son père serait capable de brûler tout les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

_Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses émotions._

Alors qu'il se demandait quel cadeau il ouvrirait en premier lorsqu'il rentrerait, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, le coupa dans ses réflexions . Il vit un garçon de son âge, d'un roux flamboyant, assit à plusieurs sièges de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un avec une couleur de cheveux aussi vive et cela avait attiré son attention, c'était presque comme voir une créature rare. Il observait le garçon qui jouait avec sa petite balle en mousse, la lançant dans les airs et la rattrapant. Il n'était pas très bien habillé, ses vêtements étaient usés et semblaient même trop grands pour lui. Le garçon a dû sentir un regard pesant sur sa personne car il tourna aussitôt la tête vers Draco. Il avait été gêné d'être prit sur le fait, mais il ne détourna pas le regard.

_Un Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse. Un Malfoy ne détourne jamais le regard._

Donc oui il était gêné, mais il le masqua parfaitement. Le garçon face à lui ne détournait pas non plus le regard, bien au contraire il le scrutait d'une intensité qui le mit mal à l'aise. Puis le garçon roux lui adressa un sourire franc. Draco rougit, ne s'attendant pas à cela. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que l'on ne lui avait pas sourit de la sorte. Les adultes autour de lui ne souriaient jamais, et les enfants imitaient leurs parents. Un homme d'une grande carrure ayant la même chevelure rousse du garçon vint à sa rencontre, sortant de l'un des bureaux des goblelins.

« Allez Ron, allons manger une glace avant de rentrer à la maison, mais n'en parle surtout pas à ta mère ! » Dit l'homme qui devait sans doute être son père.

Le garçon prénommé Ron s'exclama d'un oui en hochant vivement la tête. Jamais son père ne lui proposerait d'aller manger une glace. Jamais son père ne l'autoriserait à s'exclamer de la sorte, ce n'était pas digne de son rang. Jamais son père ne le tiendrait par la main en public, ou même dans n'importe quelle circonstance. À ce moment là il ressentit un sentiment que jamais il n'avait ressentit auparavant : De la jalousie. Le garçon le salua de sa main libre en lui souriant toujours, Draco hésita à y répondre mais ne fit rien, lui adressant uniquement un petit sourire timide.

« Draco, que fais-tu ? » Demanda une voix grave derrière son dos. Il sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête face à son père.

« Rien père.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas parlé à cet enfant.

\- Non père, c'est lui qui m'a salué. Je n'ai pas répondu car je ne le connaissais pas et que je savais que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de notre rang.

\- Très bien Draco. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ces traîtres à leur sang, ils valent encore moins que les sangs-de-bourbes... Ne leur adresse jamais la parole sauf pour leur remettre à leur place de misérables. »

Draco hocha la tête puis se leva. Il suivit sagement son père jusqu'à la sortie de la banque.

Ce fut la première rencontre entre Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley.

* * *

Ce souvenir remontait à loin, il l'avait même oublié. S'il en parlait à Ron, est-ce-qu'il s'en souviendrait ? Probablement pas. Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. Il grimaça face à la lumière trop forte, cela lui brûlait littéralement la rétine. Une horrible douleur comprima sa poitrine. Il se demanda si un ogre ne lui avait pas écrasé sa poitrine dans un accès de rage, vu sa malchance en ce moment il n'en serait même pas étonné. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'adaptant à la lumière, puis repensa au dernier souvenir qu'il avait : _Sectumsempra_. La première chose qu'il vit fut Ron Weasley, penché au dessus de sa tête.

« Hey.. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mal. » Répondit en grognant Draco. Est-ce-qu'il avait d'autres questions stupides comme celle-ci ?

« Harry se sent coupable..

\- Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

\- Il se sent vraiment responsable, il ne connaissait pas l'étendu des effets de ce sort.

\- Tu lui diras que je ne suis pas un putain de cobaye et qu'il peut toujours aller se faire foutre. »

C'était lui qui avait failli mourir, qui avait perdu des litres de sang, en plus de cela il aurait sans doute une énorme cicatrice sur le torse pour lui faire rappeler tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie cette journée merdique, et il devait se sentir désolé parce que l'orphelin balafré se sentait coupable ? Qu'il aille sincèrement se faire foutre, et Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Draco tenta de se redresser mais il n'avait vraiment aucune force. Il abandonna et refusa l'aide de Ron.

« Si tu es là pour défendre la cause Potter tu connais la sortie.

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi voilà pourquoi je suis là, mais ma présence n'a pas l'air de te ravir donc je vais te laisser et je reviendrai lorsque tu seras moins grincheux et peut-être de meilleure humeur, même si là j'en demande sûrement trop.. »

Ron se releva puis s'éloigna de lui. Draco pesa le pour et le contre rapidement : s'il s'en allait il s'ennuierait et souffrirait seul. Il n'a rien trouvé de positif si Ron partait de l'infirmerie. Il soupira avant de s'écrier :

« Reviens.

\- Tiens.. Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose.

\- _S'il te plaît_ reviens. » Dit en grimaçant le blond, de mauvaise grâce.

Ron obéit et revint vers lui, affichant un sourire satisfait au visage. Son sourire se fana, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Draco soupira intérieurement. _Il_ _sait_ ne put-il pu penser.

« Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait surprit en train de pleurer dans les toilettes.. Est-ce-que tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne pleurais pas, je rinçais mon visage à l'eau lorsque ton cher ami m'a jeté ce sort. » Mentit Draco en détournant son regard.

Il était déjà dans une position inconfortable et de faiblesse, il n'allait pas en ajouter plus pour le faire encore plus pitié. Et puis il ne voulait pas justifier pourquoi il chialait comme un gosse de sept ans dans des toilettes crades, il lui restait un minimum de fierté. Cela ne regardait pas Ron de toute façon.

« D'accord, je vais faire semblant de croire à ce mensonge. »

Puis il n'insista plus, mais il pouvait voir qu'il était agacé. Ron faisait toujours preuve de beaucoup de patience envers lui, lui qui ne l'était pas tant que ça d'habitude. Plus le temps passait plus il rencontrait certaines difficultés à lui mentir ouvertement, et droit dans les yeux. Draco tendit la main vers lui, l'incitant à se rapprocher de lui.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Weasley lui fit un sourire affectueux avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Il lui embrassa ensuite la tempe et le front. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, le berçant un peu dans ses bras.

« Rendors-toi. »

Il lui embrassa de nouveau le front puis lui caressa les cheveux. Sa présence le rassurait tellement, il le remerciait intérieurement d'être là. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte qu'il s'était endormi.

Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas c'était que quelqu'un avait été témoin de la scène attendrissante, scène que le voyeur observait d'un œil malveillant. Ayant assez vu, il s'en alla d'un mouvement de cape.

* * *

Draco se réveilla de nouveau, il se sentit encore plus fatigué et nauséeux. Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal. Il haïssait encore plus Harry Potter et ce monde de merde. Potter était un connard : parce qu'il avait essayé de le tuer mais aussi parce qu'il avait manqué son coup, résultat il souffrait et aurait sans doute une énorme cicatrice sur la poitrine. Bref, c'était un connard, un connard qui ne serait même pas sanctionné pour l'avoir gravement blessé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il fit face à madame Pomfresh et à la quatrième personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir : Snape. Parce que oui il avait fait un classement des personnes qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en première position depuis plusieurs mois, personne n'arrivait à détrôner sa place de premier. Il regrettait la présence et les baisers de Ron là tout de suite. L'infirmière l'aida à se redresser.

« Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda l'infirmière, inquiète. Elle l'aida à se redresser.

« Comme quelqu'un qui a failli mourir, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.. »

L'infirmière soupira face à sa réponse. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Qu'il lui sourit et lui réponde qu'il allait bien, qu'il respirait la santé ? Il avait failli mourir par les glandes de Merlin !

« Poppy pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec lui ? Je dois parler à monsieur Malfoy en privé.

\- Mais je dois l'examiner. »

Le regard que lui lança Snape ne lui laissait le droit à aucun refus. Elle capitula, sortant de l'infirmerie en grommelant. Snape lui lança un regard noir que Draco rendit en lui lançant un regard rempli de défi. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait regarder comme ça, mais Potter qui devait sans doute se pavaner dans les couloirs en gloussant avec Weasley fille. De plus, il n'avait pas peur de Snape.

« La relation que vous entretenez avec monsieur Weasley.. Cessez cela immédiatement.

\- Comment est-ce que-

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets, vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai surprit.

\- Et vous allez le répéter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il vous en sera tellement reconnaissant si vous lui disiez que Draco Malfoy est en couple avec Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de son pire ennemi Harry Potter. » Cracha-t-il. Cela ne servait à rien de nier ou même de lui mentir, Snape savait et il n'était pas idiot. Et Severus Snape avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour un idiot.

« Non je ne dirais rien, car il n'y aura rien à dire puisque vous arrêterez cette relation. Vous le ferez car vous ne souhaitez pas le voir mourir. »

Draco garda le silence, serrant les draps du poing, rendant ses phalanges blanches. Snape surenchérit :

« Est-ce-que vous souhaitez avoir la mort de monsieur Weasley sur votre conscience ? Souhaitez-vous le voir torturer et mourir sous vos yeux ? Parce que si vous ne cessez pas cette relation c'est ce qui arrivera.

\- Je- » Il se coupa, tiquant.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, que pouvait-il ajouter pour le contrer ? Il avait raison. Il s'était éloigné de la réalité, Ron l'éloignait de la réalité. Il était un mangemort. Ils étaient censés être ennemis, pas être ensemble. Mais étrangement il ne regrettait en rien son histoire. Il se calma, si Severus voulait réellement lui causer du tort il ne serait pas devant lui à le convaincre de rompre avec Ron. Il ne put que dire :

« Vous en parlez comme si vous l'avez déjà vécu. »

Un silence plana durant lequel il sut que son professeur réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il lui fournirait, se demandant s'il devait lui révéler son histoire ou non.

« Cela va faire seize ans qu'elle est morte. Pleurer sur le corps sans vie de la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde.. Détruit même le plus insensible des hommes.

\- Alors pourquoi.. ? » Ne put dire Draco, puis posa la question plus franchement.

« Pourquoi le servez-vous encore ? Même après sa mort ?

\- Une fois que l'on porte la marque, il est impossible de s'en échapper.. »

Le blond baissa la tête, défaitiste. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette vie, qu'importe ce qu'il ferait il serait impossible de s'en sortir. Il était condamné.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je pense que vous êtes assez raisonnable pour savoir ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Et pour votre mission, je ne vous laisse pas d'autres choix que d'accepter mon aide. »

Draco hocha uniquement la tête, le message était bien passé. Il ne fit même pas attention à la sortie de Severus de l'infirmerie, et se laissa complètement faire lorsque Pomfresh le força à boire une potion au goût ignoble.

* * *

Demain Draco aurait dix-sept ans. Il sera légalement majeur, et c'était une occasion à fêter. Draco adorait fêter son anniversaire, c'était le jour où on lui donnait le plus d'attention. Il avait toujours aimé être le centre d'attention et recevoir des cadeaux qui coutaient une fortune.

Dès son plus jeune âge il accompagnait son père dans les soirées mondaines. Les adultes l'avaient toujours adulé à cause de son sang-pur, et Draco brillait non seulement par sa politesse mais aussi par sa beauté. On l'avait toujours traité différemment des autres, comme un prince. Dû à son rang il se savait très observé et jalousé, mais il aimait lorsqu'on jasait derrière son dos que ça soit en bien ou en mal tant qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent. En apparence sa vie était merveilleuse : matériellement il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. On l'avait toujours traité différemment. On le traitait comme un prince peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il disait..

Mais derrière cette apparence, la réalité était tout autre. Draco avait eu une éducation stricte, sa famille exigeait toujours l'excellence, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. On lui avait parfois donné des punitions sévères pour lui inculquer ces règles mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Pour lui c'était normal, ces punitions étaient la conséquence de ses erreurs. Et même si par certains moments il avait haï sa famille, il comprit qu'ils faisaient cela pour lui inculquer les bonnes manières. Il les avait assimilé sans se poser de question ou les remettre en question car les règles qu'on lui avait inculqué étaient les mêmes règles qu'avaient apprit tous les Malfoy depuis des générations, les plus importantes étaient :

Un Malfoy est le premier dans tout les domaines.

Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, peu importe les moyens employés.

Un Malfoy ne demande jamais de l'aide.

Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses émotions.

Un Malfoy n'a aucune de faiblesse.

Un Malfoy n'échoue jamais.

Un Malfoy doit toujours être élégant et apprêté.

Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais.

Un Malfoy a le sang le plus pur.

Draco n'était qu'un pantin, une poupée de porcelaine façonnée depuis son plus jeune âge. Il n'avait jamais été maître de sa propre vie. Toute sa vie il avait cherché l'approbation de son père, il voulait que ce dernier soit fier de lui. Alors lorsque son père lui avait annoncé que le Lord Noir l'avait choisi lui personnellement pour une mission mystérieuse il en avait été honoré. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu toute sa vie : être la fierté de son père et il l'avait obtenu, son père comptait sur lui. Avec le temps il prit conscience de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et quel était son rôle dans cette sombre histoire. Le seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait comme nouveau jouet. Mais lui il ne voulait pas. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose que son père lui ordonnait de faire, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce dernier. Plus le temps passait plus il se sentait piégé dans ses propres pensées, ses gestes et ses convictions. Toute son éducation était remise en question, tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué dès le plus jeune âge s'effondrait comme un château de cartes et il n'arrivait pas à empêcher cela. En dehors de son éducation, il n'avait pas d'autre repère sur lequel se reposait. Il n'avait plus rien sur quoi se reposer ou même se baser, il perdait ses repères et le combat intérieur qu'il menait l'épuisait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Oui demain Draco aurait dix-sept ans, et il méditait sur sa vie au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà, à vrai dire il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, les coudes reposant sur la rambarde. Il profita du calme de la nuit pour réfléchir. Il n'y avait rien à célébrer, il n'avait rien accompli d'exceptionnel dans sa vie, et cela lui fit mal de l'admettre. Toute l'attention qu'on lui donnait depuis tout petit.. Il l'avait longtemps confondu avec de l'amour. Maintenant il n'était plus cet enfant gâté protégé à l'abri de tout dans sa cage dorée.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, il se retourna vivement et s'éloigna des bras protecteurs de Ron. Ce dernier prit une mine boudeuse.

« Pas à l'extérieur.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Même de dos tu es attirant, tes fesses me font de l'oeil.

\- Ce que tu peux être agaçant. »

Ron sourit face à sa phrase. Ses petites phrases cassantes avaient l'air d'être de plus en plus apprécié par le roux, parfois cela le faisait même rire. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, se mettant à côté de lui.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- J'ai toujours eu le don pour trouver les gens que je recherche. » lui répondit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil charmeur.

« Demain c'est ton anniversaire, est-ce-que tu comptes le fêter ?

\- L'heure n'est pas vraiment aux festivités.

\- Il faut toujours prendre le temps de célébrer les choses importantes et positives. Tu devrais le fêter avec une immense pièce montée à, je ne sais pas moi, dix-sept étages ! Vous les riches vous aimez les choses exorbitantes ! »

Draco pouffa, amusé. C'était vraiment un glouton sur patte.

« Et puis.. Ton anniversaire est une date importante pour moi. » Lui avoua Ron, un peu gêné, avant de le dévisager longuement. Cette déclaration le fit rougir de gêne, heureusement qu'il faisait nuit.

Il tourna la tête vers Ron, posant sa tête contre ses bras croisés sur la rambarde. Il se souvint en première année de l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui : Peureux, pauvre, valet de Potter, et d'autres adjectifs pas vraiment flatteur. Mais maintenant il le voyait différemment. Il était devenu un homme courageux, charmant, drôle et sarcastique à certain moment, loyal, il était toujours resté bon et fidèle à lui-même. Lui n'était qu'un lâche et qu'un égoïste. Il devait se détacher de lui mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ron ignorait qu'il était un mangemort, il avait l'air d'avoir confiance en lui et il ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne. Pas maintenant, jamais à vrai dire. S'il lui expliquait il comprendrait sans doute.. Non il serait déçu car Ron était un optimiste, dans sa philosophie de vie on avait toujours le choix. Il voulut lui dire la vérité mais le sourire qu'il lui adressa actuellement le découragea. Ce même sourire qu'il lui adressait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait lui, et uniquement lui. Ron se baissa à sa hauteur puis lui embrassa la tempe et le front.

« Et c'est en quel honneur ?

\- Comme ça. Tout les deux nous allons fêter ton anniversaire.

\- Mais-

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je t'enverrai un hibou dans la journée mais en attendant.. »

Il se pencha de nouveau puis l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de lui sourire.

« Il est déjà minuit passé, joyeux anniversaire Draco. »

* * *

La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin fut une petite montagne de cadeau au pied de son lit baldaquin. Il avait reçu beaucoup moins de cadeaux que les années précédentes, après tout les Malfoy étaient détestés par la communauté magique maintenant. De toute façon il s'en fichait. C'était son anniversaire et il n'était pas si heureux que ça. Il s'assit face à la pile de cadeaux puis les tria, n'ouvrant que les cadeaux signés de ses proches. Il brûlerait le reste des cadeaux plus tard. Comme chaque année il eut des cadeaux coûteux, rien d'original ou de transcendant. Mais un cadeau se démarqua des autres. Ce cadeau était de la part de Severus. Il lut le mot :

_« Se souvenir des jours heureux dans le malheur est une faiblesse, servez-vous en à bon escient._ »

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y penser davantage, puis se releva pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**[…]**

Draco aimerait éviter tout le monde aujourd'hui. Pour une fois dans sa vie il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur sa personne. Il avait juste hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir Ron. Malheureusement c'était mal connaître Pansy qui lui sauta dessus dès qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui on ne comptait pas le laisser tranquille.

« Joyeux anniversaire Drakounet ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Il voulut se dégager de sa prise mais elle embrassa à pleine joue au beau milieu de la salle, attirant le regard de tout le monde. Tout les Serpentards, ou presque, présents et attablés se levèrent pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Et Pansy s'accrocha à son bras comme une naufragée à sa bouée. Lui qui ne voulait pas de toute cette attention lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin.. Son narcissisme repointait doucement le bout de son nez. Il avait toujours aimé la foule, les acclamations, être le centre de l'attention. Il avait l'impression d'être un roi face à ses sujets qui seraient prêts à sacrifier leurs vies pour lui, et ce sentiment de puissance lui avait manqué. Draco était un leader né : il était beau, charismatique, rusé, riche et intelligent. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que le simple fait de servir le Lord Noir le rebutait.

Oui, pendant un cours instant, que c'était bon d'être le Prince de Serpentard. Il pouvait jouer ce rôle pendant cette journée avant de revenir à la cruelle réalité.

**[….]**

Il avait survécu à cette journée, il voulut même s'applaudir pour ça. Les Serpentards lui avaient organisé une fête en son honneur : une énorme fête clandestine comme il les aimait car c'était plus drôle de faire des choses interdites sans se faire attraper que de suivre les règles. Même s'il aimait ce genre de fêtes, surtout lorsque la fête était en son honneur, il s'était éclipsé. Il avait rendez-vous avec Ron dans la Salle sur Demande, et ça serait lui offrirait le plus beau cadeau : son corps. Parce qu'il ne résistait jamais à l'appel de sa chair.

Draco entra discrètement dans la Salle sur Demande. À peine eut-il le temps d'entrer qu'il se sentit tirer par le bras.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te surprendre, suis-moi. »

Draco ne se posa pas de question et le suivit à travers l'énorme salle sans lui lâcher à main. Ron entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de rougir pour tout et n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas digne de la personne qu'il était. Ils firent face à un énorme lit, on pouvait littéralement y dormir à six dessus. C'était illuminé par des petites bougies. Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique, mais il appréciait son attention.

« Joyeux anniversaire Draco.

\- Merci. » Il l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche.

« Attends j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »

Cela l'étonna. Ron n'avait pas besoin de lui offrir de cadeau sa simple présence lui suffisait, il voulut lui dire ça mais il en fut incapable. Il sortit une petite boîte noir en écrin dessous l'un des oreillers puis le tendit. Draco l'ouvrit, très curieux. Il ouvrit la boîte et vit une bague Jarl en argent. Il scruta longuement la bague, ne sachant pas quoi en penser, puis regarda Weasley. Ce dernier baissa légèrement la tête, grattant l'arrière de celle-ci, gêné.

« Je sais que tu as l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux très couteux et que- »

Draco l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre se rabaisser sur sa pauvreté, ni rien entendre d'autre venant de sa bouche. Il voulait juste goûter à ses lèvres.

« J'aime beaucoup cette bague.. Mais je ne la mérite pas, je ne peux pas accepter. »

Lui il ne méritait pas un tel cadeau. Ron se trompait sur son compte. Il eut un énorme rappel de conscience, cette dernière lui hurlait qu'il n'était qu'un sale imposteur. Il se recula de lui, fermant la boîte et la posant sur son lit.

« Tu avais raison sur mon compte, je suis comme mon père.

\- Draco je ne le pensais pas lorsque je-

\- Je suis un mangemort. » Le coupa le blond qui avait enfin trouvé le courage nécessaire pour lui dire la vérité à voix haute.

Draco releva sa manche, dévoilant sa marque maudite, cette marque qui prouvait que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Weasley se recula de plusieurs pas d'effroi, ne quittant pas la marque des yeux. L'horreur. Voilà l'expression qu'affichait Weasley sur son visage si expressif. Draco abaissa sa manche, honteux. Il voulait le dégoûter pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui car lui, oui il l'admettait, il n'arrivait pas à le faire de lui-même et il sut qu'il avait réussi. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui dans cette histoire, qu'à sa petite personne. Cette histoire devait prendre fin un jour ou l'autre, et ce jour était aujourd'hui. Mais il n'en fut pas soulagé bien au contraire.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Après l'incarcération de mon père.

\- C'est donc ça que tu me cachais depuis le début.. Tu m'as menti droit dans les yeux durant des mois ! »

Draco n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il avait tout les droits d'être en colère après tout il venait d'apprendre que son petit-ami était un mangemort, un ennemi, faisant parti du camp ennemi qui voulait tuer son meilleur ami et détruire tout ceux en quoi il croyait et faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Il lui avait menti pendant des mois, il devait sans doute le haïr. Il n'avait jamais mérité la confiance de Ron, il n'avait jamais mérité d'avoir été heureux avec lui.

« Toi tu es du côté du grand survivant Harry Potter, du côté de la lumière.. Moi je suis qu'un mangemort. La relation qu'on a depuis des mois n'a aucun sens. Tu dois sans doute me détester et tant mieux car il ne peut en être autrement. »

Draco voulut partir mais il voulut savoir la réaction du roux face à cette révélation, il devait savoir pour passer définitivement à autre chose.

Weasley bougea au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et se rapprocha de lui, abordant un air grave. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait prendre une expression aussi sérieuse, il en était même menaçant. Il allait sans doute le frapper. Et il ne rendrait même pas le coup, il le méritait ce coup. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qu'il ne vint jamais. Il sentit des lèvres se presser contre les siennes, une main passa dans ses cheveux puis lui maintint sa nuque, voulant approfondir le baiser. Il répondit instinctivement au baiser, car lorsqu'il l'embrassait ainsi il lui faisait perdre le sens de la réalité.

« Je ne peux plus te détester, c'est trop tard pour ça.. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Draco passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant davantage contre lui. Leurs langues se mouvèrent sensuellement ensemble. Sa main caressa les cheveux roux, ces cheveux qu'il aimait tant caresser. La langue de Ron semblait lui faire l'amour à elle seule. Le baiser s'interrompit lorsque Draco jeta sa tête à l'arrière, gémissant. La jambe de son amant pressa son érection. Ron se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il lui déboutonna sa chemise puis la jeta au sol. Le blond ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. En les rouvrant il tomba sur le regard peiné de Ron, qui scrutait la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

« Elle me fait rappeler à chaque fois que je n'ai jamais eu le choix sur rien et que ma vie ne m'appartient plus..

\- Tu peux en parler à Dumbledore et il te protégera. _On_ te protègera.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça..

\- On a toujours le choix Draco.

\- Même si j'avais eu le choix je ne rejoindrai pas non plus ton camp. Je ne suis pas fait pour la guerre.. »

Ron sembla méditer sur ses paroles. Il lui prit la main, la couvrant de baiser. Il sortit la bague Jarl et enfila à son annuaire droit. Après cela il lui embrassa le front. Il commença à tracer du bout des doigts son torse. Il ressentit une incroyable chaleur à chacun de ses touchers. Cela le fit légèrement haleter, faisant sourire Ron. Son regard incendiaire se promenait sur sa personne. Ron lui caressa la joue, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Malgré ça tu restes magnifique.. »

Draco ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rosé. Il le voyait dans son regard bleuté qu'il le désirait, et même plus encore. Son cœur battait anormalement vite et il était même étonné que Ron ne l'entende pas. Sa langue remplaça ses doigts. Il lui mordilla le lobe, puis le cou. Il déposa de légers baisers sur la peau. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à son téton qu'il lécha doucement, puis le mordilla. Sa main joua avec l'autre téton. Il gémissait, sa main glissa de nouveau dans la chevelure rousse, la tirant légèrement. Sa langue délaissa son téton pour y jouer avec l'autre, car oui c'était un jeu pour Ron de découvrir toutes les zones de son corps qui pouvait le faire trembler et gémir de plaisir. Il descendit encore plus bas, puis il s'arqua lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ron passer sous son pantalon. Ron l'embrassa de nouveau pendant que sa main s'empara de son érection, entamant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Son érection pétrissait contre ses tissus qui le gênait. Il se tortillait de plaisir, et cela l'excita encore plus de sentir le regard de Ron sur lui. Il enleva sa main, provoquant un gémissement de frustration, puis lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer dans la foulée. De ses mains fermes il plaqua ses mains contre ses hanches, le retenant contre le matelas. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit cette langue chaude s'enrouler autour de son sexe. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende il le prit en bouche, le suçotant. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger ses hanches au rythme des va-et-vient de la bouche de Ron, il n'avait aucun contrôle et étrangement il aimait ça, c'était relaxant et imprévisible. Il le torturait de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Il était tellement perdu dans les limbes du désir qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'effet du sort informulé du roux. Le doigt caressa son entrée de manière taquine, puis entra en lui. Un deuxième doigt le rejoignit rapidement. Il gémit encore plus fort lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent en lui. Ses doigts qui bougeaient au même rythme que la bouche de Ron sur sa virilité... Cela le rendit fou ! Un dernier va le fit venir, criant le prénom de Ron durant la jouissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui Ron l'observait, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres. Draco lui adressa un sourire tendre, lui caressant la joue. Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit, et il lui embrassa la tempe.

« Je te trouve trop habillé..

\- Qu'attends-tu pour régler ce problème ? »

Draco inversa leurs positions. Tel un assoiffé il lui enleva sa chemise et la jeta au sol. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses mains voyagèrent sur son torse. Le sentir haleter et gémir à chacune de ses caresses le fit bander de nouveau. Juste le fait de voir le torse de Ron pouvait le faire bander. Sérieusement parfois il se demandait s'il n'avait pas reçu un sort. Il ne laissait jamais ses instincts primaires prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et ce qu'il ressentait était irrationnelle et incompréhensible. Il déboutonna sa braguette d'une lenteur diabolique, puis lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer qui rejoignirent immédiatement ses propres vêtements au sol. La virilité de Ron était dressé et déjà humide. Ron se redressa pour le regarder faire. Il entama un va-et-vient avec ses deux mains, le masturbant à un rythme soutenu, puis donna des coups de langue sur son gland. Il n'était pas d'humeur à le taquiner, alors il le prit rapidement en bouche. Draco avait prit goût à lui donner des fellations. Il aimait cette grosseur qui palpait dans sa bouche. Il aimait entendre Ron gémir et le sentir trembler à cause de ses caresses, il aimait lorsque Ron lui tirait les cheveux, lui montrant qu'il s'y prenait très bien. Lorsqu'il sentit Ron sur le point de jouir, il s'arrêta et se redressa. Le roux lui lança un regard interrogateur, Draco se contenta de sourire de manière espiègle. Il se mit au dessus de lui, prit sa virilité en main et s'empala d'une traite en hurlant, jetant sa tête en arrière. Ron lui cria sous le coup du plaisir et de la surprise. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Ron lui caressa les flancs, le faisant frémir. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, s'admirant l'un et l'autre. Ron lui caressa la joue, lui souriant affectueusement. Une autre main était posée sur son dos, le maintenant debout.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique.. » Le complimenta Ron.

Draco lui sourit tendrement. Il fut incapable de détacher son regard du sien, et Ron non plus. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il se sentait prit de vertiges. Il était tout bêtement heureux. Et Draco dit une phrase, composé de trois mots, qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé pour personne et qu'il pensait qu'il ne dirait jamais à personne :

« Je t'aime. »

Il sentit l'érection de Ron grossir encore plus à l'intérieur de lui à l'entende de cette phrase. Il gémit légèrement à cette constatation. Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage du roux. Et il était vraiment beau. Ron rompit leur contact visuel en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Et il le regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Je t'aime Draco. »

Il fut ému que ces mots soient dites à voix haute. Il lui caressa les joues, l'embrassant sur le front. Draco ondula ses hanches, l'incitant à bouger avec lui, ce qu'il fit. Leurs corps se mouvaient à la perfection ensemble, ils étaient en total symbiose. Jamais Draco n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir, à ce moment-là il se sentait tellement proche de Ron. Cette nuit tout lui prouvait que Ron l'aimait réellement, tout était parfait. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il faisait tout simplement l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Plusieurs heures plus tard il cria de nouveau de jouissance. Ron tint ses mains sur ses hanches, et dans une dernière poussée, jouit à l'intérieur de lui. Ron se retira puis s'effondra sur lui. Ils étaient tout suant, mais cela ne le dérangea pas tant que ça. Quelques minutes plus tard Ron informula un sort de nettoyage, et repositionna sa tête sur son torse. Silencieux, ils se remettaient tout les deux de leurs orgasmes. Draco fut incapable de dire combien de fois il avait joui, mais il n'avait plus d'énergie.

« Ton cœur bat drôlement vite.. » Constata Ron.

« La faute à qui idiot. »

Ledit idiot lui embrassa le torse avant de reposer de nouveau sa tête dessus. Draco le serra davantage dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Il pourrait faire ça pendant des heures il ne s'en lasserait jamais. À ce moment là il s'imagina une vie où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existerait pas. Ron et lui n'auraient jamais eu à se cacher. Ils auraient été le genre de couple à s'embrasser n'importe quand et surtout n'importe où, et pourtant il exécrait les couples qui agissaient de manière frivole. Il l'aurait présenté à ses parents en leur affirmant avec fermeté qu'il ferait passer son amour pour Ron avant l'honneur familiale. Ils auraient à traverser ensemble la déception de leurs proches, mais aussi les moments de joies et de consolation ensemble. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble ils pourraient tout traverser car Ron ne l'aurait jamais abandonné et que lui aurait été trop égoïste pour le laisser partir.

Mais ce n'était pas avec des « Et si » qu'on refaisait le monde, et la réalité était trop cruelle pour se permettre de faire ce genre de chose.

Il informula un sort de sommeil, l'endormant profondément. Il se détacha de son corps puis se leva doucement du lit. Il attrapa sa baguette, s'habilla à l'aide d'un sort et l'habilla également. Il était incapable de détourner son regard du visage endormi de la personne qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait, et c'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il prit l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de sa vie. Il lui embrassa le front et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe. Au dernier moment il se ravisa, il ne pouvait pas effacer leur histoire d'un simple sort d'oubliette. C'était égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire. Il ne pouvait pas supprimer cela à jamais. Il fit apparaître à la main l'une des fioles offertes par Severus.

« _Légilimens_. »

Lorsqu'il copia les souvenirs, il revit en quelques instants tout les moments que Ron et lui avaient vécu ensemble à travers ses yeux. Sa manière de le regarder en début d'année ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude mais un amour naissant.. Il était inquiet et amoureux de lui depuis tout ce temps. Draco n'avait rien fait pour attirer son attention, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être aimé ainsi, surtout après toutes les insultes qui lui avait dit dans le passé. Il ferma la fiole, scellant leur histoire à jamais. Il garderait cette fiole comme son bien le plus précieux. Il lui embrassa la tempe pour la dernière fois.

« Merci pour tout. _Obliviate_. »

Il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour qu'il ne se souvienne. Lorsqu'il se réveillera il ne se rappellera uniquement qu'ils se détestaient. Il oublierait leurs moments de caresses, les conversations bêtes qu'ils avaient à chaque fois après avoir fait l'amour, les rires, les confidences qu'ils s'étaient partagés, ces mots qu'il avait prononcé qui lui témoignaient son amour pour lui. Si Ron n'avait pas été là il n'aurait été que l'ombre que lui-même. Malgré sa mission, la pression, la guerre qui approchait.. Grâce à Ron il lui était même arrivé de penser que sa situation s'arrangerait pour quelque chose de meilleure. Mais il ne pouvait plus vivre dans cette illusion, et cette illusion il la briserait ce soir.

Draco prit une grande inspiration, légèrement tremblant, puis quitta la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'il fit le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, il se répéta sans cesse que c'était la seule et la meilleure solution. Même en se répétant en boucle cette information, il n'arrivait pas à aller mieux.

Il entra dans sa chambre et enleva négligemment ses chaussures. Tel un automate, il enleva sa chemise, son pantalon et mit rapidement son pyjama. Draco devait oublier, ou du moins prétendre le faire. Il ouvrit de nouveau la fiole dont il s'était servi un peu plus tôt. Il vida son esprit et à son tour pour enfouir les plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Il se contenta de les copier, il se refusait d'oublier, puis scella cette fiole. Cette fiole était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il ait eu de sa vie, mais aussi le plus amer. Il la posa sur la table de nuit puis se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il scruta longuement la fiole, au bout d'un moment il se sentit trembler de tout ses membres.

_« Je t'aime Draco. »_

Il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, puis s'effondra en larmes en hurlant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco se dirigea vers la salle de cours de Slughorn, tête et épaules relevés, se tenant droit et fier tel un Malfoy, comme il l'avait toujours fait et comme on le lui avait toujours apprit. Tout était dans le laisser paraître, c'était sa philosophie de vie. La vérité était qu'il s'était difficilement réveillé, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose de vital. Cette douleur lui donnait l'envie de pleurer. Il s'était jeté un sort afin de masquer ses yeux gonflés à cause des larmes. Draco avait tout perdu, il ne lui restait que son apparence. Cette sensation de fatigue et d'étouffement ne le quittait pas depuis le réveil. Il n'avait pas eu faim et n'avait pas eu le courage de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Et puis il n'avait pas la force de confronter pour l'instant les Gryffondors, ou encore même le voir lui.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les cachots pour son cours de potion, il ignora les questions insistantes de Pansy qui lui demandait où est-ce qu'il était-il passé après sa fête d'anniversaire, il ignora les regards interrogatifs de Blaise, et tout le reste.

_Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses émotions._

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de le chercher du regard. Ron était là, à côté de Potter et de Granger qui discutaient. Lui ne participait pas à la conversation, il avait l'air préoccupé. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus et s'assit à côté de Blaise.

« J'aurais besoin de te parler seul à seul tout à l'heure. » Ne put dire Draco avant que leur professeur ne rentre en classe.

**[…]**

Draco et Blaise s'étaient insolés dans la salle d'étude des préfets, la sachant vide à cette heure-ci. Le blond se décida à aller droit au but, il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot. Il sortit la fiole de son sac, il ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant au fait qu'il allait s'en séparer, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains cette fiole le mettrait encore plus en danger Ron et lui. Qu'importe pour lui, la sécurité de Ron passait en premier lieu.

« J'aurais besoin que tu gardes ça pour moi pendant un certain temps. » Lui avoua-t-il en donnant la fiole.

_Un Malfoy ne demande jamais de l'aide._

Draco détestait vraiment demander de l'aide, ou demander quoi que ce soit qui se rapprochait d'un service. Surtout s'il devait être redevable, c'était une position de faiblesse pour lui. Blaise fronça les sourcils et prit la fiole.

« Ne me dis pas que-

\- C'est une fiole où sont renfermés les souvenirs oubliés de Ron et certains de mes souvenirs. Je ne peux pas la garder avec moi pour le moment. » Le coupa Draco.

Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette preuve rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la briser. Il fallait qu'elle soit cachée en lieu sûr loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, loin de Snape, loin de son père, loin de tout et surtout loin de lui. Il la récupérerait sans doute après la guerre s'il survivait pour regarder ces souvenirs en boucle jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Il n'avait aucun endroit où il pouvait la cacher : à Poudlard n'importe qui pourrait tomber dessus et dans le Manoir Malfoy.. Il ne s'y sentait plus chez lui depuis bien longtemps. Il ne se sentait chez lui nul part, il n'y avait aucun endroit dans ce monde où il se sentait suffisamment en confiance et en sécurité pour y cacher la fiole. Donc il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la confier à quelqu'un. Blaise était la personne la plus fiable qu'il connaissait. De toute façon il avait jeté un sort sur la fiole afin que seuls les détenteurs des souvenirs enfermés puisse l'ouvrir, en l'occurence Ron et lui. Mais un sorcier assez puissant pouvait briser ce sort, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron ne tomberait jamais dessus, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Il devait reprendre l'habitude de l'appeler Weasley, il n'avait plus le droit à ce privilège maintenant.

Blaise soupira puis rangea la fiole dans son sac.

« Je te promets de la garder et de la ranger en lieu sûr. Mais Draco.. Est-ce tout ira bien pour toi ?

\- Tant qu'il est en vie oui. Je dois y aller. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de lui répondre qu'il s'en alla de la pièce. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle ou était en chemin pour y aller. Lui n'avait pas faim, il évitait tout le monde. Cela lui faisait trop mal à la tête, il supportait encore moins ces gens que d'habitude. Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de cette fiole, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était de réparer l'armoire, il ne se concentrerait uniquement sur ça dorénavant. Il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour retarder l'échéance. Il monta les escaliers, les mains dans les poches, se rendant dans la Salle sur Demande.

C'était la seule solution, c'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse. Oui, c'était la seule solution. Il préférait souffrir que de voir Weasley mourir. Pour la première fois de sa vie il faisait passer le bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre avant le sien, et il comprit qu'il l'aimait réellement.

Il tourna et marcha vite, très vite, jusqu'au septième. Il tourna le dos à la tapisserie représentant Barnabas-le-Follet et ses Trolls et passa trois fois devant le mur vierge. Il entra dans la Salle-sur-Demande et fit rapidement face à l'armoire à disparaître.

C'était la seule solution. Se répéta-t-il encore.

_Un Malfoy n'a aucune de faiblesse._

Draco sentit un sanglot lui serrer la gorge. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis fit rouler ses épaules. Il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé. Il attrapa sa baguette d'une main ferme. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, il était l'heure de se remettre au travail.


	4. Un cœur brisé inconvenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous présente (avec plusieurs mois de retard je m'en excuse sincèrement) le chapitre quatre.
> 
> De base j'avais terminé d'écrire cette fiction, mais la fin ne me plaisait pas tant que ça alors j'ai tout réécrit. J'ai préféré faire une pause dans la publication des chapitres pour prendre le temps de tout réécrire. Il me reste un dernier chapitre à écrire et j'aurais officiellement terminé d'écrire cette fiction.
> 
> Je publierai chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> J'ai réécrit les chapitres que j'avais déjà publié (que je vous invite à lire!). J'ai juste ajouté certains dialogues et description mais le fil de l'histoire reste le même.
> 
> Voilà trêve de bla-bla, je vous présente le chapitre quatre : Un cœur brisé inconvenant
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Et puis tout s'était enchaîné trop rapidement.

Parfois Draco détestait la manière dont son cerveau fonctionnait, à toujours rester bloquer sur une seule pensée ou un seul souvenir au point d'en avoir la migraine et de ne plus arriver à respirer. Il se remémora en boucle de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes, ou peut-être heures de cela. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Tout s'était enchaîné trop rapidement, tellement rapidement que son cerveau avait dû mal à digérer l'information. Il vivait tout cela comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar éveillé.

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur Draco. »_

Il avait réussi à réparer l'armoire, sa détermination et son travail avaient fini par payer. Les mangemorts avaient envahi Poudlard, détruisant tout ceux qui leur barraient le passage. Il ne lui restait qu'à accomplir la seconde partie de sa mission : Tuer Dumbledore. La partie normalement la plus simple de sa mission, celle qui demandait le moins d'effort physique.

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur Draco. »_

Il se souvint encore du visage du vieil homme à sa merci qui semblait encore plus vulnérable que d'habitude. Il se souvient d'eux deux au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, il avait cette impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde et que le sol sous leurs pieds menaçaient de s'effondrer. Il lui lança ce regard, comme s'il savait _tout_. Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans son regard, mais uniquement de la compassion et de la bienveillance. Le directeur lui parlait avec douceur, ce qui le déconcertait et l'agaçait à la fois. Il tenta de le réconforter en lui disant des phrases énigmatiques sur l'amour mais non il ne savait rien, il ne savait rien du piège dans lequel il était, même mentalement il se sentait piégé. Il se sentait piégé entre sa raison et sa conscience.

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur Draco. »_

Draco avait les mains moites, il haletait et suait. Il avait réussi à le désarmer, sa baguette était pointé face au directeur, maintenant il lui suffisait juste de dire _Avada Kedavra_. Juste à dire ces deux mots à voix haute, et il sauverait ses parents et lui d'une mort longue et douloureuse. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu.. Enduré.. Pour ses parents.. Il devait juste dire deux mots. Dire deux mots et son cauchemar sera fini... Juste.. Dire... Deux mots.

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur Draco. »_

Un éclair vert jaillit de nul part, interrompant son combat intérieur. Dumbledore reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et fut projeté dans les airs. Son corps sans vie s'effondra. Une main l'agrippa fermement son bras et le tira en arrière. Et puis sans qu'il ne se rendit réellement compte il avait été transplané dans la seconde salle de séjour du Manoir Malfoy. Il ne réagit pas lorsque sa mère l'enlaça dans ses bras, il se contenta de poser la tête contre son épaule et il se laissa bercer comme un enfant. Il n'entendit rien et ne voyait qu'une chose : le visage sans vie du directeur de Poudlard.

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur Draco. »_

Il n'avait pas réussi à dire ces deux mots maudits pour le tuer. Il avait échoué. Ses parents se feraient tuer par sa faute.

_Un Malfoy n'échoue jamais._

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il n'arriva pas à contenir ses larmes. Il sentit vaguement la main de sa mère lui caresser la joue pour le réconforter, essuyant ses larmes. Il était encore sous le choc. Son cerveau essayait en vain d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Et c'était une information trop difficile à assimiler : Ce soir un homme était mort par sa faute.

« J'ai échoué.. » Ne put-il dire.

* * *

Un miracle, oui c'était un miracle.

Draco était toujours en vie et ses parents l'étaient également. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui croyait aux miracles, c'était une personne rationnelle. Mais là il ne trouvait aucune raison logique au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait épargné. Oh bien-sûr il l'avait puni en lui lançant quelques endoloris. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce sort, c'en était toujours douloureux. Mais au moins il était toujours en vie avec ses deux jambes et ses deux bras fonctionnels. Si en premier lieu il en avait voulu à Severus, il l'en remerciait intérieurement car à cause de cet échec il n'était jamais envoyé en mission à l'extérieur. C'en était un soulagement.

Il tournait en rond depuis _cette nuit_ dans le Manoir des Malfoy tel un grapcorne en cage. Même si sa situation était plus enviable que les prisonniers des cachots du Manoir, il était prisonnier. Il perdait la notion du temps. Le temps était répétitif, sans fin et c'en était suffocant. Il vivait constamment dans la peur. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment du coup ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Sa famille était devenue l'une des sources de moqueries des autres mangemorts. En temps normal il ne se serait pas laissé faire mais il n'avait même pas la force de répliquer, il faisait profil bas en portant la réputation de lâche et de garçon faible sur ses frêles épaules.

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur Draco. »_

À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait le corps sans vie de l'ancien directeur s'effondrer. Il se sentait torturé et perdait espoir : Chaque jour il voyait de plus en plus de personnes se faire emprisonner, torturer et tuer. Quand il passait dans son salon il pouvait les entendre hurler de les épargner et de les libérer, alors il évitait d'y aller et s'enfermait la majorité du temps dans sa chambre, et même dans cette grande pièce il se s'y sentait pas complètement à l'aise.

Ce matin-là ressemblait à tout les autres matins précédents. Il s'était levé tôt, il ne dormait que très peu car il était toujours sur ses gardes. Il s'était douché rapidement puis s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Son reflet le dégoutait de jour en jour. S'il le pouvait il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais voir son reflet, de ne plus à avoir à toucher ce corps. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Il n'était pas vraiment musclé de base, mais le voir aussi amaigri lui faisait peur. Il pouvait voir ses os, ses joues commençaient à devenir creuses. Se voir chaque matin lui faisait rappeler qu'il était faible et seul, et il se détestait pour ça. Comment faisait-il pour tenir debout ? Il n'avait pas d'appétit et lorsqu'il mangeait il vomissait aussitôt. Comment pourrait-il avoir de l'appétit alors que des assassins vivaient et venaient régulièrement chez lui, avec comme chef un homme cruel à tête de serpent ? Impossible. Il détourna le regard et sortit de la salle de bain, se forçant à penser à autre chose qu'à ce corps.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Blaise, ni de Pansy, ni de personne. Il n'avait aucun contact avec une personne de l'extérieur. À vrai dire il ignorait ce qui s'y passait et en même temps il ne demandait pas, moins il en savait mieux il se portait. Beaucoup devaient toujours être à Pourdlard, mais lui ne pouvait pas y retourner après ce qui s'était passé.

Et il s'inquiétait pour Ron. Il ignorait où est-ce qu'il était et cela le rongeait à chaque fois de se perdre dans ses hypothèses loufoques. Il le savait vivant, quelque part dans le Royaume-Uni avec Potter et Granger. S'il était mort le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été au courant et en aurait rit pendant des semaines car la mort de l'un des membres du Trio d'Or était une victoire en plus pour « leur » camp. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aperçut c'était il y a deux mois à l'assaut des mangemorts à un mariage de l'un des Weasley. Il n'avait pas plus de détails, personne ne voulait lui parler et lui ne voulait parler à personne.

Il s'habilla d'un simple costume noir. Il s'habillait toujours en noir, cela reflétait clairement son moral au plus bas. Il constata qu'il flottait dedans, encore plus que d'habitude. Il flottait dans chacun de ses vêtements, au moins cela lui permettait de cacher son corps amaigri à la vue de tous. Il soupira puis quitta sa chambre. En marchant à travers les couloirs du Manoir il entendit des hurlements, puis la voix criarde de sa cinglée de tante Bellatrix.

Normalement il en aurait fait abstraction, tous les matins à l'aube une personne se faisait torturé dans le grand salon. Dans ces moments là il s'abstrait de la réalité, que ce n'était pas sa vie mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il regardait, à faire abstraction les hurlements qui résonnaient dans la demeure. Il arrivait même à se persuader que rien de tout cela était réel. Et si ce mécanisme de défense ne fonctionnait pas, il se réfugiait en se remémorant ses plus beaux souvenirs

Normalement ce matin-là était censé être comme tout les autres matins, mais cette fois-ci son sang se glaça car il reconnut la voix qui hurlait de supplication. Il fit le chemin jusqu'au salon d'un air détaché, se retenant de courir à la hâte. Il resta au seuil de la porte et son cœur cessa de battre, il n'arriva pas à avancer davantage. Son père était là, appuyé contre un mur tandis que sa mère était à côté de l'immense cheminée. Sa tante Bellatrix était en pleine dispute avec cet infâme loup-garou de Greyback, accompagné de plusieurs mangemorts qui attendaient les ordres. Il n'écouta pas ce qui se passait, il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme au centre de la pièce, semblant être inconscient et gisant au sol dans son propre sang : Ron Weasley.

Sa tante lança de nouveau un _endoloris_ , le hurlement que poussa Weasley le transperça de l'intérieur. Sa douleur était la sienne, il était tétanisé face à lui qui hurlait et se tortillait de douleur sous les rires hystériques de sa tante, incapable de répondre aux questions de cette dernière. Draco n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son self-control n'avait jamais été autant mise à l'épreuve et il remerciait son éducation Malfonienne car sinon il en aurait hurlé et pleuré d'horreur. Sa pire peur se réalisait sous ses yeux impuissants : Il voyait la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui se faire torturer durant un temps qui semblait être des heures pour lui. Weasley avait reçu tellement d'endoloris qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

« Descendez-moi ce renégat dans les cachots ! Il nous ait d'aucune utilité pour l'instant. » Aboya Bellatrix.

Greyback grommela dans sa barbe puis sortit de la pièce, suivit par ses sbires. Deux mangemorts prirent Ron chacun par une jambe et le déplacèrent, son corps se traînait sur le sol. Une traînée de sang se forma sur le sol. Il ne resta que ses parents, sa tante et lui dans la pièce. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime. Que devait-il faire ? Comment allait-il le sortir de là ? Car oui il était inenvisageable pour lui de ne pas le sauver. Ron était blessé et désarmé, il serait incapable de s'enfuir si lui faisait diversion. Il lui fallait un plan immédiatement.

« Que fais-tu ici Draco ? » Lui demanda froidement son père en interrompant ses pensées, remarquant sa présence.

Le prénommé se retint de sursauter. C'était vrai, il ne descendait jamais en temps normal. Sa présence était suspecte surtout que son père était un homme méfiant. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende vraiment, une idée lui vint en tête, comme quoi être sous pression le rendait encore plus vif d'esprit qu'il ne l'était à la base. Avec une voix calme et assuré il répondit :

« J'aimerais vous faire part de ma décision à réintégrer Poudlard. » Dévoila-t-il.

« Je voudrais passer mes ASPIC en fin d'année comme tout les gens de ma promotion.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ce diplôme ! Tu devrais assister aux missions au lieu de te terrer dans ta chambre tel un lâche ! Tu es la honte de cette famille ! » Dit Bellatrix en entrant dans la conversation. Draco l'ignora, continuant sur sa lancée.

« J'ai travaillé dur depuis ma première année pour en arriver jusque là, et après mûres réflexions j'aimerais terminer mes études. Mère ? Père ? » Insista-t-il en regardant sa mère et son père.

« Quand souhaites-tu partir ? » Demanda aussitôt sa mère.

« Le plus tôt possible, au plus tard demain matin.

\- Tu as notre accord, tu peux retourner à Poudlard. On préviendra Severus de ton arrivée. » Répondit sa mère, tandis que son père resta silencieux, sûrement aussi d'accord.

« Merci. »

Draco inclina la tête en signe de respect avant de quitter le salon. Cela avait été plus facile que prévu, lui qui pensait qu'il allait devoir être plus persuasif. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard, mais pour que son plan fonctionne il devait y être. Il remonta dans sa chambre, marchant de manière nonchalante. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il s'y enferma puis accourut jusqu'à sa salle de bain et se rinça le visage. S'il avait mangé il en aurait vomit. Il appuya son dos contre le mur en carrelage et s'y glissa jusqu'au sol. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, puis commença doucement à cogner sa tête contre le mur. Il se balança en avant et en arrière, et pleura. Une main tira ses cheveux tandis que l'autre couvrit sa bouche de ses hurlements. Aucun mécanisme de défense ne pouvait l'aider à supporter cette réalité cette fois-ci.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était de retour à Poudlard sous l'ébahissement général.

Les choses avaient changé à Poudlard. L'ambiance y était devenue sinistre et tendue. Severus était le nouveau directeur, et Draco l'évitait comme la dragoncelle. Tous les professeurs ou presque avaient été remplacé par des mangemorts. L'enseignement des Défenses Contres les Forces du Mal avait été remplacé par l'Art de la Magie Noire, enseigné par ce sadique d'Amycus Carrow. Il y a trois ans il aurait adoré avoir ce cours, mais plus maintenant. Il leur enseignait des sorts de magie noire telle que _l'endoloris._ Pour s'entraîner ils avaient dû l'infliger à des premières années et Vincent s'était révélé particulièrement doué pour ce cours.

Les gens le scrutaient sans cesse, mais pas d'adoration bien au contraire. C'en était agaçant et étouffant. Il savait que Vincent le surveillait avec d'autres mangemorts qui ne lui faisaient plus confiance. Pansy lui demandait toutes les cinq minutes comment il allait et Gregory restait silencieux, fidèle à lui-même. Blaise et lui ne se parlaient à peine. Il s'éloignait de lui pour son bien, il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop proche des gens qu'il appréciait et il ne voulait pas que Blaise soit associé à lui, surtout que ce dernier ne voulait en aucun cas participer à la guerre ou devoir choisir un camp. À chaque fois qu'il croisait Weasley fille elle le dévisageait avec haine, comme si elle se retenait à chaque fois de le frapper. La seule chose positive à son retour fut qu'il conservait toujours sa chambre individuelle car il n'y avait plus de place pour lui dans les dortoirs, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Tous les matins et tous les soirs il lançait des sorts dans sa chambre afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun sort d'espionnage. Draco ne faisait confiance à personne, il considérait tout le monde comme un potentiel ennemi et cela le rendit paranoïaque.

Beaucoup ne cachaient plus leur appartenance au Lord Noir, s'écriant fièrement vouloir devenir un partisan et vouloir recevoir la marque. Certains s'amusaient en lançant des endoloris aux sang-mêlés et aux nés-moldus. Il était le Prince de Serpentard il devait donc jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué. Alors il harcelait, insultait et se montrait cruel avec les autres élèves. Il n'avait pas le choix, surtout pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il ne devait attirer aucun soupçon sur sa personne.

Il était bientôt quatre heures du matin, Draco était dans la cabane hurlante à tenter de calmer son anxiété.

Dernièrement il avait perdu confiance en ses plans, mais il ne pouvait pas se louper car sa vie et celle de Ron étaient en jeu. C'était un plan hasardeux, quasi suicidaire.. Bref le genre de plan qu'un Gryffondor pouvait pondre. Il y a plusieurs mois sa mère lui avait offert un portoloin lui permettant de faire un aller au Manoir et un retour ici en cas de danger. Son plan était le suivant : Libérer Ron en moins de vingt minutes car plus il passerait de temps dans le manoir plus cela l'angoisserait, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'évanouir de peur. Puis qu'ils se téléporteraient ici, dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagé quelques jours plus tôt dans la cabane. Il se répéta le plan dans la tête, il ne devait être repéré par personne. Malheureusement il n'avait pas réussi à avoir du polynectar mais il fera sans, Ron était torturé depuis plus d'une semaine et pas sûr qu'il survive encore une semaine de plus. En premier lieu il se lança un sort pour que son odeur devienne inodore, il ne serait ni repérer par Greyback et ses chiens galeux ni par Nagini. Le vif d'or qui lui servait de portoloin vacilla dans tout les sens en produisant un son aiguë à rendre sourd même un chien. Draco prit une grande inspiration puis expira, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. De la fumée jaillit et la pièce dans laquelle il était se changea. Il se trouva dorénavant dans sa chambre au manoir familiale. La partie la plus facile de son plan avait été exécuté avec succès, la plus difficile serait d'aller de sa chambre jusqu'aux cachots. Il planqua son vif d'or dans sa poche et sortit discrètement de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. En s'entendant marcher dans le manoir étrangement silencieux il avait l'impression de faire autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de centaure, c'en était effrayant mais il devait à tout prix garder son sang-froid. Il devait passer par le hall d'entrée, puis par le salon et ensuite emprunter l'escalier escarpé dissimulé. Le grand hall était vide, il descendit rapidement les escaliers puis passa par un petit couloir. Ce couloir était le moins emprunté pour accéder au grand salon. Il entra dans le salon, vide également, à son plus grand soulagement. Il était sur le point de descendre les escaliers de derrière lorsqu'il entendit des voix venant vers lui. Il ne réfléchit pas et se cacha derrière l'habillage de la cheminée, retenant sa respiration. Deux mangemorts en sortirent.

« Ce vendu est toujours en vie, c'est incroyable !

\- On dirait presque que tu compatis.

\- Pas du tout, juste qu'une merde de son espèce ne devrait pas vivre aussi longtemps après les endoloris et les coups qu'il s'est reçu. Il n'a même pas perdu la raison !

\- Pas encore.. » Dit l'autre mangemort, riant de manière espiègle.

« Je ne lui donne pas plus de deux jours.

\- Pari retenu ! »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, ricanant comme des hyènes. Draco resta immobile encore une minute pour être sûr qu'il était bien seul. Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Il sortit de sa cachette puis descendit les escaliers, serrant fortement sa baguette à la main. Ses cachots lui avait toujours fait froids dans le dos.

_Son grand-père l'avait puni car son comportement de la veille n'avait pas été à la hauteur que l'exigeait son titre, de l'image de l'héritier Malfoy qu'il était censé représenté. Il y a quelques jours ce fut son sixième anniversaire et il n'avait pas respecté l'une des règles fondamentales de la famille Malfoy :_ _Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses émotions._

_Depuis toujours on lui apprenait à ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion, que ce soit de la joie, de la peine, de la colère... Aucune. Car celle-ci pouvait être utiliser contre lui par des personnes mal intentionnées qui lui voudront du mal. On mesurait un homme par sa manière de réagir, c'était ce que lui répétait constamment son père. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir des cachots pendant deux jours tant qu'il ne se reprenait pas en main. Il n'avait pas mangé le plat que Dobby lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Son énergie était centré ailleurs._

_« Un Malfoy n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Un Malfoy n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Un Malfoy n'a pas le droit de pleurer. » Se murmura-t-il en boucle._

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans les cachots, excepté lui qui se répétait à voix haute cette règle._ _Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer et malheureusement il tremblait aussi de peur._ _Accroupi contre le mur, il avait remonté ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Ses petits bras encerclaient ses jambes, et sa tête reposait dessus. Il se balançait en avant et en arrière, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il tremblait aussi de peur. Il détestait cet endroit, il y faisait trop noir, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce à part lui. Il était seul._

Draco secoua légèrement la tête, rageur. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de se laisser envahir par de mauvais souvenirs. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs des cachots qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les prisonniers ne firent même pas attention à sa présence mais ce qui étonna Draco était de ne retrouver aucun garde. Les deux hommes qu'il avait entendu plus tôt étaient sûrement les gardiens des cachots. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à chaque cellule, ne s'attardant aucunement sur les prisonniers. En jetant un coup d'oeil à une énième cellule, une chevelure rousse attira son attention.

« _Alohomora_. » Chuchota-t-il.

Il pénétra dans la cellule où le prisonnier était inconscient, son corps reposait sur le sol froid des lieux. Il s'en approcha puis vérifia son pouls qui était faible. Il remarqua l'immense tâche de sang venant de son abdomen, il la toucha du bout des doigts et constata que le sang n'était pas sec, cette blessure datait sans doute d'aujourd'hui. Il serra le roux contre lui puis y sortit son vif d'or de sa poche. Le voyage serait douloureux pour Ron. Il se concentra puis ils atterrirent à une vitesse fulgurante sur le sol de la chambre dans la cabane hurlante. Draco se manqua et tomba au sol, Ron sur lui. Le blond gémit légèrement de douleur puis se releva avant de soulever péniblement Ron. Il était plus lourd et plus musclé que lui et cela il ne l'admettra jamais de vive voix. C'était déjà insupportable pour lui de voir son corps s'affaiblir chaque jour alors en complimenter un autre.. Draco l'installa sur le lit.

« Weasley ? »

Il lui pinça la joue, il avait sûrement dû s'évanouir à cause de la douleur. Les cours particuliers d'aide guérisseur qu'il recevait chaque été depuis ses dix ans et les diverses potions qu'il avait volé à Slughorn en sixième année allaient enfin servir à quelque chose. Il avait volé ces potions afin de se soigner d'une attaque ou d'une blessure au cas-où, il n'était jamais trop prudent surtout avec la mission qui lui avait été confié en sixième année. Il avait caché tout cela dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Il sortit l'énorme boîte remplie de potions en tout genre caché en dessous du lit. Il lui fit boire en premier lieu une potion contre la douleur. Il avait dû recevoir tellement d' _endoloris,_ il n'osa même pas imaginer ces scènes de torture dans son esprit détraqué. Il déshabilla le roux à l'aide d'un sort puis analysa rapidement ses blessures. Il fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit. Sa peau nue qui était auparavant vierge de cicatrice était couvert de bleus, de plaies, d'éraflures mais ce qui le marqua fut la blessure qu'il avait à l'abdomen, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Les mains de Weasley étaient couvertes de sang séché, sans doute avait-il tenté d'atténuer l'hémorragie. Cette constatation l'émut, avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé il s'était battu du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rester en vie.

Draco prit une grande inspiration, la vue du sang l'avait toujours donné envie de vomir mais il devait garder son sang-froid, de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à vomir vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. Déjà il pouvait dire adieu à la couette en soie qu'il avait mit sur ce lit.

_« Claudere cicatricem._ »

La blessure à l'abdomen et les petites blessures superficielles se refermèrent lentement. Le teint de Ron était très pâle, il transpirait beaucoup et ses doigts étaient froids, Draco devina qu'il souffrait d'une hémorragie interne. Il fouilla dans la boîte à la recherche d'une potion qui pouvait guérir les blessures internes mais n'en trouva aucune de ce type. Il s'occupa en attendant de prendre un baume et d'en enduire sur chaque plaie afin de les désinfecter, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il prit son temps pour en étaler partout, n'oubliant aucune zone. Chaque blessure, même les plus minimes, avait son importance. Les blessures les plus anciennes avaient mal cicatrisé. Il vit Ron serrer des dents à certains moments. Il le mit doucement sur le ventre et fut encore plus effaré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait.. » Ne put-il dire, trop horrifié.

Son dos était couverts de longues plaies rougeâtres mais grâce à son sort les plaies s'étaient refermé allait laisser des marques. Non seulement il avait reçu des sorts, mais en plus de cela il avait été battu. Draco prit une grande inspiration, ne voulant pas que ses émotions prennent le dessus sur sa lucidité, et nettoya son dos avec une serviette. Il appliqua du baume sur son dos de la même manière que sur le torse. Une fois fait il le remit doucement sur le dos. Il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures non visible. Il avait le bras droit, les doigts et le poignet gauche fracturés. Il constata également que l'une des chevilles l'était aussi. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était de mettre un bandage sur chaque partie et de reposer le pied sur un énorme coussin, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réparer sa cheville à l'aide d'un sort. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il allait devoir aller voler des potions tout à l'heure et revenir ici le plus vite possible. Ron respirait de manière régulière mais il n'était pas complètement hors de danger. Les gardes avaient raison : c'était incroyable qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Draco lui embrassa le front puis la tempe, lui donnant du courage à travers ses gestes. Il rangea rapidement tout ce qu'il y avait à ranger. Il était bientôt six heures du matin, il devait rentrer à Poudlard. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il serait resté à son chevet. Il sortit de la chambre et lança un sort d'illusion à la porte afin qu'elle ne soit visible pour personne excepté lui puis s'en alla, le cœur lourd.

**[….]**

Sa journée était passée lentement, et il avait été anxieux tout du long car il se demandait si Ron allait bien. Son pronostic vital était toujours engagé.

Tout ce qu'il devait faire durant sa journée était de faire semblant et attendre. Faire semblant de faire comme si rien n'était n'avait pas été compliqué en soi, après tout on lui avait apprit depuis tout petit à savoir masquer ses émotions. Sa marqua l'avait brûlé toute la matinée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait sans doute être dans une colère noire. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place des gardiens censés surveiller les cachots.

Personne n'en avait parlé à Poudlard pour l'instant mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'information fasse le tour. Demain, sans doute, on l'avertirait que Ron s'était enfui à l'aide d'un complice mais rien de plus. On ne lui disait jamais rien au sujet des plans du Lord Noir. Normalement rien ne l'accusait et tout ce qu'il espérait était que rien ne remonte jusqu'à lui. Certes il n'avait laissé aucune trace mais il n'était quand même pas rassuré. On le trouverait trop lâche pour faire ce genre d'action. Severus aurait sans doute un soupçon sur sa personne mais ne dirait rien, enfin il l'espérait. Durant la pause déjeuner il avait réussi à voler des bandages mais aussi diverses potions de guérison à l'infirmerie, vu qu'il n'y avait plus d'infirmière personne ne remarquerait la disparition de ces potions. Après avoir terminé sa journée de cours il s'était éclipsé à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du dîner pour faire des recherches sur les différentes potions qu'il avait volé. Il ne connaissait pas tout les étendus et les effets secondaires de certains sorts et ne devait prendre aucun risque. Il attendit que la nuit tombe pour se rendre dans la cabane hurlante. Le chemin entre Poudlard et cette cabane était fut une source d'angoisse pour Draco : il devait constamment être sur ses gardes, ne pas se faire prendre car c'était sa vie, mais également celle de Ron et de ses parents qui en dépendaient.

Draco fit son entrée dans la cabane hurlante. Par Merlin cet endroit était maintenant pour lui l'endroit le plus sûr et sécurisé qu'il connaissait, et jamais il n'aurait cru penser cela un jour. Il leva le sort d'illusion puis entra dans la chambre avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre le pouls de Ron. Il lança ensuite un sort afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui allait se passer dans cette cabane. Il lui fit boire une potion pour réparer ses blessures internes, Ron grogna de douleur. Il attendit trois bonnes heures, lorsqu'il fut sûr que la potion avait bien été digéré et propagé dans tout son organisme avant de lui faire boire une gorgée d'eau de sassy. Il lui fit ensuite boire une potion pour réparer les os brisés. Quelques minutes plus tard Ron hurla et s'agita. Draco tenta tant bien que mal de le maintenir le plus immobile possible contre le lit. Les effets de cette potion était puissante. Il avait lu que c'était la même sensation qu'une brûlure et plus il y avait d'os brisé plus c'était douloureux, Ron brûlait de l'intérieur. Il entendit les craquements des os, ce qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Cela l'attrista de voir Ron hurler de douleur, la douleur devait être insoutenable. Au bout de ce qui semblait être des heures, il arrêta de s'agiter et de hurler, il s'était tout simplement endormi. Draco passa une serviette tiède pour essuyer le front de Ron, puis le rhabilla convenablement avec ses propres vêtements.

Draco resta ainsi, pantelant, à scruter Ron avant de nouveau prendre son pouls. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, choqué, car c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il se recula d'un pas puis s'effondra au sol, riant nerveusement de soulagement.

« J'ai réussi.. » Susurra-t-il à lui-même, ahuri.

Il l'avait fait, il avait réussi. Il pourrait en pleurer de joie tellement il en fut fier et heureux. Il resta ainsi, savourant sa petite victoire pendant quelques instants avant de se relever. Il analysa de nouveau le visage de Ron. Il avait juste quelques petites égratignures sur le visage. La vie de Ron était officiellement hors de danger. Draco fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, il sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Ron. Il se permit de lui caresser les cheveux. Il avait un peu de fièvre, mais rien d'alarmant, cela faisait parti des effets de la dernière potion. Ses cheveux étaient doux au toucher, et ce n'était pas la saleté dans les cheveux qui allait réussir à le répugner. Il se sentait désolé pour lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que le blessé ouvrit les yeux. Il lui attrapa fortement le poignet, interrompant son geste. Draco sursauta, surprit. Ron lui lança un regard plein de mépris et confus, il le sentit trembler.

« Mal.. Malfoy.. » Dit-il avec difficulté, tentant de se relever.

Son regard dévia dans tout les sens, paniqué. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à le calmer donc c'était avec toute la douceur dont il était capable de donner qu'il le fit doucement rallonger sur le lit, dégageant doucement la main de son emprise, puis qu'il susurra :

« Calme-toi Weasley, tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que..

\- Ils t'ont capturé alors que tu t'étais séparé de Granger et de Potter. Tu as été torturé pendant une semaine.. Je- »

_Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais._ Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux, puis reprit.

« Je suis désolé Weasley.. » Dit-il avec difficulté, très mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi tu.. T'excuses ?

\- De ne pas être intervenu rapidement, que tu ais vécu tout ça..

\- Jamais.. j'aurais.. Cru te dire ça.. mais.. Merci. »

Draco était plus que surprit. Il pensait que la première chose que ferait Ron à son réveil serait de l'insulter. Le roux le surprendrait toujours. Puis il s'endormit de nouveau, le rendant encore plus confus.

* * *

Cette guerre lui faisait perdre complètement la raison. Non pas la guerre, l'amour et à cause de cela il ne réfléchissait plus de manière cohérente. Et pour ne rien arranger à sa situation il était vu maintenant comme un paria, un lâche et un criminel. Plus personne n'avait peur de lui et le pire était qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se lamenter sur son sort. Oui il l'admettait que parfois il avait des réactions exagérées pour pas grand chose. La situation dans laquelle il était ne laissait plus de place pour cela. Il se comportait comme un stupide Gryffondor à risquer sa vie à cause de l'amour, tout cela était indigne de sa personne qu'il était censé être. Peut-être devrait-il se faire interner à St-Mangouste ? Parce que oui, il perdait complètement la raison.

Donc à cause l'amour, le voici caché dans un recoin non loin de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, attendant Weasley fille depuis plus d'une heure. Il devait lui parler pour lui assurer que son frère allait bien, mais aussi car il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'aller à la cabane hurlante tous les soirs pour surveiller l'état de Ron. Il avait de la fièvre, et juste le fait de l'avoir laissé tout seul l'inquiétait énormément. Les mangemorts de Poudlard et lui-même furent attribuer d'une mission : Fouiller Poudlard et ses environs pour retrouver Ron. Ce dernier était recherché de partout et le traître, en l'occurence lui, également. Poudlard était l'endroit idéal pour se cacher et avoir tout les soins nécessaires, et cela le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait parfaitement conscience. Certains avaient eu soupçons sur sa personne, car le fait qu'il revienne à Poudlard quelques jours avant l'évasion de Ron clochait. Mais en bon Serpentard qu'il était il avait réussi à dissiper tout les doutes de ses camarades, mais il savait que malgré tout il était surveillé. Cet illettré de Vincent avait même insisté pour fouiller sa chambre, donc il avait laissé faire car il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien. Il avait dû participer aux recherches, et sans qu'il ne le sache comment il était devenu le leader des recherches, gérant les différents groupes de recherches. Il avait même osé dire que la personne qui arriverait à trouver Weasley sera hautement récompensé, du coup l'ardeur de ses « confrères » avait augmenté de manière fulgurante. Certains avaient fouillé la cabane hurlante, sans rien y trouver grâce à ses sorts. Personne ne remettrait les pieds dans cet endroit car personne ne s'y sentait vraiment à l'aise. Ce fut aussi pour cela qu'il avait choisi cette endroit.

Il aperçut enfin Weasley fille, et elle était seule.

« Weasley. » L'appela-t-il en chuchotant fortement, pressé.

L'interpellée sursauta légèrement. Elle tourna la tête en sa direction et fronça aussitôt les sourcils lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle se rapprocha de luis et sortit sa baguette sur la défensive, furieuse. Il se retint de soupirer face à cette attitude impulsive.

« J'ai à te parler maintenant.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- C'est au sujet de ton frère. On ne peut pas en discuter ici, rejoins-moi dans la salle sur Demande dans dix minutes. Et ne sois pas en retard. »

Il fit demi-tour sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

**[….]**

Quelques minutes après son entrée dans la Salle sur Demande, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il masqua son soulagement en la voyant arriver seule. Elle empoigna sa baguette, prête à se défendre.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle froidement, allant droit au but. Il se retint de soupirer.

« Ton frère est en sécurité, il est en ce moment même dans la cabane hurlante en convalescence.

\- Quoi ? » Ne put répondre Weasley fille, sous le choc, abaissant sa baguette.

« Ton frère est en convalescence dans une chambre que j'ai aménagé dans la cabane hurlante. Je l'ai soigné et il est hors de danger, il a juste de la fièvre mais d'ici quelques jours cela se calmera. » Répéta-t-il. Avait-elle des problèmes d'auditions ou des problèmes de compréhension ?

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, elle avait l'air vraiment soulagé. Qu'elle ne comptait pas sur lui pour la consoler et la rassurer, il n'était pas un mouchoir.

« On a perdu toute trace de lui depuis treize jours, on ignorait s'il était toujours en vie.. Je veux le voir !

\- Tu pourras le voir, mais uniquement une journée sur deux. Il ne faut pas que ton attitude et tes habitudes changent car tu es surveillée. Je sais que l'on me surveille également et que certains me soupçonnent. Je prends un énorme risque en tenant cette conversation avec toi... Voici un parchemin pour lever les sorts d'illusions que j'ai lancé mais également en lancer toi-même après tes visites. Apprends cela par cœur rapidement puis brûle ce parchemin. Lorsqu'il se réveillera il faudra lui amener de la nourriture. Ton frère aura sans doute très faim à son réveil et vu qu'il mange pour quinze personnes. » Dit-il en roulant les yeux, pensant à Ron en train de s'empiffrer.

« Préviens uniquement ta famille, Potter et Granger qu'il est en vie. Ne leur parle ni de moi ni de mon implication dans cette histoire. Tu ne dois le dire à personne à Poudlard que ton frère est ici, aucune personne ici n'est de confiance. »

Weasley fille hocha la tête et prit connaissance des sortilèges très rapidement puis brûla le parchemin qu'il lui avait remit à l'aide d'un _incendio_. Elle le scruta d'une manière étrange, lui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à le regarder de la sorte ?

« Tu es sincèrement amoureux de lui donc.. »

Il écarquilla légèrement des yeux durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Je sais que tu lui as jeté ce sort d'oubliette. Personne ne l'a vraiment remarqué mais depuis plusieurs mois je le trouve étrange, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important.. Lui aussi à cette sensation mais il n'en parle pas, sûrement parce qu'il ne veut pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. »

Comment avait-elle deviné tout cela ? Si même Granger n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, vu que c'était censé être elle la plus maligne de la bande, comment-

« Depuis que l'on t'a surprit à l'infirmerie j'ai eu quelques soupçons. Son comportement avait changé, de manière très subtile. Et malgré la discrétion de mon frère j'ai remarqué qu'il te dévisageait parfois... Ce n'était qu'une simple supposition que je me suis faite, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne te cache pas que je suis très étonnée d'avoir raison. » Répondit-elle à sa question muette.

Elle le dévisageait d'un air désolé, et il avait vraiment en horreur ce regard.

« Mais maintenant je comprends..

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » Cracha froidement Draco.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je suis triste pour mon frère. Même si je ne connais pas les détails de votre histoire, son comportement avait changé. Il a vraiment été heureux durant sa sixième année.. Et ça m'attriste car il ne s'en souviendra jamais. »

Un silence plana dans lequel il méditait sur ces paroles qu'il trouva un peu réconfortante. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait lui dire de toute façon ? Il n'avait même pas la force de nier ou même de l'envoyer piètre.

« Je suis désolée pour mon frère et toi. Tu dois sans doute t'en fiche de ce que je vais te dire mais je tiens quand même à le dire : Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Et merci d'avoir rendu mon frère heureux, même s'il ne s'en souvient pas. »

Weasley fille lui adressa un dernier sourire timide puis s'en alla, le laissant seul avec ses pensées obsessionnelles. Pour ne pas de nouveau craquer et avoir à subir de nouveau une dépression nerveuse, il se répéta en boucle dans sa tête que c'était la seule solution en tripotant de manière vive la bague que Ron lui avait offerte.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de parler, Draco était envoyé une fois par mois durant une semaine chez son grand-père : l'impitoyable Abraxas Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait aller chez ce vieillard. L'unique chose qu'il aimait faire là-bas était de voler avec son balai. Et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire aujourd'hui vu que son grand-père s'était absenté pour la journée. Draco leva la tête et scruta avec malice le ciel dégagé. C'était le temps idéal pour voler. Il tint fermement à la main le tout nouveau balai que son père lui avait offert. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage enfantin. Il n'avait pas le droit de voler sans l'autorisation de son grand-père, et même s'il lui demandait il disait toujours non, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il volait en cachette. Il trouvait même cela amusant d'enfreindre cette règle.

Il s'était un peu éloigné de la demeure afin d'avoir plus de tranquillité et aussi éviter se faire prendre. Il enfourcha son nouveau balai puis commença à prendre lentement de la hauteur. Normalement il se contentait juste de faire des tours autour du manoir et de la propriété. Mais depuis qu'il avait eu ce balai il s'entraînait à faire des figures, à voler encore plus vite entre les tours du manoir car juste survoler le manoir ne l'amusait plus tellement, il avait besoin de plus. Il fit un premier tour du manoir, le survolant, puis commença à prendre de la vitesse. Ses cheveux blonds volèrent au vent, le vent lui fouettait le visage. Il voulut voler davantage plus haut, s'éloigner de tout pour découvrir le monde avec son balai. De là haut il était intouchable, puissant et libre. Draco avait été inattentif que quelques secondes, il perdit le contrôle de son balai. Il se tint fermement au balai, crispant. Il plongea la tête la première dans le vide, il hurla et paniqua en larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de son balai, la peur avait envahi tout son être. Il se rapprochait trop rapidement du sol, sa tête serait la première chose qui s'écraserait au sol. Pensant jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il allait s'écraser, à sa plus grande surprise il n'évita, son visage fut à quelques centimètres du sol. Le petit garçon souffla de soulagement jusqu'à qu'il releva la tête et vit la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie : Son grand-père. Silencieux, il descendit de son balai et à peine il mit les deux pieds au sol que son grand-père lui administra une gifle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le giflait, mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Puis il lui tira violemment les cheveux, relevant sa tête face à lui.

« Que t'ai-je dit ?! Dois-je de nouveau t'enfermer dans le cachot pendant cinq jours pour que tu obéisses enfin aux règles de ma maison ? » Lui hurla-t-il, le poussant violemment au sol. Draco tomba au sol. En relevant la tête la baguette de son grand-père pointait en sa direction.

« Mais je vois que cela ne suffit plus désormais.. _Endoloris_! »

Il n'avait que huit ans lorsqu'il reçut son premier endoloris, mais malheureusement pas la dernière.

.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait l'impression de revivre ce souvenir. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi sur ce fauteuil vétuste. Il constata qu'il portait son uniforme de la veille. Merde il s'était endormi ici et maintenant il était courbaturé de partout. Il devait immédiatement retourner à Poudlard.

« Bien dormi Malfoy ? »

Ledit Malfoy sursauta, manquant de tomber de son siège. Il dévisagea méchamment Ron qui lui semblait amuser de son réveil. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Inconsciemment son regard s'adoucit un peu. Il était enfin réveillé ! Il ne le montra pas mais il était réellement soulagé. Les derniers jours avaient été pénibles pour Weasley fille et lui. Ron avait eu de la fièvre, et avait déliré en disant des choses incompréhensibles. La seule chose qu'il ait réellement comprit fut « je n'en sais rien », sans doute avait-il cauchemardé sur cette semaine de torture. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir perdu la raison, et c'en était un miracle. Il avait une réelle ténacité.

Draco reprit un peu contenance en se raclant la gorge puis se releva.

« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Juste à l'abdomen et un peu au dos, mais sinon ça va.. »

Son ventre gargouilla à ce moment là. Draco haussa un sourcil, masquant son amusement. Oui effectivement il allait bien s'il avait de l'appétit. Weasley se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

« Ta sœur viendra ce soir avec de la nourriture, mais en attendant il faut que tu restes ici.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, Hermione et Harry doivent me chercher.

\- Tes amis et ta famille savent que tu es sauf. Je n'ai pas mit ma vie en danger à te libérer et à te soigner pour que tu agisses de manière irréfléchie. Surtout que tu n'as plus de baguette, que tu es toujours en convalescence, que Poudlard est envahi de mangemorts et que tu es recherché de partout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais pouvoir faire en attendant ?

\- Te reposer et dormir. Et ensuite on avisera. »

Draco lui tourna le dos et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Il rangea dans son sac les manuels qu'il avait sorti la veille. Le blond ne savait pas comment réagir face au roux qui scrutait ses faits et gestes alors la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvé était la fuite.

« Je reviendrai bientôt pour voir l'état de tes blessures. » Déclara seulement Draco sur le point de s'en aller.

« Attends ! » S'exclama Weasley. Il se tourna, puis Weasley demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie pour me sauver ? Tu n'as rien à gagner en le faisant au contraire.. »

Draco le détailla longuement, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il lui fournirait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait sauvé parce que jamais dans sa vie il avait aimé quelqu'un comme il aimait Weasley et qu'il deviendrait sans doute fou s'il apprenait sa mort.. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

« Pour me donner bonne conscience. »

Cette réponse convint Weasley. Il s'en alla à ce moment là.

* * *

Draco entra dans la cabane hurlante en soupirant fortement. Il avait été retardé par les futurs mangemorts à en devenir. Ces derniers avaient beaucoup d'ambition, certains cherchaient toujours Weasley. Bon c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils reprennent les recherches. S'il montrait qu'il était investi dans les recherches, les soupçons sur sa personne se dissiperont. Il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et il soupira nouveau en entrant dans la chambre.

Il n'avait pas vu Weasley depuis quatre jours et il lui avait manqué. Vu que la sœur de Weasley venait régulièrement, il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de passer. Et puis ça serait étrange : le roux et lui n'étaient pas amis. C'était difficile pour lui d'avoir Weasley face à lui sans pouvoir le toucher, enfin il le touchait uniquement pour vérifier ses blessures. Parfois il se demandait s'il avait imaginé toute cette histoire avec lui, si les instants qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble étaient seulement le fruit de son imagination. Cela le tuait littéralement de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce le toucher. C'était douloureux de se sentir aussi près mais également aussi loin de la personne que l'on aime.

Weasley leva la tête du magazine de Quidditch qu'il lui avait donné la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Il parut amusé de le voir, ce qui irrita Draco.

« Dure journée Malfoy ?

\- La ferme Weasley, tout ceci est de ta faute. Ils te cherchent partout et j'ai dû de nouveau participer aux recherches.. Ta sœur est passée ce midi ?

\- Ouais, et encore merci pour les magazines. »

Il grommela dans sa barbe en tournant la tête pour que Weasley évite de le voir rougir comme une tomate pelée. Il n'allait pas se rendre encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du nécessaire pour changer les bandages et soigner les blessures superflus. Weasley enleva son tee-shirt sans qu'il eut à lui demander de le faire, puis s'assit au bord du lit. Ses blessures guérissaient bien, d'ici la semaine prochaine il irait parfaitement bien. Il désinfecta puis mit de nouveau bandage sur son abdomen assez rapidement, vidant son esprit de toutes pensées. Une fois fait il se redressa. Il fouilla dans son sac et y sortit trois magazines qu'il posa au pied du lit. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec lui, il l'évitait et Wealsey l'avait sans doute remarqué, même s'il ne lui faisait aucune remarque. Mettre lui-même de la distance était moins douloureux pour lui.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Weasley, je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt que j'ai eu une dure journée par ta faute, donc j'ai besoin de repos.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas.

\- Je te promets que d'ici la fin de la semaine je partirai.

\- Ne pars pas si tu n'es pas totalement guéri, tu ne dois pas être un fardeau et-

\- Je le sais et ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler ! » l'interrompit-il de manière cassante.

« Je sais que pour toi je suis le plus inutile parmi mes amis mais je refuse de les abandonner ! »

Draco se retint de soupirer et de le traiter d'abruti. Il l'avait vexé, et maintenant il se sentait coupable. C'était agaçant de ressentir tout cela sans avoir aucun contrôle là-dessus. Le blond reprit.

« Je sais que tu veux bien faire et que tu veux aller aider tes amis, mais tu ne les aideras pas si tu ne te sens pas au mieux de ta force.

\- Je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité et de ton temps, je sais qu'il est très précieux. »

Il sentit une pointe de sarcasme dans sa phrase, mais Draco préféra ne pas relever car cela finirait sans doute en dispute, et il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie pour ça.

« Ils ont besoin de toi en forme. Tu dois sans doute te sentir inutile depuis cette chambre mais ne néglige ni ta santé ni ta guérison. » Il prit une petite pause afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, puis ajouta avec une gentillesse qui le surprit lui-même :

« Tu n'es pas inutile, bien au contraire. Et j'ai arrêté de le penser depuis bien longtemps déjà. » Avoua timidement Draco.

Il se tourna pour détourner son regard d'un Weasley ébahi. Avec cet air surprit il avait vraiment l'air idiot. Il se retint de souffler et se contenta de ramasser son sac posé négligemment au sol. Weasley brisa le silence lourd qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Tu n'as pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore et tu m'as sauvé ma vie..

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- D'accord.. Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

Draco serra davantage la bandoulière de son sac contre sa poitrine. Il devait immédiatement s'en aller car il commençait à suffoquer.

_« Je t'aime Draco. »_

Merde ne put-il que penser. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par ses pensées obsessionnelles, il devait s'en aller loin d'ici. Il s'apprêta à s'en aller lorsque Weasley l'appela.

« Malfoy. »

L'interpellé tourna la tête en sa direction, s'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

« Je ne trouve pas ça lâche de ne pas être capable de tuer quelqu'un. » Déclara Weasley.

« Bonne nuit Weasley. »

Draco décida de partir à ce moment là car il savait que s'il restait une minute de plus il craquerait. Il ne voulait pas en parler et prendre le risque de s'effondrer devant lui. Et connaissant Weasley il le prendrait sûrement dans ses bras et Draco allait succomber. Mais aussi, non, il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler qu'un homme était mort par sa faute. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis marcha très vite, loin de cette cabane, loin de Ron.

* * *

Six jours étaient passés, Draco n'avait vu Weasley que deux fois. Sa sœur venait le voir tous les midis pour lui ramener de la nourriture. Il lui en ramenait également à chaque visite. Il se sentait constamment surveillé donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y aller très souvent. Son père lui avait demandé des renseignements au sujet de Weasley tôt dans la semaine, il lui avait répondu qu'il n'était au courant de rien et que ses recherches n'avaient mené à aucun résultat concluant.

Il était cinq heures du matin. Weasley se préparait pour partir définitivement d'ici. Il avait en sa possession une carte qui s'appelait à la carte des Maraudeurs, grâce à elle il pouvait savoir la localisation de chaque personne présente à Poudlard. Il comprenait mieux comment le Trio d'Or arrivait toujours à se sortir des mésaventures dans lesquelles ils se mettaient, et aussi comment Weasley arrivait à chaque fois à le retrouver à travers Poudlard. Il avait également en main une baguette que ses parents avaient envoyé à sa sœur. Grâce à son éducation il pouvait clairement dissimuler son désarroi face à cette scène. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il l'aurait enfermé dans cette chambre car Weasley y était en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir je-ne-sais-où en le sachant en danger de mort. Mais ça serait égoïste et jamais Weasley n'accepterait de rester ici. Et puis pourquoi resterait-il ? Pour ses beaux yeux bleus ? Weasley se retourna pour lui faire face, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Malfoy.. Merci pour tout, je te revaudrai ça. » Dit-il, un peu gêné.

Draco se contenta uniquement de hocher la tête. Ron rétrécit son sac à l'aide d'un sort puis le rangea dans sa poche. On y était, c'était le grand départ. Il n'y était pas préparé mentalement et n'était même pas sûr de le revoir en vie après ça. Il préféra ne pas se l'imaginer, pour le bien-être de sa santé mentale qui était déjà très fragile. Ron fit un dernier hochement de tête puis partit vers l'entrée d'un pas déterminé. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et ne s'en aille loin de lui Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire :

« Ne fais rien de stupide Ron. »

Ron se tourna pour lui adresser un petit sourire. Il ouvrit doucement la porte puis la referma derrière lui. Draco scruta cette porte durant de longues minutes, se retenant de faire une scène et de se rendre encore plus lamentable qu'il ne l'était. C'était le destin de Ron, son rôle était de combattre aux côtés de Potter. Son inquiétude il la tairait au fond de lui.

* * *

Draco ne savait plus à quel moment il avait perdu espoir. Peut-être depuis qu'il avait reçu la marque. Non là encore ça allait. À ce moment là il pensait faire parti de l'élite de la société, que cette marque le placerait encore plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Peut-être avait-il perdu espoir lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était installé chez eux en se donnant des airs de propriétaire avec son horrible serpent qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie ? Ou peut-être lorsqu'il lui avait donné comme mission de tuer l'un des plus grand sorciers de tout les temps ? Non, car après cela il avait vécu des beaux moments qui lui avaient même fait oublier la merde dans laquelle il était. Il avait commencé à perdre espoir après la mort de Dumblemore. Non.. Car il avait revu Ron et cela avait été comme une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais. Et là il sût : il avait perdu espoir après le départ de Ron.

L'atmosphère avait été étouffante depuis lors.

De là où il était il put voir des corps sans vie au sol, il en reconnut même certains.. Ils étaient tombés au combat. Ces personnes avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour une cause pour laquelle ils croyaient, et s'étaient battu jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles. Lui dans sa vie ne s'était jamais battu pour quoi que ce soit. L'envie de vomir ou même de pleurer lui était passé bien au dessus. Il regardait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui d'un air détaché.

Harry Potter ne vaincra jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le trouvait idiot, trop frêle, trop.. Banal. Il ne lui trouvait rien d'exceptionnel, juste chanceux, et beaucoup pensaient comme lui. Et il s'était encore lourdement trompé car Harry Potter venait de vaincre Voldemort, sous ses yeux. Il fut témoin de la scène depuis ce qui fut autrefois la Grande Salle. La guerre était officiellement finie. Et il ne ressentit aucun soulagement. Les gens applaudirent, s'embrassèrent, soulagés de voir leurs proches vivants. D'autres pleuraient les morts..

Une main se glissa sous la sienne. Il reconnut la douceur de la main de sa mère. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait depuis longtemps abandonné. Elle avait tout fait pour que son mari et son fils soient sains et saufs, elle avait toujours affiché ce masque de quiétude et il savait qu'elle avait été terrorisé tout du long. Il l'admirait énormément. C'était elle la plus digne des Malfoy.

En tournant la tête, un peu plus loin il vit Ron. Il avait quelques égratignures sur le visage mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Hermione se tourna vers lui puis plaça ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa, sûrement soulagé de le voir en vie. Ron lui tint les mains et lui sourit, rougissant légèrement. Le roux lui embrassa le front puis la tempe en la serrant fort contre lui, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec lui il fut un temps qui lui paraissait tellement lointain. Draco se recula de ses parents. Il suffoquait tout d'un coup avec tout ce monde, et puis cette scène de baiser entre Ron et Granger tournait en boucle dans sa tête pour le torturer un peu plus. Il prit une grande inspiration, reprenant un peu de contenance. Il ne remarqua pas quelqu'un venir derrière lui mais reconnut aussitôt la voix qui l'appela :

« Draco ?

\- Quoi Blaise ? »

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Ce dernier semblait sincèrement inquiet. S'il était là c'était parce qu'il avait aussi vu _ça._ En même temps qui n'avait pas assisté à la magnifique scène de baiser entre les deux héros de guerre ? Ça sera sûrement en seconde page dans la Gazette des sorciers demain. Blaise s'avança davantage.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Blaise ! Fous-moi la paix !

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Quand feras-tu la différence entre l'inquiétude et la pitié ?

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun des deux, laisse-moi seul.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui rends pas ses souvenirs ?

\- Il irait mieux avec Granger. Et puis moi.. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore en liberté dans deux semaines.

\- Alors tu l'aimes vraiment.. Tu le protèges en le laissant avec cette sang-de-bourbe. »

Draco lui lança un regard typique Malfonien, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Son ami fouilla dans sa poche puis y sortit la petite fiole. Le regard de Draco s'obscurcit lorsqu'il vit la fiole.

« C'est ton bien après tout, il te revient.

\- Je préfère que tu la gardes avec toi pour l'instant.

\- Draco tu-

\- S'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. »

Blaise ne masqua pas sa surprise face à, ce qu'on pouvait appeler sa supplication. Il ne demandait jamais rien, et il préférait vomir ses organes internes que de dire « s'il te plaît. ». Son ami comprit et hocha uniquement la tête. Il rangea la fiole dans sa poche et rebroussa chemin, le laissant enfin seul. Lui marcha sans destination précise en tête. Il voulait juste s'éloigner de la Grande Salle, de Poudlard, de tout. Draco croisa les bras, s'empêchant de trembler. Il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures il n'en savait trop rien. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, et cela n'avait aucune importance.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il était face au lac. De ses yeux gris il scruta le soleil se lever progressivement. Il n'y avait aucun nuage sur ce ciel qui commençait à s'illuminer doucement. Une nouvelle journée commençait, et le temps promettait d'être magnifique, mais il n'arrivait pas à en profiter. Comment le pourrait-il ? Tout était fini, il avait tout perdu et il était là, seul.

_« Eh Draco.. J'aimerais que cet instant dure un peu plus longtemps donc ne me demande pas de partir maintenant, de toute façon je ne bougerai pas de ton lit je suis trop bien installé. »_

_Ron bailla, commençant à somnoler contre son torse, puis lui avoua à moitié endormi._

_« Je veux juste.. Rester avec toi. »_

Son père avait raison sur une seule chose : Les sentiments et les émotions sont les plus grandes faiblesses de l'homme. Si un homme ne savait pas les gérer il courrait à sa perte. Si un homme prenait le risque d'aimer, il prenait aussi le risque de souffrir. Quelle ironie.. Sa vie était une vaste plaisanterie.

_« Se souvenir des jours heureux dans le malheur est une faiblesse. »_

Oui c'était une faiblesse. C'était faible. Il était faible. Il ne devait pas être faible et il ne voulait pas être faible. Mais malheureusement pour lui toutes les barrières mentales qu'il s'était efforcé de mettre en place afin d'être un minimum en paix avec lui-même s'effondraient toutes, et en même temps. Tout ce qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de lui se déterra.

_« Suis-je important pour toi Ron ? »_

_Le prénommé leva la tête face à lui, assez surprit par la question. Ron était allongé, tandis que lui était assit contre le dossier de son lit pour caresser les cheveux du roux. Draco fit un sourire en coin, espiègle. Il était de bonne humeur alors il avait envie de le taquiner un peu. Ce dernier détourna le regard, très gêné et les joues légèrement rouges. Cette expression étonna le blond, il le trouva à ce moment là attendrissant. Puis Ron grommela :_

_« T'en a de bonnes toi à poser des questions pareilles alors que l'on sort ensemble._

_\- Beurk. »_

_Ron se redressa puis lui embrassa chastement les lèvres et la tempe. Il s'assit face à lui, les joues toujours légèrement rose. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement. Ron avait le don de le rendre niais, il n'arrivait même plus à en être agacé. La main de Ron caressa sa joue. Il se racla la gorge._

_« Tu es important pour moi Draco, n'en doute jamais d'accord ? »_

Sa respiration devint irrégulière. Il manquait d'air et n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses spasmes. Puis d'autres souvenirs lui vinrent en tête, des moments perdus à jamais qui le submergeaient. Il avait l'impression de se noyer sous le poids de ses souvenirs. Les regards, les rires, les désaccords, les baisers, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. C'en était étouffant, insupportable.

_« Tu es vraiment magnifique.. »_

Tout venait à lui d'un coup, il n'arrivait pas contrôler ses sentiments, ni même à mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs et dans ses pensées, tout l'envahissait de manière trop brusque. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle et cela l'effrayait. Il avait besoin d'organiser ses pensées afin de pouvoir respirer normalement. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour atténuer la douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait même pas à en pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en pleurer.

_« Je t'aime Draco. »_

Il tenta de se rappeler de tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué enfant pour tenter de contenir le flux de souvenirs et d'émotions qui commençaient à émerger. Il se répétait ses règles en tête telle une leçon bête qu'il avait apprit par cœur. Se rappeler tout ça l'aidait à retrouver un peu d'équilibre sans sa tête. Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses émotions. Un Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse. Un Malfoy ne-

_Draco hurla de nouveau sous les sortilèges de son grand-père. Il hoqueta, pleurant et essayant en vain de reprendre sa respiration._

_« Je vous.. Je vous demande pardon.. Gr-Grand-père.._

_\- Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais ! Et un Malfoy ne supplie jamais ! Endoloris ! »_

La réalité le frappa d'un coup. Aucun de ces mécanismes ne l'aideraient à aller mieux cette-fois ci, aucun ne l'aiderait à effacer la douleur. Et cette réalité il devait l'accepter. C'était fini, il l'avait perdu à jamais et il ne reviendra jamais. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, et il n'avait aucun regret car c'était le mieux pour Ron. Parfois l'amour ne suffisait pas, et la réalité était cruelle. Peut-être dans une autre vie ils pourraient être ensemble. C'était très naïf de sa part de penser ainsi mais cela le consolait un peu de se dire ça.

Draco prit de nouveau une grande inspiration. C'était fini et il devait l'accepter, c'était ce qu'il se répétait en boucle avant de sentir cette information arriver jusqu'à son cerveau. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il revint à lui, il remarqua que le soleil était complètement levé. Son regard vide se perdait dans l'horizon. Il se demanderait plus tard s'il devait détruire ou non cette fiole, il penserait à son avenir et à ceux de ses parents plus tard. Son cerveau était complètement saturé, et pour une fois il se sentait en sécurité et en paix avec lui-même.

* * *

Ce moment de paix ne dura qu'un instant malheureusement.

Pour commencer sa famille et lui avaient été assigné à résidence et des aurors surveillaient constamment leur demeure pour éviter toute tentative de fuite de leur part. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas quitté le Manoir. Oh il ne s'en plaignait pas, il était loin de tout, protégé du monde dans sa cage dorée. Le manoir avait été fouillé de fond en comble. Beaucoup de biens familiaux avaient été saisi. Ce n'était pas une grande perte pour Draco puisqu'il avait toujours trouvé certains de ses biens laids et inutiles. Mais sa mère, et même son père, eux qui étaient si attachés aux traditions et biens familiaux, en avaient été attristé. Le manoir savait protégé les pièces les plus précieuses des intrus, mais cela les aurors ne le sauront jamais. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ils perquisitionneraient le manoir, cela ne changerait rien. Il y avait même certaines pièces où seul son père pouvait y avoir accès. Beaucoup pièces du manoir étaient inaccessibles aux visiteurs, comme par exemple la petite bibliothèque remplie de livres sur la magie noire où étaient rangés des livres uniques que l'on ne pouvait en trouver nul part d'autre ailleurs. Ou leur laboratoire de potion. Les seules personnes qui avait utilisé cette salle avaient été Severus et lui. Il n'y avait pas remit les pieds depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard lorsque Severus lui donnait des cours particulier de potion. Il avait beaucoup de regrets par rapport à ce dernier. Lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il avait été un espion pour l'Ordre, son respect pour lui avait décuplé. Même s'il l'ignorait jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été l'un des rares adultes qui l'avaient protégé durant cette guerre. Et il avait réfléchi : en tant que directeur de Poudlard il était forcément au courant que Ron était dans la cabane hurlante. Il se sentait désolé de l'avoir haï par certains moments. Il s'était recueilli sur sa tombe le lendemain de son enterrement parce que voir ces hypocrites pleurer sa mort alors qu'ils le détestaient de son vivant le répugnait, et puis il n'y était pas le bienvenue.

Les médias ne les épargnaient pas, insultant et traînant leur nom à la boue. Ils inventaient même des histoires sordides pour attiser encore plus la haine du peuple sur eux. Ils étaient impuissants face à ça. Ils voulaient les provoquer et obtenir une réaction de leur part. Même s'ils portaient plainte pour diffamation qui allait les plaindre ? Personne. Pour toute la population ils le méritaient. Tout le monde souhaitaient les voir morts. Le peuple avait besoin d'une bête noire sur qui s'acharnait, et c'était eux.

Et du côté des mangemorts ils étaient vu comme des traîtres. Gregory l'avait pointé du doigt en le blâmant de la mort de Vincent. Vincent était mort à cause de sa propre bêtise, il avait surestimé ses capacités et cela n'était en aucun cas sa faute. Il n'arrivait même pas à être attristé par sa mort. Blaise était parti vivre en Nouvelle-Zélande avec sa mère et son nouveau mari pour s'éloigner des tensions de l'Angleterre. Draco donnerait tout pour partir loin d'ici. Excepté Pansy et Théodore, le reste des Serpentardle haïssaient. Sa personne était associé à la défaite de Voldemort. Parfois il surprenait son père à le regarder de la même manière qu'eux : un mélange de haine, de colère et de déception. Il ne culpabiliserait plus de ne pas avoir atteint ses attendes car s'il l'avait fait, il serait devenu comme lui.

Souvent Draco perdait la notion du temps. Ses journées s'enchaînaient trop rapidement pour lui, et elles devenaient de plus en plus suffocantes. Au début il avait essayé de s'accrocher en se remémorant ses plus beaux souvenirs, des souvenirs où il avait vraiment été heureux. Mais se souvenir de ces moments perdus à jamais étaient douloureux, et heureusement avec le temps il les oubliait. Mais une part de lui, sûrement masochiste, ne voulait pas les oublier, se dire que tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Aucun mécanisme ne l'aidait à effacer la douleur, ou était assez fort pour supporter la réalité. Alors Draco se laissa complètement faire. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui se passait en lui. C'en était devenu même fatiguant pour lui de se lever chaque jour pour subir une nouvelle journée.

Aujourd'hui se déroulait le procès de son père. Cela lui avait demandé un effort surhumain de se lever de son lit, de se laver, de s'habiller et de faire le chemin jusqu'ici. Son corps était devenue une carcasse lourde qu'il se trimballait chaque jour. Il était assit face à une centaine d'adultes qui jugeaient sa famille et lui, les méprisant depuis leurs places en hauteur, voulant marquer leurs supériorités et leurs pouvoirs sur eux car oui depuis leurs sièges ils avaient un pouvoir que la famille Malfoy ne possédait plus. Ces mêmes personnes qui avaient peur de son père il y a encore un an, que son père invitait à chacune de ses réceptions au manoir durant ces vingt dernières années. Ces hypocrites le répugnait au plus au point. Même s'il était en position de faiblesse son père se tenait face à eux, droit, fier et digne. Son père avait été le bras droit de Voldemort, donc il en avait dû faire des choses pas très net pour son compte. Il avait été accusé d'être un mangemort actif au service de Voldemort, de manipulation au sein du Ministère, de génocide, et d'autres choses.. Draco n'avait pas pu écouté toutes les accusations contre son père. Il avait du mal à rester concentrer longtemps sur une seule chose. Son père plaida coupable d'un air désolé. Draco se retint de faire un rictus à ce moment là. Il en était aucunement désolé, il l'était juste parce qu'il s'était fait attrapé. Si on lui donnait l'occasion de recommencer il aurait fait les mêmes choix. Le gouvernement avait changé depuis que Kingsley Shacklebolt était devenu le nouveau ministre de la magie. Sa politique était un peu plus basé sur les droits des Hommes et la repentance, donc son père espérait qu'en plaidant coupable cela lui éviterait de finir sa vie à Azkaban.

La fin du procès arriva trop lentement à son goût. Kingsley Shacklebolt s'exclama d'une voix haute le verdict : coupable. Il avait limite envie de dire « sans blague ? ». Même s'il n'y avait pas de preuve concrète pour certaines de ces accusation, tout le monde le savait coupable. La seule chose qui l'avait réellement étonné fut que la famille Malfoy conservait sa richesse. Ils devront juste verser une certaine somme comme dédommagement et pour la reconstruction, mais la somme ne représentait même pas le quart de leur fortune. Les aurors n'avaient trouvé aucune preuve qui montrait que son père avait reçu des revenus illégaux, rien de bizarre dans les relevés bancaires des Malfoy au court de ces cinquante dernières décennies. Son père et ses ancêtres avaient été assez fourbes pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière eux, et heureusement car sinon il serait devenu pauvre.. Pas sûr que sa famille et lui auraient supporté ce statut.

« .. Emprisonné à cinq ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban à compter de aujourd'hui. Il vous sera également interdit de pratiquer de la magie durant dix ans à compter de aujourd'hui.. »

Et là Draco n'écoutait plus, son regard se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier était quelqu'un de très fier, il lui avait toujours inculqué que la magie était ce qui les définissait en tant qu'être exceptionnel. Lui interdire cela c'était le mettre au même niveau des cracmols ou pire, des moldus. Même Rusard était moins à plaindre que son père à l'heure actuelle. La magie était tout pour lui. Avant que les aurors ne l'embarquent, il embrassa le front de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Alors que Draco pensait que son père l'ignorerait et passerait devant lui sans un regard envers sa personne, il le prit également dans ses bras. Il ne masqua pas son étonnement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras ce fut... Il fut incapable de dire quand, il n'avait même pas la certitude que son père l'ait déjà prit dans ses bras un jour.

_« Père ! » S'exclama le petit garçon âgé de cinq ans._

_Il accourra dans les bras de son père, qui le réceptionna et le porta, le prenant dans ses bras. Draco ria légèrement. Ils se firent interrompre par un vieil homme qui les scrutèrent d'un air sévère. Lucius reposa son fils au sol et s'éloigna de lui._

Son père le serra tellement fort contre lui, c'en était à la fois réconfortant mais aussi désespéré.

« Prends soin de ta mère Draco. »

Puis il se recula. Les deux aurors le menottèrent et ils quittèrent la salle. Et malgré toute la colère, la déception et la haine que Draco avait ressenti à son égard, il en fut dévasté.

* * *

Sa mère pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle se pensait être seule, et cela depuis l'emprisonnement de son père. Lui il s'en fichait de souffrir, mais savoir que sa mère souffrait était une situation qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Il se sentait coupable et impuissant face à son malheur, et le fait d'assister à son procès à lui ne l'aidait pas à avoir le moral.

_Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses émotions._

Les personnes présentes dans la salle le scrutait avec haine, ils voulaient juste le voir briser comme ils avaient brisé son père quelques jours plus tôt. Il pouvait même voir certains sourires, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Ses émotions pouvaient être utilisé contre lui. De toute façon il n'avait pas la force de réagir. Il était fatigué, le simple fait de parler à voix haute l'épuisait. Il ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de rire de son malheur alors il gardait avec fermeté son visage inexpressif. On l'accusait de complicité de meurtre dans l'assassinat de Dumbledore, et d'avoir été un mangemort actif. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose d'autre, et ils n'avaient rien pour prouver le contraire. La seule chose qu'il ait fait avait été de déclencher la première bataille de la guerre, pas sûr qu'il valait mieux que les autres mangemorts. Il avait fait souffrir des tas de personnes, des personnes étaient morts par sa faute.

Ils lui avaient dit que s'ils ne disaient rien son silence pouvait être utilisé contre lui, il ne répondit rien. Il s'en fichait royalement. Il resta silencieux et inexpressif, la seule fois où on avait entendu le son de sa voix fut lorsqu'il avait plaidé coupable. Draco ne se faisait aucune illusion, la marque sur son bras était une entrée v.i.p pour Azkaban. Il se laissa se faire démonter de toute part sans réagir ni même se défendre. Il voulait juste que cela se finisse au plus vite, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Le côté fataliste de sa personne l'emportait sur tout le reste.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, et surtout pas lui à vrai dire, le Trio d'Or se présenta à la barre. Le grand héro national Harry Potter leur raconta sa version des faits. Il parlait beaucoup, mais la seule chose qu'il retint dans tout son monologue fut que Dumbledore, qui se savait déjà condamné, avait demandé à Severus de le tuer pour l'épargner lui.

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur Draco. »_

Cette phrase le hantait depuis. S'il n'avait eu aucune maîtrise de lui-même il en aurait pleuré d'émoi. Des personnes s'étaient réellement inquiétées de son sort, et elles étaient mortes aujourd'hui. Il ne pourrait jamais les remercier proprement.

Granger aussi le défendit, étonnant mais bon vu qu'elle avait toujours été le genre de personne à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Elle raconta qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix dans sa condition de mangemort. Son récit attira la pitié de certains et il détestait cela. Il préférait aller en prison qu'être en liberté parce qu'on avait pitié de lui. Déjà qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait sur sa condition de mangemort ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de son ressenti à lui comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la salle ? Elle racontait connerie sur connerie, il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour lui crier de fermer sa grande bouche.

Après qu'elle ait fini son long monologue, Ron vint à la barre. Et ce qui l'étonna fut les battements forts et irrégulier de son cœur... Ces derniers temps il en avait même oublié que son cœur pouvait battre aussi fort. Le monde autour de lui devint sombre, plus rien autour de lui n'avait d'importance et il n'écoutait rien, ni Ron ni même cette voix aiguë ressemblant étrangement à celle de Pansy qui lui hurlait de réagir. Ron avait l'air d'aller bien, son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, Ron fit un hochement de tête. Puis il tourna la tête et adresser un petit sourire à une personne derrière lui, sûrement Granger. Cette constatation le rendit encore plus morose. Weasley fille avait également témoigné pour raconter ce qu'il avait fait pour son frère. Tous devaient se demander pourquoi avait-il risqué sa vie pour une personne qu'il était censé détester, lui qui était dans le camp ennemi, lui qui était réputé pour être un lâche qui n'agissait jamais sans arrière-pensée. Il répondrait qu'il l'avait fait cela pour se donner bonne conscience. Mais la vérité était qu'il l'avait fait pour lui, pour son intérêt personnel. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où Ron était mort. C'était pour épargner sa santé mentale qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il aurait perdu la raison si Ron aurait été mort, surtout en sachant qu'il pouvait agir pour changer cela.

La sentence tomba. Il pouvait ressentir l'angoisse de sa mère de là où il était. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il avait été uniquement reconnu coupable d'être un mangemort actif mais dû à des circonstances atténuantes il n'écoperait d'aucune peine. Le ministre avait apprécié le fait qu'il assumait ses actes, qu'il était trop jeune pour la prison et blablabla. Mais il sut que c'était le témoignage du trio inséparable qui l'avait sauvé. Et il détestait cette situation : il détestait être redevable envers quelqu'un. Sa mère l'enlaça, soulagée d'entendre la seule bonne nouvelle depuis plusieurs mois selon ces dires. Mais Draco ne se sentit pas soulagé. Il avait toujours cette impression de se noyer, il n'arrivait pas à sortir sa tête de l'eau. Rien ne semblait atténuer cette douleur étouffante.

En sortant de la salle il aperçut les héros discuter entre eux. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Draco fut la main de Ron caresser doucement l'arrière de la nuque de Granger, puis elle lui attrapa la main. En relevant le regard, son regard croisa celui de Weasley fille qui lui adressa un sourire triste. Il était pathétique. Il se plaça derrière sa mère qui les remerciait grandement. Lui ne put simplement dire :

« Merci. »

C'était déjà beaucoup pour lui, et les personnes en face de lui le savaient. Potter lui tendit la main, comme lui l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait refusé. Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Son père était en prison, Severus était mort, sa famille était haï de tous, il n'avait plus aucun avenir professionnel dans le monde sorcier et en prime il avait le cœur brisé. Alors cette « paix » entre Potter et lui il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, il avait même l'impression qu'il le narguerait et qu'il en rirait plus tard. Sentant le regard insistant de sa mère sur sa personne, il la serra en retour, masquant parfaitement qu'il faisait ça de mauvaise grâce. Ron tendit également sa main, qu'il prit de manière hésitante. Le roux lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Encore merci Malfoy. »

Il ne put répondre qu'en hochant la tête. Il fut soulagé que de deux choses : ils étaient tous les deux vivants et Ron ne le détestait pas, c'était mieux que rien. Il ne se sentit pas soulagé de ne pas avoir été condamné car il avait perdu quelque chose d'encore plus précieux qu'il ne récupérerait jamais. Et maintenant c'était dur à accepter, il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à l'accepter. Cela commença à devenir inconfortable de garder ce masque inexpressif qui menaçait de craquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Sa mère posa une main sur son dos, l'avertissant qu'il était l'heure pour eux de rentrer. Il hocha simplement la tête en guise d'au revoir puis la suivit. Draco ne voulait penser à rien : il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui et dormir. La mère et le fils Malfoy s'en allèrent sans se retourner.


	5. Un quotidien inconvenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À partir de ce chapitre j'altère les POV entre Draco et Ron.  
> Bonne lecture à tous.

« Draco, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

En voilà une excellente question à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse à formuler. Pour une fois dans sa vie on lui demandait de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire _lui_ , sa vie n'appartenait maintenant qu'à _lui_. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce-qu'il comptait faire maintenant ?

Cela faisait bientôt un an que son procès avait eu lieu et ses journées se ressemblaient toutes : Il se levait, allait courir dans l'arrière cours du manoir, se lavait, mangeait. Il s'était décidé à refaire entièrement la décoration du manoir lui-même du coup soit il passait ses après-midis à redécorer l'une des très nombreuses pièces du Manoir soit il révisait ses cours. McGonagall, qui était devenue la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, lui avait donné l'opportunité de passer ses ASPIC en candidat libre. Elle ne pouvait pas le reprendre en tant qu'élève à Poudlard, tant mieux car il se voyait mal retourner à Poudlard après tout ce qui s'était passé. Et le soir il dînait, révisait, lisait un livre s'il était de bonne humeur, se lavait de nouveau et allait se coucher. Et ses journées se répétaient en boucle dans ce même ordre. Parce qu'avoir une routine à respecter l'aidait à garder une certaine paix dans sa tête mais également lui apporter de la stabilité.

Hier il avait reçu ses résultats d'ASPIC. Il avait eu mention optimal dans quatre matières, sinon dans le reste que des efforts exceptionnels. Au début il n'avait pas été partant pour passer ses ASPIC et s'il ne s'était pas découragé c'était pour sa mère, cette dernière voulait qu'il ait ses ASPIC. Il était parti défaitiste, il pensait qu'il se ferait saquer dans certaines matières mais non il avait été noté de manière impartiale et juste. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné par ses résultats, il avait toujours été un élève brillant, mais malgré ses excellentes notes il ne savait pas quoi faire. Avec ses excellentes notes il pouvait accéder à n'importe quelle formation, mais qui allait accepter un ancien mangemort ? Personne ne lui ferait confiance. Il allait devoir se battre contre ces préjugés, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il ait la force de le faire. Depuis qu'il était né on l'avait toujours habitué à être en haut de la hiérarchie sans aucun effort. C'était une personne paresseuse qui voulait avoir tout et tout de suite, et il n'était pas du genre à cirer les pompes pour gravir les échelons.

Sa mère le dévisagea longuement, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi.

« Je l'ignore mère.

\- Peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire tu réussiras, tu es un Malfoy après tout. »

Sa mère but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé avant de reprendre.

« La famille Greengrass nous invite à dîner dans la semaine. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ils souhaitent quand même que tu te fiances à Astoria Greengrass comme cela avait été convenu avec ton père. »

Peu de temps avant de commencer sa sixième année on lui avait présenté Astoria. Contrairement à sa grande sœur Astoria était une fille douce, calme et cultivée. S'il avait été hétéro il en serait tombé amoureux, sûrement, il n'en était pas sûr mais il n'aurait eu aucun problème à l'épouser. Même dans sa vie amoureuse on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes : Voldemort avait été vaincu, son père était enfermé, lui n'avait pas été condamné, il était riche et de nouveau beau et séduisant.. Et il ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui dicter ce qu'il devrait faire, et tant pis si la réputation de la famille Malfoy en pâtissait. De toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas.

« Je ne peux ni me marier avec Astoria ni avec aucune autre car.. Je suis gay. »

Voilà c'était dit, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa mère n'arriva pas à masquer son choc. Elle ne put dire :

« Pardon ?

\- Je suis gay, donc même si je me mariais avec elle la descendance des Malfoy est condamnée. Et pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai quelqu'un en tête.. »

Puis il lui raconta son histoire avec Ron Weasley sans entrer dans les détails. Sa mère était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, elle avait toujours été de son côté. Et il espérait qu'en lui racontant un peu son histoire elle comprendrait, il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Si sa mère fut d'abord choquée, elle en fut ensuite peinée. Il conclut son histoire en disant :

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir. »

Parce que oui, il était sincèrement désolé pour sa mère. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être grand-mère et ce rêve ne se réaliserait probablement jamais. Elle méritait mieux, et si on lui donnait le choix d'être différent ou d'être une autre personne il n'hésiterait pas. Pas pour lui, mais pour sa mère.

« Tu ne me décevras jamais Draco. » Puis elle l'enlaça. Il était rassuré.

* * *

Draco se sentait seul. Ce n'était pas la même solitude qu'il avait ressentit durant ces deux dernières années. La solitude qu'il ressentait actuellement il ne l'avait pas choisi. Il s'était isolé du monde car en dehors de ce manoir il n'était le bienvenue nul part.

Cela faisait une semaine que sa mère était partie vivre avec sa sœur Andromeda pour ressouder les liens, c'était même lui qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Sa mère devait vivre pour elle, elle méritait d'être heureuse. Sa mère détestait vivre au manoir. C'était trop douloureux pour elle car tout ici lui faisait rappeler son père, et lui faisait aussi rappeler qu'autrefois ils avaient été une famille heureuse, enfin de son point de vue à elle. Elle l'écrivait tous les jours afin de s'assurer qu'il soit toujours vivant. Il savait que Romy, le seul elfe de la demeure, faisait un compte rendu de son état à sa mère derrière son dos. Après son procès il avait sombré dans la dépression, c'était le diagnostic que lui avait posé Blaise. Lui avait vu ça comme une longue période d'affaiblissement qui avait semblé impossible à surmonter. Il n'était pas dépressif, il avait juste été fatigué de vivre durant une période qui avait duré quatre mois. Cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde d'avoir un petit moment de faiblesse, même aux meilleurs de ce monde. Sa mère avait toujours été là, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Elle avait tout supporté : ses sautes d'humeurs, ses crises.. Sans s'en plaindre une seule fois. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir fait pleurer, même si elle ne s'était jamais laissé aller devant lui il savait qu'elle en avait pleuré. Blaise lui avait rendu plusieurs fois visites. Il vivait toujours en Nouvelle-Zélande mais venait régulièrement en Angleterre pour le voir. Leurs présences l'étouffaient, même s'il savait qu'ils voulaient uniquement l'aider à aller mieux, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être en colère contre eux. Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité étaient qu'ils lui foutent la paix.

_Un Malfoy ne demande jamais de l'aide._

Il associait cela à de la pitié, et il avait horreur de faire pitié. C'en était à un point où sa mère voulait l'envoyer à Saint-Mangouste, et Blaise était d'accord avec elle. Sa colère n'avait fait que d'accroitre, elle avait été aussi puissante que la tristesse et la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti. Puis avec le temps sa colère s'était redirigé vers lui, car c'était lui le problème. Pour la première de sa vie Draco avait réalisé une introspection sur lui-même qui avait duré deux mois. Il ne s'était jamais remit en question sur quoi que ce soit au cours de sa vie car on ne lui avait jamais apprit à le faire.

 _Un Malfoy n'a jamais tord._ _Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais._

Dans certaines situations il savait qu'il avait tort, mais il ne s'était jamais excusé. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ses défauts, et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il était comme ça et c'était tout. Et malgré son attitude exécrable on l'avait toujours traité comme un prince, mais plus maintenant désormais.

Dans un premier temps il avait cherché les origines de son mal être. Le chagrin d'amour n'en fut pas la cause principale, mais cela avait juste accéléré sa descente aux enfers. Il ne se sentait pas bien dans son corps, il avait littéralement la peau sur les os. Parfois il tirait sur sa peau pour évaluer la quantité de masse qu'il lui restait. À un moment il fut incapable d'attraper ou même de tirer quoi que ce soit. Son reflet lui faisait horreur, lorsqu'il devait toucher son corps pour ne serait-ce se laver il en pleurait à chaque fois. Ensuite il n'avait aucune passion, rien ne retenait son attention bien longtemps car il se lassait de tout très rapidement. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin et n'avait jamais eu besoin de se battre pour quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il vivait juste parce que c'était la norme. Sa seule consolation dans la vie avait été d'être le fils d'un lord, de se sentir privilégié et supérieur à d'autres personnes. Mais plus maintenant vu que le monde sorcier le haïssait et souhaitait le voir mort. Se furent les seules raisons qu'il trouva. Devait-il trouver des raisons encore plus spécifiques pour expliquer son mal-être ? La conclusion de son introspection fut que s'il souffrait cela était uniquement de sa faute. C'était de sa faute, alors c'était à lui de s'en sortir seul.

_Un Malfoy ne demande jamais de l'aide. Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses émotions. Un Malfoy n'a aucune de faiblesse._

Un matin il s'était levé de son lit, il s'était lavé, avait mangé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ignorait d'où lui était venu l'énergie et la force de se lever de son lit ce jour là. Et il s'était forcé à se lever chaque matin. Plusieurs semaines plus tard lorsqu'il se sentit assez en forme et qu'il commençait à reprendre du poids il s'était mit à courir. Il n'aimait pas transpiré, mais lorsqu'il courrait il ne pensait à rien. Tous les jours durant plusieurs semaines il s'était levé uniquement pour entretenir et prendre soin de son corps, cela en était devenu une véritable obsession. Et ses efforts avaient fini par payer : il avait reprit du poids, voir son corps retrouver sa beauté d'antan -il se trouvait même encore plus beau qu'avant- l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Son estime de soi s'était grandement amélioré. Maintenant il arrivait à faire plusieurs choses dans la journée. Il faisait en sorte de se tenir toujours occupé, il s'était même trouvé une certaine passion pour le jardinage et la décoration intérieure. Malheureusement parfois la tristesse reprenait le dessus. Il nommait ces périodes « les crises d'affaiblissements ». Sa dernière crise d'affaiblissement remontait à il y a deux mois. Il avait été incapable de manger, de se laver, d'aller au toilettes et se lever de son lit pendant soixante-dix heures. Malgré ça il progressait chaque jour, il pouvait affirmer qu'il se sentait mieux dans son corps et dans sa tête.

Au quotidien Draco ne parlait à très peu de personnes. Les seules personnes de son entourage était sa mère, Blaise et Pansy. Elle était en couple avec Theodore Nott. Ce dernier s'était enfin déclaré à elle du coup ils s'étaient lancé dans un tour du monde à deux après les procès de leurs parents. Actuellement ils étaient à Kingston, en Jamaïque. À travers ses lettres elle le faisait voyager, lui aussi avait besoin de changer d'air.. Il aimerait partir de ce manoir, partir loin d'ici où personne ne le reconnaîtrait, il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait ici au Royaume-Uni.

Aujourd'hui avoir une vie sociale lui manquait. Être en couple avec quelqu'un ne l'intéressait aucunement, mais il ne dirait pas non pour avoir des relations sexuelles, enfin pas non plus avec n'importe qui il avait un minimum de critères physique et il n'était pas si désespéré que ça. Et il réfléchissait également à son avenir professionnel dont les débuts s'annonçaient déjà très difficiles. Il avait obtenu ses ASPIC il y a deux semaines, depuis il stagnait.

Alors qu'il soupira pour la énième fois en moins de trente minutes, un hibou surgit de nul part en entrant par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet hibou, et puis comment avait-il fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Il avait mit des protections de partout. Il prit le parchemin puis l'ouvrit :

_« Cher Malfoy,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_J'ai apprit hier que tu avais obtenu tes ASPIC, toutes mes félicitations._

_Du coup je me permets de t'envoyer ce message car tu seras libre de toutes responsabilités et que tu n'auras plus aucune excuse pour refuser de me voir._

_Serait-il possible que l'on se voit le plus vite possible autour d'un thé dans la semaine ?_

_Je suis disponible à partir de demain, choisis l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous._

_À bientôt,_

_~ Ginny Weasley._

_PS : Zenephyrda ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mon courrier, et elle est très têtue. »_

Il leva sa tête du parchemin, regardant le hibou qui le scrutait sans cligner des yeux, immobile. Draco souffla, essayant de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à le voir ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ce fut le jour de son procès. Après cela elle lui avait écrit deux fois : la première lettre remontait à il y a sept mois, mais il fut dans l'incapacité d'y répondre alors Blaise avait prit le relai en le couvrant. La seconde fois c'était il y a trois mois. Il avait prétexté être trop occupé à réviser ses ASPIC, ce qui avait réellement été le cas car il avait prit du retard dans ses révisions. Il ne détestait pas Weasley fille, elle avait l'air d'être la plus censée parmi tout les Weasley. La voir serait aussi l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles de Ron. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'entre Granger et lui s'était toujours le grand amour, l'année dernière ils avaient même été nommé le meilleur couple de l'année, et ils seraient sans doute encore nommé meilleur couple de l'année cette année encore et les dix prochaines années à venir. Il lui répondit en lui disant qu'il était disponible demain, qu'elle pouvait venir chez lui dans l'après-midi.

* * *

Draco sirotait son thé, jetant des coup d'oeil furtifs à son invité : Ginny Weasley. Elle était là depuis une heure déjà, sirotant également son thé. Ils s'étaient échangés des phrases basiques de politesse, puis avait un peu conversé avant de se terrer dans ce silence. Oh il ne trouva pas ce silence gênant, bien au contraire et elle non plus sembla-t-il. Mais Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient, il aimait qu'on aille droit au but. La rousse posa sa tasse de thé puis prit la parole.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as obtenu tes ASPIC ?

\- Je l'ignore, je n'ai plus aucun avenir dans le monde magique donc...

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Si tu trouves un domaine qui te passionne réellement et dans lequel tu te sens épanouie tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour réussir et être le premier dans ce domaine.

\- Je vois que c'est de famille d'être optimiste. » Constata Draco en lui adressant un faible sourire en coin. Elle lui rendit également son sourire puis il se fana, son visage prit un air un peu plus grave.

« Ron est devenu auror. Vu qu'il fait parti des héros de la guerre il n'a passé aucune formation. »

Draco était enchanté d'avoir des nouvelles de Ron, cela le ravit mais aussi l'attrista. Il ne put y penser davantage que la rousse interrompit sa réflexion.

« J'ai une question et j'aimerais que tu m'y répondes sincèrement et sans sarcasme : Comptes-tu dire la vérité à Ron ? »

Drago tiqua, agacé. C'était une question un peu trop personnelle et il n'aimait pas être prit de court. Elle était perspicace, et il n'avait pas l'énergie à élaborer un mensonge en lui affirmant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour son frère. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Ron au cours de ces derniers mois, maintenant penser à lui était moins douloureux qu'avant.

Draco posa sa tasse de thé sur la table, touchant inconsciemment du pouce la bague jarl qu'il portait toujours à son annuaire droit.

« Il est avec Granger.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, il mérite de savoir la vérité.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'il soit au courant, je ne veux pas semer la zizanie dans la sienne et je ne fais plus parti de sa vie.

\- Mais il est toujours important dans la tienne. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je suis un ancien mangemort et lui est auror. Le simple fait d'être associé à moi risquerait de détruire sa carrière et je sais que c'est son rêve d'être auror. Il a beaucoup souffert durant cette guerre, et maintenant il a une nouvelle vie.. Je n'ai pas ma place dans cette vie, et je l'accepte. »

Sa vie était merdique, il n'allait pas en plus mettre le désordre dans celle de Ron. Il était devenu auror, il était en couple avec Granger. C'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'ils soient ensemble, lui ne faisait pas parti de ce tableau. Et cette constatation lui fit mal : Ron était plus heureux sans lui. Lui il faisait parti du camp des perdants et on le lui rappellera pour le restant de ses jours.

« Ron n'est pas une petite nature fragile à couver ! Il mérite de savoir.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'il sache ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas si heureux que tu ne le penses. »

Cela l'étonna de savoir cela. La rousse s'expliqua :

« Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui..

\- Je ne peux rien n'y faire.

\- Moi je pense le contraire. Parfois Malfoy il faut être égoïste, surtout en amour.

\- Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Il ne me reste que mes souvenirs et je me contenterai de ça. »

Weasley fille soupira. Draco reprit de nouveau une gorgée de son thé, là tout de suite il aurait voulu boire quelque chose de plus corsé.

« D'accord.. Je respecte ta décision, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je pense que mon frère a le droit de savoir..

\- Ton frère et moi n'avons plus seize ans, je ne peux rien lui apporter de bon à l'heure actuelle.. Et pour être honnête avec toi je pense partir très prochainement du continent pour une durée indéterminée. »

La rousse reprit de nouveau sa tasse pour boire une gorgée avant de nouveau prendre la parole, souriant légèrement.

« Malfoy.. J'aimerais rester en contact avec toi. Cela pourrait t'étonner mais je ne te déteste pas.

\- Pareillement. » Dit-il, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres. Puis il reprit de nouveau sa tasse pour boire une gorgée. Elle sortit un papier plié de sa poche qu'elle déposa sur la table.

« Après cela je n'insisterai plus. Ron traine souvent dans ce bar à l'allée des embrumes.. J'espère que tu changeras d'avis, je le souhaite sincèrement pour ton salut et celui de mon frère. »

* * *

La vie de Draco n'était guère passionnante. Rien de transcendant ne s'y passait, mais il préférait vivre cette vie que celle qu'il avait vécu au cours de ces deux dernières années. Et au moins il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Si au début il essayait de trouver de nouvelles choses à faire, rien ne retenait son attention bien longtemps.

Ce jour là ne fit pas exception. Il devait se trouver une occupation, être productif, au lieu de penser constamment à son entretien avec Weasley fille et à Ron. Il ne se rendrait pas dans ce bar, il n'irait pas rencontrer Ron. Sa présence pourrait détruite tout ce que Ron avait construit, et il ne le voulait pas. Il s'ennuyait tellement que depuis hier il s'était mit à lire les lettres de haine qu'il recevait chaque jour. En temps normal elle étaient brûlées par son elfe Romy. Face aux courriers il lança un sort pour détecter ceux qui renfermaient un sortilège malveillant puis il ouvrit le reste. Il recevait une centaine de lettres et de beuglantes par jour maintenant. Avant il en recevait beaucoup plus. Il en lut rapidement une bonne douzaine, la plupart disait qu'il méritait Azkaban comme son père, qu'il allait payer, qu'il méritait de mourir. Il y trouva une forme d'amusement à les lire, car le simple fait qu'il soit en liberté et toujours riche était une victoire.

En ouvrant une beuglante de l'encre se projeta sur son visage. Il en hurla de stupeur, l'encre lui brûla légèrement la peau. Draco se releva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche. Son premier réflexe fut de se rincer le visage, et il se rendit compte qu'en relevant la tête face au miroir qu'il avait commit une terrible erreur. L'eau avait empiré le problème, l'encre s'était un peu plus éparpillé sur son visage. La moitié de son visage était violet, il ressemblait à un putain de dalmatien. Il se retint de hurler de rage, la seule solution à son problème était de créer une potion car sa peau était infectée, un baume ne suffirait pas. Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver sa lucidité, puis quitta la salle de bain en direction du laboratoire secret du manoir. Depuis que son père était emprisonné à Azkaban le manoir lui avait dévoilé toutes ses pièces. Le manoir lui avait donné le statut de maître de maison, son père était sûrement derrière cela. Il entra dans le laboratoire. Ce laboratoire avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière : il avait agrandi la pièce, et il avait refait toute la décoration en remplaçant certains meubles par ceux de Severus, d'une certaine façon il lui rendait hommage. Ce dernier l'avait mit dans son testament, il avait donc hérité de sa maison en ruine à Spinner's End et également de toutes ses autres affaires. Il avait donné ses vêtements à diverses associations, mais avait gardé tout les ouvrages et ses carnets de notes car il savait que son défunt professeur y tenait beaucoup.

Il entra dans la seconde partie du laboratoire, dedans était rangé tous les ouvrages de potions de sa famille, mais également ceux de Severus et ses carnets. Il devrait les lire un jour, juste par curiosité. Il savait exactement quelle potion préparer pour retrouver sa peau intacte, cette encre n'était pas dangereuse et prendrait des semaines à partir, sauf qu'il n'attendrait pas ces semaines. Hors de question qu'il reste laid pendant aussi longtemps. Il fit quelques recherches, en consultant plusieurs grimoires et livres durant deux heures puis se mit aux travaux pratiques. Il avait toujours été doué en potion donc il retrouva facilement ses repères. Il lui avait fallu deux heures pour terminer cette potion, qu'il but coup sec. La potion commencerait à prendre effet d'ici une heure. Il avait créé une potion d'accélération pour que les effets de l'encre se dissipe rapidement de lui-même. En attendant il se décida à lire l'un des premiers carnets écrit par son parrain. Son elfe avait trié les carnets par date, et il y en avait énormément. Il s'installa confortablement puis commença à lire. Il en avait lu un premier, puis un deuxième et cela s'était vite enchaîné. Lire ces carnets étaient addictifs, il n'arrivait pas s'arrêter et à s'en détacher.

Un « poc » retentit dans la pièce, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Sa seule et unique elfe Romy lui faisait face. Après la guerre le gouvernement leur avait enlevé certains privilèges dont celui d'avoir des elfes, seule Romy était restée. Draco l'avait forcé à mettre une robe, et elle avait pleuré pendant des heures lorsque Draco lui avait dit qu'elle aurait le droit à un jour de repos par semaine.

« Maître Draco le dîner est servi.

\- Merci, tu peux disposer. »

Elle s'inclina en signe de respect puis disparut. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait passé toute sa journée dans cette pièce à lire des carnets, et le plus étonnant fut qu'il n'avait pas pensé à rien d'autres durant sa lecture. Tout ces nombreux carnets et parchemins étaient le travail de toute une vie. Il avait toujours su que Severus était intelligent, mais toutes ses notes relevaient du génie. Oui, c'était un génie. Il se donna comme objectif de lire ces carnets au lieu de perdre son temps à lire des courriers fielleux. Il se leva puis quitta la pièce avec un petit sourire incontrôlé accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, aux alentours de minuit, Draco fit face à un bar miséreux de l'allée des embrumes. C'était l'endroit parfait pour boire et se lamenter de son sort. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre durant ces deux dernières semaines pour savoir s'il devait se rendre ou non à ce bar. Mais une pulsion inexplicable avait prit le dessus sur sa lucidité et ses résolutions. Il était vraiment pitoyable d'avoir cédé.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis fit son entrée dans le bar vide. En faisant un rapide tour des yeux du bar il put aisément deviner qu'il n'y avait uniquement que des habitués. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut un homme roux assit au comptoir du bar, de dos à lui. Il ne s'entendit même plus réfléchir ou même marcher à cause de ses foutus battements de cœurs irréguliers. Il s'assit au comptoir du bar à côté du seul homme roux présent. Le barman vint à sa rencontre.

« Bonsoir, que souhaitez-vous ?

\- Un verre de FireWhisky. » Répondit Draco.

L'homme à côté de lui toussa fortement lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, manquant de s'étouffer. Son voisin tourna la tête vers lui, abasourdi. Lui s'empêcha de sourire d'amusement. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il abordait une barbe de trois jours, cela lui donnait un air un peu plus virile. Mais ce qu'il remarqua en premier lieu fut les énormes cernes qu'il abordait sous les yeux, montrant qu'il ne dormait peu, voir pas du tout. Le barman lui ramena son verre mais Draco n'y prêta aucunement attention.

« Draco Malfoy, le déserteur.. Quelle surprise !

\- Ron Weasley, l'un des héros de notre monde..

\- J'te cache pas que tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ce soir ! Le traitre à son sang que je suis est-il digne d'adresser la parole au futur lord ?

\- On en est toujours à ce point toi et moi ? Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment prouvé que j'avais changé en te sauvant la vie par exemple ?

\- Désolé.. Parfois le passé est difficile à oublier. »

Draco but une petite gorgée de son verre tandis que Ron but son verre d'une traite. Cette situation était vraiment étrange, même pour lui. Maintenant qu'il était là qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.. Il devait juste se contenter d'être assit à côté de lui. Le roux se servit de nouveau un verre de FireWhisky. La bouteille qu'il avait en sa possession était maintenant vide.

« Alors Draco Malfoy, héritier de l'une des plus grande famille de sang-pur du monde sorcier, boit un verre dans un bar miteux..

\- Malheureusement même moi je ne suis pas parfait. Et toi tu n'es pas accompagné de tes deux inséparables ?

\- Non.. Eh Bernie ! Resserre-nous un verre à mon ancien camarade de classe et à moi. »

Ledit Bernie roula des yeux puis exécuta, leur donnant carrément une bouteille de FireWhisky pleine. Il s'éloigna rapidement d'eux, reprenant sa discussion avec un autre client non loin. Ron se servit un verre de FireWhisky qu'il but aussitôt.

« En plus de cela tu es un habitué..

\- Mouais.. Ça fait du bien de décompresser en buvant un verre après une journée de merde au boulot. Et puis entre Bernie et moi c'est une longue histoire d'amour, j'peux pas le quitter il en serait malheureux. »

Bernie lui fit un doigt d'honneur que Weasley répondit avec un baiser volé. Draco haussa un sourcil face à ce spectacle puis Ron se servit de nouveau un verre qu'il but aussitôt coup sec. L'état d'ébriété dans lequel était Ron était vraiment inquiétant, et sa manière de boire en enchaînant les verres..

« Tenir une conversation avec toi est la chose la plus agréable qui m'ait arrivé aujourd'hui. » Déclara Ron en riant.

« T'as dû vraiment passé une journée de merde.. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse de toute façon ? » Demanda-t-il de manière cassante. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas pensa Draco.

« Histoire de faire la conversation, mais tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, pourquoi cela m'intéresserait de connaître tes états d'âmes ? » Répondit-il, ne cachant pas son agacement. Ron souffla et répondit plus calmement.

« Désolé, j'voulais pas te parler comme ça.

\- Pas grave.

\- La vérité est que.. J'ai tout pour être heureux : J'suis devenu auror, j'ai gagné le respect de la communauté magique, j'suis l'un des graaaaands héros de la nation, j'sors avec la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération mais.. J'suis pas comblé alors tu vois.. » S'arrêta-t-il en riant jaune, lui montrant son verre de nouveau plein.

« J'bois pour combler ce vide.. Pathétique hein ? »

Ron devait avoir beaucoup bu pour se confier à lui ainsi et aussi facilement. Draco n'était pas le genre de personne à montrer son inquiétude, il était même incapable de consoler une personne, alors il préféra se taire pour éviter toute maladresse. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de Weasley fille.

« Et toi ? Comment as-tu trouvé ce bar ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? T'es toujours en contact avec ta bande ?

\- Trop de questions d'un coup Weasley. » S'exclama Draco en se massant les tempes, puis il lui répondit :

« Je ne suis en contact qu'avec Blaise et Pansy, et je pense que cela est suffisant. J'ai passé mes ASPIC cette année que j'ai obtenu avec succès.

\- Félicitations, et maintenant que t'as obtenu tes ASPIC ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. Personne ne voudrait d'un ancien mangemort. J'envisage même de partir vivre dans le monde des moldus.

\- Toi ? Vivre chez les moldus ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir, le dissuadant de ne pas en rire. Ron se retint à peine d'exploser de rire. Il se resservit de nouveau, la bouteille de FireWhisky qui était entre eux fut bientôt vide. Lui se contenta de boire une petite gorgée de son verre.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître j'ai changé.

\- Je le sais. La preuve tu bois et parles avec moi, un traître à mon sang.

\- Que tu es rancunier. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux, ce qui amusa Ron.

« La vie peut nous réserver de magnifiques surprises, comme ce soir par exemple.

\- Si c'est de ta présence dans ces lieux que tu qualifies de magnifique surprise j'dirais que tu n'as pas tant changé que ça, toujours aussi modeste. » Rétorqua le roux, ironique.

« Mes opinions au sujet de ce monde ont changé, pas ma personnalité. » Répondit le blond en finissant son premier verre de FireWhisky d'une traite.

Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien comme de vieux camarades de classe qui s'étaient manqués. Le feeling entre eux était le même qu'ils avaient eux en sixième année : Ils pouvaient parler de météo puis parler d'un sujet un peu plus sérieux sans voir le temps passer. Ron but le verre de trop, alors Draco décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Ron tituba en sortant du bar, lui se tint derrière au cas-où. En sortant Ron ouvrit grand les bras, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres. Draco souffla, il avait vraiment beaucoup bu c'était à peine s'il tenait debout. Ron illustrait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle il ne buvait peu.

« Ce sourire te donne l'air stupide.. Qu'est-ce-qui te prends ?

\- Il fait bon ce soir. »

Cela fit soupirer Draco d'exaspération.

« Sinon tu rentres comment ? Vu ton état tu es incapable de transplaner, tu y perdrais ta tête et tes jambes.

\- S'il y a bien une règle que je respecte, c'est que j'transplane jamais lorsque j'suis bourré. J'vais rentrer à pied, au pire je m'endormirai sur un banc, ça sera pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

Malfoy soupira fortement, puis proposa :

« Viens chez moi.

\- Quoi ? Et puis pourquoi d'abord ?

\- Weasley... » Dit en simple avertissement Malfoy, n'ayant pas de patience.

« Vu que c'est proposé si gentiment.. Ok j'accepte ton invitation ! »

Draco lui attrapa le bras et ils transplantèrent devant le manoir Malfoy. Il rattrapa de justesse Ron, ce dernier manqua de tomber au sol. En faisant leur entrée dans le hall il remarqua que Ron avait envie de vomir. Draco fit apparaître un seau d'un coup de baguette. Il était hors de question qu'il vomisse sur la tapisserie de son arrière-grand-mère, sa mère y tenait trop. Il vomit dans le seau. Draco tourna la tête, écoeuré, puis fit rapidement disparaître l'objet. Ron se lança un sort pour avoir la bouche et l'haleine fraîche. Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Le goût et l'odeur du vomi me répugnent... » Déclara-t-il, ce qui fit rouler des yeux le blond.

En montant les escaliers du hall principal Ron se cramponna à la rambarde, Draco se tint derrière lui. Ils montèrent en silence, et trop lentement à son goût. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende réellement, Ron tomba. Il eut du mal à se relever et geint au sol. Draco ricana.

« Sache que je me vengerai Malfoy.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait. » Répondit Draco en pouffant. Il se releva, se tenant à la rambarde, manquant de tomber de nouveau. Ron lui lança un regard furibond. Il se calma quelques minutes plus tard en voyant que le roux avançait plus.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? Monte.

\- Tes escaliers ils bougent comme à Poudlard..

\- Weasley ne sois pas ridicule et monte ces marches.

\- J'vais jamais y arriver, trop d'escaliers..

\- T'as réussi à te jeter un sort pour nettoyer ta bouche et rafraichir ton haleine, donc ne me fais pas croire que tu ne peux pas monter ces putains d'escaliers ! » S'impatienta-t-il.

« Et je refuse de te porter !

\- Ok ok... C'pas la peine de s'énerver, je monte, regarde.. »

Ils prirent une demi-heure à monter ces escaliers. Ils traversèrent un couloir, surnommée le couloir de l'infini par Ron car selon lui ce couloir était interminable. Il lui avait aussi dit que les couloirs de sa demeure étaient aussi effrayant que ceux des films d'horreurs. Il ignorait ce que c'était, sûrement un objet moldu, et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Ils entrèrent dans l'une des chambres d'amis, Draco se retint de souffler de soulagement car il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il était insupportable lorsqu'il était ivre, c'était comme s'occuper d'un enfant et il avait en horreur les enfants.

« L'une des chambres d'amis.

\- Y'a combien de chambres d'amis dans cette baraque ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dans mes quartiers privés il y en a cinq.

\- C'est cool d'être riche.

\- Je ne peux pas cracher dessus en effet. »

Draco ne remarqua que trop tard le sourire espiègle du roux. Ce dernier le porta jusqu'au lit de façon nuptial. Il s'écria de surprise. Il se fit plaquer sur le lit, et sentit les doigts de Ron se placer sur ses hanches. Les doigts de Ron se glissèrent sous sa chemise et commença légèrement à le chatouiller. Il hurla, le dissuadant de continuer.

« WEASLEY !

\- J'voulais me venger pour t'à l'heure.. Ok j'ferais rien, pas la peine d'hurler. »

Malfoy releva le regard vers lui, son agacement s'évapora aussitôt. Il se rendit compte un peu tardivement de leur position : Ron était à califourchon sur lui, ses mains étaient toujours sur ses côtes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, se jaugeant du regard. Du bout des doigts Ron caressa ses côtes, le faisant frissonner. Une main caressa son flanc, remontant vers son torse. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux à ce contact, en voulant plus. Une autre main lui caressa la joue, puis la pinça. Draco le regarda méchamment.

« T'es tout mignon Malfoy. »

Quelque chose d'important frappa Draco à ce moment là : Ron l'avait réellement manqué. Il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait incapable de le laisser de nouveau partir loin de lui. Pour se déculpabiliser Draco se dit que la guerre était terminée, que Weasley fille avait raison : en amour il fallait être égoïste. Et vu la manière dont Ron le regardait, il comprit qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Draco lui caressa la joue de tandis que la main Ron remontait toujours vers son torse, le caressant. Il pouvait sentir ses tétons se durcirent. Cela devait sûrement se voir à travers sa chemise car Ron en pinça un, le faisant automatiquement gémir. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché de la sorte, il était beaucoup plus sensible aux touchers de Ron. Il continua de lui pincer légèrement le téton, son autre main se glissa sous sa chemise, allant vers l'autre téton.

« Weasley.. » Haleta Draco.

Ledit Weasley rapprocha son visage du sien. Mais l'odeur de l'alcool le ramena à la réalité. Il mit toute la volonté du monde pour attraper sa baguette, surtout que le visage de Ron était à quelques centimètres du sien et que lui aussi avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Il lui lança un sort de sommeil. Ron s'effondra sur lui, endormi. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui ils auraient couché ensemble, mais Ron se serait détesté le lendemain et se serait éloigné de lui. Il ne coucherait avec lui que lorsque leurs sentiments seront de nouveaux réciproques, et Draco avait confiance en cela. Il se défit de l'emprise de Ron puis se leva du lit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers le roux avant de quitter la chambre, il avait une douche froide à prendre.

* * *

Ron savait. Il savait qu'il était toujours vivant. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps le lui confirmaient. Il était inconscient sans réellement l'être. Il n'avait aucune force, même ouvrir les yeux paraissaient être un effort surhumain. Il se sentait lourd, comme si un poids s'était abattu sur sa poitrine mais il savait qu'il n'y avait _rien_. Il souffrait, mais terriblement. Son corps le brûlait, il brûlait de l'intérieur. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Il abandonna, c'était fatiguant de lutter contre la douleur. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher pour soulager cette souffrance insoutenable. Alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à se laisser mourir pour ne plus ressentir toute cette douleur, il entendit une voix qui l'appela, et qui le réconforta dans sa douleur. Il ne reconnut pas cette voix, mais il perçut de l'inquiétude. Il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Juste pour cette personne il allait endurer la douleur. Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux, et il se sentit beaucoup moins seul.

Il ignorait combien de temps était passé, peut-être des heures, des jours, ou même des mois. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour ne se serait-ce ouvrir les yeux. Pour voir la personne qui le rassurait en lui caressant les cheveux. Cette personne devait vraiment l'aimer, elle était tout le temps là, il entendait tout le temps cette voix qui la rassurait. Il entendait aussi le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermer, une légère brise qui soufflait parfois sur son corps meurtri. La souffrance disparaissait petit à petit, il pouvait inspirer et expirer de l'air sans que ses poumons ne le fasse souffrir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur un regard gris, qui le regardait avec sérénité. Il n'arrivait pas à discerner le visage de la personne, il ne pouvait que voir ses yeux. Un ange ne put-il penser. Un ange... Puis tout devint noir de nouveau, ouvrir les yeux lui avaient demandé un effort surhumain. Il s'était rendormi.

* * *

La première chose que fit Ron lorsqu'il se réveilla fut de grogner. La lumière du jour le dérangea fortement. Ses yeux prirent du temps à s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il avait l'impression que sa tête avait été piétiné par un éruptif. Il se redressa péniblement à l'aide de ses coudes en grognant de nouveau. Il se massa les paupières puis les tempes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit complètement les yeux il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était spacieuse, décoré simplement et avec goût. Aucune photo était accrochée aux murs, aucun effet personnel qui l'aiderait à connaître l'identité du propriétaire des lieux. Il n'avait aucun ami ou même connaissance aussi riche, il pouvait le deviner juste en voyant le mobilier de la chambre. Il tenta de se remémorer de la veille en se massant les tempes, tentant de faire fonctionner ses neurones. Réfléchir de si bon matin surtout après la cuite qu'il s'était prit fut vraiment pénible. Il récapitula toute la journée de la veille en commençant par le début : On lui avait confié une enquête. C'était la première mission qu'il menait en tant que chef d'équipe. Sa mission paraissait très simple en premier lieu, il devait capturer un mangemort en fuite, Garth Goyle. Cette enquête le frustrait énormément car il n'avançait pas beaucoup, on pouvait même dire qu'il stagnait. Jusqu'à hier. Ils avaient presque réussi à le capturer. Presque. Et ça serait lui qu'on pointerait du doigt pour cet échec, ses collègues le lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Pour oublier cette journée de merde il était parti voir Hermione en début de soirée, sauf qu'il s'était de nouveau disputé avec elle. Cela l'avait encore plus frustré alors il avait décidé de partir dans son bar préféré qui se situait à l'allée des embrumes. Il avait beaucoup bu, encore plus que d'habitude. Puis il se souvint de cet homme aux cheveux d'un blond très clair. Cet homme ressemblait beaucoup à cet ange dans son rêve.. Il y était presque, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait un détail important, un détail qui-

« Malfoy ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un coup, ayant finalement trouvé la lumière à tout ce mystère.

Il l'avait croisé la veille. Il s'était même surprit à apprécier discuter avec lui. À chaque fois que des gens l'abordaient c'était pour lui parler de la guerre, sauf que lui avait envie d'oublier cette guerre et de ne plus jamais y repenser. Puis il se souvint de rien d'autre, cela allait sans doute lui revenir plus tard. Ce fut à ce moment là que Malfoy déboula dans la chambre en hurlant.

« DEBOUT WEASLEY !

\- Hurle encore plus fort Malfoy, je ne t'ai pas entendu.. » Grommela-t-il avec une voix enrouée, ironique.

Il pourrait le tuer là tout de suite. Mais ce qui l'agaça encore plus fut de remarquer que Malfoy n'avait aucune gueule de bois, petit rictus moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Il resplendissait, et était habillé élégamment comme le digne héritier d'une famille de sang pur qu'il était. Ah le monde était vraiment injuste..

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois en aussi pleine forme alors que tu as bu la veille ?

\- Je n'ai pas bu autant que toi, et sache qu'un Malfoy doit toujours être bien apprêté, peu importe les circonstances. Vu que je suis d'humeur généreuse voici une potion anti-gueule de bois, même si je ne te cache pas que cela aurait pu être drôle de te voir abordé cette gueule de bois toute la journée.

\- Ce n'est pas la première que je vais travailler avec la gueule de bois donc bon.. »

Malfoy le scruta d'une manière indéchiffrable, presque de manière inquisitrice suite à sa réponse. Cela le mit légèrement mal à l'aise. D'un mouvement de baguette Malfoy fit apparaître la fiole face à lui. Il déboucha la fiole et but coup sec. C'était infect, cela lui donna encore plus envie de vomir. Mais une fois digéré un frisson parcourut tout son corps, de ses orteils jusqu'à les racines de ses cheveux. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et en pleine forme. Il se leva du lit presque en sautant sur les pieds puis s'étira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la même énergie qu'il avait à ses quinze ans. Là il se sentit vieux tout d'un coup en faisant cette comparaison.

« Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé la veille.. Mais merci.

\- De rien.

\- Dis-moi.. Je n'ai rien fait de bizarre hier hein ?

\- Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. C'est marrant de constater que tu n'as pas tellement changé, toujours aussi empoté. »

Ron lui lança un regard noir, se retenant de lui faire un doigt car c'était vraiment impoli et qu'il n'avait plus quatorze ans. Le rictus moqueur du blond s'accentue encore plus. C'était toujours un enfoiré, et dire qu'il l'avait comparé à un ange quelques instants plus tôt.

« Souhaites-tu partir maintenant ?

\- Pas le choix.. Le travail m'attend. »

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le suivit à travers les couloirs du manoir. De ce même manoir qui lui faisait rappeler tellement de mauvais souvenirs qu'il voudrait oublier à jamais, et qui malheureusement hantait ses nuits. Lorsqu'ils finirent de descendre les escaliers du grand hall il se figea. De là où il était il put apercevoir le salon. Même si la décoration avait changé, rien ne changerait ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce.

_Ron gisait au sol, se tortillant de douleur. Il ne savait ni ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ni depuis combien de temps il était sur ce marbre froid. Ses paupières se soulevèrent très lentement. L'odeur du sang lui frappa les narines, le rendant encore plus nauséeux. Cette odeur.. C'était l'odeur de son propre sang. Il ne discerna pas grand chose mais il entendit uniquement ce qui se passait autour de lui : Des voix, des bruits de pas.._ _Un rire hystérique résonna plus fort que tout le reste, lui faisant froid dans le dos. Était-il mort ? Était-il en Enfer ? Non.. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son être était la preuve même de la souffrance humaine. Il sentit un bout de bois tapoter contre sa tempe. Il put aisément deviner que c'était le bout d'une baguette._

_« Alors, dis-moi où se cache Harry Potter ? » Demanda une femme à la voix aiguë._

_Il ouvrit la bouche, seul un gémissement plaintif en sorti. Il fut incapable de répondre à cette question qu'on lui demandait en boucle. De toute façon même s'il le savait il ne trahirait jamais ses amis. Là tout de suite il voulait qu'on le tue, qu'on achève ses souffrances. La douleur était insoutenable et semblait insurmontable. S'il avait la force de parler il aurait supplier pour qu'on le tue._

_« Endoloris ! »_

« Weasley ! »

Ledit Weasley sursauta vivement, puis tourna la tête vers Malfoy qui le détaillait d'un air soucieux.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais.. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées désolé. »

Malfoy ne dit rien, lui lançant tout de même un regard sceptique. D'un mouvement de baguette le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit l'entrée à double porte et le raccompagna jusqu'au seuil de celle-ci.

« Bon.. Encore merci Malfoy. À bientôt.

\- À bientôt Weasley. »

Ce fut un peu gênant, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il transplana, ayant cette drôle d'impression qu'il reverrait très vite Malfoy, et cette éventualité ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Il atterrit face à la porte arrière du Terrier. Il se faufila en douce puis monta hâtivement à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Ses parents ignoraient qu'il découchait pratiquement toutes les nuits. Et s'ils s'apercevaient de son absence il leur disait qu'il était avec Hermione.

Il prit une douche, se brossa les dents et s'habilla très rapidement. Il descendit dans la salle à manger et y retrouva sa mère faisant la vaisselle pendant que son père lisait la gazette. Ils s'échangèrent des brefs bonjour puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Fred, son grand frère, était mort durant la guerre. Parler de Fred était devenue un sujet tabou dans sa famille toujours en deuil. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça un jour mais entendre sa mère lui hurler dessus, envahir son espace privé lui manquait. Son père essayait de leur donner du courage, espérant que la famille soit de nouveau réunie comme avant malgré cette tragédie. Il restait fort pour eux. Bill vivait en France avec sa femme enceinte, Fleur. En premier lieu Bill et Fleur venaient leur rendre visite une fois par mois. Et puis peu à peu c'était devenu une visite tout les trois mois. Maintenant ils ne venaient uniquement pour les anniversaires ou pour les fêtes. Charlie était en Roumanie et ne reviendrait sans doute pas avant les vacances de Noël. Percy vivait avec sa fiancé, à vrai dire son regard sur lui avait changé. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, parfois il avait même l'impression que Percy avait honte d'eux, mais maintenant il ne ressentait que de la déception à son égard donc ne pas le voir régulièrement ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. George vivait toujours au dessus de sa boutique de farces et attrapes. Il était le plus affecté par la mort de son jumeau. Une part de George était morte avec Fred. Il n'y avait ni de Fred sans George, ni de George sans Fred. Il n'avait plus revu son frère sourire, c'était comme s'il s'interdisait d'être heureux sans Fred. Ginny vivait au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Harry et Hermione. Harry lui avait proposé de vivre avec eux mais il avait refusé. Il avait bien vu que sa mère était attristée par le départ de tout ses enfants. Mais aussi, il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu d'eux et de réfléchir de son côté. Cette situation durait depuis un an. Toutes ses journées se ressemblaient toutes ou presque. Le temps était répétitif et cela commençait à être lassant. Et tous les jours il se demandait quand est-ce que tout cela sera plus facile à vivre ?

Ron se prépara une tasse de café noir. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde adulte le café était devenue sa meilleure amie. Il ne fallait rien lui demander tant qu'il n'avait pas bu de café, c'était sa règle. Il s'assit, lut brièvement la Gazette des Sorciers en buvant son café. Aujourd'hui, pour changer, il ne parlait pas de Harry mais de son couple avec Hermione. Si au début il avait trouvé cela flatteur d'être souvent en une de magazine, de recevoir des demandes d'interview, de toute cette attention que les gens lui portaient... Maintenant c'en était juste oppressant. Il se sentait constamment observé et cela le rendit presque paranoïaque. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans que cela soit en une de magazine. Il replia le journal puis débarrassa sa tasse. Il allait arriver en retard s'il traînait davantage.

**[….]**

Aujourd'hui fut un jour comme un autre pour Ron. Une journée merdique comme une autre.

Comme d'habitude Ron entra à grande enjambée dans le département de la justice, allant directement dans le bureau des aurors. Il tint de la main gauche un gobelet rempli de café noir sans sucre et à l'autre bras droit d'un dossier rempli de paperasse. Il salua rapidement de la tête ses collègues, traversant ce même couloir qu'il pouvait parcourir les yeux fermés.

Après la guerre il était devenu auror. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu le choix. Il avait accepté de faire ce travail car c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'était dans la continuité des choses qu'il continue de servir et protéger la nation. Cela avait été dur pour lui de s'adapter. Certains de ses collègues, même s'ils ne lui disaient pas en face ils étaient courtois, pensaient qu'il en était arrivé là uniquement parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était très vite adapté. Il n'était pas jaloux de lui, bien au contraire il était heureux de le voir si épanouie dans son travail. Mais le fait d'être constamment comparé à lui et que l'on remettait ses compétences en cause parce qu'il était son meilleur ami était vexant.

Il s'enferma dans son petit bureau. Il devait rédiger un rapport de sa mission de la veille qui s'était soldée par un échec. C'était la première mission qu'on lui confiait en tant que chef d'équipe et il avait eu beaucoup de pression. Sa mission était de capturer un mangemort en fuite : Garth Goyle. Hier ils avaient presque réussi à le capturer. Presque. Cela le rendit plus tendu et frustré. Il devait relire encore son dossier, peut-être avait-il manqué quelque chose.. Ses collègues commençaient à lui faire de moins en moins confiance pour la résolution de l'enquête.

Alors qu'il terminait d'écrire son rapport, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, l'interrompant dans son travail. Il lança un vague entrée et une femme rousse entra. Elle remit correctement ses lunettes de vue pour le juger du haut de ses talons de douze centimètres. Elle défiait la loi de la gravité à elle seule. Derrière cette apparence gracieuse et élégante se cachait une véritable harpie. Son nom était Isadora Hopkins, secrétaire du chef du bureau des aurors. La voir était signe de mauvaise augure. Il se retint de justesse de souffler d'exaspération en la voyant.

« Bonjour auror Weasley, vous êtes convoqué par le chef auror Robards à dix heures. C'est-à-dire dans.. »

Elle remit correctement ses lunettes, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre puis continua :

« Quarante-huit minutes, tâchez de ne pas être en retard. »

Et elle sortit aussitôt de son bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il soupira en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Oh il sentait qu'il allait passer une journée encore plus merdique que d'habitude.

**[….]**

Lorsque Isadora Hopkins donnait une heure précise, il ne fallait jamais arriver en retard sous risque de représailles. Il avait rendez-vous à dix heures, et devait donc arriver à dix heures pile, pas une minute avant et surtout pas une minute après. Il fut dix heures tapante lorsqu'il toqua à la porte du bureau du chef des aurors. Il entendit son chef aboyer un vague « entrée » et exécuta.

« Bonjour chef, vous souhaitiez me voir ?

\- Bonjour Weasley. Oui asseyez-vous. »

Son chef, Gawain Robards, n'était pas un tendre. En même temps il ne fallait pas l'être lorsqu'on était nommé Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Son chef était un homme très occupé, il ne prenait même pas le temps de féliciter ses collaborateurs lorsqu'ils réussissaient une mission. Selon ses dires c'était leur boulot, c'était comme applaudir un poisson parce qu'il nageait correctement, cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui de juste dire « bravo » ou de donner une petite tape dans le dos pour encourager un peu ses troupes.. Bref, ce charmant monsieur qui le dévisageait avec sévérité ne convoquait jamais les aurors pour leur donner des bonnes nouvelles, c'était plutôt le contraire. Donc le roux attendait sa remontrance, sûrement par rapport à son échec d'hier.

« Cela fait un mois que je vous ai confié cette enquête, il y a déjà eu trois morts.

\- Je le sais chef mais-

\- Laissez-moi terminer. » le coupa-t-il en levant la main. Cela aurait été n'importe qui qui lui aurait donné l'ordre de se taire ainsi il aurait sans doute perdu son sang froid. Il mit beaucoup d'efforts à masquer son agacement.

« L'enquête n'avance pas, et j'ai reçu certaines plaintes venant de vos collègues. Ils n'ont plus confiance en vous en tant que chef d'équipe. Après mûres réflexions j'ai décidé de vous destituer de l'enquête, Potter prendra le relai. Veuillez lui remettre votre dossier sur son bureau après notre entretien.

\- Mais chef ! Ce n'est pas juste ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, révolté.

« La vie est injuste Weasley. Si quelqu'un n'arrive pas à remplir une tâche on la donne à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça sera pour une prochaine. Notre entretien est terminé j'ai un rendez-vous dans moins de dix minutes. »

Ron fulmina. Il sortit du bureau de son chef en claquant la porte derrière lui, ne cachant aucunement sa colère. Il marcha à la hâte jusqu'au bureau de son meilleur ami. Il toqua vivement à la porte puis entra sans attendre qu'on lui autorise, lança un _assurdiato_ en claquant la porte derrière lui. Cela fit sursauter Harry, qui leva sa tête de la pile de dossier qui était face à lui. Il n'avait sans doute même pas entendu qu'il avait toqué à la porte.

« Tu as eu ton entretien avec Robards. » Conclut Harry en remarquant la colère non-dissimulé de son ami.

« Oui ! Pourquoi as-tu accepté mon dossier ? Tu sais très que j'attendais d'être chef de mission depuis longtemps, surtout que cette mission me tenait à cœur ! J'enquête dessus depuis le début !

\- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix Ron, si on m'avait demandé mon avis j'aurais refusé.

\- Ouais c'est ça bien-sûr. Tu es Harry Potter, on te demande ton avis sur tout et n'importe quoi ici ! » S'écria Ron.

Harry se pinça l'arrêt du nez puis remit correctement ses lunettes. Il souffla, évitant sans doute de s'énerver à son tour, sauf que lui avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère.

« Écoute Ron, je suis désolé mais je ne peux absolument rien n'y faire. On ne m'a PAS DU TOUT laissé le choix. Ça n'a rien de personnel et on ne remet en aucun cas tes compétences, le plus important c'est d'attraper ce meurtrier. »

D'un mouvement de baguette Ron fit apparaître le dossier sur le bureau rempli de paperasse de son ami. Il partit de son bureau en claquant la porte, furieux. C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

**[….]**

Ron avait fulminé dans son bureau le reste de la matinée. Il sortit du département de la justice en prenant soin de croiser le moins de personnes possible. Il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione dans un petit restaurant du Londres moldu. Ils faisaient en sorte d'y déjeuner ensemble tous les deux jours. Avec leurs horaires respectifs il était difficile pour eux de se voir régulièrement. Il était incapable de dire quand fut la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé un réel moment ensemble, rien que tout les deux. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il lui proposait souvent des rendez-vous, l'invitait souvent à dîner le soir ou même des sorties les week-end en amoureux mais elle refusait à chaque fois, elle était toujours trop occupée. Avec le temps il avait arrêté de demander.

Il l'aperçut au loin, écrivant dans un classeur. Et il reconnut ce maudit classeur violet. Ils s'étaient enfin mit d'accord pour vivre ensemble. Du coup lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas elle passait tout son temps faire des recherches pour trouver l'appartement idéal. Et parce que chaque détail avait son importance pour Hermione, cela faisait six mois qu'elle faisait ces maudites recherches et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé son bonheur. Il comprit très vite qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire lorsqu'elle trouverait l'appartement idéal, il se contentera d'hocher la tête et de signer le bail quand ce jour arrivera.

Il s'assit face à elle. Hermione ferma d'un claquement sec son classeur et fronça les sourcils dès que leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Tu es en retard.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu une matinée compliquée.

\- En quoi ta matinée fut compliquée au point d'arriver une demi-heure en retard ?

\- J'ai passé une matinée de merde : mon enquête m'a été destitué et a été confié à Harry. J'attendais cette opportunité depuis tellement longtemps, et pas sûr qu'on me nomme chef d'équipe dans l'immédiat. Ce n'est pas juste..

\- Ils ont sans doute confié à Harry pour avoir un regard neuf sur l'enquête.

\- Pour une fois est-ce que tu pourrais être de mon côté et non pas dans celui d'Harry s'il te plaît ?

\- Je ne défends personne, j'expose juste un avis extérieur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es si agacé contre Harry, surtout que cela a été une décision prise par plus haut que vous non ? Tu devrais l'aider pour l'enquête. »

La serveuse les interrompit, semblant être mal à l'aise. Ils prirent rapidement leur commandes habituelles puis ils changèrent de sujet.

**[….]**

Non seulement on l'avait destitué de l'enquête, mais en plus de cela il devait seconder Harry dans cette enquête. Sa fierté avait reçu beaucoup trop de coups aujourd'hui, et cela de toute part. Ses collègues avaient l'air beaucoup plus enthousiastes et investi depuis que Harry menait l'enquête. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il était si agacé et blessé. Pour eux il se comportait comme un enfant jaloux, et il n'avait pas réussi à décolérer de la journée. Il n'avait adressé la parole à personne du reste de la journée, il s'était muré dans le silence car il valait mieux se taire lorsqu'on n'avait rien de sympathique à dire. Dès que sa dernière heure de travail était passée, il partit aussitôt. Toutes ces heures supplémentaires de travail impayés qu'il avait effectué au cours de ces dernières semaines n'auront servi à rien, et ce constat ne l'aida pas à calmer sa colère bien au contraire.

Il était vingt-deux heures et il avait besoin de boire, là maintenant tout de suite. Vu qu'on le reconnaissait de partout il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller boire n'importe où. Il y a six mois lors d'une patrouille il avait repéré le bar miteux de Bernie. Ce bar était très peu fréquenté, on pouvait même dire que c'était un taudis. Mais au moins il avait le droit à un peu de tranquillité, et personne ne lui posait des questions au sujet de la guerre, ou venait lui parler tout court. Et là-bas il n'était ni vu comme un héros de guerre, ni vu comme le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, ni vu comme le petit ami d'Hermione Granger. Il n'était que Ron, un gars un peu paumé qui avait besoin de boire. Ce bar était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui de son havre de paix.

En entrant dans le bar il salua de la main Bernie et commanda une bouteille de FireWhisky, commande qui arriva très vite avec un verre rempli de glaçons.

« Tu veux essayer mon nouveau cocktail ? »

Bernie s'éclipsa rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Et revint avec un second verre de cocktail rempli d'un liquide violet avec de légères teintes noires et blanches.

« Et y'a quoi là dedans ?

\- Secret de la maison. Je ne veux pas que la concurrence me pique la recette.

\- J'te fais plus confiance ! La dernière que j'ai bu l'un de tes cocktails j'ai fait un black-out de cinq jours. »

Il y a trois mois il avait disparu pendant cinq jours. Sa disparition de cinq jours avait été en une de la Gazette pendant deux semaines. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait durant ces cinq jours, juste qu'il s'était réveillé au parc national de Killarney en Irlande. Il avait dû faire une conférence de presse pour expliquer sa disparition. Il avait déclaré qu'il était parti en Roumanie en urgence pour aider son frère, et avait dû s'excuser publiquement pour avoir inquiété tout le monde. Charlie l'avait couvert et il l'en remerciait toujours aujourd'hui. Le lendemain de sa conférence de presse les médias l'avaient qualifié de Weasl'histrionique, l'accusant d'avoir disparu juste pour attirer l'attention. Les médias pouvaient l'aimer un jour puis le détester le lendemain, maintenant il n'y prêtait plus d'attention.

Ron soupira en se rappelant de ce souvenir.

« Eh mais t'as été gagnant dans l'histoire ! Pour me faire pardonner t'as bu à l'oeil pendant une semaine !

\- C'est non Bernie. »

Le prénommé souffla, défaitiste, marmonnant qu'il n'était pas une personne audacieuse, puis reprit le cocktail en le laissant seul. Bernie était une crapule, et un connard, mais qui ne posait jamais de questions. Lorsqu'il venait dans son bar complètement morose, comme ce soir par exemple, il ne lui posait jamais aucune question. Pas parce qu'il respectait la vie privée de ses clients, mais parce qu'il en avait strictement rien à cirer des problèmes des autres. Et c'était pour ça que Ron l'aimait bien.

Ce soir il se mettrait sans doute minable vu la journée qu'il avait passé. C'était sans doute triste et très cliché comme situation mais il buvait pour oublier. Il buvait car c'était sans doute la manière la moins tordu pour oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait au quotidien et pour oublier ses cauchemars. Lorsqu'il avait de l'énergie à revendre il allait dans des boîtes de nuit moldus. Parfois il consommait de la drogue, il en prenait uniquement si une âme charitable lui en proposait gratuitement. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire des black-out, comme la veille. Et avant-hier aussi.. Sa semaine n'avait pas été si merdique que ça conclut-il.

Il remplit rapidement son verre puis but coup sec avant de le remplir de nouveau. Alors qu'il faisait un bref résumé de sa semaine, buvant coup sec son second verre, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers Malfoy, qui commanda un verre de FireWhisky.

« Weasley.

\- Malfoy.

\- T'es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis une demi-heure. »

Bernie lui servit rapidement son verre puis le but à petite gorgée. Il se demanda ce que Malfoy foutait dans ce bar misérable, surtout qu'il pouvait mettre sa main dans une gueule de dragon qu'il avait un bar à sa disposition dans son énorme manoir, et avait en sa possession des bouteilles d'alcool hors de prix, des bouteilles dont il ne gouterait sans doute jamais de sa vie. Il n'y réfléchit pas davantage, il n'était pas là pour poser des questions et il s'en foutait. Ce soir sa seule occupation serait de boire, et ce n'était pas la présence de Malfoy qui changerait quoi que ce soit à son programme.

Il se servit de nouveau un verre qu'il but coup sec. Puis d'un autre, et encore un autre verre, ressassant sa journée. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à décolérer et le fait que Malfoy soit là à le fixer en train boire l'agaçait aussi. Il pouvait le voir à son regard qu'il le jugeait. Mais qui était-il pour le faire ?

« Quoi ?

\- Est-ce-que tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? Parce que tu es sur le point de terminer la bouteille à toi tout seul et que j'aimerais au moins me servir un verre. » Demanda Malfoy.

Alors Ron ne se fit pas prier et lui raconta en détail sa journée. Il raconta comment on l'avait destitué de son enquête, sans entrer dans les détails de l'enquête en cours bien évidemment, le coup de couteau involontaire ou non de Harry, le fait que Hermione défende ENCORE Harry et que personne ne comprenait sa colère. Il se sentait incompris, enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

« Potter est un connard.

\- Langage Malfoy.

\- Moi à ta place j'aurais fait une esclandre ! » Dit-il en ignorant son commentaire, puis continua sur sa lancée.

« Ce n'est pas juste, surtout s'il sait que c'était une opportunité que tu attendais depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû refuser l'enquête. De toute façon on ne refuse jamais rien au héros national non ?

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! » S'écria Ron, qui était enfin comprit par une personne sur son ressenti.

« Et puis Granger devrait être de ton côté. Quelqu'un t'a causé du tort et elle ne te défend même pas.

\- Peu importe ce que je fais on me comparera sans cesse à Harry.. » Avoua-t-il en se calmant, s'affalant sur ses bras croisés contre le comptoir. Malfoy le regarda longuement geindre puis lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Il se redressa aussitôt, une main posée au dessus de la tête.

« Hey ça va pas ?!

\- Là maintenant tu viens de me prouver que tu valais mieux que Potter. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par ces enflures. »

Un silence s'installa, il en profita pour se resservir une nouvelle fois. Malfoy reprit.

« Est-ce que tu es heureux dans ce travail ?

\- Pourquoi cette soudaine question avec une expression aussi grave au visage ? » Lui demanda-t-il, assez amusé par le sérieux que prenait la conversation. Il but une gorgée de son verre lorsque Malfoy lui répondit :

« Parce que tu bois pour oublier ton travail et ton quotidien, et ce n'est pas très sain comme manière de faire. »

Malfoy tourna la tête face à lui, ce qui le décontenança et l'arrêta dans son élan. Normalement cette remarque aurait du le faire sortir de ses gons, mais le regard que lui lança Malfoy le surprit vachement. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet pour lui. Il reposa le verre qu'il avait en main sur le comptoir.

« Là tu parles comme ma sœur, t'es chiant.. »

Malfoy resta silencieux, se tournant de nouveau face à son verre, puis en but une gorgée.

Il y a deux mois Ginny avait découvert qu'il buvait très régulièrement après le travail. Elle l'avait suivit pendant une semaine après le travail avant de le confronter. Elle l'avait insulté d'alcoolique, et lui avait pété un câble. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés puis s'étaient réconciliés une dizaine de jours plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas rester fâcher très longtemps contre elle, même si ce jour là elle l'avait vraiment mit en colère. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé car tous les deux savaient que cela se finiraient en dispute. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et heureusement car sinon on risquerait d'être sur son dos et de remettre en question ses compétences de travail. Il avait le droit de boire, il servait la nation, il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans. Il ne faisait rien de mal, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était bourré durant ses fonctions. Ron n'était pas irresponsable. Il ne se bourrait pas tous les soirs, et s'il avait une mission importante le lendemain il ne buvait pas, il se contentait de se terrer dans sa chambre.

Ron joua avec les petits glaçons qui fondaient dans son verre en le secouant légèrement.

« Si j'abandonne on me traitera de lâche et je décevrai mes proches.

\- Tu risques ta vie tous les jours pour un peuple ingrat.. Tu ne dois pas vivre ta vie pour les autres. Si tu n'aimes plus être auror laisse tomber et fais autre chose.

\- Ah ouais et comme quoi par exemple ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne peux pas te fournir toutes les réponses à tes questions. »

Ron but son verre d'une traite. Il tourna de nouveau le regard vers Malfoy qui lui, jouait distraitement avec une bague jarl qu'il portait à l'annuaire droit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était le jour de son procès. Ce jour là il était amaigri, il arrivait à peine à tenir debout ou à parler.. Cela l'avait inquiété, comme n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Mais il avait changé : physiquement il avait reprit du poids et des couleurs. Et il n'affichait plus constamment cet air de supériorité et d'arrogance au visage, il semblait même détendu. À ce moment là il le trouva tout simplement beau.

Il tourna la tête face à son verre, gêné. Venait-il de relooker Malfoy ? Il se racla la gorge, histoire de reprendre un peu de contenance.

« Je vais rentrer..

\- Maintenant ? Granger t'as donné un couvre-feu ?

\- Vas-y moque-toi Malfoy, moque-toi. »

Malfoy se contenta de lui adresser un rictus moqueur. Ron se leva de sa chaise en titubant légèrement. Il s'étira les bras, tandis que Malfoy se leva également de sa chaise.

« Tu rentres aussi ?

\- Ouais, ça craint de boire seul. »

Ils sortirent du bar ensemble. La soirée n'avait pas été si misérable qu'il le pensait. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait passer la soirée à boire et à se morfondre jusqu'à en être bourré. Là il allait bien, et sut que ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool.

« Je te dis à bientôt.

\- Et pourquoi pas à demain ?

\- D'accord.. Alors à demain Malfoy.

\- Fais de beaux rêves Weasley. » Répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique avant de s'éloigner. Il sentit un mur se briser entre Malfoy et lui, quelque chose d'interdit était en train de naître.


	6. Une relation pas si inconvenante que ça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors en ce moment j'écris un Harry Potter x (mystère...). Je commencerai à publier les chapitres probablement à la fin du mois de septembre. Je veux terminer d'écrire les chapitres avant de publier quoi que ce soit.  
> Enfin bref bonne lecture !!

Cela faisait deux mois que Malfoy et lui se voyaient tous les soirs à vingt-trois heures au bar de Bernie.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment concertés pour se fixer une heure précise. Au début il venait au bar directement après le travail, ensuite Malfoy le rejoignait tous les soirs à vingt-trois heures. Maintenant il faisait en sorte d'arriver à la même heure que lui car il détestait attendre. Et ainsi une nouvelle habitude s'était installé dans son quotidien merdique et répétitif.

Malfoy buvait toujours un verre de FireWhisky, jamais plus, et souvent il ne terminait même pas son premier verre. En revanche pour lui le nombre de nombre de verres qu'il buvait dépendait de la journée qu'il passait. Mais il ne buvait plus au point d'être bourré car il avait horreur de l'être devant quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, qu'on le regardait comme un alcoolique. Il était incapable de dire quand est-ce que fut la dernière fois qu'il s'était vraiment bourré la gueule.. Parfois ils allaient trainer dans le monde moldus pour marcher, mais l'automne arrivait et le temps n'était de moins en moins en leur faveur. Il trouvait cela reposant de parler avec Malfoy. Depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie durant la guerre son comportement avait changé, pas au point qu'il soit devenu hyper gentil mais c'était supportable, il était plus cordiale et Ron n'avait pas constamment envie de l'étrangler comme durant ses jeunes années à Poudlard. Malfoy lui lançait souvent ce regard énigmatique.. Il ne détestait pas ce regard, c'était mieux que de se recevoir ses regards de haine et ses piques blessantes lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Parfois ils parlaient de la guerre et dans ces moments là chacun écoutait l'autre sans intervenir, et personne ne posait de questions. Il aimait ces conversations car aucun des deux ne forçait l'autre à se confier. Cela pouvait arriver qu'ils ne parlaient même pas de la soirée, ils restaient juste ensemble dans un silence réconfortant. Malfoy était l'une des rares personnes qui n'ennuyaient pas Ron en ce moment. Depuis qu'ils se voyait il ne l'avait jamais ennuyé ou même agacé. Ils étaient tout les deux très différents, et étrangement c'était cela qu'il aimait dans leur relation.

Ron avait le Terrier pour lui tout seul depuis trois semaines, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé au court de sa vie. Il y avait _toujours_ quelqu'un ici. Ses parents étaient partis en Roumanie, et même si parfois il se sentait seul la solitude ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Aujourd'hui était son jour de congé, c'est-à-dire le jour qu'il attendait et chérissait le plus dans la semaine. Son programme de la journée : faire une grasse matinée, paresser tranquillement en caleçon dans le Terrier l'après-midi, puis il irait voir Malfoy en fin de soirée. Mais son programme avait légèrement été contrarié. En fin de matinée il avait reçu une beuglante venant d'Hermione. Elle lui reprochait son absence et son éloignement. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, chacun était occupé. En y réfléchissant cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle non plus n'avait pas essayé de le voir. Grâce à de la poudre de cheminette il atterrit dans la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmaurd très rapidement. Il toussa fortement puis se dépoussiéra avant d'entrer dans le salon. Ginny l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Ron, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, je suis juste un peu épuisé à cause du travail. »

Depuis lors on ne lui avait plus confié d'enquête sérieuse, juste un nombre incalculable de patrouilles à effectuer et de la paperasse à faire.. Il avait l'impression d'être puni. Harry avait résolu l'enquête Goyle dix-huit jours après avoir reçu son dossier et cela ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Il évitait encore plus Harry. C'était injuste pour Harry, surtout que ce dernier l'invitait souvent à dîner après le travail, mais il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Les insécurités qu'il avait ressentit adolescent refaisaient doucement surface.

« Comment vont les autres ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu venais régulièrement nous voir. » Les interrompit une voix.

Hermione entra dans le salon, les bras croisés. Sa présence avait l'air de vraiment l'énervé, lui qui pensait naïvement qu'elle lui sauterait dans les bras.. Il se contenta de soupirer et commença à se masser l'arrière du cou. Il se sentit tout à coup très fatigué alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputé car ça finissait toujours ainsi : en dispute.

« Salut Hermione.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-pas eu aucune nouvelles de ta part depuis un mois ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler tous les jours à quelqu'un pour me sentir proche de cette personne.

\- Maintenant c'est comme ça entre nous ? Combien de semaines en avance dois-je effectuer pour prendre rendez-vous avec toi ?

\- Et si on allait en discuter autour d'un thé ? » Proposa Ginny en les interrompant.

« Harry ne va pas tarder à rentrer. » Continua-t-elle en les incitant à la suivre dans la cuisine, ce qu'ils firent.

Ron s'assit à côté de Ginny tandis qu'Hermione s'assit de l'autre bout de la table. Toute cette situation était ridicule. Il se fit interrompre dans ses pensées par l'entrée de Harry dans la pièce. S'il fut d'abord très surprit de le voir, il lui sourit et le salua, et il rendit son accolade. Harry ne lui tenait jamais rigueur très longtemps de ses accès de colère ou de son éloignement. Lui n'aurait pas eu cette même bienveillance à sa place, il ne méritait pas la bienveillance d'Harry.

« Mais suis-je la seule à ne pas trouver ça normal qu'il ne dédaigne pas nous contacter pendant un mois ? Même toi Harry qui travaille dans le même secteur que lui tu ne le vois à peine.

\- Hermione, laisse tomber. L'important c'est qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. » Répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny, tentant de calmer les tensions.

Hermione soupira, lasse. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant méditer les paroles de leur ami. Ron se leva de sa chaise et se plaça derrière elle pour lui embrasser la joue. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ce geste avait eu le don de la faire doucement sourire, ce qui le fit automatiquement sourire. Elle avait un beau sourire, il aimerait qu'elle lui sourit toujours ainsi. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui caressa la joue puis la pinça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en colère contre lui.

« Hermignonne, aurais-je ton pardon si je dînais avec vous ce soir ?

\- Harry et moi avons une réservation ce soir et on va sans doute rentrer très tard. » Intervint Ginny, insistant sur le mot tard.

Harry voulut intervenir mais Ginny l'en empêcha en lui donnant un léger coup de coude à la côté, l'incitant à se taire, ce qu'il fit. Hermione soupira puis tourna la tête vers lui, il sût qu'il était déjà pardonné. Il lui embrassa la tempe, le sourire de la brune s'agrandit.

Et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu. Ron ne mentionna ni ses retrouvailles étranges avec Malfoy, ni le fait qu'il le voyait tous les soirs. Cela ne regardait que lui après tout. Il voulait conserver cette information et la garder uniquement pour lui. Il voulait avoir un jardin secret, vivre des moments sans qu'il y ait ni Harry, ni même Hermione. Il voulait protéger la relation ineffable qu'il avait avec Malfoy. le blond lui apportait de la nouveauté et un peu de fraicheur dans son quotidien. Jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait cru penser ça un jours mais il appréciait Malfoy. C'était toujours difficile et étrange de l'admettre.

Ginny et Harry partirent en fin d'après-midi. Ensemble, Hermione et lui avaient préparé le dîner. Si le début du dîner se passa sans encombre et avait commencé dans une ambiance assez festif, ce fut durant un court instant malheureusement pour lui.

« On ne se voit plus, tu ne participes même plus aux recherches pour nous trouver un appartement.. Est-ce-que tu veux toujours vivre avec moi ?

\- Oui je le veux toujours, mais à chaque fois que je te propose de visiter un appartement soit tu ne l'aimes pas soit tu es trop occupée pour le visiter.

\- Je pourrais aussi te reprocher la même chose ! Toute la semaine j'ai visité des appartements toute seule, tu ne fais aucun effort que ça soit pour les recherches ou même dans notre relation.

\- Je fais des efforts ! Lorsque je te proposes des rendez-vous ou même faire des escapades les week-end en amoureux tu refuses à chaque fois car tu es toujours trop _occupée_.

\- Parce que je l'étais et que je le suis toujours !

\- Et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça ! Mais je ne suis pas un putain d'objet ou un putain d'animal de compagnie, je ne peux pas être à ta disposition quand bon te semble. J'ai aussi une vie en dehors de notre couple je te signale ! »

Dès qu'ils se réconciliaient, ils se disputaient de nouveau. Leurs disputes avaient toujours été une manière pour eux de communiquer et cela depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais ils n'avaient plus quatorze ans par Merlin ! Mais le truc qu'il l'énervait vraiment chez Hermione, c'était quand elle jouait les innocentes lorsqu'il lui reprochait des choses, souvent il le faisait avec des preuves à l'appui. Et dans ces moments là soit elle lui hurlait dessus, soit elle le prenait pour son punching-ball personnel, soit elle se murait dans un silence. Elle ne se remettait jamais en question. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était lui le plus immature dans leur relation, mais c'était elle la plus immature. Et même si les choses n'étaient pas parfaites entre eux, il tenait à leur relation et elle était importante pour lui. Une fois autour d'un verre il en avait parlé à Neville, et ce dernier lui avait dit que sa petite amie faisait pareil alors il en conclut que c'était sûrement des problèmes typiques que rencontraient chaque couple.

Après cela le dîner se passa dans un silence tendu. Ils parlaient parfois de futilités mais la conversation ne durait jamais longtemps, même l'ambiance à son travail était meilleure que celle de ce dîner. Ils débarrassèrent leurs assiettes, chacun lavant la leur, toujours silencieux. Et puis merde, il ne voulait plus y penser et se prendre la tête. Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant à lui, puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue. Elle remonta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux, approfondissant leur baiser. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, sa poitrine se colla contre son torse. Il glissa sa main libre sous le teeshirt de la brune, lui caressant le dos. De son autre main il lui attrapa une fesse, la pressant encore plus contre lui. Elle gémit légèrement, appréciant ses caresses.

Cependant il y avait un problème. Il rompit le baiser, et se recula légèrement d'elle.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois me lever tôt demain. Je t'écrirai.

\- D'accord.. »

Hermione sembla déçue de la tournure des évènements mais ne dit rien. Il lui caressa la joue, elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Est-ce-qu'elle lui adresserait ce même sourire si elle avait été capable de lire dans ses pensées ? Non, sûrement pas, là tout de suite il voulut se mettre une claque. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Bonne nuit Ron.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione. » Puis il lança la poudre, la laissant seule.

En arrivant au terrier il s'appuya contre un mur, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Leur baiser ne l'avait pas du tout excité, ou même rendu un peu dur. Elle aurait accepté de coucher avec lui cette nuit s'il lui avait demandé, mais la vérité était que lui ne le voulait pas. Depuis longtemps, il avait constaté que leur échange manquait de moins en moins de passion. Ils ne se touchaient plus, cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.. Il avait associé ça à la routine. Il manquait cette petite étincelle, cette même passion qui les avait animé durant les trois premiers mois de leur histoire. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas coucher avec elle, pourtant c'était sa petite-amie et il l'aimait.. Du moins il tenait à elle..

Il frotta ses mains sur son cuir chevelu en grognant, se retenant de cogner sa tête contre le mur.

« Merde.. Mais qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez moi ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui même, en rogne.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande horloge et vu qu'il n'était que vingt-et-une heure. Il avait besoin de boire et de voir Malfoy maintenant. Il n'était pas d'humeur à patienter jusqu'à vingt-trois heures alors il lui envoya un hibou pour lui demander s'il était possible d'avancer l'heure du rendez-vous. Il reçut une réponse rapide, il pouvait le rejoindre au manoir des Malfoy.

Aussitôt avoir lu la réponse de Malfoy, Ron transplana face à l'imposante entrée du Manoir. Le roux eut un mouvement de recul, lui coupant le souffle. Juste en voyant cette porte.. Tout lui revint d'un coup. Il scruta la porte légèrement tremblant, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il eut l'impression pendant un bref moment de revivre en un instant sa semaine de torture, ses douleurs passés, et cela le paralysa de peur. Il put même entendre le rire strident et hystérique de Bellatrix durant ses heures de tortures résonné dans ses oreilles. C'était une partie de son passé qu'il n'arrivait et n'arriverait jamais à oublier. Il ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Il ne devait plus y penser, il devait aller de l'avant.

_Ron reçut de nouveau un sort, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. Son corps s'effondra sur le sol froid de sa cellule. Il chuta sur le ventre contre son poignet qui se fractura durant la chute. De toute façon ses doigts l'étaient depuis longtemps, il ne ressentit aucune douleur à sa main depuis longtemps. Sa tête chuta au sol, contre du sang non séché, son sang. La couleur du sang était sombre. L'odeur de son propre sang fut tellement envahissante et forte qu'il en eut un haut-le-coeur._

_« Je te fais simplement rappeler ta place : au sol, et à mes pieds ! » Hurla Bellatrix en riant de manière hystérique, il entendit également d'autres rires rejoindre le sien._

_Il n'était qu'un ramassis de chair sale, il devait sans doute être méconnaissable. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer, il avait mal partout et la douleur s'intensifiait chaque jour. Il souffrait, mais terriblement. Son poignet fracturé était contre la plaie de son abdomen, il sentit du sang couler entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de guérir de cette blessure hier, ou il y a quelques heures de cela.. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans ce cachot ? Depuis combien de temps l'humiliait-on ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du jour ? Depuis combien de temps il-_

_« Alors sale merde, tu vas parler ? » Demanda une voix grave, l'interrompant dans ses pensées._

_Ron préféra se taire, à quoi bon répondre ? Il ferma les yeux, se refusant de les rouvrir. On lui jeta de nouveau un sort dans le dos, il en hurla. Il sentit de nouveau les énormes plaies de son dos s'ouvrir,_ _il pouvait sentir le sang s'en échapper._ _Il allait mourir ici._ _Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le faire était devenu douloureux._ _Son corps ne pourrait bientôt plus subir ces tortures, c'était même étonnant qu'il soit toujours vivant. S_ _ans expliquer pourquoi, il voulait tenir et résister. Il devait supporter la douleur car quelqu'un viendrait le sauver et le sortir de cet enfer. Et dans ces moments là il pensa aux souvenirs qui lui avaient apporté de la joie._ _Penser à ses souvenirs les plus heureux lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou._ _Il se remémora des dîners animés de sa famille. De sa mère qui criaient sur Fred, George et lui parce qu'ils avaient commencé à manger en cachette les biscuits qu'elle venait de sortir du four. De toute sa famille réunit à table, mangeant tous ensemble, parlant de tout et riant aux éclats. De lui à Poudlard, courant à travers dans les couloirs avec Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière leur faisait des remontrances car ils allaient arriver en retard à un cours._ _Des fêtes de célébrations qu'ils organisaient dans la salle communes des Gryffondors._ _De lui gagnant des matchs de Quidditch avec son équipe, des acclamations, des petites tapes dans le dos qu'il se recevait pour le féliciter. De lui volant sur un balai. Voler sur un balai était un sentiment de liberté indescriptible, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait voler loin d'ici._

 _Ron reçut de nouveau un sort dans le dos, le ramenant à l'éprouvante réalité._ _Tout ce qu'il espérait était que ses amis et sa famille aillent bien._

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna aussitôt la tête, baguette à la main prêt à se défendre, puis expira lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était que Malfoy. Il rangea sa baguette.

« Ah ce n'est que toi.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ?

\- Ce n'est rien je repensais à un truc. » Il prit une grande inspiration puis expira, il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« On peut entrer. »

Malfoy n'insista pas, et il l'en remercia intérieurement. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure, l'entrée claqua derrière eux. Ils passèrent par le grand hall puis entrèrent au salon. Dans ses souvenirs la décoration du salon était très sombre, mais ces murs blancs rendaient la pièce plus lumineuse et gai. Même les meubles avaient été changé.

« J'ai refait toute la décoration. Ce manoir me fait aussi rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.. »

Malfoy se tourna face à lui, son visage était inexpressif mais il put voir dans ses yeux de la culpabilité et il sut pourquoi.

« Je sais que rien ne changera ce qui s'est passé ici. Je suis désolé Weasley.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Et puis je pensais qu'un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais.

\- C'est vrai : un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais, mais ce que tu as vécu ici était inhumain. Personne ne devrait à vivre ça, donc je me sens désolé pour ça mais également pour ne pas avoir pu agir plus tôt.

\- Il vaut mieux tard que jamais Malfoy. » Dit-il en lui souriant faussement.

Avant il aurait sans doute éclater de colère. Bien-sûr il était en colère. Il s'était senti faible, humilié et impuissant, mais cela ne servirait à rien de déverser sa colère sur ceux qui ne lui avaient pas causé tout ce mal. Et qu'importe ce qu'il fera, rien ne changerait ce qui lui était arrivé. Ron détestait en parler. Il n'en parlait jamais, voir pas du tout, de ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce maudit manoir. Il n'en parlait pas car il détestait faire pitié ou même inquiété ses pairs, alors sourire était son plus beau masque pour cacher sa souffrance. Le maître des lieux lui adressa un hochement de tête puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans un mini-bar près de la cuisine. Dans celle-ci il y avait un comptoir. Il s'assit au comptoir à côté de Malfoy. Ce dernier lança un accio, deux verres leur firent face.

« Tu veux du FireWhisky ?

\- Malfoy, sache que je ne refuse jamais un verre de FireWhisky, la question ne se pose même plus. »

Le blond fit un rictus amusé. Il lança un accio pour récupérer la bouteille puis lui servit un verre avant de se servir à son tour.

« Tu fais un excellent maître de maison Malfoy.

\- Ma mère me tuerait si je manquais de décence et de politesse envers un invité. » Répondit-il, malicieux, avant de boire son verre.

Ron le regarda boire son verre coup sec avant de poser la question qui lui brûla les lèvres à cet instant, car c'était sans doute un sujet sensible. Il en avait entendu des rumeurs sur la famille Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre. La rumeur la plus récente fut que la mère Malfoy avait fui le manoir, laissant son fils à l'abandon car elle en avait honte. Il se lança, car sa curiosité était piquée au vif :

« Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère ne vit plus ici ?

\- Elle est partie vivre avec sa sœur Andromeda pour renouer les liens. Contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulent non elle ne m'a pas abandonné à mon triste sort c'est même moi qui l'ait encouragé à le faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais cru aux rumeurs.

\- Je le sais, toi tu es différent de ces gens là. »

Il voulut lui demander en quoi était-il différent des autres mais ne poussa pas sa chance, déjà qu'il avait répondit à sa question sans agressivité ou même en essayant d'esquiver le sujet. Il but une gorgée de son verre tandis que Malfoy se resservit un verre de FireWhisky.

« T'avais l'air drôlement pressé de me voir..

\- J'ai dîné avec Hermione.

\- Ah. »

Un certain malaise s'installa à la mention de sa petite-amie. Il parlait très rarement d'Hermione, et savait que Malfoy ne l'aimait pas particulièrement donc il ne se voyait pas parler d'elle lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Il but de nouveau une gorgée de son premier verre.

« Ça s'est si mal passée que tu ressens le besoin de me voir ?

\- Non ça s'est bien terminée, mais j'avais besoin de te voir maintenant. » Lui avoua-t-il tout naturellement.

Les joues de Malfoy prirent une jolie teinte rosée, mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut de le trouver mignon. Cette rougeur ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne un visage inexpressif, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que cela soit gravé dans sa mémoire. Il voulait revoir cette expression de nouveau. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.. Il ne connaissait rien de Malfoy. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais de leurs vies quotidiennes, il ne savait même pas ce que faisait Malfoy de ses journées. Ce soir il s'était décidé à lui poser des questions. Ron termina son verre puis se resservit.

« Et toi alors ? Personne en vue ?

\- Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai une vie sociale quasi inexistence, et que personne ne veut être associé à un mangemort. » Révéla-t-il avant de boire son verre d'une traite, puis il remplit de nouveau son verre. Ron voulut le corriger en lui faisant rappeler qu'il était un ancien mangemort, et non pas un mangemort. Mais Malfoy fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Et ce n'est pas plus mal, tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie c'est de la richesse de ma famille.

\- C'est trop triste, même toi tu mérites de trouver l'amour.

\- Merci pour ta compassion. » Dit Malfoy en roulant des yeux.

« Et un mariage arrangé ?

\- Ce n'est pas la solution. De toute façon quoi que je fasse la lignée des Malfoy est foutue.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste ? »

Malfoy soupira doucement puis termina de boire son verre. Il resta silencieux durant de longues minutes. Il semblait réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait lui formuler, ne quittant pas des yeux son verre vide.

« Je ne peux bander que devant un mec.

\- Oh !

\- Oui « Oh ! » comme tu le dis si bien.. »

Un silence gênant plana suite à cette révélation. Draco se resservit de nouveau de l'alcool puis but lentement son verre, le terminant. Ron s'en foutait qu'il soit gay, il était lui-même bi, même si personne autour de lui n'était au courant. Ce qui le gêna fut la manière dont Malfoy avait révélé ça. C'était très surprenant d'apprendre que Malfoy était gay. Il en avait entendu des rumeurs au sujet de ses conquêtes et de sa vie sexuelle à Poudlard, et Malfoy n'avait jamais rien fait pour décliner ces rumeurs bien au contraire. Ron lui servit de nouveau un verre de FireWhisky en voyant que le blond était mal à l'aise malgré ses efforts à le masquer.

« Je vais te faire une confidence : je suis bi et personne ne le sait.

\- Et tu ne comptes jamais le dire à tes proches ?

\- Pas dans l'immédiat.. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais honte ou quoi que ce soit mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de le dire.

\- Je vois.. De toute façon pourquoi doit-on faire un coming-out ? Pourquoi doit-on prouver quelque chose aux autres en termes de préférences sexuelles ?

\- Parce qu'on vit dans une société qui veut mettre une étiquette sur tout. »

Malfoy soupira fortement, puis grommela sur le fait que la société actuelle était à chier, en bref résumé. Ils débattirent et parlèrent de politique et de la société actuelle pendant, sûrement des heures, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne voyait jamais le temps passé avec Malfoy, à eux deux ils avaient fini presque trois bouteilles de FireWhisky. Puis le blond lui confia ce qu'il faisait de ses journées : il s'entraînait à faire des potions car il voulait devenir potionniste spécialisé dans la guérison et la médicomagie. Il trouva cela intéressant de voir Malfoy parler de ses projets d'avenirs, il en rayonnait.

Durant la conversation il remarqua à plusieurs reprises Malfoy tripoter distraitement une bague jarl qu'il portait à son annuaire droit. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient il portait cette bague. La première fois qu'il avait remarqué cette bague il en avait été un peu étonné car il pensait que Malfoy serait plus du genre à porter une chevalière avec un énorme émeraude en guise de pierre et non pas une bague si simple, même si elle était jolie.

« Très jolie bague.

\- Merci..

\- Elle m'a l'air d'être importante pour toi.

\- Elle l'est. C'est un cadeau de la première et seule personne dont je suis tombé amoureux.. » Dévoila-t-il dans le vague sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

À l'évocation de cette tiers personne, Ron tiqua, piqué à vif, et il n'y comprit pas la raison. Mais cette irritabilité naissante fut de courte durée car il perçut de la tristesse dans la voix de Malfoy. Ce dernier s'étira puis se leva de sa chaise.

« Il se fait tard.. Tu devrais rentrer. » Dit le blond.

Vu la manière dont il avait clôturé la conversation, son histoire avec cet homme s'était mal terminée, peut-être était-il mort durant la guerre. Il ne voulait pas être un emmerdeur et le brusquer avec ses nombreuses questions, même s'il en avait des tas, alors il n'insista pas. Il se leva à son tour, titubant légèrement. Malfoy sembla moins bourré que lui alors qu'il avait bu beaucoup plus que lui, et c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Il devait forcément se passer quelque chose.

« Malfoy. »

Le blond le questionna du regard. Son regard était vitreux. Il était bourré.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien ?

\- Ouais.. Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas.. Tu ne bois jamais autant d'habitude donc ça m'a interpellé.

\- J'vais bien. »

Puis il le contourna, sortant de la pièce. Il le suivit, silencieux, ne le croyant aucunement. Il espérait qu'un jour Malfoy se confierait à lui et qu'il serait capable de l'aider si besoin. Ils firent face à la cheminée du grand salon. Malfoy lui tendit une bourse en velours.

« Voilà de la poudre de cheminette. Je te dis à demain. »

Le blond se tourna, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce lorsque Ron s'écria :

« Ne perds pas espoir Draco. »

Ce fut la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Ledit Draco ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et lui adressa un petit sourire triste avant de quitter la pièce, tandis que lui lança la poudre pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Depuis sa mésaventure avec l'encre ensorcelé, Draco s'entraînait tous les jours à faire des potions dans son laboratoire.

Si au début il faisait cela histoire de faire passer le temps, maintenant il prenait plaisir à faire des potions et à étudier. Il passait toutes ses journées jusqu'à tard le soir dans le laboratoire du Manoir. Il avait même agrandi la pièce, installant une nouvelle bibliothèque et un bureau plus grand. Des notes lévitaient un peu partout dans le laboratoire. Pour une personne lambda le laboratoire était en désordre mais pour lui, c'était une organisation logique que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Il avait l'impression de devenir une mini version défectueuse de Severus, ce dernier aurait sans doute été fier de le voir prendre autant au sérieux l'art des potions.

Il étudiait beaucoup, et ne dormait très peu. Heureusement que les sorts de camouflages existaient, car il avait les cernes légèrement violacées et cela se contrastait beaucoup sur sa peau si pâle. Il s'entraînait puis lisait les carnets de Severus, prenant des notes à côté. Cela lui avait prit deux mois pour lire ne serait-ce que le quart des nombreux carnets de Severus. Avant sa mort Severus travaillait sur plusieurs potions, mais deux potions avaient attiré son attention :

\- Une potion contre la maladie Negrucullam. Cette maladie était une anomalie des cellules. Les cellules magiques devenaient sur le long terme des cellules dites mortes. Ces mêmes cellules détruisaient les cellules magiques et saines, et dû à cela les cellules magiques ne se renouvelaient pas. Sur le long terme, ces cellules déréglées finissent par former une masse qui s'avérerait être mortelle selon la taille. Les premiers symptômes étaient la fatigue, pâleur, perte de cheveux, perte de poids, fatigue, crise douleur intense et soudaine dans l'organisme, mais aussi des crises magiques où la personne perdait totalement le contrôle de sa magie. On pouvait atténuer ses symptômes et éviter la propagation de ces cellules mortes, mais le patient n'en guérissait jamais réellement.

\- Une amélioration de la potion de mémoire. Cette potion avait pour but d'aider les personnes comme les parents de Londubat à retrouver la mémoire. Il y avait des tas d'autres personnes dans le même cas qu'eux qui avaient perdu la raison à cause du sort _endoloris_. S'ils retrouvaient la mémoire, cela les aideraient à retrouver la raison. Parfois le cerveau préférait oublier les expériences traumatisantes pour se préserver, mais le sujet était beaucoup plus complexe que ça. C'était un travail qui méritait toute son attention.

Pour avoir ou même prétendre avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour continuer les recherches sur cette potion, il devait retourner à l'école pour devenir potionniste mais également étudier la médicomagie et la psychomagie. Il connaissait les bases de la médicomagie, mais devait approfondir ses connaissances. Il avait ici tout les ouvrages nécessaires pour apprendre, il n'avait aucune excuse. Alors il s'était renseigné sur les différents programmes et l'un des programmes l'avait intéressé, c'était une double formation qui offrait à la fois un enseignement en potion mais aussi en médicomagie mais malheureusement il était trop tard pour les inscriptions. Il devait donc attendre un an avant de tenter de s'inscrire car pour pouvoir intégrer la formation il fallait non seulement avoir des résultats excellents aux ASPIC, et également réussir les évaluations d'entrée de l'institut. Oh Draco savait qu'il réussirait, il avait pleinement confiance en ses capacités mais il détestait attendre. Peut-être que était-ce mieux ainsi, cela lui donnait l'opportunité de voyager. Si Draco n'était pas parti de l'Angleterre pour l'instant c'était pour une seule raison : Ron. Pour séduire Ron il devait y aller petit à petit. En premier lieu il faisait en sorte d'être indispensable dans sa vie, puis il mettrait en place à phase séduction mais de manière subtile. Pour l'instant Ron n'était pas prêt à connaître les véritables sentiments qu'il avait envers lui. Le mot clé de la réussite de son plan était patience, et cela le rendait fou. Il détestait attendre, il n'avait jamais eu à attendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie. Mais Ron n'était pas une chose mais une personne, sûrement la plus belle personne qu'il ait connu de sa vie.

Tout allait bien dans sa vie. Et à chaque fois qu'il se sentait bien il pensait que cela durerait toujours. Mais ça ne durait pas.

Aujourd'hui encore il avait envoyé une lettre à Ron pour annuler sa venue, pour la cinquième fois de la semaine, sans lui donner de réelles explications. Ron lui en voulait sans doute, mais là il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le voir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il n'y était ni sorti pour manger, ni pour se laver, ni même se coucher dans son lit. Il dormait sur sa chaise de bureau. Il était en pleine forme ! Les idées fusaient dans sa tête, il avait même amélioré une potion complexe de son parrain et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi productif de sa vie. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, et il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Romy lui préparait sans cesse à manger, posant les repas devant la porte. Il ne devait pas sortir de ce laboratoire ou même se faire interrompre. Pour éviter de se laisser submerger par ses pensées les plus sombres il étudiait sans interruption, mais malheureusement cela ne suffisait plus à tenir son esprit suffisamment occupé.

Draco soupira en se massant les tempes, il commençait à avoir une migraine. Il n'arrivait à rien depuis plusieurs heures, sa concentration vacillait. Avec sa migraine c'était trop dangereux de s'exercer en potion alors il avait juste étudié les carnets. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, soufflant de frustration. Un « poc » retentit dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter. Romy lui fit face. Il lui avait donné plusieurs consignes dont celle-ci : Ne jamais l'interrompre lorsqu'il était dans son laboratoire. Si elle était face à lui c'était qu'il y avait une urgence, mais cela le mit quand même hors de lui de se faire interrompre, il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler.

« Quoi Romy ?! »

L'interpellée sursauta, ne masquant pas sa peur.

« Maître Draco... Monsieur Blaise vous attend dans le Grand Hall. »

Merde ne put-il penser. Le blond fronça les sourcils en refermant le carnet qu'il avait en main. Il se calma aussitôt, et prit une grande inspiration.

« Merci. Prépare le dîner pour deux personnes, je te laisse le choix du menu de ce soir. Tu peux disposer.

\- Très bien maître Draco. » Puis elle disparut.

Avant de croupir en prison son père avait mit en place plusieurs sorts de sécurité au sein du manoir. Par exemple seuls les Malfoy pouvaient transplaner directement dans la demeure ou même transplaner d'une pièce à une autre. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans le manoir par la cheminée, mais uniquement en sortir. Ce manoir était devenu une véritable forteresse, et heureusement car il s'y sentait en sécurité. il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes jusque là.

Il se leva puis transplana directement dans le Grand Hall. Son ami l'aperçut aussitôt et lui sourit.

« Je n'aime pas les retrouvailles et les embrassades.

\- Moi non plus, mais cela me fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. » Lui avoua Blaise en faisant un sourire en coin.

« Suis-moi on va s'installer dans le salon. »

Ils s'installèrent très rapidement au salon. Romy leur servit le vin rouge préféré de Blaise avec différents apéritifs. Draco s'était découvert un certain penchant pour le vin, il en était même venu à collectionner le vin moldu. Son père en perdrait ses cheveux lorsqu'il reviendrait de prison et verrait du vin moldu dans sa précieuse cave à vin.

« Quand est-ce que tu es revenu ?

\- Ce matin. Cela fait trois jours que l'on n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles Pansy et moi, du coup je me suis déplacé. Rappelle-toi que tu nous avais promit de nous écrire tous les jours. »

Draco soupira puis but une gorgée de son verre de vin. Pansy ne connaissait pas les détails de ses problèmes car si elle était au courant, elle aurait été capable d'emménager chez lui. Il leur avait fait la stupide promesse de les écrire tous les jours car cela leur prouvait qu'il allait bien mais aussi car il n'en pouvait plus les avoir sur le dos. Et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il avait pensé que Blaise avait oublié cette promesse idiote.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'était soit Pansy et Theodore qui venaient soit moi, et sache que je me sentirais très vexé si tu affirmais préférer la présence de Pansy à la mienne. »

Pansy était une très bonne amie, mais elle était encore plus agaçante depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Theodore. Donc oui, il préférait avoir Blaise en face de lui que Pansy. Son ami plissa légèrement les yeux, l'analysant. Par Merlin que c'était agaçant lorsqu'il faisait ça, c'était vraiment impoli. Il se souvint qu'il avait oublié de mettre son sort de camouflage au visage.

« Désolé de pas t'avoir répondu, je suis juste très occupé ces derniers temps.

\- Tu n'es pas réellement désolé, mais je pardonne. » Cette réponse le fit sourire, car c'était la vérité.

« Et tu es tellement occupé que tu n'en dors pas ? »

Il se retint de soupirer d'agacement.

« Quelles sont tes occupations en ce moment Draco ?

\- J'étudie et je m'entraîne à faire des potions. Je compte faire des études dans cette branche l'année prochaine.

\- Pas vraiment étonnant, tu as toujours été doué en potions. »

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Blaise, mais cela ne servait à rien de parler d'un projet qui n'avait même pas encore vu le jour. Il préféra ne rien dire de plus à ce sujet pour le moment.

« Mais il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois régulièrement Weasley. »

Blaise manqua de s'étouffer, avalant de travers son vin. Il le dévisagea, ahuri. Le blond roula des yeux, sa réaction était disproportionnée. À croire qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait partir emménager chez les moldus. Il lui raconta sans donner trop de détails ce qui s'était passé entre Ron et lui. Blaise l'écouta avec attention, buvant ses paroles.

« Je pensais, et je me base sur tes dires, que pour son bien tu ne devais plus le revoir.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Et est-ce une bonne chose pour ton bien-être à toi de le revoir ?

\- Weasley n'est pas la cause de mon affaiblissement.

\- Une dépression, cela s'appelle une dépression Draco.

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me parler comme un psychomage ?! Pour la énième fois je ne suis pas dépressif ou même bipolaire putain ! » S'écria-t-il en haussant la voix.

Blaise soupira, puis but une nouvelle gorgée de son vin. Il n'était pas malade, et cela l'énervait que son entourage le rectifie à chaque fois. Les gens dépressifs et bipolaires ignoraient qu'ils l'étaient, tandis que lui savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et il en savait la cause : C'était de sa faute, alors c'était à lui de régler ce problème. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle à chaque fois. C'était son combat de tous les jours. Tout le monde avait des démons à combattre dans la vie.

Maintenant il était de très mauvaise humeur, son ami le remarqua aussitôt.

« Draco je-

\- Fais comme chez toi. J'ai encore du travail qui m'attends dans mon laboratoire donc ne me dérange pas. »

Depuis quelques heures il avait la migraine, et avoir cette discussion avait empiré le problème. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit, et en avait strictement rien à foutre des règles de politesse qu'on lui avait inculqué enfant lorsqu'il planta Blaise au salon.

* * *

Ron n'avait pas revu Malfoy depuis douze jours.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était lorsqu'ils avaient bu ensemble dans le manoir des Malfoy. Si au début il n'avait rien dit, maintenant l'absence du blond le dérangeait. Il avait prit l'habitude de le voir tous les soirs, et là il annulait à chaque fois. Le blond prenait ses distances, et il n'aimait pas ça. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait, il n'en savait foutrement rien Malfoy était une vraie énigme. C'était étrange, il y a trois ans encore il voulait le voir mort mais là.. Il ressentait un manque, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait des sentiments aussi confus.

Ce soir là, la patience de Ron avait dépassé ses limites. Il n'avait jamais été une personne très patiente de base, mais il trouvait qu'il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et de compréhension. Si au début il voulait lui laisser un peu d'espace, il pouvait très bien comprendre qu'on avait parfois un peu de s'isoler, là c'était exagéré. Donc après avoir passé une nouvelle journée de merde au travail, il avait transplané jusqu'à la demeure Malfoy. Alors qu'il était sur le point de toquer, l'entrée s'ouvrit en grand fracas sur la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir : Blaise Zabini, pointant sa baguette face à lui. Il l'abaissa face à lui.

« Oh.. Bonsoir Weasley.

\- Bonsoir. Est-ce que Malfoy est là ?

\- Il n'est pas en état pour recevoir qui que ce soit pour l'instant, il faudra repasser plus tard Weasley.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

« Blaise ? » Appela une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt, les interrompant.

Malfoy vint au seuil de la porte, baguette à la main. Plus il le détailla plus ses sourcils se froncèrent. Les boutons de sa chemise avaient été boutonné à la va-vite, plusieurs boutons avaient été loupé. Il pouvait même entrevoir son torse. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, et il était pied-nus. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis bientôt deux semaines car Zabini était là. Peut-être était-ce lui l'homme dont Malfoy était amoureux, ces deux là étaient très proches à Poudlard. Vu comment Malfoy était débraillé, il comprit le sens de la phrase de Zabini. Il les avait interrompu en pleine partie de baise. À cet instant Ron comprit quelque chose d'effrayant : Il avait besoin de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il avait besoin de lui. Et savoir que Malfoy n'avait pas autant besoin de lui, et qu'il avait trouvé du réconfort chez un autre le blessa plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Plus il y réfléchissait plus la colère montait.

« Weasley ? »

Ron se recula puis tourna son regard vers Zabini qui affichait ce petit sourire arrogant au visage. Une colère sans nom l'envahit. Il serra le point, se retenant de le frapper.

« Je vois.. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais vous laisser. »

Ron ne laissa de nouveau pas le temps à Malfoy de répondre qu'il transplana, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

La jalousie qu'avait ressentit Ron lorsqu'il avait vu Blaise était, selon Draco, une preuve d'amour. Ou du moins un sentiment qui se manifestait lorsqu'on était attaché à une personne. S'il s'était un peu éloigné du roux c'était parce qu'il sentait une nouvelle crise d'affaiblissement arriver, et dans ces moments là il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses sautes d'humeur. Malheureusement cette crise était arrivée. Maintenant il allait mieux, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à voir Ron dans l'immédiat. Ces jours d'absence avait créé un manque, et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : il voulait manquer à Ron. Bon ce n'était pas un plan qu'il avait planifié de base et ce n'était pas vraiment honnête, ça en revenait même à de la manipulation. Mais c'était le prince de Serpentard et on ne se refaisait pas avec le temps. Par contre il fallait qu'il règle ce malentendu très rapidement.

Blaise fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu confus par la scène qui venait de se passer sous les yeux.

« On dirait qu'il a comprit quelque chose de travers.

\- Hn. » Répondit Draco avec un rictus satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Blaise le scruta un instant avant de sourire, amusé. Draco fit demi-tour et entra dans la demeure, suivit de son ami qui était vraiment amusé par la situation. Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit, puis il dit :

« Tu es vraiment démoniaque. »

Et c'était sur cette dernière phrase que l'entrée à double porte du manoir se referma.

* * *

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis.

Ron était actuellement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre du salon à lancer dans les airs une balle en mousse. Ses parents reviendraient la semaine prochaine. Il n'aimait plus être seul le soir dans le Terrier alors il venait parfois dîner et dormir ici. Ses amis l'avaient manqué, sa sœur également. Il devait plus se soucier d'Hermione que de Malfoy. Il avait même le pressentiment que sa colère amusait Malfoy, et juste en y pensant ça le rendit encore plus furieux. Malfoy devait sans doute roucouler avec Zabini à l'heure actuelle, mais Zabini n'allait pas rester longtemps. Et il jubilait juste en s'imaginant envoyer paître Malfoy lorsqu'il reviendra vers lui. Oui c'était un comportement puéril, mais imaginer cela lui procura une grande satisfaction. Plusieurs choses surréalistes s'étaient passés ces derniers mois comme par exemple le fait qu'il appréciait Malfoy. Et que Malfoy lui manquait. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, et quelque chose le poussait à ne pas y réfléchir davantage.

« Ron ? » l'appela Ginny, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Il sursauta, faisant tomber la balle au sol. La balle roula jusqu'à Ginny, qui la ramassa et lui la lança. Il la rattrapa en plein vol.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien ?

\- Mouais, je réfléchissais juste à un truc.

\- Tu veux en parler ? »

Était-ce une bonne idée de lui en parler ? Il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur et Ginny n'irait jamais cafter quoi que ce soit. Sauf à Harry peut-être, car elle l'aimait et ne voulait rien lui cacher. Selon Ginny les mensonges, même les plus minimes, nuisaient dans un couple. Sa sœur et lui n'avait pas la même vision d'une relation saine. Une fois ils avaient débattu sur ce sujet avec Hermione et la conversation s'était mal terminée pour lui, on l'avait même accusé d'être antiféministe.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, ne voulant plus y penser. Bref.

« Ne le dis à personne mais.. J'ai revu Malfoy, et je le vois tous les jours depuis plus de deux mois. »

Ron s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction, à vrai dire il s'attendait à ce que sa sœur s'énerve ou l'assomme avec des tas de questions indiscrètes, mais pas à ce qu'elle lui adresse un petit sourire. Et puis pourquoi souriait-elle ?

« Quel est le problème avec Malfoy ?

\- Tu.. J'admets que je m'attendais à ce que tu t'énerves ou que tu me traites d'idiot. Enfin à tout sauf à ce que tu restes aussi calme.

\- Tu es un grand garçon Ron, je ne vais pas te juger ou même te crier dessus au sujet de tes fréquentations. »

Il trouva sa sœur étonnamment mature à ce moment là, et beaucoup trop calme. Son sourire s'agrandit, l'incitant à en dire plus.

« Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre.. Déjà il m'évite depuis plusieurs jours. Et lorsque je suis allé le voir par surprise hier il était en compagnie de Zabini. Dès que Zabini est revenu il m'a complètement zappé et du coup j'ai l'impression qu'il se sert de moi. Et ça m'énerve voilà tout.

\- C'est sûrement un malentendu, vous avez besoin d'en parler. Pour résoudre un problème la communication est la clé. Et parfois les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. »

Sa sœur lui sourit de malice, ce même sourire énigmatique que Dumbledore abordait souvent de son vivant.

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me souris comme ça ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

\- Tu te fais des idées, tu devrais aller le voir et arrêter de bouder dans ton coin comme un enfant. » Puis sa sœur quitta la pièce, le laissant seul.

* * *

Draco venait tous les jours dans cet infâme bar depuis la visite surprise de Ron au manoir. Cela ne servirait à rien de lui envoyer un hibou, Ron brûlerait son courrier, il était trop rancunier. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain : Il viendrait dans ce bar tôt ou tard. Ron avait ses petites habitudes, des habitudes qui revenaient toujours au galop, et venir ici faisait parti de sa routine. Maintenant il espérait le voir débarquer.

Alors le voici de nouveau à faire son entrée dans ce bar, par Morgane qu'il détestait cet endroit. C'était trop sale, trop besogneux pour lui qui aimait l'ordre, le raffinement et la propreté. Son regard tomba sur une chevelure rousse au bar, il sourit inconsciemment. Il s'assit à côté du roux :

« Weasley.

\- Malfoy. » Répondit sèchement Weasley.

La conversation commençait mal. Il se retint de souffler et de lui dire de grandir un peu. Bon c'était vrai il n'aurait pas dû annuler tout leurs rendez-vous sans réel motif et l'éviter, mais est-ce une raison pour être autant en colère ? Ron exagérait. Ils furent rapidement servit, chacun d'un verre de FireWhisky. Mais ni Ron ni lui ne touchèrent leurs verres.

« C'est vrai que je t'évitais, il fallait que je prenne mes distances et que je m'isole un peu pour réfléchir.

\- Moi qui pensait que c'était parce que Zabini était là.

\- Il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Sa présence est juste une coïncidence, j'ignorais même sa venue en Angleterre. »

Cela l'agaça de se justifier. Et puis pourquoi se justifiait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, enfin lui mentir n'était pas la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait fait de sa vie mais là il agissait comme un amant possessif.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici au lieu d'être avec Zabini ?

\- Je devais te parler. Et lui il a sans doute un rencard ce soir.

\- Et... Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête face à lui, un peu inquiet, ignorant complètement la première partie de sa phrase. Draco haussa un sourcil, pourquoi prenait-il cet air d'elfe battu tout à coup ?

« Ouais, ça va.. Pourquoi cette soudaine question ?

\- Bah.. Il a un rencard, et tu es amoureux de lui n'est-ce-pas ? »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'exclamer de la sorte mais c'était trop ! Juste le fait de s'imaginer Blaise et lui.. C'était l'un des trucs les plus tordants et tordus qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Blaise était un enfoiré, oui c'était son meilleur ami mais c'était un enfoiré. Draco l'était un peu lui-même donc il pouvait les supporter, mais il ne pourrait pas être avec quelqu'un d'aussi présomptueux que lui. Draco avait comprit en sortant avec Ron en sixième année qu'il aimait les hommes bienveillants, loyaux, et modestes. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour contrebalancer son manque d'humilité. Ron lui en voulait, et malgré ça il s'était inquiété pour lui. C'était vraiment un Gryffondor. Il voulut rire de nouveau mais Ron le dévisagea, furibond par son soudain éclat de rire. Il se calma et répondit :

« C'est un très bon ami. Il n'a et n'aura jamais rien de plus entre lui et moi, tu as une imagination débordante.

\- Mouais, on me le dit souvent. Notre relation a beaucoup changé, à vrai dire je ne sais pas quoi en penser.. »

Ron joua un peu avec son verre, ne quittant pas des yeux les glaçons en train de fondre dans son verre. Il semblait réfléchir à ses pensées. Draco lui se contenta de boire coup sec son verre car il aurait besoin de beaucoup de courage pour ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était quitte ou double.

« Sortons d'ici Ron. »

L'interpellé parut surprit par sa familiarité, mais ne dit rien et le suivit. Ils sortirent du bar. Silencieux, ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes dans la nuit, il n'y avait personne et cela l'arrangeait. Il attrapa Ron par le bras puis l'attira dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards. Et parce que Draco ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments avec des mots, il parla avec son corps. Il plaqua tout simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres chaudes, douces.. Mais il sentit Ron se crisper. Il se recula aussitôt. Peut-être avait-il réellement loupé son tour, peut-être avait-il mal interprété les signes et que Ron ne le voulait uniquement en ami. Il venait de tout gâcher, et le peu de réaction de Ron le blessa encore plus. Il prit rapidement sa baguette, voulant transplaner et s'enfuir loin d'ici.

« Bonne nuit Weasley. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?


	7. Mise au point convenante

Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdis. Draco Malfoy était en train de l'embrasser. Ce dernier était l'une des personnes les moins tactiles qu'il connaissait, donc ce geste devait signifier beaucoup. Il le sentit se reculer, son manque de réaction l'avait sans doute blessé.

« Bonne nuit Weasley. »

Il ne réfléchit pas davantage et l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement de baguette. Cette dernière tomba sourdement au sol. Et il le plaqua contre le mur. En relevant la tête, le regard de Malfoy croisa le sien. Aucun des deux ne se quitta des yeux. Ils se fixèrent du regard avec une telle intensité. Là tout de suite rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance pour lui, toute son attention était centrée sur Malfoy. Inconsciemment sa main se posa sur sa joue. Le blond sursauta légèrement, se laissant faire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ça mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce sentiment de déjà vu. Il était totalement en transe, il n'arrivait pas à cesser de regarder Malfoy. Il se rendit compte bien trop tard que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Ron rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs nez se frôlèrent. Il le voulait, il voulait tellement l'embrasser mais il n'arriva pas à franchir les millimètres restant. Il se mordilla légèrement les lèvres. Malfoy craqua et fondit sur ses lèvres. Le blond lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur qu'il entrouvrit. Presque avec hésitation, sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche, le goutant, dansant avec la sienne dans une valse sensuelle mais aussi lente, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir. Le baiser était long, sensuel, interdit.. Ce baiser l'électrifiait tout simplement. _C'était ça !_ Se dit-il à lui même. C'était ce désir là qu'il recherchait lorsqu'il embrassait ces très rares fois Hermione, cette passion ! Juste ce baiser le rendit déjà dur. Sa main glissa derrière la nuque de Malfoy, approfondissant leur baiser. Les mains de Malfoy se posèrent sur ses joues, lui apportant encore plus de chaleur. Leurs bouches se quittèrent un instant puis Ron l'embrassa de nouveau. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Malfoy, le pressant encore plus contre lui. Il voulait le toucher de partout, le sentir sous lui, c'était une envie pressante et ce désir était réciproque. Ils pourraient le faire là tout de suite mais il ne voulait pas que leur première fois ensemble soit dans cette ruelle crade et peu éclairée. Il recula sa bouche de celle de Malfoy puis mordilla son oreille.

« Je préfèrerai qu'on le fasse sur un lit et non dans une ruelle. » Ne put susurrer le roux d'une voix grave, sa voix trahissait son excitation grandissante.

Malfoy lança un accio pour récupérer sa baguette puis ils transplantèrent jusqu'à un lit. Ron ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration des lieux et embrassa de nouveau Malfoy. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs manteaux et de leurs chaussures. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, lui au dessus. Il enleva de manière pressante cette chemise qui lui faisait obstacle, la jetant loin d'eux. Il voulait toucher la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il positionna ses mains sur ses flancs, puis les remonta jusqu'à son torse. Il pouvait voir ses tétons durcir. Il en pinça un avec ses doigts. Malfoy gémit légèrement à ce contact puis remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses joues. Il était fasciné par les caresses qu'il lui procurait mais surtout par les réactions du blond. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses lèvres quittèrent celle du blond pour descendre plus bas. Il lui lécha doucement le cou avant de le mordiller, ce qui fit gémir Malfoy. Il le mordilla de nouveau, lui laissant un suçon. Ron était une personne possessive, il avait toujours aimé faire des suçons durant l'acte. Sa langue descendit plus bas, laissant une trainée de salive. Il voulait le toucher et le lécher de partout, il voulait découvrir chaque point sensible qui ferait gémir le blond. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'au téton rose qu'il lécha d'abord lentement, puis l'érafla légèrement avec ses dents. De l'autre main il pinça l'autre téton. Il alterna, lécha et mordilla l'autre téton. Il aimait l'entendre gémir, il était vraiment sensible à chacune de ses caresses et des baisers qu'il déposait sur son corps. Malfoy caressa ses cheveux, l'incitant à descendre encore plus bas. Il sentait l'érection du blond contre son torse et cela ne fit qu'accroitre son excitation. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il descendit encore plus bas puis enleva très rapidement le pantalon et le boxer du blond. Il donna d'abord quelques coups de langues timides sur le bout de la longueur puis le prit entièrement en bouche, le goutant et commençant des va-et-vient avec sa bouche. D'abord tout doucement, puis il accéléra la cadence. Le corps du blond tremblait de plaisir, il levait inconsciemment ses hanches au même rythme que sa bouche, et l'entendre gémir.. Par Merlin il pouvait jouir juste à cause de ses gémissements. Un cri plus fort que les autres retentit, il avala tout ce qu'il put puis se redressa. Lorsque Malfoy reprit ses esprits, Ron lui embrassa le front. Il enleva son pull, sous l'oeil appréciateur de Malfoy qui se pourlécha la langue en le regardant faire. Le blond se redressa pour l'embrasser, pressant son corps contre le sien. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il informula un sort de lubrification, puis prit le sexe du blond en main. Malfoy en fit de même en glissant une main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtements. Le blond enroula ses doigts autour de sa virilité et le taquina, entamant un va-et-vient. Ron laissa échapper de nombreux soupirs de plaisir, il était vraiment doué. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient s'accélèrent. Il risquait de venir, et il ne voulait pas jouir ainsi. Il le stoppa dans son geste en lui attrapant les mains, puis le fit rallonger doucement sur le lit. Malfoy exécuta, docile. Dans un premier temps il toucha le début d'érection de Malfoy puis caressa ses testicules. Sa main descendit encore plus bas. Il caressa d'un doigt son entrée, le faisant frémir, puis entra le doigt en lui. Il lui embrassa le cou et la tempe lorsqu'il fit entrer un second doigt, rejoignant le premier. Il les enfonça puis les arqua. Malfoy se cambra instantanément en gémissant, ce qui le fit sourire. Il lui embrassa de nouveau la tempe puis commença de doux mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Il enfonça un troisième doigt, faisant crier un peu plus fort le blond. Il se redressa puis prit en main sa verge, commençant un va-et-vient au même rythme que ses doigts à l'intérieur de son anus. Voir Malfoy se tortiller de plaisir et gémir le fit presque perdre pied. Le blond était vraiment trop tentateur pour son bien-être, et il faisait preuve d'énormément de self-control pour ne pas le prendre là tout de suite. Il voulait honorer ce moment car ce n'était pas qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air, non c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Malfoy gémissait de plus en plus fort. Sentant qu'il était prêt, il s'arrêta et retira ses doigts. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis se redressa, lui attrapant les hanches et soulevant ses fesses. Il s'enfonça doucement en lui. Durant ce processus les mains de Malfoy s'agrippèrent aux draps, haletant de plus en plus fort. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de lui il ne bougea pas, détaillant le corps sous lui. Malfoy avait les joues rouges et le souffle haletant. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflés et entrouvertes, lui donnant envie de l'embrasser. Il caressa du bout des doigts son torse. En réponse à cela son torse se souleva légèrement, il frémit à son toucher. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, s'admirant l'un et l'autre du regard.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent à ce moment précis, toutes les pensées incohérentes qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours prenaient enfin du sens. Il avait été blessé que Malfoy n'ait pas autant besoin de lui, alors que pour lui c'était tout le contraire. Et s'il avait ressenti cela c'était parce qu'il était attiré par lui. C'était complètement idiot, il avait simplement été jaloux. Ron avait toujours été lent pour comprendre certaines choses, surtout en matière de sentiments.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau les lèvres avant de donner un premier coup de rein. Il était impatient, et être à l'intérieur de lui était trop bon.

« Ron hmm.. Encore.. » Supplia-t-il avant de nouveau gémir, soulevant ses hanches afin d'aller à sa rencontre.

Et il exécuta, attrapant fermement les hanches de son amant. À chacun de ses coups de reins Draco criait un peu plus fort de plaisir. Son prénom n'avait jamais sonné aussi bien dans ses oreilles. Il se colla à Draco, ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'aggripa à ses épaules. Le claquement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre résonnait de manière indécente dans la chambre, des cris se mêlèrent à ses gémissements, il allait de plus en plus vite dans ses mouvements. Draco se cambrait de plus en plus à chacun de ses coups de reins. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir mais ce fut hors de question pour lui de jouir avant Draco. Brusquement il se redressa et attrapa le membre délaissé de Draco, entamant un va-et-vient au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Cela fit davantage hurler Draco de plaisir.

« Oui ! Je viens, je... AH ! » Draco jouit avec puissance après un dernier va.

Sentant les chairs se contracter autour de son membre dû aux spasmes du blond, Ron jouit également à l'intérieur de lui, étouffant son gémissement en lui mordant l'épaule. Il se retira puis s'écroula sur le dos à côté de lui. Aucun d'eux ne parla, essayant de reprendre leurs souffles. Quelques instant plus tard il enroula ses bras autour du bassin du blond pour le faire venir à lui. Il installa Draco contre son torse, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Il fit des arabesques sur son dos, l'aidant à détendre son amant. Draco se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur son torse puis l'embrassa. Ron avait tout le temps envie de l'embrasser encore et encore, cette envie prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. La main baladeuse de Draco attrapa d'une main experte son début d'érection. Draco se mit à califourchon sur lui. Ron lui lança un regard interrogateur, le blond lui répondit avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'un seul round pourrait me satisfaire ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer en enchaînant directement.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite pucelle Weasley, alors donne-moi tout.

\- D'accord. » Dit-il en se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes. Il lui embrassa la tempe pour lui montrer son affection, Draco toujours sur ses genoux à masturber d'une lenteur diabolique sa verge qui était déjà en érection.

« Pour commencer, appelle-moi uniquement Ron. »

Puis il l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres. Il rompit le baiser, déposant un baiser au creux de son cou avant de le mordiller. Draco aura de sacrée suçons demain. Il taquina l'un de ses tétons avec ses doigts, faisant haleter le blond. Ron lui sourit puis embrassa de nouveau sa tempe.

« Je te promets que l'on va bien s'amuser ce soir. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Et Ron était une personne qui respectait toujours ses promesses.

* * *

Ron se sentait tout simplement bien. Une main lui caressait doucement ses cheveux, le détendant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur un regard d'acier. Draco lui sourit tendrement. Ce fut la première fois qu'il lui souriait ainsi et son cœur s'affola à cette vue. Il enfouit sa tête contre l'oreiller tandis que Draco lui, continuait toujours ses caresses. Ron se redressa, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se mettant face à lui.

« Bonjour toi.

\- Bonjour. » Lui répondit Malfoy d'une voix enrouée.

Ron lui embrassa la joue. Ils avaient fait l'amour durant des heures, encore et encore, sans jamais se lasser l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient très peu parler, et ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin. Non il ne voyait pas cela comme une partie de jambe en l'air, c'était bien plus que cela. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs relations sexuelles dans sa vie, mais aucune n'avait été aussi intense que celles qu'il avait eu avec Draco cette nuit. Il l'enserra dans ses bras, posant sa tête au creux de son cou qu'il couvrit de petits baisers, lui caressant lentement les cheveux. Draco lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts. Il soupira de bien-être. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, ni à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait certifier était qu'il aimait la compagnie de Draco. C'était étrange pour lui de s'attacher aussi vite à une personne, surtout une personne qu'il avait tellement haï, comme quoi la vie était pleines de surprises.. D'agréable surprises. Il soupira de nouveau puis se recula en posant ses mains sur ses joues, regardant le blond.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

\- D'accord.

\- Est-ce-que l'on pourra se voir demain ? Mes parents rentrent de Roumanie ce soir. »

Draco hocha uniquement la tête en guise de réponse. Il lança un accio pour récupérer ses vêtements jetés au sol la veille et se rhabilla rapidement. C'était gênant, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire à ce moment là il avait l'impression de fuir, et il ne voulait pas donner cette impression à Draco. Et vu il était plus un homme d'action que de parole, il lui embrassa la tempe puis la bouche. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser, Draco le fit reculer en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu dois y aller..

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai.. »

Le blond fit un demi-sourire, amusé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas partir et le laisser seul ici. Et voir les suçons que Draco avait sur le cou lui faisait rappeler la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas qu'une seule nuit. En voyant son regard s'attarder sur son corps, Draco remonta ses draps pour le recouvrir. Ron fit une fausse mine boudeur que Draco répondit avec un rictus.

« Romy. » Appela le blond.

Un « poc » retentit dans la pièce. La dite Romy s'inclina face à son maître.

« Oui maître Draco ?

\- Raccompagne Ron jusqu'à l'entrée je te prie.

\- Très bien maître Draco. » Répondit-elle en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Cela le surprit légèrement de voir Draco aussi respectueux envers un elfe. Il avait donc réellement changé..

« À demain ?

\- À demain Ron. » Confirma Draco en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, encerclant ensuite ses bras ses jambes repliés.

Le roux lui embrassa de nouveau la tempe puis lui embrassa une dernière fois le front. Il quitta la chambre, suivant le petit elfe jusqu'à l'entrée.

« À très bientôt monsieur Ron.

\- À bientôt Romy. »

Elle lui sourit en inclinant la tête puis lui ouvrit la porte. Il sortit de la demeure et transplana dans l'un des terrains de poules du Terrier. Il marcha pendant dix minutes avant de faire son entrée dans le Terrier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ses parents déjà arrivés, attablés pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Sa mère vint l'enlacer tandis que son père resta en retrait, lui adressant un grand sourire. Ses parents lui avaient manqué.

« Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi d'être tout seul ici ?

\- Maman... Je suis un adulte.

\- Peut-être, mais tu seras toujours mon dernier garçon. » Rétorqua-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue, ce qui le fit ronchonner.

« Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ? On voulait te faire la surprise en rentrant hier soir et nous étions étonnés de ne pas te voir.

\- J'étais avec Hermione. » Mentit-il.

Autrefois il aurait été incapable de mentir avec un tel aplomb sans sourciller ou sans prendre inconsciemment une voix aiguë. Mais il avait changé, la guerre l'avait changé. Après avoir un peu conversé avec ses parents au sujet de leur séjour en Roumanie, il s'éclipsa rapidement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller simplement et de s'allonger sur son lit.

Merde. Il détestait réfléchir et mettre un nom sur chaque émotion qu'il ressentait. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ron avait tout pour être heureux : il était devenu auror, il sortait avec Hermione, financièrement parlant il ne manquait de rien et ne manquerait plus jamais de rien vu la prime qu'il avait touché en tant qu'héros de guerre. Les gens l'adulaient, l'aimaient et le respectaient. Oui c'était un héros, ses rêves d'ados s'étaient réalisés. Mais il n'était plus cet adolescent boutonneux. Ce statut d'héros de guerre l'avait plu au début, parfois il en avait même abusé et profité de ce privilège, mais maintenant.. C'était juste oppressant. Quoi qu'il fasse il était constamment comparer à Harry ou associer à Hermione, pour le peuple il n'existait pas sans eux. Il avait perdu son identité, il ne savait même plus qui il était, ce qu'il devenait et cela lui avait fait peur. Il était parti en quête de son individualité et il ne s'y était pas prit de la meilleure des façons. Il s'était éloigné de tout le monde, avait prit l'habitude de boire presque tous les soirs après le travail pour oublier un peu son quotidien, ses cauchemars et sa frustration constante. En y repensant il ne buvait plus autant qu'avant, et cela depuis que son chemin avait croisé celui de Draco.

Draco avait été là au moment où Ron en avait eu le plus besoin, lui-même ignorait qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforté. Parce que toutes les fois où il avait vu Draco, où il avait échangé avec lui avait été réconfortant. Il avait besoin de Draco, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi mais il avait besoin de Draco. Peut-être était-il amoureux de lui.. L'idée qu'il soit amoureux de Draco ne l'horrifia pas plus que ça. Il aimait la relation qu'il avait avec Draco, et il en voulait plus.

Ron avait trompé Hermione. Il avait déshonoré ses principes et ses valeurs. Mais ce qui le chiffonna fut qu'il ne se sentait pas désolé. Il se sentait horrible de penser ça mais il n'était absolument pas désolé de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Draco. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, et il n'arrivait plus à la voir autrement. Avant même l'arrivée de Draco dans son quotidien, sa relation avec Hermione avait changé. Ils ne s'embrassaient plus comme dans les premiers jours, il ne la touchait même plus... Leur relation ne fonctionnait plus depuis bien longtemps, alors il s'était consolé en se disant qu'aucune relation n'était parfaite, et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment malgré tout. Lui aussi l'aimait, mais plus de la même manière.

Il se leva puis prit un peu de poudre de cheminette avec lui avant de quitter sa chambre à la hâte. Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, manquant même de tomber dans les escaliers. Il était tôt dans la matinée mais il sut que Hermione était déjà réveillée. Il se plaça dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre au sol, atterrissant rapidement dans la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Hermione était assise sur le fauteuil. Elle recracha un peu de son thé, surpris par son entrée brusque dans le salon.

« Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- Ça m'a l'air grave.. Assieds-toi.

\- Je préfère rester debout. »

Merde. Là il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il aurait dû se préparer ou même s'exercer devant un miroir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait agit de manière impulsif. Mais il était sûr de sa décision, et voyait les choses clairement comme jamais auparavant. Comme quoi les introspections étaient réellement utiles.. Là il se demanda comment rompre avec une personne qu'on a trompé, tout en voulant rester amis avec cette dernière ? Cela paraissait impossible. Elle se leva à son tour, devinant sans doute la tournure qu'aurait cette conversation. Elle le connaissait très bien après tout, son visage était trop expressif. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je t'aime Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie..

\- Sois brève Ron.

\- Je veux rompre avec toi. »

Hermione fut trop abasourdie par sa phrase pour réagir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun deux ne disent quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, alors il resta pantois. Jusqu'à qu'il ne remarque qu'elle tentait de contenir ses larmes. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se reprendre. Ron détestait voir une fille pleurer, surtout si la fille pleurait par sa faute. Il voulut la consoler et la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas, ça serait trop cruel pour elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Ne put-elle dire, essayant de reprendre un peu contenance.

« On a changé, et on s'est éloignés..

\- C'est toi qui t'es éloigné de moi, de Harry, de tout le monde ! Cela fait des mois que l'on ne se parle plus, que tu ne te confies plus à moi ! Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu te reprendrais, je sais que tu ne t'es pas entièrement remit de la guerre, tu en fais toujours des cauchemars et à chaque fois que j'essaie d'en parler avec toi tu te braques ou cela se finit en dispute !

\- C'est vrai que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, mais aussi de voir autre chose.. En dehors de toi et de tout le monde.

\- Alors tu es allé voir dans le lit d'une autre, et c'est pour ça que tu es devant moi avec cet air coupable au visage. » Conclut-elle en décroisant les bras, avec un soupçon de colère.

Hermione était perspicace. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, et son silence était une confirmation à ses dires. Elle méritait de connaître la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Il avait trop de respect pour elle pour lui mentir ouvertement de nouveau. La colère remplaça aussitôt la tristesse. Elle lui assena une gifle, sa joue devait sans doute être aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il ne se plaignit pas, il l'avait mérité.

« Je suis désolée Hermione.

\- Mais tu ne le regrettes pas.

\- Non. »

Une deuxième gifle. Il l'avait trompé et à cause de cela, ou grâce à cela selon le point de vue, il avait décidé de rompre avec elle. Il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps et pas de telles circonstances mais il s'était complu dans cette routine où il avait peur de décevoir et d'attrister ses proches, et cela au détriment de son bonheur à lui. Mais maintenant il devait penser à lui pour se retrouver, et malheureusement cela impliquait de devoir faire du mal à aux personnes qu'il aimait.

« Va-t'en.. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! » Hurla-t-elle, brisée. Il ne put ajouter ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça et il se sentait vraiment désolé. Alors il s'exécuta et partit par la cheminée.

* * *

Ron n'en revenait toujours pas de la journée qu'il avait passé la veille. Il l'avait fait : Il avait rompu avec Hermione. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à ses parents sa rupture avec Hermione, son père l'avait enlacé tandis que sa mère l'avait d'abord insulté d'imbécile, lui hurlant qu'il ne trouverait jamais une femme comme elle nul part. C'était vrai, il ne trouverait jamais une femme aussi belle et brillante que Hermione nul part, et ce n'était pas qu'il voulait. Puis sa mère avait fondu en larmes en criant tout les maux du monde. Elle lui avait posé des tas de questions, trop de questions, et elle l'avait finalement enlacé. Il se sentait à la fois mal mais aussi soulagé. Mal car il avait blessé sa meilleure amie, et que ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui pardonne un jour. Et soulagé car il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

Ron avait passé sa matinée enfermé dans son bureau à remplir de la paperasse, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait dans son travail. Après avoir fini il s'était permit une petite pause pour lire la Gazette. Ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant que leur rupture face là une des journaux durant des semaines, voir même des mois. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela était si intéressant de savoir avec qui il sortait, avec qui il baisait, ce qu'il avait grignoté à quatorze heures.. Qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait leur foutre ?

Les rumeurs se répandaient très rapidement. Tôt dans la matinée il avait reçu un hibou d'Harry lui demandant s'ils pouvaient dîner ensemble ce soir mais il avait décliné, ce soir il verrait Draco et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'aller le voir. Il avait reçu des lettres de ses proches qui lui demandaient comment il allait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez. »

La personne entra dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il ne devait pas être si étonné par la visite de Harry. Ce dernier allait sans doute lui demander des comptes et avoir la même réaction disproportionnée que sa mère. Il remarqua qu'il portait un sac en plastique, et il connaissait bien le symbole dessiné dessus, et l'odeur des nouilles sautés avait rempli la pièce. Cela lui donna automatiquement faim. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son horloge, il était midi passé.

« Je t'ai apporté le déjeuner, et on en profitera pour parler un peu toi et moi puisque tu as décliné mon invitation à dîner de ce soir. »

Harry lança un _assurdiato_ puis s'assit face à lui. Ils mirent rapidement en place le déjeuner sur son bureau puis commencèrent à manger. Après avoir fini leurs entrées dans un silence gênant, Ron commença la discussion qui allait sans doute devenir houleuse dans les prochaines minutes :

« Hermione t'a sûrement raconté.. Tu es là pour me sermonner ?

\- Je suis là pour savoir comment _toi_ tu vas. Ne sois pas si étonné, c'est normal pour moi de savoir comment tu vas et puis une rupture n'est jamais facile pour personne.

\- Je vais bien.. » Lui répondit-il, assez incrédule par le calme de son ami assit face à lui qui mangeait tranquillement ses nouilles.

« Tu ne comptes pas m'en dire plus ? Je ne prends parti pour personne.

\- Je le sais.. Désolé.

\- Alors raconte-moi ce qui se passe dans ta vie, tes problèmes, mêmes les choses insignifiantes, juste... Parle-moi. J'ai l'impression que tu mènes une double vie.

\- Je ne mène pas une double vie. » Répondit-il en premier lieu, amusé.

« Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi Ron.. Et je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta vie en ce moment. » Lui avoua son ami.

Son sourire se fana. Il sentit que la conversation était très importante pour Harry, que leur amitié était en quelque sorte en jeu et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il était son meilleur ami.

« J'avais besoin de m'éloigner car tout me faisait rappeler la guerre : Les endroits, certaines odeurs, les gens, et même les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.. Et les gens autour de moi m'interrogeaient sans cesse sur ce que je voulais à tout prix oublier. Tout le monde autour de moi semblaient aller bien, et je ne voulais emmerder personne avec mes problèmes. »

Ron s'était éloigné de ses amis et de sa famille alors que c'étaient les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Ils avaient tout vécu ensemble : des moments de joies, de peine, de soulagement, de tragédie... Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était éloigné. Ron se mit de profil à Harry, se tournant pour faire face à son mur beige. Il le scruta longuement, s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège, avant de lui révéler.

« Je n'allais pas bien. Mes journées étaient de plus en plus suffocantes, et le soir.. Pour moi aller dormir était devenu une source d'angoisse car je savait que ces cauchemars me hanteraient la nuit.. Et lorsque j'avais ses crises d'angoisse j'avais l'impression que je pouvais en mourir.

\- J'ignorais tout ça... Est-ce-que tu fais toujours ces crises d'angoisses ?

\- Beaucoup moins qu'avant, mais je fais toujours des cauchemars.

\- Je te demande pardon Ron, je n'ai pas été présent pour toi.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'en es en aucun cas responsable. Ce n'étiez pas vous le problème mais moi. » Répondit-il en tournant la tête, lui adressant un petit sourire rassurant.

« Je ne savais pas comment gérer tout ça alors j'ai commencé à boire après le travail, l'alcool m'aidait à oublier. J'avais besoin de voir quelque chose qui n'était ni en rapport avec notre trio ni même avec ma famille.. Et je l'ai trouvé. Depuis ma rencontre avec cette personne je vais beaucoup mieux, elle m'a beaucoup aidé sans le savoir, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je buvais de moins en moins chaque soir. Je n'ai pas planifié de tromper Hermione, ou même d'aller voir ailleurs, mais notre relation ne marchait plus depuis longtemps. C'est sans doute cruel ce que je vais te dire mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je suis soulagé que vous ayez rompu. »

Ron ne dit rien, se contentant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Les gens autour de lui l'étonnaient de plus en plus. Harry sourit, assez amusé par sa réaction.

« Aucun de vous n'étiez réellement heureux. Vous êtes tout les deux mes meilleurs amis, je me voyais mal vous faire la remarque et m'en mêler sans qu'on me demande de prendre parti. En revanche je ne suis pas d'accord avec la manière dont tu y es prit.. Et sinon qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? Est-ce que tu vas nous la présenter un jour ?

\- Je ne me sens pas prêt à le présenter à qui que ce soit, je pense que lui aussi a le même ressenti que moi.

\- Lui ?

\- Oui _lui_ , la personne qui m'intéresse en ce moment est un homme. »

Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche en forme de O, ahuri. Il pouvait voir que Harry était littéralement sur le cul face à son coming-out, ce qui le fit sourire d'amusement. Bon ce n'était pas de manière aussi détachée et franche qu'il comptait lui annoncer ça.

« Voilà où est-ce que je veux en venir ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir de toi. Bon sang Ron j'ignorais que tu étais bi, ou même gay.

\- Bi. Est-ce que cela te gêne ?

\- Non pas du tout, mais c'est quand même un détail qu'un meilleur ami est censé savoir.. Enfin j'ai perdu ce rôle depuis longtemps à ce que je vois.

\- Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami et je m'excuse si mon comportement t'a blessé, cela n'en avait jamais été mon intention. Je te promets de faire des efforts.

\- Je te pardonne, à condition que l'on dîne ensemble dans la semaine.

\- C'est faisable. On peut même prendre nos déjeuners ensemble tous les jours comme aujourd'hui si aucun de nous n'est occupé.

\- Vendu. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire franc, sourire qu'il rendit. Il fut soulagé en quelque sorte de le retrouver. Il était son premier ami, et depuis son meilleur ami, rien ni personne ne changerait ça.

« Et donc tu sors avec lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on n'en a pas réellement discuté. Je voulais rompre avec Hermione de manière officielle avant de débuter quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs je le vois ce soir.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Je ne me sens pas prêt à dévoiler son identité.

\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, l'important pour moi est que tu sois heureux et que tu ailles bien.

\- Merci. »

Puis ils passèrent le reste de la pause déjeuner à parler. Ron lui raconta comment il avait rencontré de nouveau Draco, en omettant beaucoup de détails. Harry lui donna quelques conseils. Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas menti une seule fois durant cette conversation. Il fut heureux de pouvoir lui parler librement de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa vie, et il se promit de toujours le faire désormais.

**[….]**

Ron pensait que sa journée ne se terminerait jamais. Dès qu'il termina ses heures de travail il partit aussitôt sans perdre une seule seconde. Il enfila son manteau et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte. Après le passage d'Harry dans son bureau certains de ces collègues étaient venus le voir durant la journée. Sans la visite d'Harry aucun de ces collègues ne l'auraient fait. Il n'était pas rentré dans les détails, et avait juste dit qu'ils avaient rompu. Tous pensaient que c'était Hermione qui avait rompu, et qu'ils continuaient de le penser. Il ne voulait pas humilier Hermione ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il sortit à grande enjambée du ministère puis transplana le plus vite possible face à au manoir des Malfoy. Draco et lui s'était mit d'accord pour dîner ensemble dans le manoir ce soir. Le blond voulait qu'ils dînent dans un restaurant moldu, sans doute avait-il remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas venir dans ce manoir mais c'était lui qui avait insisté. Ron voulait surmonter sa peur et ses cauchemars, et il se sentait prêt à le faire.

Une fois face à l'entrée les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt sur Draco. Il était habillé élégamment, comme à son habitude, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il le trouva encore plus beau qu'avant. Il ne put contrôler son sourire en le voyant. Il avait l'impression d'être un jeune puceau de quatorze ans ne sachant pas comment réagir face à son béguin.

« Weasley !

\- Ouais quoi ?

\- Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure, tu comptes rentrer ou te les geler dehors ? » Demanda Draco.

Ron pouvait voir que cette situation amusait grandement Draco. Il ne se fit pas prier et entra. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui il l'attrapa par la taille puis lui embrassa la tempe, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter le blond.

« Gêné ?

\- Tais-toi.. Suis-moi le dîner est prêt. »

Il le suivit jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. La pièce était étrangement vide, les seuls meubles présents dans la pièce furent une table et des chaises. La table était ridiculement petite par rapport à l'immense pièce vide. Il ne posa pas de question. Draco s'assit au bout de table. Il fut assez déconcerté de voir ses couverts de l'autre bout de la table et il n'aimait pas ça, il voulait être à proximité de Draco. Tout naturellement il prit son assiette et ses couverts, sous le regard interrogatif du maître des lieux, puis s'assit à sa gauche. Chez les riches c'était sans doute très impoli de faire ça, mais il se justifia en disant simplement :

« T'étais trop loin. »

Et Draco n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser car il lui adressa un petit rictus avant d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin rouge qui était sur la table. Il le servit en premier avant de se servir lui-même.

« Cela change du FireWhisky.

\- N'est-ce pas ? »

Le dîner commença calmement, chacun racontant à l'autre comment sa journée. Draco avait passé son après-midi à faire des potions, et avançait dans son travail. Il avait l'air vraiment satisfait de sa journée. Mais Ron avait un peu la tête ailleurs et ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il se souvint des conseils de Harry. Mentalement il prit une grande inspiration puis débuta, il voulait aller droit au but :

« J'ai rompu avec Hermione hier.

\- Ah. »

La conversation commençait mal, il était déjà découragé par le manque de réaction de Draco. Il souffla mentalement puis reprit.

« Et je me-

\- Et comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda au même moment Draco. Ils avaient parlé au même moment, ce qui les amusa tout les deux.

« Je vais bien, je me sens même soulagé de l'avoir fait. Enfin bref je voulais savoir.. Enfin tu vois si tu voulais.. »

Merde. Les prunelles grises de Draco le sondèrent attentivement, ce qui le fit perdre le fil. Il bafouillait et ne savait pas comment formuler cette phrase sans paraître bête. Maintenant il avait l'air vraiment stupide, il voulut cogner sa tête contre la table histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Peut-être que son cerveau refonctionnerait de nouveau correctement s'il le faisait car là il n'en avait pas à l'heure actuelle. Ses neurones l'avaient lâchés.

« Si tu ne sais pas comment le formuler, alors montre-moi. »

Et Ron ne se fit pas prier. Il glissa sa main sous sa mâchoire et rapprocha son visage de celui de Draco. Il posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il lui embrassa la tempe, montrant à travers ces gestes son affection. Il lui caressa doucement la joue avant d'embrasser son front. Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua de petites rougeurs se former sur les joues de Draco. Même s'il ne le montrait pas complètement, il sut qu'il était touché. Il commençait à discerner les différents regards que Draco lui adressait.

« D'accord. » Chuchota simplement Draco en guise de réponse, gêné, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est vrai que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres ^^'


	8. Euphorie plus que convenante

_Draco s'était réveillé dès que les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. La tête de Ron reposait sur son torse-nu. Ce dernier dormait toujours, lui se contentait de caresser lentement ses cheveux roux. Il n'osa pas bouger par peur de le réveiller. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa vie. C'était un magnifique rêve éveillé : il sortait avec Ron, et cela depuis deux mois déjà. Et il était vraiment heureux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. En repensant à ces derniers mois il serra davantage Ron dans ses bras, ce qui le réveilla. Ron grommela légèrement puis bâilla._

« Hmm... T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Trois bonnes heures je pense.

\- T'aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Tu dormais si bien.. »

Parfois lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, Ron faisait des cauchemars. Cela lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de l'aider à calmer ses crises d'angoisses durant la nuit. Ron ne lui en parlait jamais, et lui ne voulait pas le brusquer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'être présent et de le réconforter si nécessaire. Un jour Ron lui parlerait de l'objet de ses cauchemars, même s'il sut aisément de quoi il cauchemardait.

« Pardon pour ces dernières nuits.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. » Répondit Draco, lui caressant toujours les cheveux.

Malgré ça tout se passait très bien. Dès que Ron terminait le travail il venait directement le voir ici. Ils dînaient, parlant de tout et de rien puis soit ils faisaient l'amour soit ils discutaient jusqu'à tard le soir. Ron venait le voir dès qu'il était libre, il passait même ses jours de congés avec lui. Quelle ironie, le manoir Malfoy était devenu leur cocon. Ici ils étaient à l'abri du monde et de ses jugements, ils pouvaient se comporter comme n'importe quel couple normal, leurs noms et leurs antécédents n'y avaient aucune importance. Ils n'étaient que Draco et Ron. Ils vivaient au jour le jour et le monde extérieur n'existait pas. Mais bientôt cela ne serait plus possible.

« Ma mère rentre demain, elle veut passer les fêtes ici avec moi. Ça sera sûrement la dernière fois avant très longtemps que l'on pourra se retrouver pour dîner ou même se retrouver dans le manoir en journée.

\- Rien ne m'empêchera de venir te voir la nuit, et me faufiler dans ton lit.. »

Ce qui fit légèrement sourire Draco.

« J'aimerais parler de toi à Harry. »

Là il perdit complètement son sourire, il se retint même de souffler.

« Il sait que je vois quelqu'un mais il ignore tout de ton identité.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, surtout que notre relation débute à peine. J'aimerais qu'elle se solidifie davantage avant d'en parler de manière officielle à qui que ce soit.

\- Tu sais.. Moi j'ai l'impression que notre relation n'est pas si récente que ça, et je suis intimement convaincu que l'on pourra tout surmonter ensemble. »

Touché, Draco tourna la tête et essuya rapidement sa larme naissante, repensant à un souvenir perdu. Ron lui avait dit exactement la même chose lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble en sixième année. Draco lui avait répondu que c'était parce que Ron était trop têtu et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, et que lui était trop égoïste pour le laisser partir. Il n'aimait pas y penser car il culpabilisait. Il devait arrêter de comparer l'histoire qu'ils avaient vécu en sixième année et celle qu'ils vivaient actuellement. C'était des souvenirs perdus à jamais, et il n'en parlerait jamais à Ron car il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir effacé ses souvenirs, qu'importe ses raisons. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'oublier et de faire comme si cela n'avait jamais existé, même si parfois c'était dur.

« En y réfléchissant, on n'a jamais eu de réels rendez-vous toi et moi.

\- Et tout nos moments passés ici ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... On pourrait faire le marché de Noël ensemble, il va commencer dans quelques jours. »

Draco se crispa. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'était pas sorti en pleine journée. Il sortait uniquement la nuit, et pas n'importe où, comme un chat de gouttière. C'était devenu une source d'anxiété pour lui de sortir dehors en pleine journée, juste s'imaginer sortir.. Il n'en était pas capable. Ron se redressa puis lui embrassa le front et la tempe. Il avait sûrement dû sentir sa tension. Ron s'allongea à côté de lui, son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je m'en fiche du regard des gens.

\- Mais pas moi. Tu ne comprends pas..

\- Alors explique-moi. » l'encouragea Ron à en dire plus, lui caressant la joue.

Draco soupira d'aise, puis déclara :

« Je pense seulement aux conséquences, cela fera scandale. Même si les choses ont évolué, le monde n'est pas totalement ouvert à l'homosexualité. Et être associé à moi pourrait détruire ta réputation, te faire perdre tes amis mais aussi te causer des problèmes au travail mais aussi dans ta famille.. Moi je veux me faire oublier de tous pour pouvoir vivre un minimum de manière correcte.

\- Mais se cacher n'est pas la solution.

\- Je ne me cache seulement de la société magique.

\- Alors allons faire le marché de Noël dans le monde moldu. »

Draco réfléchit à sa proposition. Il était déjà allé dans le monde moldu avec Ron, mais c'était toujours très tard dans la nuit. Il aimerait aussi passer un moment avec Ron, un moment qui soit en dehors de ce maudit manoir. Il retint son dégoût, il commençait à se comporter comme un Poufsouffle. Ron lui caressa les cheveux, puis lui pinça la joue. Il fronça les sourcils, faussement agacé.

« Je te promets que tout va bien se passer, j'y veillerai personnellement.

\- Ne fais pas des promesses de ce genre. »

Surtout que l'on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer. Sa chance pouvait tourner à tout moment. Il avait toujours cette angoisse en lui, cette impression qu'il allait lui arriver malheur. Parce que lorsque Draco était trop heureux dans sa vie, cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Là il voulait y croire, parfois il se surprenait même à prier pour que tout ça perdure éternellement.

« D'accord.

\- Génial ! Je te promets que l'on va bien s'amuser. »

Ron se redressa, l'enlaçant en se mettant sur lui. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux, cela le fit timidement sourire. Il l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche. Il nicha ensuite sa tête dans son cou. Sentir le souffle de Ron contre son cou le fit exhaler un léger gémissement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron qui commença à caresser du bout des doigts son torse. Il lui embrassa le creux de son cou, puis le lécha de toute sa longueur, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

« Arrête..

\- T'en es vraiment sûr ? » Demanda son amant en lui pinçant un téton, ce qui le fit automatiquement gémir.

« Tu es vraiment le pire. » Répondit Draco. Ron l'embrassa.

* * *

Draco attendit sa mère au seuil de la porte, voulant l'accueillir convenablement.

Sa mère s'était sentie coupable de l'avoir laissé seul ici, mais elle devait vivre pour elle et non pour son père ou même pour lui. C'était difficile pour sa mère de vivre au manoir, tout ici lui faisait rappeler son père, dont ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle depuis plus de six mois. Ce dernier ne répondait plus à leurs courriers. La dernière fois qu'il leur avait répondu il leur avait dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul, il leur demandait d'être patient et d'être compréhensif face à son éloignement. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, son père n'allait pas bien et cela avait fait augmenter l'anxiété de sa mère. Et lui aussi s'inquiétait, c'était son père après tout. Depuis l'emprisonnement de son père sa mère avait tout fait pour le rendre visite, mais toutes ses demandes de visite étaient rejetées à chaque fois.

Sa mère arriva, transplanant face à la demeure grâce à un portoloin. Elle était bien apprêté et élégante, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit puis tendit les bras. Il l'enlaça. L'emprisonnement de son père l'avait beaucoup rapproché de sa mère. Draco savait que ses parents l'aimaient, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment affectueux envers lui.

Elle se recula puis le détailla, lui caressant la joue.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien merci. Et vous ?

\- Très bien également. Rentrons pour en discuter convenablement. »

Draco se recula pour laisser sa mère entrer en premier.

Sa mère ne masqua pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entra dans le grand hall. Hier, avec l'aide de Ron, ils avaient décoré le manoir. Si au début Draco voulut laisser cette tâche à Romy, Ron lui en avait dissuadé en s'exclamant que c'était plus amusant et beaucoup plus significatif de faire la décoration de Noël eux-mêmes. Et Ron avait eu raison, il s'était amusé à décorer le manoir. Sa mère fut émue de voir ces décorations, avant c'était elle qui se chargeait de décorer le manoir chaque année.

« C'est magnifique.. »

Draco se contenta de sourire faiblement. La dernière fois que le manoir avait été décoré pour les fêtes c'était il y a quatre ans. Autrefois ses parents organisaient chaque année un banquet la veille de Noël et une soirée mondaine la veille du réveillon. Les gens se battaient pour avoir une invitation, son père faisait en sort d'inviter les gens de la haute société. Et qu'est-ce-qu'il avait détesté ces soirées où son père le forçait à y assister à chaque fois jusqu'à tard le soir. Mais maintenant il en gardait de bons souvenirs, c'était sans doute dû à la nostalgie.

Sa mère se débarrassa de son manteau d'un mouvement de baguette puis entra dans le salon, Draco derrière elle. Ils s'installèrent rapidement. Romy leur servit les apéritifs préférés de sa mère avec du thé Darjeeling. Sa mère lui raconta son séjour chez sa sœur, elle retournerait la voir après les fêtes. Leurs rapports s'étaient grandement améliorées, sa tante viendra leur rendre visite dans les prochains jours avec le petit Teddy. Ce dernier et sa grand-mère passeraient les fêtes avec le parrain de Teddy, qui n'était autre que Harry Potter. Il devina aisément que sa mère ne lui disait pas tout. Elle avait sûrement aussi été invité mais avait refusé par peur de le laisser seul, sauf qu'il n'était pas seul et que ces fêtes n'étaient pas si importantes que ça à ses yeux.

« Blaise m'a dit qu'il t'avait rendu visite en octobre.. » Commença sa mère, faisant glisser subtilement le sujet. Draco se retint de soupirer.

« Il vous a tout raconté n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, il m'a juste dit que plusieurs choses positives t'étaient arrivées au court de ces cinq derniers mois.

\- Je suis en couple avec Ron Weasley. »

Sa mère ouvrit légèrement la bouche en O. Ce fut une chose qu'elle ait accepté son homosexualité, mais une autre qu'il sorte avec un Weasley. Même si elle était au courant de son histoire passée avec Ron, elle avait dû penser que ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent. La famille Malfoy détestait la famille Weasley, et la famille Weasley le leur rendait bien, et cela depuis toujours. Le passif entre leurs deux familles dataient bien avant leurs naissances, et il y avait trop de rancoeur entre leurs deux familles pour souhaiter une réconciliation un jour.

« Je n'ai rien contre les Weasley. » Lui déclara sa mère avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

« Je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer... Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire des grandes annonces lorsque je me mets en couple avec une personne. »

Sa mère lui sourit, amusée par sa réponse. Lui fit un rictus. Il avait formulé cette réponse comme s'il s'était mit en couple avec des tas d'autres personnes en dehors de Ron.

« Draco, promets-moi de prendre ton temps, cela n'a pas été facile pour toi dernièrement...

\- Je vais bien mère.

\- Je le sais et cela se voit, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter quand même... Et tout se passe bien entre vous ?

\- Très bien... Ces derniers temps il insiste pour qu'on sorte tout les deux à l'extérieur.

\- Tu mérites d'être heureux Draco, ne laisse pas tes peurs envahir ton cœur et ton couple. »

Sa mère lui sourit chaleureusement, sourire qu'il rendit à son tour.

* * *

Aujourd'hui Ron avait rendez-vous avec Draco. C'était leur tout premier rendez-vous et tout devait bien se passer. Si ce premier rendez-vous se passait bien, alors Draco serait moins réticent à accepter de sortir dehors pour de nouveaux rendez-vous.

Dès qu'il termina ses heures de travail il partit sans perdre une minute. Il arriva au point de rendez-vous demi-heure plus tard. Draco l'attendit devant l'entrée de la ruelle. La capuche de sa robe de sorcier était abattu sur sa tête afin de ne pas être reconnu. La nuit était tombée, les passants l'ignoraient complètement. Il sourit, amusé, et alla à sa rencontre. Draco l'aperçut à son tour, et s'engouffra dans la ruelle. Ron le suivit presque en courant, avant de l'embrasser sur le front lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés.

« Pas en public !

\- Mais il n'y a personne. » Répondit Ron, puis il fouilla dans son sac à bandoulière.

« Je t'ai acheté ceci » Dit-il en sortant un manteau mi-long noir. Draco haussa un sourcil en détaillant l'objet qu'il lui tendit.

« Avec ta robe de sorcier tu vas te faire remarquer chez les moldus. Et je ne veux pas que tu te caches derrière ta capuche.

\- Mais je vais avoir froid.

\- Fais-moi confiance tu n'auras pas froid, au pire je serais là pour te réchauffer. » Dit-il suivit d'un clin d'oeil, ce qui exaspéra faussement Draco. Il soupira puis coopéra. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier puis enfila le manteau. Ron rangea sa robe de sorcier en la roulant en boule dans son sac.

« Ron ! Ma robe va se froisser !

\- Pas le choix sinon elle ne rentre pas dans mon sac. Allons-y. »

Ron lui attrapa la main, puis le tira contre lui, ce qui fit sursauter Draco. Le blond voulut se dégager de son emprise mais il enroula un bras autour de sa taille, le retenant fermement contre lui.

« On va transplaner Draco.

\- Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de m'attraper de la sorte ? Tu peux aussi bien me tenir le bras.

\- Je le sais, mais ça ne serait moins amusant sinon. »

Draco grommela dans sa barbe, mais enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et enroula timidement ses bras autour de sa taille. Ron l'enserra davantage dans ses bras, non pas que ça soit nécessaire pour transplaner mais il aimait vraiment l'avoir contre lui. Ron les fit transplaner dans une nouvelle ruelle. Il se recula du blond à contre-coeur. Il lui caressa doucement la joue pour le rassurer, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Personne ne nous reconnaîtra ici Draco, alors amusons-nous.

\- Je vais faire un effort pour pas que le côté pessimiste et fataliste de ma personne gâche notre soirée.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande. » Il lui embrassa chastement la tempe.

« Suis-moi. »

Ils sortirent de la ruelle. Ils marchèrent durant une vingtaine de minutes dans les rues très fréquentés de Londres. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien durant ce chemin, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Ils firent face à l'entrée du parc d'attraction. Des familles accompagnés de leurs enfants, des couples, et des groupes d'amis entrèrent.

« C'est tellement lumineux, et bruyants aussi..

\- On est à Winter Wonderland*. Cet endroit est à la fois un marché de Noël mais aussi un parc d'attraction.

\- Un parc de quoi ?

\- D'attractions, c'est un parc de loisir moldu avec différentes activités. Entrons. »

Ils firent rapidement leurs entrées dans le parc. Chaque stand avait la devanture d'un chalet, et étaient décorés de petites illuminations. Le blond observait certaines attractions avec une once interrogation et Ron fut fier de lui faire découvrir cet endroit. Une attraction attira l'attention du blond : un stand de tir. Curieux d'expérimenter les armes mouchetées des moldus comme il l'avait si bien dit, Draco tint un pistolet et tenta de viser la cible. Il échoua au premier tour, puis paya de nouveau pour recommencer, et ce fut de nouveau un échec. Alors il retenta le coup, encore, et encore, ce qui amusait grandement le forain.

« Draco.. Allons-y ce n'est pas grave..

\- Hors de question que j'échoue à un jeu moldu ! Je vais réussir mon prochain tir et t'offrir une peluche ! »

Ron soupira, laissant tomber. Draco était tellement entêté et orgueilleux. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi ses tirs, ils ne partiront pas même si cela dureraient des heures. Ron pria, espérant qu'il gagne cette fois-ci. Merlin sembla avoir entendu ses prières car il réussit. Le blond se tourna vers lui, très fier en bombant légèrement le torse, ce qui le fit pouffer.

« Choisis la peluche que tu veux. »

Il pointa du doigt la peluche de son choix, Draco suivit du regard son doigt. Lorsqu'il vit la peluche qu'il avait désigné il tiqua. Le forain décrocha la peluche.

« Un lion ? Sérieusement Weasley ?

\- Sache que je suis très fier d'être un Gryffondor. Merci monsieur. »

Ron prit la peluche, la portant d'un bras. Ils s'éloignèrent du stand puis se cachèrent à l'abri des regards, derrière un chapiteau. Il fit rétrécir la peluche puis la rangea dans son sac.

« Merci pour la peluche. » Le remercia-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Draco grommela dans sa barbe, gêné. Puis ils y retournèrent. Ils s'aventurèrent dans le marché et visitèrent différents stands. Ils eurent aussi l'occasion de goûter certaines pâtisseries gratuitement. La tension de Draco semblait être redescendue, il le surprit à faire des petits sourires de temps à autre. Ron ne fit aucune remarque car il le faisait sans doute inconsciemment. Il avait même réussi à convaincre Draco de faire un tour de Grand Huit, surnommé par ce dernier la machine méphistophélique. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, Ron riait au éclat tandis que Draco souriait légèrement.

« J'ai eu l'impression d'être sur un balai.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Je te l'avais dit que cette attraction allait te plaire et que c'était sécurisé.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir peur pour ma sécurité et de ne pas faire totalement confiance aux objets moldus. »

Malgré les remarques désobligeantes qu'avait fait Draco au sujet de certains stands, il faisait des efforts car il aurait pu être beaucoup plus cinglant dans ses paroles. Et au moins il essayait avant de critiquer, ce qui était énorme en soi. Ils firent maintenant la queue pour faire la grande roue.

« Cela ne m'a pas l'air vraiment distrayant. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est cette longue queue, on montera dedans dans une bonne heure. D'ailleurs pourquoi faisons-nous la queue ?

\- Les couples y vont pour se retrouver un peu et apprécier la vue en hauteur.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Tu n'as même pas encore essayé, et je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

\- Tout ce que fait cette roue c'est de tourner lentement sur elle-même, même le Poudlard express est plus rapide et plus attractif à prendre. »

Ron soupira en levant la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être rabat-joie. Leur tour arriva, ils montèrent dans la cabine et s'assirent côte à côte. Lorsqu'ils prirent un peu plus de hauteur, Ron posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, soupirant d'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, profitant du silence et de la proximité de l'autre, puis Draco s'exclama.

« On commence enfin à prendre de la hauteur et à y voir quelque chose ! On aurait pu faire la même chose avec nos balais.

\- Draco.. Tais-toi. »

Le prénommé Draco lui donna un léger coup de coude. Il se redressa puis regarda à son tour la vue qui s'offrait à eux, appréciant. Londres était magnifique à cette période de l'année. La ville s'étendait à perte de vue et cela lui fit prit prendre conscience que le monde est vaste et rempli de possibilités. Il se sentit à la puissant mais aussi tout petit en hauteur face à cette vue.

« Lorsque je vois ce genre de vue je me dis que le monde est tellement vaste, il y a tellement de choses à découvrir et à voir..

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé de voyager ?

\- Non.. À vrai dire je n'ai jamais quitté l'Europe à part pour aller en Egypte. Et toi ?

\- Avant avec ma famille on voyageait durant les vacances d'été. Pansy m'envoie souvent des lettres de ses voyages, et je l'envie.. J'ai aussi envie de découvrir le monde, de partir loin d'ici sans que personne ne me reconnaisse.

\- Moi aussi.. »

Juste s'imaginer partir loin de l'atmosphère étouffante du Royaume-Uni.. C'était un beau rêve. Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Lorsque leur regard se rencontrèrent il s'imagina voyager à travers le monde avec Draco, se moquer de lui car il n'arrivait pas à se servir d'un objet moldu ou parce qu'il dramatisait pour pas grand chose. Ils visiteraient des endroits insolites, feraient aussi l'amour dans des endroits insolites. Ils découvriraient les merveilles que cachait ce monde à deux, sans que personne ne les reconnaisse. Ils découvriraient autant les merveilles du monde que eux-mêmes. Et vu la manière dont Draco le regardait, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le blond pensait exactement à la même chose que lui. Le sourire de Ron s'accentue.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de nous barrer d'ici ? Partons dans quelques mois histoire qu'on ait le temps de bien organiser notre tour du monde. Où souhaites-tu aller en premier ? »

Sa question déconcerta Draco, ce qui le fit légèrement rire d'amusement.

« Mais.. Et ton travail ? Ta famille ?

\- Je prendrais des vacances, ils comprendront. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Où souhaites-tu aller en premier ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.. Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas à Rio ?

\- Il fait trop chaud là-bas.

\- T'aime pas la chaleur ?

\- Pas spécialement. Mais on n'a pas besoin de se décider tout de suite. »

Ron sourit, satisfait. Draco en profita pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ces derniers temps il était de plus en plus tactile et câlin, ce qui lui plaisait énormément. Ron enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, l'enserrant davantage contre lui. Le blond chuchota à l'oreille, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux.

« Merci de m'avoir amené ici.

\- Ne me remercie pas pour ça. J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi.

\- Moi aussi.. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. »

Draco se redressa puis l'embrassa. Ce qui fut au début un baiser innocent se transforma en un baiser langoureux. Il plaça sa main derrière sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser. Les mains de Draco se posèrent sur ses joues, puis ouvrirent son manteau. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous son pull, caressant sensuellement son torse. Ce baiser, le toucher de Draco... Il ne lui suffisait de très peu pour l'exciter. Il avait un réel pouvoir sur son corps. Il ouvrit également le manteau de Draco, voulant le toucher. Ils rompirent leur baiser par manque d'oxygène puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Leurs mains se caressèrent de toute part, passant sous leurs vêtements, avide de toucher la moindre parcelle de peau. Lorsque Draco souleva son bassin, son érection s'entrechoqua contre la sienne, ce qui fit gémir le blond. Et là Ron perdit complètement les pédales. Il lui agrippa ses fesses à deux mains. Draco enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, s'appuyant contre lui pour pouvoir bouger son bassin contre le sien. Ils ondulèrent leurs bassins, faisant frotter leurs érections à travers leurs pantalons. Draco glissa sa main dans son pantalon, libérant ainsi sa verge. D'une main experte il entama un va-et-vient.

« Merde.. Draco.. »

Il ne voulait pas rester inactif et fit exactement la même chose. Il déboutonna son pantalon et libéra le sexe du blond. De ses deux mains, Ron attrapa leurs deux virilités et les empoigna toutes les deux, Draco en gémit sourdement. Leurs deux sexes plaqués l'un contre l'autre, Ron commença à bouger ses mains, leur procurant du plaisir à tout les deux. Draco lui enleva une de ses mains et positionna la sienne à la place. Les mouvements de va-et-vient s'accélérèrent graduellement. L'endroit où ils étaient n'avait plus aucune importance pour eux, tout ce qui comptaient maintenant étaient de donner un maximum de plaisir à l'autre.

« Ah ! Ron je.. Ah.. » Gémit Draco, en bougeant sa main plus rapidement.

Ron sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir aussi. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Il lécha le creux de son cou puis le mordit à pleine dents. Draco en hurla de plaisir, se cambrant davantage contre lui. Le corps du blond se mit à trembler, et dans un dernier va-et-vient sa semence se répandit sur leurs deux torses et leurs mains jointes. S'en suivit de lui-même, étouffant son râle en mordant davantage le cou de Draco. La tête du blond s'écroula sur son épaule, voulant reprendre une respiration normal. Lui releva la tête, la reposant contre la paroi de la Grande Roue.

« T'as mit du sperme sur mon pull. » Lui fit remarquer Ron, légèrement haletant.

Draco ricana faiblement, et se redressa légèrement pour pointer du doigt sa propre chemise. Il prit sa baguette et leur lança un sort de nettoyage. Le roux l'en remercia. Draco plaça sa main là où il avait mordu quelques instants plus tôt. Il geint en massant le creux de son cou, geignant faiblement.

« Je vais avoir un énorme suçon, et même des éraflures...

\- Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça. » Susurra-t-il contre l'oreille de Draco, avant d'enlever sa main et de lécher l'énorme suçon qui se formait, ce qui fit frémir le blond qui se retint de gémir.

Draco se défit de son emprise et se rassit à côté de lui, remontant le col de sa chemise afin que cela ne se voit pas. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, voyant qu'ils étaient presque arrivé au niveau du sol. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent à la terre ferme. Ils sortirent rapidement de la cabine.

« À bientôt messieurs ! » Les salua le forain lorsqu'ils en sortirent.

« Je te l'avais dit que la Grande Roue allait te plaire. »

Draco lui donna un coup de coude en guise de réponse, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats. Ils décidèrent de faire d'autres attractions avant de rentrer. Ils avaient passé un bon moment, et Ron espérait en passer d'autres avec Draco.

* * *

Ron allait s'endormir lorsque des images de sa semaine de torture sortirent des profondeurs de son esprit, le hantant.

Il était allongé sur le dos, scrutant le plafond de sa chambre sans vraiment le voir. Son souffle devint de plus en plus erratique. Et il savait ce que cela signifiait, ses crises d'angoisses commençaient toujours ainsi. Son cœur battait plus rapidement que la normale, ses muscles se contractèrent, le paralysant presque. Il posa une main sur son ventre, retint sa respiration durant une dizaine de secondes avant de renouveler plusieurs fois cet exercice pendant, pour lui, plusieurs heures. Petit à petit il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir pour revenir à des battements réguliers, ses muscles se détendirent et son corps arrêta de trembler. Il contrôlait enfin sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, il se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes puis regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà, et tout le monde au Terrier dormait. Ces derniers temps il ne dormait très peu. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir il se leva de son lit. Il ne voulait pas emmerder Draco, surtout à une heure aussi tardive, mais il avait besoin de lui. Il avait un effet apaisant sur sa personne. Il prit un parchemin et l'écrit, lui demandant s'il était possible qu'ils se voient maintenant. Il espérait qu'il soit réveillé à cette heure si tardive sinon il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Auparavant il serait allée au bar de Bernie, ou dans une boîte de nuit moldu pour passer la nuit. Mais ça c'était avant. Il ne voulait plus se réfugier dans l'alcool, il en buvait maintenant que très rarement. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas bu de FireWhisky depuis plus d'un mois. Il s'était dit que s'il arrivait à passer ses journées et ses nuits au manoir des Malfoy sans y perdre la raison, alors il était capable de surmonter ses cauchemars. Il savait qu'il allait mieux, il avait moins de crises d'angoisses qu'avant mais c'était toujours aussi compliqué à gérer. il avait l'impression que ces crises ne s'estomperait jamais. Il réveilla Coq et lui tendit le parchemin. Son hibou partit aussitôt. Lui partit se changer rapidement en enfilant un vieux jogging et un pull, espérant que Draco lui répondrait.

Coq revint une demi-heure plus tard. Draco lui donnait rendez-vous maintenant dans une ruelle près de Burgess Park, dans le Londres moldu. Il enfila son manteau puis descendit le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers du Terrier avant de sortir de celui-ci. Il transplana rapidement et fit face à Draco qui arriva en même temps que lui. Il avait les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, et il pouvait aisément deviner que derrière son énorme manteau qu'il était en pyjama. Il se sentait désolé de l'avoir réveillé. Draco se rapprocha de lui, il posa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser lentement et lui demanda :

« Est-ce-que ça va ?

\- C'est idiot mais.. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot, allons marcher un peu tu veux bien ? »

Ron hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la ruelle puis ils commencèrent à marcher silencieusement, côte à côte, à travers les rues endormies. Ils marchèrent sans destination précise, marcher l'aidait à décompresser et à se vider la tête. Ils se promenèrent en longeant les immeubles et les boutiques fermés à cause de l'heure tardive. Ils ne croisèrent que très peu de personnes, la plupart des habitants dormaient ou étaient chez eux à cette heure-ci. Ils firent leur entrée dans le parc ouvert 24h/24h. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, s'enfonçant dans le parc vide. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il brisa le silence.

« C'est ridicule que je fasse toujours des cauchemars après tout ce temps.. » Commença-t-il, en colère.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ces images de la tête.. J'ai beau essayé de me persuader le contraire mais je suis faible- »

Draco se positionna face à lui, l'arrêtant dans sa marche mais aussi dans sa phrase. Il sursauta légèrement, surprit. Il avait l'air d'être en colère contre lui.

« Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes et courageuses que je connaisse. Tu as aidé à sauver ce monde, tu as fait des choses que peu de personnes auraient été capable de faire.. Alors je t'interdis de te qualifier de faible. » Déclara Draco d'un ton dur.

Son regard s'adoucit légèrement, et il le détailla d'une manière indéchiffrable.

« Lorsque je t'ai amené dans la cabane hurlante, tu avais perdu connaissance. J'ai remarqué du sang séché sur tes mains. Avant de perdre connaissance tu avais tenté de limiter l'hémorragie de ton abdomen.. Tu t'es battu pour rester en vie. Tu as su trouver la force de te battre jusqu'au bout.. »

Le blond s'approcha davantage de lui, posant la main sur son torse. Cela le surprit énormément.

« Tu as ces crises d'angoisses, et si je peux t'aider à les surmonter je le ferais. Et je le sais Ron, je sais que tu fais des efforts pour les surmonter. Et je sais que tu arriveras à les surmonter, mais malheureusement cela te prendra du temps.. Mais je crois en toi. »

Ron se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond. Draco enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il tremblait légèrement, et avait un peu de mal à respirer. Ses paroles étaient tellement réconfortantes. On ne l'avait jamais réconforté ainsi. La main de Draco se glissa dans sa chevelure, la caressant doucement. Il ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, mais il voulut que ce moment dure. Ce moment où le seul endroit où il se sentait bien dans ce monde de merde était dans les bras de Draco.

* * *

Ron n'avait pas vu Draco depuis une semaine.

Il avait été débordé cette semaine : Soit il terminait très tard le travail, soit il devait aider sa famille à organiser les fêtes. Il ne pouvait même pas s'éclipser pour aller voir Draco la nuit. Et depuis que Narcissa Malfoy était revenue dans la demeure familiale il était impossible pour eux de se voir en journée.

Aujourd'hui Ron était d'excellente humeur. Il était venu au travail en sifflotant d'un air bienheureux, et avait fait une demande exceptionnelle pour partir plus tôt. De toute façon même si sa demande avait été rejeté il serait parti quand même. Aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avec Draco, ils iraient dans un restaurant moldu puis ils aviseraient. Draco avait été moins réticent à accepter ce rendez-vous. Il en profiterait pour lui remettre ses cadeaux de Noël. Draco lui avait révélé qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement les fêtes, et qu'il ne voulait pas de cadeau. Mais ce fut inconcevable pour Ron de ne rien lui offrir, et puis deux cadeaux en valaient mieux qu'un.

Il ne lui resta que dix minutes avant de partir, dix putain de minutes. Il avait fini tout ce qu'il avait à faire, et tant qu'il n'était pas appelé en renfort sur le terrain c'était bon, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de partir à l'heure. Il se décida à ranger un peu son bureau, histoire de ne pas paraître pour un paresseux impatient de quitter son travail. Rien qu'à voir la pile de dossier sur le côté gauche de son bureau il soupira de fatigue. Il était sur le point de commencer à trier ces dossiers lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« Merci Merlin ! » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Cette visite tombait à pic ! Il préférait de loin discuter avec quelqu'un que de devoir ranger son bureau. Il ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette la porte, sur le seuil de la porte se tint son meilleur ami, haussant un sourcil. Il entra en refermant la porte derrière lui, prenant soin de lancer un _assurdiato_.

« T'es drôlement jovial ! Certains de nos collègues pensent que tu as consommé quelque chose avant de venir tellement tu es euphorique. » Lui fit remarquer Harry, amusé, en s'asseyant sur la chaise face à lui.

« Ouais. J'ai rendez-vous ce soir et je finis dans dix minutes.

\- Avec ton si secret petit-ami ?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'en dire davantage à son sujet c'est que je le connais.

\- Perspicace.

\- N'est-ce pas ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Son sourire se fana, reprenant un air grave.

« Cela commençait à être de plus en plus difficiles de couvrir toutes tes escapades de nuit auprès de tes parents, heureusement qu'ils n'ont rien demandé à Hermione à ce sujet..

\- Est-ce que Hermione sait que je sors avec un-

\- Elle sait que tu sors avec quelqu'un, mais pas avec un homme. Tu es devenu un sujet tabou à aborder à la maison.

\- Je me sens désolé pour elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser d'être heureux, mais j'aimerais que tu ais une discussion avec elle histoire d'apaiser les tensions. Elle refuse d'assister aux fêtes.

\- Mais elle fait partie de la famille, elle doit venir !

\- Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, mais comprends que pour elle cela ne doit pas être évident.. Elle doit penser que peut-être tu ramèneras ta moitié pour la présenter à tout le monde.

\- Je ne suis pas un mufle, je ne ferais et je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille.. Écoute, je te promets d'essayer d'en parler avec elle dans la semaine.

\- Merci beaucoup. » Dit son ami en se levant de sa chaise, satisfait.

Harry fut sur le point de partir lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau face à lui, et révéla.

« Qu'importe qui est cette personne.. Il te rend heureux, et juste pour ça je l'en remercie.

\- Merci Harry. »

**[….]**

Ron transplana une heure plus tard au point de rendez-vous, dans une ruelle non loin du restaurant où il dînerait avec Draco. Il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, portant deux sacs à la main. Cela avait été une course contre la montre : Il était rentré chez lui, s'était douché et changé très rapidement. En voyant son accoutrement, car c'était rare qu'il enfilait un costume, George l'avait charrié, et sa mère lui avait posé des tas de questions, trop de questions.. Mais il avait réussi à s'y échapper.

Et le voici, transplanant face à Draco qui était appuyé contre le mur, l'attendant et tenant également un sac. Ron était légèrement essoufflé et débraillé, et il se sentit complètement minable face à Draco qui lui était si bien apprêté. Il était tout simplement beau. Il reprit son souffle.

« Excuse-moi de mon retard, ma mère m'a retenu. »

En guise de réponse le blond fit un rictus amusé, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il ne put résister et se rapprocha de lui. Il l'embrassa doucement, un baiser auquel Draco répondit assurément. Il l'embrassa un peu plus langoureusement. Draco plaça sa main sur sa nuque tandis que lui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le pressant contre lui. Il voulait le sentir contre lui. Il appréciait chaque seconde de ce baiser, de sa langue jouant avec la sienne, chaque sensation que cela lui apportait. Ce baiser lui fit comprendre qu'il avait aussi manqué à Draco. Manquant d'oxygène, il se recula un peu de lui. Il posa son front contre le sien, reprenant chacun leurs souffles. Ils se comprenaient avec des gestes, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler à ce moment là. Puis il le serra dans ses bras, essayant de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule. Draco enroula également ses bras autour de ses épaules, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, savourant ces petites retrouvailles.

« On devrait aller manger.

\- Hn. »

Ron se sépara à contre-coeur de lui, puis firent le chemin côte à côte jusqu'au restaurant. Ils firent rapidement leur entrée dans le restaurant. Ginny lui avait recommandé ce restaurant, elle y allait souvent avec Harry. Elle lui avait garanti discrétion et tranquillité la plus totale. Il avait réservé une table à son nom, et le serveur les amena dans une partie du restaurant assez isolée et éloignée. La table se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, elle avait été aménagé de sorte que seuls les serveurs pouvaient y accéder. C'était parfait pour eux. Draco avait peur de sortir, que quelqu'un les surprenne. Son rôle était de le rassurer au maximum et de le faire sentir en sécurité à ses côtés. Il voulait qu'ils aient des rendez-vous comme tout couple normal, qu'ils puissent faire pleins de choses ensemble et partagés des souvenirs qui soient en dehors du manoir.

Draco s'assit, et lui en fit de même en s'asseyant face à lui. Le serveur vint à eux, leur remettant à chacun une carte de vin mais également les menus puis s'éclipsa. Ils étudièrent chacun leurs cartes.

« Tu as déjà goûté du vin moldu ?

\- Tu serais très étonné d'apprendre que j'en ai toute une collection dans la cave à vin du manoir.

\- Un jour on devrait aller dans un vignoble.

\- C'est une excellente idée. D'ailleurs en parlant de vin, voici un cadeau pour ta famille. »

Draco lui tendit le sac, qu'il prit, très curieux. Il ne s'attendait à ce qu'il lui offre quoi que ce soit, mais il appréciait l'attention. Il sortit la bouteille du sac et l'étudia rapidement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup Draco. Sache que cette bouteille de vin est entre de très bonnes mains et sera consommé avec amour. Ça va faire beaucoup d'heureux chez moi. »

Draco fit un demi-sourire, et son sourire s'accentue. Ils choisirent rapidement ce qu'ils voulaient prendre. Le serveur reprit les cartes et s'en alla.

« Je te donnerai tes cadeaux plus tard.

\- Mais je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas cadeau.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas écouté. » Rétorqua-t-il de manière espiègle.

Il pouvait voir que cela fit quand même plaisir à Draco. Personne détestait recevoir des cadeaux.

Ils se racontèrent leur semaine. Ron omit de parler de sa discussion avec Harry un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il ne voulait pas parler de son ex alors qu'ils étaient en plein rendez-vous. Le serveur leur amena leurs entrées très rapidement.

Ce qu'il aimait chez Draco était qu'il l'écoutait à chaque fois attentivement. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent mais les gens de son entourage lui coupait souvent la parole, ou ne l'écoutaient pas jusqu'à la fin. Draco lui, l'écoutait jusqu'au bout sans jamais l'interrompre, même lorsqu'il disait des bêtises aussi grosse que la barbe d'Hagrid. Parfois ses âneries le faisaient rire, comme ce soir lorsqu'il lui raconta que pour se venger d'un collègue il avait ensorcelé son armoire qui avait craché de la nourriture durant quatre jours. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui son collègue ignorait qu'il était l'auteur de cette farce. Ron lui aimait le faire rire, il aimait voir et découvrir les différentes expressions faciales que Draco pouvait lui offrir.

Le serveur leur débarrassa de leurs assiettes lorsqu'ils finirent leurs entrées.

« J'aurais tellement voulu passer le réveillon avec toi.

\- Tu devrais le fêter avec ta famille.. Nous on pourra toujours se voir le lendemain si tu veux.

\- Le lendemain j'aurais sans doute une énorme gueule de bois. »

Draco pouffa légèrement, lui donnant raison. Le serveur leur servit leurs plats. Le service de ce restaurant était impeccable, ils reviendraient ici. La discussion s'engagea naturellement. Pendant qu'ils mangèrent, ils parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, aucun sujet n'avait été ennuyeux. Draco lui raconta certaines anecdotes drôles des banquets que sa famille organisait dans la demeure familiale autrefois. Cela l'attristait de savoir qu'il fêterait les fêtes de fin d'année uniquement avec sa mère. Il ne portait pas du tout Lucius Malfoy dans son cœur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de compatir pour Draco. Lui avait la chance d'avoir une grande famille solidaire. Ils terminèrent leurs plats, et le serveur débarrassa de suite. Il se demanda à ce moment là si le serveur ne les épiait pas tellement le service fut rapide.

Draco se servit un verre d'eau. À chaque fois que Ron le regardait, il avait toujours envie de l'embrasser. Il eut l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, de renverser tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette table pour le plaquer contre celle-ci, de le déshabiller, de le goûter et de le prendre sur cette table, lui faire hurler son prénom.. Il voulait que Draco lui fasse office de dessert. Les frissons d'excitation lui parcoururent le dos. Draco releva le regard, rougissant très légèrement durant quelques secondes. Il posa son verre.

« Arrête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme si tu voulais m'embrasser.

\- C'est parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Draco grogna pour cacher sa gêne, ce qui le fit sourire. Il détestait tellement sa fierté mal placé. Il aimerait lui faire comprendre que les émotions n'étaient pas une faiblesse bien au contraire, mais ce n'était pas gagné pour l'instant.

Le serveur vint avec leurs desserts. Ils terminèrent tranquillement leurs desserts, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il en aurait reprit un second.

Ils s'étaient disputés pour l'addition. Draco lui répétait qu'il n'était pas une fille, qu'il pouvait très bien payer sa part et lui insistait pour payer. Au final il avait payé le dîner pour tout les deux et le blond s'était senti humilié. Ils sortirent du restaurant, le blond devant lui. Il croisa les bras en marchant, furibond. Ron le rattrapa, marchant à la même cadence que lui.

« Draco je voulais t'offrir ce dîner parce que c'est moi qui l'ai organisé, et non pas parce que je te vois comme une femme ou comme quelqu'un qui joue le rôle de la femme.. Notre relation n'est pas basé sur un putain de jeu de rôle. »

Il l'ignora, continuant de marcher. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta, Ron en fit de même se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Draco se mit face à lui.

« Je suis une personne orgueilleuse, et je suis légèrement susceptible sur certains sujets.

\- Et moi je suis trop gourmand, et je ne contrôle pas très bien ma jalousie. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je pensais que l'on s'amusait à énumérer nos défauts. Et puis franchement tu ne m'apprends pas grand chose.

\- Toi non plus. » Lui répondit Draco en faisait un rictus. Ron lui pinça la joue en guise de réponse, ce qui contraria faussement le blond. Mais cela sembla le calmer car il continua de marcher, mais cette fois-ci plus lentement et à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier pour notre prochain rendez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. Pourquoi pas aller à la patinoire ? C'est l'hiver après tout.

\- Tu sais patiner ? » Lui demanda-t-il, assez étonné d'apprendre cette information.

« Je pense même patiner mieux que toi.

\- Est-ce que vous me défiez monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Oui. On devrait même pimenter ce défi avec un pari. » Répondit-il en lui souriant de manière espiègle.

Ils se baladèrent dans les rues bondés de la capitale, admirant certaines illuminations, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir à l'abri des regards dans un petit parc. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Il tourna la tête vers Draco qui remit correctement son écharpe. Ron lui tendit son sac.

« Allez déballe tes cadeaux. »

Draco soupira puis ouvrit le premier cadeau.

« C'est un miroir à double sens. On pourra communiquer à distance grâce à ça, j'en ai aussi un chez moi. Allez ouvre ton second cadeau ! » Le pressa-t-il, excité comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Draco ouvrit son second cadeau. Lui était trop impatient de voir la tête de son petit-ami lorsqu'il verrait l'objet. Il se retint même de sautiller sur place. Il haussa un sourcil face à ce cadeau original. Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit, très amusé.

« Un boomerang ?

\- Ceci, mon cher, est un portoloin qui nous emmènera directement à Sidney en Australie. J'ai déjà posé mes congés, nous partons dans trois mois. On peut même y aller maintenant ce portoloin est fonctionnel pendant deux ans.

\- Je.. Merci beaucoup. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Alors cela veut dire que mon cadeau est une réussite ! Et je suis heureux que cela te plaise. »

Draco lui sourit puis se tourna et sortit de sa poche une petite boite qu'il lui tendit. Très curieux, il ouvrit la boîte. La boîte s'ouvrit sur une broche doré, représentant un lion de profil. Ce cadeau devait valoir une fortune, il ne pouvait pas accepter. Mais Draco le devança, devinant sans doute à quoi il pensait.

« Accepte mon cadeau Ron, s'il te plaît. »

Draco défit la fermeture de son manteau, lui se laissa complètement faire. Il accrocha la broche du côté gauche de son torse. Une fois fait le petit œil du lion s'illumina d'un rouge flamboyant, ce qui l'étonna, et étonna encore plus Draco.

« Oh elle s'allume !

\- Pas tout le temps.. Mais elle s'allume.. » Ne put souffler Draco, ne quittant pas la broche des yeux.

« Draco.. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il releva la tête face à lui, son regard brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne put déchiffrer. Draco lui caressa de nouveau la joue, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Le blond n'était jamais affectueux en public, et là il paraissait être ému.

« Merci » Souffla-t-il, le rendant encore plus confus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ? »

En guise de réponse Draco l'embrassa chastement, ce qui le fit taire. Il devrait le faire taire plus souvent de cette façon, car c'était loin d'être désagréable.

* * *

Parfois Ron traversait des moments d'incertitudes. Comme ce soir.

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, légèrement haletant. Il se passa une main dans sa chevelure puis se releva à l'aide de ses coudes. Ron avait réussi à s'éclipser du Terrier, Harry l'avait couvert. Il avait rejoint Draco au manoir et ils avaient parlé durant des heures avant de s'endormir.

Il tourna la tête vers le blond. Normalement il aurait dû être attendri en le voyant, Draco était mignon lorsqu'il était endormi. Mais là Draco pleurait silencieusement, serrant du poing sa main contre son visage. Cette main qui portait constamment cette bague jarl, cette bague offerte par la première et seule personne dont il avait été amoureux. Ou était toujours amoureux..

Cela le faisait remettre en doute leur histoire. Et c'était toujours les mêmes questions qu'il se posait. Est-ce-que Draco pensait toujours à cette tiers personne lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ? Est-ce qu'un jour Draco lui raconterait son histoire ? Et est-ce-qu'un jour Draco tomberait amoureux de lui ?

Lui se confiait beaucoup à Draco, mais Draco très peu. Il était une personne pudique sur ses sentiments et il le savait parfaitement, mais maintenant cela n'était plus suffisant et c'en était frustrant par certains moments. Draco avait confiance en lui, mais pas assez pour se confier à lui. Et parfois il avait l'impression que le blond lui cachait des choses, sûrement..

Il essuya sa larme avec son pouce, puis se rallongea. Il enroula ses bras autour des hanches de Draco et le rapprocha de lui. Il l'enserra dans ses bras d'une manière possessive, et espérait qu'un jour il se confirait à lui.

* * *

Comme il l'avait promit à Harry, Ron décida d'aller parler à Hermione. Lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione avait décliné ses invitations cela l'avait attristé, sa mère considérait Hermione comme une seconde fille. Elle faisait partie de la famille et elle avait sa place dans leurs fêtes. Donc tout le monde l'avait incité à avoir une discussion avec Hermione.

Durant la semaine il lui avait envoyé des lettres afin qu'ils puissent s'expliquer mais elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Il devint impatient. Alors aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'aller au 12 Square Grimmaurd sans avertir qui que ce soit en sachant que Ginny et Harry serait absent de la soirée. C'était sans doute une mauvaise idée, et il en était conscient, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

En sortant de la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmaurd il vit Hermione devant celle-ci, en train de lire un livre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas enchantée de le voir, ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

« Bonsoir Hermione.

\- Harry et Ginny ne sont pas là.

\- C'est toi que je suis voir. »

Elle referma d'un claquement sec son livre, puis se leva de son fauteuil prête à quitter la pièce.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais décliné ses invitations pour les fêtes.

\- Et pourquoi cela t'étonne ? On n'est plus ensemble, je n'y ai pas ma place, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y serais.

\- Tu y as complètement ta place, tu fais toujours partie de la famille. Si pour te convaincre d'y aller je ne dois pas y assister alors je le ferais.

\- C'est ta famille, c'est ridicule que tu ne sois pas présent.

\- Alors accepte.. S'il te plaît Hermione.

\- Oh non ne me lance pas ce regard, et ne me demande rien c'est injuste... »

Hermione retint ses larmes, tentant de se calmer. Elle renifla puis balaya ses larmes avec sa manche, rageuse. Son réflexe fut de s'avancer d'un pas vers elle pour la consoler mais elle se recula aussitôt.

« Tout le monde veut te voir, tu y as ta place. » Insista-t-il de nouveau

« Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'essaies pas de te mettre à ma place.. »

Elle souffla, retenant d'exploser de colère. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis reprit la parole.

« C'est humiliant pour moi d'aller passer les fêtes avec ta famille, de recevoir ces regards remplis de pitié et de compassion. Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai dû mal à me remettre de notre rupture et j'en souffre... Et maintenant je suis vue comme la pauvre fille larguée et aigrie. »

Malheureusement les médias avaient réussi à savoir que c'était Ron qui avait rompu, et non elle. Les médias ne l'avaient pas épargné, et elle avait sûrement été harcelé par ces derniers. Il se sentait désolé mais aussi coupable pour tout ce qu'elle subissait car elle ne méritait pas de vivre tout ça, et si elle souffrait c'était de sa faute.

« Je suis désolé pour tout Hermione..

\- Garde ton mélo et ta tendresse pour ta copine. Et fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute. » Cracha-t-elle avant de le planter, montant à l'étage très rapidement. Il entendit une porte claquée. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il soupira puis se décida de partir à ce moment là.

* * *

Ron était blasé. Il sortit de la salle de réunion derrière ses collègues, se retenant de soupirer fortement.

Pour commencer après le travail sa mère l'avait ordonné de rentrer directement. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de découcher sans qu'on lui pose mille et une question. Toute sa famille était présent et séjournait au Terrier.

Hier c'était Noël et on lui avait reproché l'absence d'Hermione, cela l'avait fait enragé mais il s'était tut car c'était la vérité. Bill et Fleur étaient arrivés au Terrier depuis un mois, et il avait vraiment hâte qu'ils repartent. Sa mère se chamaillaient constamment avec Fleur au sujet de sa grossesse sans que leurs maris respectifs ne s'en mêlèrent, cela avait le don de lui donner des maux de tête.

Puis il n'avait pas pu voir Draco. Ils se parlaient beaucoup via le miroir à double sens, mais leur conversation ne durait jamais très longtemps car ils se faisaient constamment interrompre par les membres de sa famille. Aujourd'hui il était censé allé au restaurant avec lui, mais il devait annuler. Il ne le verrait sans doute pas en cher et en os pendant au moins une semaine. Il partait en mission dès ce soir, parce que oui on l'envoyait en mission le lendemain de Noël. Il ne fêterait même pas les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille. Un meurtrier recherché depuis plus de six ans en Angleterre avait été attrapé aux Seychelles. Il était assigné à l'équipe qui ferait le transfert du prisonnier jusqu'en Angleterre, puis il serait envoyé à Azkaban. Si tout se passait bien sa mission se terminerait dans quatre jours minimum. Ce n'était pas une mission compliquée en soit, mais qui allait être agaçant durant sa mission ça serait le côté administratif.

Il entra dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, c'était une course contre la montre. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'envoyer un courrier à Draco, annulant leur rendez-vous de ce soir car il était envoyé en mission. Il s'excusait d'avance de son absence et qu'ils seraient dans l'incapacité de se contacter durant toute la durée de sa mission. Une fois fait il se décida à rentrer chez lui pour se préparer.

* * *

Comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois, Draco passait ses journées à étudier les carnets de Severus, à se documenter et à s'entraîner à faire des potions. En entrant dans sa réserve il constata qu'il commençait à manquer d'ingrédients, même les plus basiques. Aucune boutique accepterait de livrer des articles jusqu'à chez lui, par peur ou par haine. Et c'était également un risque pour lui d'engager quelqu'un pour acheter ces ingrédients. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer Romy acheter ces articles. Il pourrait demander à Ron d'acheter tout cela pour lui mais il avait été envoyé en mission et n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis, normalement il reviendrait dans quatre jours. Normalement.. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre. En plus il connaissait Ron, il le pousserait à l'accompagner. Draco souffla en constatant qu'il allait devoir se déplacer pour acheter tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il prit une grande inspiration, il allait devoir s'y rendre lui-même. Il prenait un énorme risque en sortant de la demeure mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y aller et ne plus vivre dans la peur. Il se sentait assez courageux pour le faire.

**[…]**

Portant une longue robe de sorcier noir dont la capuche dissimulait entièrement sa tête, Draco se déplaçait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'attirait pas spécialement l'attention, c'était l'hiver et beaucoup d'autres personnes étaient vêtus de la même manière pour se protéger du froid.

Il tint fermement sa baguette de la main droite, et de l'autre main un petit bout de parchemin où une adresse était notée. Il ne connaissait qu'une boutique qui vendait de tout, il aurait pu rapidement trouver son bonheur là-bas mais elle se trouvait dans l'allée des embrumes, et elle avait été tenu par un ancien mangemort qui séjournait actuellement à Azkaban. La boutique ne devait même plus exister à l'heure actuelle. Mais il avait trouvé une autre adresse dans le calendrier de Severus et il était bien décidé à s'y rendre. La boutique était dans un coin calme, à première vue la devanture ne ressemblait pas du tout à une boutique. Il inspira puis entra dans la boutique. La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant fut qu'il n'y avait personne, ce qui lui enleva un poids sur ses épaules. Il fit un rapide tour des yeux la boutique : elle était beaucoup plus grande qu'il ne pensait, également il trouva un certain charme à cette boutique.

« Bienvenue jeune homme, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Il se retint de sursauter puis tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Une femme âgée asiatique aux cheveux roses se tint derrière la caisse. Il haussa un sourcil face à cela tandis qu'elle lui adressa un sourire espiègle en retour. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cela, il voulait rentrer rapidement chez lui.

« J'aimerais passer une commande. »

Il s'approcha de la caisse puis lui tendit le parchemin où était noté tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Elle remit correctement ses lunettes puis lut ce qu'il y avait sur la liste en cochant ce qu'elle avait ou non en boutique.

« Pour certains ingrédients il faudra revenir dans dix jours. Je peux en attendant vous vendre ce que j'ai déjà en boutique. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'éclipsa à l'arrière-boutique. Elle revint avec un énorme sac noir puis alla en boutique prendre d'autres ingrédients très rapidement.

« Et voici pour vous ! Pour les articles prit aujourd'hui cela vous fera 527 morilles s'il vous plaît. »

Il paya en donnant 31 gallions, ce qui déconcerta un peu la femme âgée, puis prit le sac. Elle lui remit son reçu.

« À très bientôt monsieur Malfoy.

\- Au revoir. » Dit-il de manière automatique en tournant le dos à la vieille femme avant de se retourner de nouveau, ahuri.

« Co-Comment est-ce-

\- Soyez sans crainte, vous êtes méconnaissable avec votre capuche sur la tête. »

Draco ne sut quoi dire et fronça les sourcils, très suspicieux. Le sourire énigmatique de la vielle femme s'agrandit doucement, essayant de le rassurer.

« Si je vous dis que j'ai eu des visions de vous achetant régulièrement des ingrédients dans ma boutique durant les dix prochaines années à venir est-ce-que vous me croiriez ?

\- Je... Êtes-vous médium ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça. On en reparlera une autre fois, je ne veux pas vous retarder. Je vous dis à dans dix jours. »

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre quoi que ce soit que la vieille dame partit à l'arrière-boutique, le laissant seul. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis sortit de la boutique. Il ne voulait clairement pas réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. En sortant il souffla en levant la tête, c'était la fin de journée et il commençait à y avoir de plus en plus de monde. Il marcha tête baissée, très rapidement. Sauf qu'en marchant dans le chemin fréquenté il bouscula un homme qui s'écria :

« Eh !

Draco l'ignora, continuant son chemin. Il s'en fichait ça arrivait à tout le monde, sauf que l'homme ne voulait pas laisser passer ça alors il l'attrapa par l'épaule en le forçant à se tourner face à lui. En faisant cela sa capuche s'abaissa, dévoilant son visage à la vue de tous. Certains passants s'arrêtèrent, le reconnaissant, très abasourdi de le voir.

« Oh par Merlin..

\- C'est Draco Malfoy. » Chuchota un passant, ce qui provoqua un brouhaha autour de lui. La colère de l'homme face à lui augmenta.

« Sale mangemort ! Déjà que tu es en liberté et tu oses me bousculer. »

Draco ne voulait pas s'attarder, alors il remit sa capuche sur sa tête, reprenant sa route. Il commit une terrible erreur. La première chose qu'un sorcier apprenait était qu'il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à un sorcier en colère. Il n'entendit pas l'homme lui jeter un sort. Il s'écroula au sol, sentant une vive douleur au dos. Sa baguette roula au sol un peu plus loin, et il lâcha son sac sous le choc. En levant la tête il constata que beaucoup avaient le sourire face à cette scène. Personne n'allait l'aider.

« Il devrait être en prison comme son père !

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ose se balader comme ça sans honte ! » S'exclama une autre personne.

Les remarques fusèrent à tout va, d'autres personnes encourageaient l'homme à lui jeter un second sort. Draco savait qu'il n'était plus aussi populaire qu'avant, mais recevoir toute cette haine en pleine face était autre chose. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes craintes.

« Ton père ne t'a pas apprit la politesse ? » S'écria l'homme qu'il avait bousculé.

Draco, toujours au sol, se retourna face à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à jeter un second sortilège.

« Expelliarmus ! » S'écria une personne, suivit d'un « Accio baguette ! »

L'homme face à lui fut désarmé. Il tourna la tête vers la personne, qu'il trouva stupide pour l'avoir défendu. Son regard tomba sur son sauveur qui n'était autre que Harry Potter, qui semblait agacé. Il se demanda s'il était maudit.. Oui il l'était, la question ne se posait même plus. Potter lança un sort, faisant disparaître la baguette.

« Pour récupérer votre baguette il faudra aller la chercher au ministère de la magie, je vous donnerai une sanction pour avoir agresser un passant.

\- Je n'ai rien fait c'est lui qui-

\- Je m'en fiche. Circulez. MAINTENANT ! » Hurla le brun, voyant que peu de personnes réagissaient.

Les gens qui étaient réunis autour d'eux obéirent petit à petit, même si certaines personnes continuaient d'épier. Draco attrapa son sac tombé non loin de lui et sa baguette. Une ombre plana au dessus de sa tête, il releva la tête face à Potter qui lui tendit la main.

« Tout va bien Malfoy ? » Demanda son sauveur.

« Ouais. »

Draco fit un effort et accepta la main tendue de Potter. Il l'aida à se relever.

« Merci.

\- De rien. Tu devrais aller à Saint-Mungo pour te faire examiner ne sait-on jamais.

\- Je vais bien Potter, maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Malfoy attends- »

Il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase qu'il fit volte face pour s'en aller, remettant sa capuche sur la tête. C'était humiliant, et tout ces gens avaient été témoins de la scène. Cette mésaventure serait en page une de la Gazette demain, et rien qu'en y pensant cela fit augmenter sa colère. S'il avait fait l'effort d'être cordial envers Saint Potter c'était pour Ron, car c'était son meilleur ami. Mais là il n'en pouvait juste plus, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il voulait s'éloigner et oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cet endroit existe vraiment, je vous le recommande si vous passez vos vacances de fin d'années à Londres.
> 
> Le chapitre est très fluffy, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. Je voulais écrire ce chapitre pour vous montrer un peu comment fonctionnait la relation de Ron et Draco dans leurs beaux jours.
> 
> À très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

**Author's Note:**

> * Je préfère dire FireWhiskey plutôt que Whisky pure feu, je trouve que cela sonne mieux en anglais
> 
> * Petit clin d'oeil à la chanson d'Amel Bent – Tu n'es plus là


End file.
